Châtiés: Les Jeux du Capitole
by WoR
Summary: La révolte a triomphé. Cette fois, ce sont ceux qui se croyaient le plus en sécurité qui vont participer. Enfants du Capitole, êtes-vous prêts à recevoir votre châtiment ? Ces toutes dernières Hunger Games devraient s'avérer inoubliables !
1. Inaugurer une tradition

**WARNING** : Majeurs spoilers des tomes 1, 2 et 3 !

**DISCLAIMER** : Le merveilleux univers des Hunger Games n'est malheureusement qu'un emprunt de ma part, ainsi que certains personnages. Ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins et je la respecterai toujours infiniment pour cette création.

**.**

**.**

Hello my dears. Heeeeere we are again ~~

J'espère que vous passez un bon temps des fêtes. Pour ma part, c'est l'extase. J'écris les moissons et je m'amuse comme une petite folle. Pour mes lecteurs de Survivre, heureuse de vous revoir dans cette nouvelle aventure. Pour les petits nouveaux, laissez-moi vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette fic.

Je fais le récit d'un Hunger Games spécifique (dans ce cas-ci, les Jeux du Capitole), mais avec un petit twist. Tout est raconté en vingt-quatre points de vue, dans la tête de nos vingt-quatre tributs ! Ceux-ci ont été créés par de fidèles lecteurs, et j'ai bien hâte de les faire découvrir ! En plus de cela, j'ai établi un système de sponsor vous permettant de soutenir vos tributs favoris tout au long de leurs Jeux en récoltant des points pour leur envoyer des parachutes dans l'arène. Les règles de ce système sont inscrites à la fin du prologue.

J'ai fait quelques twists au tome 3, l'Embrasement, afin de créer cette fic. Vous les comprendrez en lisant ce prologue, mais si jamais ce n'est toujours pas clair rendu à la fin, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions !

Un Grand Merci en Lettre Majuscule (merci Pyanfar pour cette expression) à tous ceux qui m'ont créés des personnages et qui m'ont soutenus dans ce projet ! Et un Grand Merci aussi à ma bêta-readeuse, D. Would, et ma bêta d'opinion, Ljay Odair !

Aussi, les moissons vont sortir au fur et à mesure que je les écris à partir du début janvier (eh oui, je change mes plans !). Contrairement à Survivre, il n'y aura qu'un tribut par chapitre, mais les moissons seront plus longues qu'avant. Sinon, j'aimerais connaître votre préférence sur un point. Comme vous le savez, les tributs ont été créés par d'autres que moi. Préféreriez-vous que je nomme les créateurs avant chaque moisson, ou encore aimeriez-vous deviner qui a créé quel tribut ? (bien sûr je ferai une liste des créateurs avant les moissons). C'est à vous de choisir !

L'idée de la coupole de Rédemption appartient à D. Would et je lui donne tout le crédit qui est dû. D'autres petits détails qu'on découvrira au fur et à mesure viennent aussi d'elle, car elle a commencé sa propre fanfic des Hunger Games en faisant elle aussi des Jeux du Capitole ! :D J'ignore quand elle va commencé à poster, mais dès que je le sais, je vous préviens !

En espérant que ce début sera une agréable lecture pour vous, et comme toujours, une petite review est beaucoup plus appréciée que vous ne le croiriez !

( J'essaie de sonner plus professionnelle avec cette fic – donc moins de smileys et de crises d'angoisse. Je réussis ? ...hehe )

**.**

**._  
_**

_Cette histoire est dédiée à Ljay. Parce que tu le mérites._

* * *

**CHÂTIÉS: LES JEUX DU CAPITOLE**

_Inaugurer une tradition_

* * *

– Bonjour Panem et bienvenue à l'émission officielle de la Reconstruction ! Où vous prenez connaissance de toutes les nouvelles en rapport à l'Embrasement, cette magnifique rébellion qui forme maintenant notre nouvelle société sous le règne des treize Districts. Je suis votre humble serviteur, Leporis Spectral ! L'Embrasement a eu lieu il y a exactement un mois aujourd'hui, et les fêtes n'ont toujours pas cessées dans les Districts. La victoire si difficilement atteinte se manifeste par une grande libération.

Des images du Capitole en feu apparaissent à l'écran et la jeune femme les observe d'un œil distrait, déjà ennuyée de la destruction et des explosions, ainsi que de l'arrestation de Snow dans sa propre demeure aux mains des rebelles. Tout cela est ressassé à la télévision jour après jour afin de s'assurer que les habitants du Capitole n'oseront pas se révolter à leur tour. Comme si ce peuple faible et superficiel pourrait imaginer faire une telle chose.

Ils montrent désormais la fameuse exécution de l'ex-président Snow de la main du Geai Moqueur, une flèche en plein cœur. Les acclamations de la foule en délire, les pleurs déchirantes des femmes du Capitole, l'expression incompréhensive sur le visage de Katniss Everdeen, comme si elle ne réalise pas le geste qu'elle vient de poser.

Aurora se redresse avec intérêt. S'il y a un moment qu'elle peut regarder à répétition, des heures et des heures durant, c'est bien la mort de Snow. Elle l'aurait préférée avec d'insupportables tortures des jours durant. Mais elle prendra ce qu'elle peut.

Les projections cessent alors pour revenir au présentateur guilleret.

– Parlons maintenant des Districts ! Nombres de volontaires travaillent jours et nuits pour les reconstruire, notamment le Huit et le Douze, qui ont été lourdement bombardés. De nouveaux morts sont retrouvés tous les jours, le compte étant à ce jour six cent cinquante-trois milles. Selon les experts, il serait même possible de se rendre à un million au train où tout cela avance ! Pour souligner cette triste réalisation, n'oubliez pas que demain, le 1er septembre, est le jour officiel de la Mémoire, où une heure de silence sera demandée afin de se souvenir de ceux que nous avons perdus, et pour les habitants du Capitole de se repentir des horreurs qu'ils ont causées.

Leporis croise les mains, baissant le menton avec respect, comme chaque fois que les victimes de la rébellion sont mentionnées. Kerberos imite le geste. Aurora, quant à elle, se contente de claquer de la langue. Normalement, tout habitant devrait suivre l'exemple du présentateur, mais elle n'en a rien à faire des morts, elle. En public, elle agira comme il se doit. En la seule compagnie de son fidèle serviteur, elle peut bien faire ce qui lui plaît.

– Dans le Capitole, rien n'est en reste, continue finalement Leporis. Au centre même de la ville, l'édification de la coupole de la Rédemption va bon train, et d'ici un an elle devrait être complète. Je rappelle qu'elle est créée afin que le Capitole n'oublie jamais sa dette envers les Districts…

Et bla, bla, bla. Aurora soupire d'un profond ennui, agitant la main. Kerberos lui apporte immédiatement un verre d'eau. Entre eux, aucun mot n'est nécessaire. En particulier concernant le serviteur, puisqu'il est un Muet. Pourtant, il a toute l'apparence d'un habitant du Capitole au premier abord, avec la peau d'un noir d'encre surnaturel et les yeux couleur ambre presque fluorescents. Il surplombe sa maîtresse de son mètre quatre-vingt quinze et son imposante carrure.

Kerberos pourrait être libre à l'heure qu'il est, les Muets ayant regagnés tous leurs droits, mais abandonner Aurora est un acte impensable pour lui. La servant depuis son enfance, il ne peut imaginer une vie sans elle.

– Oh ! Je viens de recevoir la nouvelle que le Geai Moqueur a été repérée dans son District d'origine ! Il semblerait qu'elle soit enfin rentrée au bercail. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste…

Ils ont ensuite droit à une vidéo de mauvaise qualité où Katniss Everdeen, escortée lourdement, tente de se frayer un passage parmi les journalistes enthousiastes, les épaules basses, le corps maigre et les traits tirés. Ce dernier mois n'a pas été de tout repos pour elle, il semblerait.

Aurora éteint l'écran avec frustration. Comme si les moindres petits détails de la vie de cette pauvre adolescente en deuil l'intéressaient. Elle pleure la mort de sa sœur alors que d'autres ont perdu leur famille entière, leur maison, leur futur. Katniss Everdeen, le centre du monde !

Le bracelet-transmetteur gris de la femme émet alors un bip et elle baisse les yeux, se concentrant sur le message qui défile presque paresseusement afin d'être certain que tout soit lu.

« **Nouvelle affectation : Haute-Juge des Jeux du Capitole.**

**Veuillez confirmer votre acceptation de ce poste.** »

Un sourire s'esquisse lentement sur ses lèvres. La satisfaction se répand sur le restant du visage pour se transformer en véritable expression d'extase. Kerberos réagit à peine, mais quiconque d'autre aurait reculé devant cet air maniaque, frôlant le sadisme, qu'elle arbore à chaque moment d'excitation. Aurora se lève d'un bond, sautant pratiquement sur place tout en agitant le bras au bracelet en direction de son serviteur.

– Je l'ai eu ! Kero, je l'ai eu !

Il hoche la tête sobrement, revêtant comme à son habitude un masque de glace impénétrable. Il lui fait signe d'accepter le poste et elle appuie sur un coin du minuscule écran avec un gloussement satisfait.

Ces réactions excédées surprennent toujours les inaccoutumés à cause de l'apparence pourtant si propre de cette femme dans la mi-trentaine. Mince et élégante, un peu plus grande que la moyenne, tout en longueur et délicatesse. Des doigts de pianistes, un long cou, de longs cils, un petit nez… Ses cheveux ne font qu'ajouter à l'impression, d'un blond pâle aux pointes bleutées, bouclés et atteignant le milieu du dos. Ses yeux gris reflètent le plus souvent un air calme et songeur. Sa peau est très légèrement bleuie, cette couleur à peine visible sauf sous certains éclairages, et ses lèvres sont exactement de la même teinte, donnant une étrange impression à son visage. En somme, elle est faîte tout en élégance et discrétion, contrairement à l'habitant lambda du Capitole.

Aurora se rassoit avec un soupir heureux. C'est maintenant officiel.

Le téléviseur se rallume tout seul avec le nouvel hymne créé récemment, afin d'attirer l'attention de toute personne étant dans les environs. Il affiche le tout aussi nouveau sceau de Panem – que les gens peinent encore à identifier –, annonciateur d'un discours de la présidente Coin. Aurora le sait, ceci est retransmis à travers toutes les télévisions de Panem en ce moment même. Elle et Kerberos observent l'écran avec attention, se doutant l'un comme l'autre de ce dont il s'agit.

En effet, la présidente apparaît avec son expression toujours aussi austère. Elle garde le silence quelques secondes, probablement pour s'assurer que tous ont le temps de se déplacer jusqu'à une télévision.

– Peuple de Panem, bonjour. J'ai aujourd'hui une annonce à vous faire. J'ai pris connaissance du mécontentement des Districts en ce qui a trait aux Hunger Games. Je sais que vous êtes insatisfaits et que vous souhaitez une punition juste afin que le Capitole puisse comprendre ses erreurs passées, et ainsi peut-être regagner votre confiance perdue depuis si longtemps. C'est pourquoi un vote a pris place il y de cela deux semaines concernant une solution possible à cette situation plus que tendue.

Elle fait une pause pour bien marquer l'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire. Aurora jubile presque sur place, les mains à la bouche, elle cache tant bien que mal son sourire toujours si cruel. Cette proposition, bien que personne ne le réalise – pas même la présidente – c'est elle qui l'a fait. À coup d'arguments bien placés et de suggestions subtiles, elle a implanté l'idée dans la tête des nouveaux dirigeants, qui se sont empressés de lui donner suite. Elle va enfin réaliser son rêve tant attendu.

– Avec un vote effectué parmi les trente et un anciens vainqueurs des Hunger Games, pour un résultat de seize votes « pour » et quinze votes « contre », il a été décidé que de toutes dernières Hunger Games prendraient place avec les enfants du Capitole comme tributs. Comme avant, ils seront tirés au sort. Afin de concrétiser ce projet, la ville du Capitole sera séparée en douze Secteurs. Les détails viendront prochainement. Peuple de Panem, merci de votre écoute. Je laisse maintenant la parole au représentant officiel du Capitole, Plutarch Heavensbee.

Il y a un changement de paysage et à la place de la présidente se tient le Haut-Juge des soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games, celui qui a été si utile à la cause des rebelles. Il a été élu en tant que négociateur entre le Capitole et les Districts par Coin quelques jours plus tôt, afin d'aider à ce que le changement de gouvernement se fasse le plus doucement possible.

– Habitants du Capitole, je m'adresse à vous. Après de longues réflexions et un vote difficile, des Jeux du Capitole prendront places. Je comprends votre douleur et je la partage. C'est malheureusement la seule solution que nous ayons trouvée permettant un pardon quelconque venant des Districts. Acceptez votre châtiment et voyez cela comme une occasion pour vous de payer pour vos pêchés une bonne fois pour toute.

Le sceau remplace Plutarch à l'écran, accompagné de l'hymne, puis la télévision s'éteint à nouveau. Aurora applaudit avec un gloussement suraigüe et Kerberos plisse légèrement les yeux, seul signe que le son l'a dérangé. Elle allume à nouveau l'écran, curieuse de la réaction des habitants de Panem. Leporis commente les propos avec agitation, les yeux écarquillés.

Puis ils montrent des images de différents endroits. Dans le District Cinq, un adolescent témoigne de sa satisfaction immense.

– _Ils le méritent !_ s'exclame-t-il avec un énorme sourire. _Ça va être drôle de les voir se battre, hein !_

Derrière lui, on peut voir les autres jeunes qui crient de joie, et déjà des bouteilles d'alcool ont été ouvertes. Dans le District Sept, une vieille femme est en train de pleurer, murmurant que sa fille va enfin être vengée. Dans le Trois, un homme tente d'exprimer que tout cela est une désastreuse idée, que l'histoire ne fait que se répéter, mais il est vite coupé dans ses arguments par sa femme.

– _Tu racontes que des conneries ! Comme si on pouvait les laisser s'en sortir si facilement !_ lui lance-t-elle avec colère.

Les images passent au Capitole où les expressions sont horrifiées. À certains endroits, des émeutes semblent sur le point d'éclater mais les Thraxs – Aurora est encore étonnée que les nouvelles autorités rebelles aient déjà un nom officiel – maintiennent l'ordre d'une poigne de fer, ne laissant place à aucun débordement. Il faut dire que leur uniforme de cuir noir et leurs armes à feu parfois archaïques imposent le respect.

Aurora observe tout cela avec intérêt pendant une bonne heure, puis elle se détourne. Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter. Devant elle se tient une pile de dossiers et elle en relit plusieurs soigneusement, l'air pensif. Finalement, elle en garde seulement trois devant elle, satisfaite.

Jekyll Kinley, l'autoproclamé meilleur psychiatre et sociologue – vaut mieux ne pas chercher la contradiction – de tous les temps. Une fois qu'elle l'aura sorti des prisons où il croupie depuis la Rébellion, car il était l'un des principaux conseillers de Snow sur la question du contrôle des Districts, il sera l'allié parfait. Aurora a besoin d'un homme qui peut l'aider à créer une société digne de ce nom. Elle a de grands projets, après tout.

Bellone Holt, surnommée Le Génie. En tant que stratégiste hors paire, ses compétences dans la construction de ces Hunger Games se révéleront cruciales. Les rumeurs vont qu'elle n'a perdu aucun combat. Et puis, c'est toujours bien d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un prêt à tout pour tuer la présidente Coin. Suite à la mort accidentelle de son frère durant la rébellion, elle ne cherche qu'à se venger. En secret, bien sûr. Mais Aurora a ses moyens pour trouver ce genre de détails.

Et finalement Kell Landveer, gagnant des soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games. Son amour des jeux et son expérience en tant que mentor devraient être utiles. De plus, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il porte le surnom « Lucky ». Il s'est proposé lui-même pour être Juge des Jeux du Capitole, une agréable découverte pour Aurora.

Se frottant les yeux, elle s'appuie contre son dossier de siège avec un petit sourire en coin. Les autres Juges ont été choisis par Coin, mais elle n'a besoin que de ces trois pour réaliser son rêve. La présidente n'y verra que du feu. Aurora est bonne actrice, après tout. Elle a dû l'être toute sa vie.

Être la petite-fille de la créatrice des Hunger Games a certaines obligations.

Aurora bouillonne encore de rage quand elle pense au fait qu'elle aussi aurait dû mourir par les ordres de Snow, lorsqu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Sa grand-mère, Amber Dawn, était morte empoisonnée seulement un an plus tôt, juste avant les cinquantièmes Hunger Games. Elle était alors présidente de Panem depuis vingt-cinq ans, et confiante en son pouvoir, elle n'a jamais soupçonné l'ambitieux Snow. Le père d'Aurora est mort lui aussi quelques mois plus tard de causes suspectes. Elle était la prochaine sur la liste, mais heureusement elle s'est enfuie avec Kerberos, se réfugiant chez des partisans de sa grand-mère avec une toute nouvelle identité.

Depuis, elle s'était promis de se venger à tout prix. Les rumeurs d'une rébellion lui sont enfin parvenues et elle s'est engagée comme seconde secrétaire de Plutarch Heavensbee. Quand il s'est réfugié au District Treize, elle est restée derrière, assumant le rôle d'espionne. Et ainsi, elle a pu assister à la défaite de Snow aux premières loges.

Elle est connue par Panem en tant qu'Aurora Selkirk. Mais son véritable nom : Aurora Dawn. Cela, personne d'autre que Kerberos ne peut l'apprendre.

**.**

**.**

**Douze mois plus tard**

Dans la spacieuse salle de contrôle contenant des technologies de dernier cri, les douze Juges attendent en état d'effervescence presque insoutenable les Moissons qui auront lieux dans seulement neuf minutes et quarante-deux secondes, comme l'indique le compte à rebours.

Ils ont travaillé d'arrache-pied durant les derniers mois, mais ils sont maintenant fin prêts. La maquette d'arène initiale d'Aurora – qui a été présentée à Coin et Plutarch, lui permettant de gagner son poste de Haute-Juge – a reçu quelques modifications importantes grâce à ses trois talentueux Juges.

Jekyll est le seul d'entre eux assis. Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, il semble méditatif. Pour l'inauguration des Jeux, il a décidé de revêtir une cérémonieuse toge noire qui complète son apparence d'homme important et respectable qu'il cherche toujours à atteindre, à travers ses cheveux blonds bien peignés, ses lunettes qui laissent entrevoir des yeux verts perçants, sa fine moustache accompagnée de sa petite barbichette, ses bagues argentées à chaque doigts et finalement sa peau cendrée avec des nuances de vert élégantes.

Il ferme les yeux, imaginant nombres de scénarios dans son esprit. Y aura-t-il des volontaires ? Certains pleureront, sans aucun doute. Et les plus jeunes, à quel point feront-ils pitiés ? Ces vingt-quatre tributs tous réunis ensemble, comment réagiront-ils ? Lesquels s'allieront, lesquels se feront des ennemis mortels ? Avec leur histoire de vie forgeant leur personnalité, comment Jekyll pourra-t-il se servir d'eux afin de créer de mémorables Jeux ? Le quadragénaire jubile presque. Ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour lui de tester certaines de ses théories sur le comportement humain.

Faisant les cent pas, Bellone Holt pianote sur toutes les surfaces à sa portée avec impatience. Il y a une heure, elle s'agitait encore pour régler les derniers détails, mais maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. C'est ce dont elle a le plus horreur. Jekyll lui lance des regards agacés parfois, mais elle l'ignore ostensiblement. Elle fera bien ce qui lui plaît. Passant une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, elle tourne à nouveau son regard vers l'horloge numérique géante. Ses yeux sont comme toujours écarquillés, lui donnant un air de demeurée qui incite souvent les autres à la sous-estimer.

Elle s'assied pour se relever aussitôt, trop énergique. Grattant distraitement ses oreilles de chats – seule modification qu'elle s'est permise en s'installant au Capitole – Bellone compte les secondes qui s'écoulent. Elle espère que les tributs de ces Jeux seront intéressants et qu'ils feront de bons participants. Il faut absolument que les Hunger Games réussissent, si elle veut obtenir sa vengeance contre Coin.

Ils seront intéressants. Toujours l'optimiste, Bellone refuse d'en douter. Elle adresse un sourire à Kell – elle se sent plus proche de lui, puisqu'ils viennent des Districts –, qui est appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés. À le voir ainsi, il ressemble à un gamin de seize ans, et pourtant il en a vingt-cinq. Mais une taille moyenne, une carrure peu imposante, de grands yeux bruns et un visage enfantin sont ses attributs, à son grand malheur.

En ce moment, des larmes coulent abondamment le long de ses joues et il renifle de temps à autre, un mouchoir à la main. Il n'est pas triste, loin de là. Il est en extase. Lui qui aime tant les Jeux, il n'arrive pas à réaliser la chance qu'il a de pouvoir participer de si près aux Hunger Games une dernière fois. Et pourtant, avec Lucky comme surnom, la chance il en sait quelque chose. Elle l'a toujours suivie et aidée, en particulier dans l'arène.

Il est simplement si heureux… D'autres larmes se mettent à couler et il se mouche bruyamment. Comme il a hâte de découvrir les tributs !

Sur une plate-forme surélevée, au-dessus d'eux tous, Aurora tente de garder une expression grave, son image publique étant cruciale. Coinçant ses mains entre ses cuisses, elle empêche son pied de trépigner et se mord la langue pour ne pas sourire de façon maniaque. Mais de temps à autre, Kerberos doit se placer devant elle, la cachant de la vue des autres, car un gloussement excité lui échappe. C'est enfin son moment de gloire. Ces Jeux vont être inoubliables, elle va s'en assurer. Enfants du Capitole, gare à vous.

Dans toutes les télévisions de Panem, Caesar Flickermann annonce le début imminent des Moissons.

– Mes amis, nous allons bientôt faire la connaissance des chanceux tributs de ces Jeux du Capitole. Êtes-vous aussi excités que je le suis ? Qui, mais _qui_ seront-ils ?!

Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Zéro. Le compte à rebours se termine enfin. C'est parti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour.

* * *

**Système de sponsors**

**1:** Pour envoyer un parachute à un tribut dans l'arène, vous devez collecter des points.

**2:** Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de collecter des points : Répondre aux questions que je pose à chaque chapitre par **reviews**. Vous pouvez répondre à plusieurs questions dans la même review.

**1 réponse = 1 pts**

**3:** Vous pouvez sponsoriser **plusieurs tributs** au cours des Jeux. Pour ce faire, ceux qui ont un compte sur fanfiction, **envoyer un PM** avec ce que vous souhaitez envoyer et à quel tribut. Moi je m'occuperai de compter les points de tous. Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, ça se fera par **reviews** (quoique certains ont mon e-mail et peuvent aussi me contacter par là, ou alors par FB). Aussi, pour ceux qui m'ont créée les tributs, **OUI** vous pouvez sponsoriser votre propre tribut.

**4:** Il est possible pour vous de vous allier avec d'autres sponsors et de combiner vos points afin d'envoyer un parachute dans l'arène, si par exemple vous voulez absolument aider tel tribut mais que vous n'avez pas les points nécessaires. C'est à vous par contre qui vous occupez de contacter les autres sponsors, que vous pouvez trouver dans les reviews. :)

**5:** Les questions seront numérotées. Alors vos réponses devraient être écrites ainsi: _Question 01: blablabla (réponse)._

**6:** Plus les jours vont avancer dans l'arène, plus le prix va augmenter pour envoyer quelque chose **(+2 pts à chaque fois)**. Quand j'augmente les prix, donc, ce sera écrit en gras en bas des chapitres (**PRIX AUGMENTÉS**). Et ici, juste en dessous, je mettrai le prix actuel requis.

**7:** Il arrive parfois que les chapitres se terminent avec un combat imminent entre tributs. Il vous est possible de sponsoriser l'un de ces tributs, disons lui envoyer une bouteille d'eau, mais SEULEMENT à la condition que ce tribut survive le combat. S'il meurt, vous gardez vos points et rien n'est envoyé. Il suffit de spécifier la condition dans le MP ou la review que vous m'envoyez.

**8:** _Les prix :_

- Nourriture simple (un pain, une bouteille d'eau, un plat froid) / Objet simple (un rouleau de pansements, une veste, de la corde) = **7 pts.**

- Nourriture chaude (ou fruits et légumes, viande plus chère), objets qui valent plus (genre baume pour blessures), petites armes (poignard, fronde) = **9 pts.**

- Trucs plus chers (kit de survie complet, une arme plus grande (javelot, arc et flèches, épée) = **15 pts.**

**Si vous avez des questions sur la valeur de ce que vous souhaitez envoyer, n'hésitez pas à me demander, surtout que les valeurs ne sont pas définitives, selon ce que vous envoyez le prix peut être entre deux catégorie, par exemple 11 pts.**

_Ce que vous ne pouvez pas envoyer: _

_- Des armes à feu._

D'autres pourront possiblement s'ajouter.

**IMPORTANT :** Ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, faîtes-bien attention de toujours signer avec le même pseudo, sinon je ne pourrai pas comptabiliser vos points !


	2. S1 - Aïvy Kirane Snow

Bonjour à tous, et bonne année 2013 ! X) J'ignore si vous avez été aussi occupés que moi, mais en tout cas je suis crevée perso. Sinon, en fin de compte, je reviens à l'utilisation des smileys. C'est vrai que ça me rend plus confortable XD.

Il y en a plusieurs qui m'ont parlé de la fanfic Les Portes où un personnage s'appelle Aurora Dawn. Eh bien... c'est pas fait exprès. J'ai jamais lu la fic (en fait j'en lis zéro de Harry Potter), donc... Elles auront le même nom et voilà tout. C'est la vie. ^^

Aloooooors, voici la première Moisson ! Cette tribut a été créée par moi-même et Ljay Odair, parce qu'on la voulait absolument. Je sais, je sais. C'est de la triche, nous avons toutes les deux déjà fait un tribut chacune. Mais... Bah voilà, il nous la fallait. Je crois que vous comprendrez facilement pourquoi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous laisserez une petite review pour vous exprimer :) Le deuxième chapitre sera posté le 6 janvier ! Sinon, l'hôte a été créé par Ljay et la mentor par Svejtlana (on ne verra pas grand chose d'elle, mais bon, ça viendra plus tard ^^).

Merci à tous de vos reviews sur le prologue, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je vous aime ! *grosses bises sur les deux joues*

Kayla7 : TT^TT Tous ses compliments... Merci de ta review ! Je suis très heureuse de te revoir pour cette aventure. Moi aussi, j'aime Kerberos... *fangirling sur son propre personnage*

Hana : Gosh, merci ! *-* Ta review était trop gentille. Je sais vraiment heureuse que ce prologue t'aies plu :D Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule qui a hâte de voir Wren comme mentor, XD. Bonne année à toi aussi ! (même si je l'ai souhaité plus haut... détail, détail...)

Maryn : Une nouvelle revieweuse \o/ Merci d'avoir laissé ta trace :D Je ne t'en veux pas pour Survivre, il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer... *clin d'œil invitant*. Aurora a été créée sur un coup de tête en fait. L'idée de me séparer d'Amber Dawn était trop difficile, et l'illumination m'est venue... XD Bref, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles avec ce chapitre ! ^^

Solene : Merci de ta review ! :D Voui, moi j'étais un peu déçue qu'il n'y ait pas de Jeux du Capitole à la fin du tome 3, en fait. En même temps, j'imagine que Collins voulait une fin heureuse. Moi j'aime quand ça fini mal, XD. Sinon, je suis bien contente que tu souhaites être sponsor, j'ai hâte de savoir qui seront tes chouchous !

Un gros merci à mes deux bêtas-readeurs, D. Would et Ljay, qui me supportent et me conseillent dans l'écriture de cette fic. Love you girls.

En parlant de D. Would, elle a posté le premier chapitre de sa fic sur les Hunger Games, Rédemption : 12e Jeux du Capitole. Si vous avez le temps, je vous conseille d'aller la lire, elle en vaut la peine :3 (j'ai eu la chance de lire ses chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'elle les écrivait :D). Vous pouvez la trouver dans mes favoris :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR UN**

_Une garce déterminée_

* * *

**Aïvy Kirane Snow, 18 ans, Secteur 1**

– Enfants du Capitole, montrons aux Districts comment on fête ça, des Hunger Games ! hurlai-je au micro.

Des cris et sifflements me répondent avec enthousiasme et je hausse le son de la guitare électrique dans un solo endiablé. Fermant les yeux un instant, je laisse la musique m'envelopper. Tapant du pied au rythme de la basse, je replace les écouteurs sur mes oreilles et me concentre à nouveau. Ouvrant les yeux, la marée humaine me submerge.

Les corps collés les uns contre les autres bougent au rythme de mes compositions en des danses suaves. L'immense entrepôt plongé dans le noir – sauf pour les quelques lumières fluorescentes et la lueur de mon matériel de mixage – vibre littéralement sous le bruit de ma musique. Je souris fièrement. Si seulement tous ces gens savaient qui est la célèbre DJ L. Mon masque de lapin cache la moitié de mon visage, comme chaque fois que je fais une apparition dans les boîtes de nuit. Parce que la petite fille de Snow qui traîne dans les quartiers pauvres du Capitole ? Quelle blague.

Je ricane sous ma barbe. _Sous ma barbe_. Quelle drôle d'expression – en particulier quand on n'en a pas. Au fond de la salle, je peux voir le Thrax qui attend patiemment, appuyé contre un mur. Les jeunes l'évitent soigneusement, se demandant ce qu'un membre de l'autorité rebelle peut bien faire là. Ma famille entière, m'incluant, est sous surveillance vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre depuis l'Embrasement. Nous faisons partie des « facteurs à risque », comme ils disent, susceptibles de provoquer notre propre rébellion.

Ils n'ont pas tort. Je ne sais pas pour mes parents, mais j'ai pour ma part l'intention de reprendre le contrôle du Capitole. C'est ce que mon grand-père voudrait, et je dois honorer sa mémoire.

Je secoue la tête. Ce soir est un temps de fête. Mon dernier moment à peu près libre. Car demain sont les Moissons, et s'il y a une seule personne dont le tirage au sort sera truqué, c'est bien moi. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas mettre la petite fille de Snow dans les Jeux du Capitole ?

– L !

Je baisse la tête et aperçois Delan qui me sourit. Fane est à côté de lui, apparemment mal à l'aise. Il n'a jamais aimé les foules, celui-là. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, moi je les adore pourtant. Mais il a toujours été du genre timide. Je les salue avec enthousiasme, descendant de ma plateforme. Aussitôt un autre DJ avide de se faire connaître me remplace. Grâce à moi les salles se remplissent, et c'est alors l'occasion pour des petits nouveaux d'acquérir des fans en faisant leur numéro, quand tout le monde est encore là.

– Mes amo-o-ours ! m'exclamai-je avec joie, sautant dans les bras de mes deux amis.

Je sais que notre trio détonne, en ce moment. Les rumeurs courent déjà que DJ L. est une fille de riche à cause de mon apparence. Ma peau arbore des nuances de bleu et violet allant jusqu'au rose dans des dégradés, le tout embelli par des strass aux reflets métalliques argentés formant une traînée de mon cou à mon épaule gauche. Mes cheveux au niveau de la nuque sont de couleurs aux teintes pastel en un fondu violet, rose et bleu. Sans oublier mes oreilles blanches de lapin au dessus de ma tête, qui ne servent que de décorations, mes yeux bleus de glace et mes pupilles décorées de pépites saphir. Et puis mes lèvres roses, dans un ton pastel encore, et de petits diamants incrustés là où j'avais auparavant des tâches de rousseurs. Cela crie une fille à son papa qui peut se permettre des extravagances. Delan n'aide pas à changer cette réputation, avec ses cheveux faits d'or et ses yeux jaunes étincelant !

Fane grogne légèrement et me soulève pour me reposer loin de lui sans le moindre effort. Non seulement il est une vraie armoire à glace, mais du haut de mon mètre cinquante-cinq, je ne suis pas très imposante. Delan quant à lui me serre un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais dans mon état de semi-ébriété, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

– Êtes-vous prêts à faire la fête comme si c'était la fin du monde ?! m'écriai-je, débordante d'enthousiasme.

Delan hoche la tête et me prend par la taille, me faisant tourbillonner à travers l'immense entrepôt. Je glousse avec gaieté, m'accrochant à son cou. Même sans l'entendre, je sais que Fane soupire lourdement. Je me tourne vers lui, le forçant à baisser son visage à ma hauteur, et dépose un baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

– C'est pas le moment de se morfondre mon vieux ! C'est le moment de S'ÉCLATER !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je l'ai encore fait.

Baissant les yeux, j'observe la forme nue endormie à côté de moi. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Arrachant le drap du corps de Delan sans ménagement, je m'y enroule, cachant ma propre nudité autant que possible. Il grogne, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Avec un soupir, je fouille parmi mes affaires, trouvant enfin l'objet désiré.

Je ferme les yeux en prenant une bouffée. Que s'est-il passé hier déjà ? On fêtait notre dernier soir de liberté avant les Moissons. Delan et Fane sont venus... Je me suis soûlée...

Et bien sûr j'ai couché avec Delan.

Je soupire à nouveau. Et je m'étais promise que je ne recommencerais plus il y a deux semaines de ça ! Fane ne sera pas fier de moi. Une fois ma cigarette terminée, je m'habille en vitesse, me préoccupant peu du bruit que je pourrais faire. J'enfile l'un de mes larges chandails en laine, blanc celui-ci, qui m'arrive à la mie-cuisse et une jupe pas beaucoup plus longue. Durant les Hunger Games des Districts, ils devaient mettre leurs plus beaux vêtements. Mais je refuse de suivre les règles. Mes habits de tous les jours sont tout ce qu'ils verront.

Finalement, je donne un léger coup de pied à Delan.

– Debout fainéant ! C'est un gra-a-and jour ! m'exclamai-je, avec mauvaise humeur.

Il grogne derechef et s'assied lentement en se frottant les yeux.

– Mmh ?

– Habille-toi un peu, veux-tu ?

– Passé une bonne nuit ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

– On ne se remet pas ensemble, répondis-je d'un ton catégorique, allant droit au but.

– Quoi ? Mais hier tu m'as dit que j'étais l'amour de ta vie !

– Le moi d'hier pensait que tu étais l'amour de sa vie, mais le moi d'aujourd'hui pense que tu es un peu trop nu à son goût !

Il se lève, nullement gêné, et se dirige vers la salle de bain après un petit clin d'œil. Je retiens un troisième soupir. J'entends les bruits de la douche et baisse les yeux sur mon propre corps. J'aurais dû prendre une douche aussi avant de m'habiller. Peu importe.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et descends dans la cuisine. Delan et moi avons eu cette conversation tant de fois qu'il est impossible de les compter. Depuis cinq ans, nous nous sommes séparés souvent, pour inévitablement nous remettre ensemble. Je ne sais même plus si je suis amoureuse de lui, c'est simplement devenu naturel que nous ayons ce genre de relation. Heureusement, maintenant nous n'avons plus de crises de larmes et d'insultes. Nous avons décidé de le prendre comme ça vient. J'ai beau me promettre à chaque fois que c'est définitivement terminé entre nous, je sais que quelques mois plus tard nous serons à nouveau ensemble.

Mes deux parents sont déjà présents. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je constate que les Thraxs sont ici également. Il y en a plus qu'hier, ils doivent craindre que je tente de m'enfuir avant la Moisson. Ça ne fait que renforcer ma conviction que je vais être tribut.

– Bon matin ! m'exclamai-je en passant l'encadrement de la porte.

Ma mère tente de couper des fruits avec maladresse et m'adresse un petit sourire timide. Depuis la rébellion, nous n'avons bien sûr plus de Muets pour nous servir. La pauvre, elle qui n'a jamais eu à cuisiner une seule fois dans sa vie, elle doit maintenant le faire tous les jours. Ses cheveux d'un rose foireux sont attachés en chignon lâche, mais pour le reste elle est habillée comme si elle se rendait à la soirée du siècle. Sur ses oreilles de lutins, elle a accroché de nombreuses boucles d'oreilles en or. Et bien sûr, son maquillage est mis à la perfection.

– Bonjour Aïvy ! Bien dormi ? J'ai cru entendre que Delan était là… me glisse-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Je hoche la tête, m'asseyant en face de mon père, qui lève à peine les yeux de son assiette. Prenant une tranche de pain à moitié brûlée, je mâche lentement.

– Tu sais maman, les gens disent qu'avec de la pratique, on peut toujours s'améliorer. Mais franchement, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de cuisiner, dis-je calmement.

Elle me tire la langue, abandonnant le couteau.

– Sois plus polie, Aïvy, intervient mon père.

– Oui papa… Entendu papa. Alors, comment était ta soirée ? demandai-je en me tournant vers ma mère.

– Fan-tas-tique, s'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme, me racontant tout en détail.

Je l'écoute distraitement, contente de voir qu'elle n'est pas trop inquiète. Elle est du genre à avoir des sautes d'humeur assez intenses. J'aurais cru qu'elle prendrait mal la Moisson, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt naïve. Contrairement à moi ou mon père, elle ne doit pas se douter que je risque très fortement d'être tirée au sort.

Elle est encore plus instable depuis qu'elle a fait un séjour en prison avec papa. J'y ai échappé car je suis mineure, mais tous les proches de Snow y ont eu droit. Ils y sont seulement restés deux mois – contrairement à d'autres, mes parents n'ont pas vraiment participé à la rébellion, en particulier maman, qui n'a jamais participé à la politique de sa vie. Papa, en tant que président de la cour de Justice est un peu plus impliqué, mais il n'a rien fait de majeur concernant l'Embrasement.

– Dis chéri, demande ma mère en se tournant vers son mari, j'aimerais être sponsor cette année. Je peux ? Il faut aider les pauvres enfants autant qu'on le peut, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je verrai ce qu'on peut faire, réponds mon père en me lançant un regard appuyé. Tu sais bien que les Districts ont saisi la plupart de nos acquis.

Toutes les familles riches ont subis le même sort. Ils nous ont laissé nos maisons, mais ont pris la plupart de nos meubles, bijoux, vêtements, etc., ainsi que cinquante pour cent de notre argent. Notre immense villa est maintenant vide de mobilier sauf l'essentiel. C'est une drôle de vision.

– Vous avez intérêt à me sponsoriser si je suis tribut ! dis-je d'une voix désinvolte.

Ma mère laisse tomber sa fourchette et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

– Mais ça ne va pas arriver, bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je en essayant de me rattraper.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas chérie. Aïvy va être saine et sauve, ajoute mon père doucement.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre en grand et Delan fait son entrée avec un énorme sourire.

– Bon matin à tous !

Il remarque à peine l'atmosphère tendue et s'assied à côté de moi après avoir déposé une bise sur la joue de ma mère. Se servant une assiette bien remplie, il s'y attaque voracement. Sa main glisse subtilement sur ma cuisse et je la pince sans pitié en lui lançant un regard noir.

– Bas les pattes. On n'est pas ensemble.

– Quoi ?! Après la nuit qu'on vient de passer ?

– Oh ! Je veux les détails ! dit ma mère en séchant ses larmes avec un reniflement, heureuse à nouveau.

– Maman !

– Chérie !

Delan éclate de rire et enfourne une énorme bouchée.

– Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble en ce moment ? demande ma mère avec une moue déçue.

– Pas depuis deux semaines !

– Mais il est sans arrêt à la maison !

– Parce qu'il est mon ami, c'est tout ! me défendis-je tant bien que mal.

– Un ami avec qui tu couches ?

Oh et puis pourquoi je tente de discuter avec eux ? Dans quelques heures, ça n'aura pas grande importance, avec qui je sors et avec qui je couche. Ma tristesse doit se voir sur mon visage, car mon père me fait un sourire encourageant et Delan s'empare de ma main. Il ne manquerait plus que Fane et ce serait un instant parfait.

– Je vous aime, lâchai-je brusquement, envahie par l'émotion du moment.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, Aïvy ! crie ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

Delan nous étreint toutes les deux en riant et mon père regarde la scène, amusé. Je crois apercevoir une larme au coin de ses yeux. Je me détache d'eux et prends une grande inspiration.

– J'ai besoin de me défouler !

– Oh, tu vas boxer ? Je peux venir ? implore Delan en me faisant de grands yeux.

Il dit qu'il me trouve sexy quand je me bats. Je hausse les épaules et lui fais signe de me suivre.

– On se revoit à la Moisson ! dis-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, je suis aussitôt flanquée par un Thrax à l'expression morne. Je lui lance un regard haineux. Je déteste les rebelles, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mon grand-père était un homme bon, il ne pensait qu'au bien de son peuple. À cause d'eux, les habitants du Capitole souffrent. Et aujourd'hui ont lieu les Moissons d'une punition que nous ne méritons même pas.

Quand je reprendrai les rênes du pouvoir, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour les Districts.

Les rues du Capitole sont occupées, surtout dans mon coin. Il y a de nombreuses maisons qui ont été détruites par les bombardements et les reconstructions vont bon train, même en ce matin de Moisson. Mais les airs sont graves. Les Thraxs sont placés un peu partout pour garder « le calme et l'ordre, afin tout que tout se déroule de façon pacifique et civilisé pour cet événement festif », comme l'a si bien expliqué notre nouvelle présidente.

Je grince des dents et Delan me lance un regard compatissant. Nous arrivons bientôt au gymnase, qui est presque vide. Mais au fond, j'aperçois Fane qui s'entraîne, ses vêtements déjà mouillés de sueur. Je cours vers lui, sautant sur son dos et m'accrochant à son cou.

– Comment ça va mon vieux ?!

Il me déloge d'un mouvement d'épaule avec une grimace.

– T'es venue t'entraîner ?

– J'ai de l'énergie à dépenser !

– Et toi ? demande-t-il à Delan.

– Juste tenir compagnie.

– Quoi, tu veux pas t'entraîner avec moi ? m'exclamai-je avec un sourire menaçant.

– Non merci, ça va aller !

J'éclate de rire et enlève mon chandail. Être en jupe n'est pas l'idéal, mais ça ira pour ce matin. Je fais un signe de l'index à Fane et il me suit docilement jusque sur le ring. Nous avons tous les deux commencé la boxe à douze ans – mon grand-père voulait que je sache me défendre, en cas d'enlèvement – et c'est dans ce gymnase que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Delan, je le connais depuis l'enfance. Nos parents sont de bons amis.

– Prêt ?

Il hoche la tête et je l'attaque sans attendre. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais j'ai la rapidité de mon côté. Et puis je n'hésite pas à utiliser des coups bas. Enfin, sauf en dessous de la ceinture pour Fane, il est tout de même mon ami. Je ne voudrais pas le rendre infertile. Je ricane, distraite à cette l'idée, et il en profite pour me faire un croche-pied.

Nous nous battons ainsi quelques minutes, sous les encouragements de Delan, jusqu'à ce que l'armoire à glace s'effondre au sol, trop essoufflé. Je glousse avec satisfaction et l'aide à se relever.

– Et encore une victoire pour moi !

– Comment tu fais pour ne jamais te fatiguer ? demande-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

– Je suis naturellement droguée à la caféine, tu savais pas ? Et de toute manière, t'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui manque d'énergie ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le Thrax qui nous regarde avec intérêt.

– Hey toi ! Tu veux t'essayer contre moi ? lui demandai-je d'une voix forte.

Il pointe son torse, l'air surpris, et j'acquiesce. Delan secoue la tête négativement pour me faire comprendre que c'est une mauvaise idée et Fane lève les yeux au ciel, s'asseyant dans un coin pour se reposer. L'homme s'avance avec hésitation et se hisse dans la petite arène. Je lui tends les gants de Fane et il retire son casque protecteur que tous les Thraxs portent.

– Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer ! le préviens-je avec un sourire féroce.

– Toi de même, répond-il d'une voix grave.

Nous commençons le combat lentement, chacun jaugeant l'adversaire. Puis nous accélérons le rythme, échangeant coup sur coup. Il ne semble pas très à l'aise dans la discipline, mais il a manifestement appris à bien se battre, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il reste à égalité contre moi.

Mais dès que je vois l'occasion je la prends et lui assène un puissant cou de pied entre les jambes. Il se plie en deux avec un pitoyable gémissement et je descends du ring aussitôt, m'emparant des mains de mes deux meilleurs amis – sans oublier mon chandail – pour m'enfuir en courant.

– Enfin débarrassée de ce connard ! m'écriai-je en riant, une fois loin du gymnase.

Delan se laisse tomber au sol, soufflant comme un bœuf et Fane m'envoie un regard meurtrier.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Maintenant tous les Thraxs vont être à ta recherche !

– Rendons-leur la tâche facile alors. Suffit d'aller à la Moisson, puisque c'est ce qu'ils veulent de moi, dis-je, désinvolte. Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ils doivent s'ennuyer à mort, à me suivre partout. Je leur donne un peu d'action au moins ! On y va ?

– Tu es folle. Absolument et totalement folle, marmonne Delan, se relevant enfin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Des Thraxs m'encadrent dès que je mets les pieds dans la place aménagée pour la Moisson. Je leur fais un petit salut de la main amicale et l'un d'eux me lance un regard meurtrier. Je peux sentir qu'ils aimeraient bien me punir sévèrement, mais ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le temps.

Les jeunes sont en file pour se faire enregistrer. La Moisson se déroule dans un terrain vide qui était auparavant une villa semblable à la mienne, et qui a été aménagé expressément pour cette occasion. Depuis un an, je passe devant pour me rendre à l'école. Et chaque fois, je peux me préparer un peu plus à l'idée d'être tribut.

Je crois apercevoir mes parents au loin, eux aussi escortés, bien entendu. Fane, Delan et moi nous mettons en ligne tranquillement. Afin de me changer les idées, je discute de tout et de rien avec Delan – Fane est stoïquement silencieux comme à son habitude. Je sais qu'on me regarde de travers pour ma bonne humeur en ce jour de deuil, mais j'ai eu un an complet pour accepter mon sort. On peut dire que je suis pessimiste, mais je préfère dire que je suis réaliste.

Quand c'est enfin mon tour, ils prennent un peu de mon sang et enregistrent mon nom dans le petit recenseur électronique. Je grimace à la piqûre et fais exprès de bouger mon doigt au dernier moment pour que la goutte tombe à côté. Delan a un soupir exaspéré et prend lui-même mon doigt pour déposer le sang correctement. Puis me prenant la main, il me traîne dans la section des dix-huit ans, délimitée par une simple corde blanche.

Cette année, les sections sont mixtes. Elles vont de douze à dix-huit ans, mais les garçons et les filles peuvent être ensembles. C'est Peeta Mellark qui a fait cette demande, afin que les amis de mêmes âges puissent se soutenir mutuellement plutôt que seulement se lancer des regards de loin. Je suis bien contente de cela. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas d'amies filles. Pourtant, il me semble que je suis plutôt sympathique ?

La place se remplit lentement, et à côté de la scène, notre hôte discute joyeusement avec les journalistes. Alexander Moenkhausia; il s'occupait toujours du District Un avant. Maman m'a dit une fois qu'il a obtenu ce poste grâce à sa mère qui est une grande spécialiste des intrigues et petits accords entre… amis hauts placés, disons.

Comme à chacune de ses apparitions officielles, il est torse nu. De ce que j'ai compris, il est très fier de son corps. Les femmes tombent non seulement amoureuses de ses yeux aux nuances vertes changeantes allant de l'émeraude au turquoise – sans compter les éclats d'or dans ses iris –, de ses cheveux bruns foncés mi-longs toujours coiffés comme s'il sortait d'une folle nuit d'amour, de sa peau hâlée respirant la santé et de ses muscles bien définis. Mais en plus, il arbore sur son torse un tatouage en arabesque qui se dessine et s'efface inlassablement, et dans son dos une plante qui prend naissance au creux de ses reins et grandit jusqu'à ses épaules, mourant le soir venu. Sans oublier le voile de poudre dorée qu'il met sur ses paupières et qui s'épaissit tout au long de la journée.

C'est ma mère qui m'a racontée tous ses détails. Elle est une véritable fan. Comme elle était heureuse quand elle a appris qu'il s'occuperait du Secteur Un…

Aujourd'hui, il porte un simple pantalon blanc moulant, et certaines des filles autour de moi le dévore des yeux, en arrivant à oublier leur terreur d'être tirée au sort. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si fameux. D'accord, il a un sourire éclatant et il sait mettre son corps en valeur, mais il n'y a pas de quoi perdre la tête comme ma mère le fait chaque fois qu'elle le voit.

C'est enfin l'heure. Malgré moi, je sens un frisson me parcourir et me blottis dans les bras de Delan. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais un peu de compagnie fait toujours du bien. Fane est à ma gauche, et dans un geste inusité, s'empare de ma main. Je lui souris avec reconnaissance et il me retourne le geste. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui s'en vient.

Il y a deux semaines, il m'a dit qu'il se porterait volontaire. Pour moi. Mais j'ai refusé. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort d'un ami, il n'en ait pas question. D'ailleurs, je refuse être responsable de la mort d'un quelconque enfant du Capitole. Je vais gagner les Jeux, et cela sans tuer un seul autre tribut. Parce que le vrai ennemi, ce sont les Districts.

Alexander monte sur scène dans un enthousiasme aberrant, alors qu'il s'apprête à sélectionner deux enfants de sa propre ville pour être tués. Nous n'avons pas de maire, puisque les Secteurs n'existaient pas auparavant, c'est donc lui qui s'occupe de prononcer le discours expliquant pourquoi les Jeux du Capitole ont lieux. Un tas d'inepties que je me refuse d'écouter.

Il présente ensuite la mentor du Secteur Un, Giuseppina Parker. Elle incline la tête avec rigidité, les sourcils froncés. Je ne me souviens plus exactement dans quels Jeux elle a participé, mais il me semble que c'était autour des soixantièmes. À la voir ainsi, elle ne semble pas être une mentor bien sympathique.

– Enfants du Capitole… Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! s'exclame Alexander d'une voix forte.

Il s'avance vers les deux grands bols de verre qui trônent sur la scène depuis le début, et plonge sa main dans celui de gauche avec un clin d'œil aguicheur. Je retiens ma respiration, serrant la main de Fane si fort qu'il a un petit sursaut. S'il se contente de lire le papier, alors ça ne peut être que le hasard et je ne serai pas prise, mais si…

Voilà. L'hôte échappe le papier, qui virevolte un moment avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Giuseppina. Celle-ci recule et il se baisse pour le ramasser. Quand il se relève, je sais qu'il a changé le papier. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je sais. Il se remet au centre de la scène et je me détache de mes deux meilleurs amis avec un sourire rassurant. Je suis prête.

Alexander déplie cérémonieusement le petit papier, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de lire le nom.

– JE ME PORTE VOLONTAIRE ! m'écriai-je aussi fort que possible.

Des regards interdits se tournent vers moi. Personne ne croyait qu'un enfant du Capitole pourrait possiblement se porter volontaire aux Hunger Games. Je m'avance en de longues enjambées, et d'un coup d'œil derrière moi, constate que Fane est en train de retenir Delan, les bras autour de sa taille.

– Sérieusement ? s'exclame l'hôte, pris par surprise.

– Sérieusement, confirmai-je en me plaçant à côté de lui. Aïvy Kirane Snow, dix-huit ans, continuai-je devant son air ébahi.

Il secoue la tête et affiche à nouveau un sourire.

– Panem, je vous présente notre premier tribut des Jeux du Capitole, une courageuse volontaire, Aïvy Kirane Snow !

Les applaudissements sont assourdissants. Les habitants du Capitole se croient peut-être encore dans les Hunger Games des Districts ? Ou peut-être est-ce leur façon de me supporter ? Mais au milieu des acclamations, j'entends distinctement le cri de désespoir de ma mère et me force à fixer Fane, le seul qui savait parfaitement ce qui approchait. Il est droit et rigide, son expression dure, mais il soutient mon regard courageusement.

Je sens les larmes monter, mais je les retiens, me frottant les doigts pour me calmer. Je sais que je dois être complètement rouge, c'est ainsi que je deviens quand je suis en colère. Et en ce moment, je suis enragée. Car les Districts m'ont forcée à faire ceci. Car vingt-trois enfants vont mourir par leur faute.

– L'heureux tribut masculin est… Ycare Goldblish ! dit Alexander, attirant mon attention.

Dans la section des dix-huit ans, le jeune homme sort et monte lentement sur scène, se plaçant à côté de moi avec un air surpris. Je le connais, il va dans la même école que moi. Il y a de nombreuses rumeurs plutôt désagréables à son propos, pourrait-on dire.

Malgré tout, c'est un enfant du Capitole, et je les aime tous. Je force donc un sourire sur mes lèvres à son attention qu'il retourne distraitement, par habitude plus qu'autre chose je crois. L'hôte s'extasie de notre réaction l'un à l'autre, mais je ne l'écoute plus. À nouveau, je regarde Fane.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ma mère est hystérique. Effondrée au sol, elle pleure, sanglote et crie en alternance. Après lui avoir déposé un baiser au front et murmuré un « je t'aime maman », je l'ignore pour me concentrer sur mon père. Il est blanc comme un linge, mais il garde le contrôle sur ses émotions, s'asseyant à côté de moi dans la spacieuse pièce où les Thraxs m'ont escortée pour les adieux.

– Tu peux survivre, Aïvy. Tu sais te battre mieux que quiconque.

– Oui, répondis-je simplement.

– Je t'aime ma fille. Et je suis fier de toi.

– Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Occupe-toi bien de maman, d'accord ?

– Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

– Elle est un peu idiote, mais c'est une bonne mère, tu sais ?

– Je sais ma belle.

– Et tu es un bon père aussi, même si tu étais souvent absent.

– Tu ne mâches jamais tes mots, hein ? dit-il avec un petit rire qui ressemble presque à un sanglot.

– Tu me connais, répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'ai envie de pleurer, pourtant je me retiens encore. Ce soir est la parade, je ne peux pas pleurer avant que ça ne soit terminé.

– J'ai confiance en toi, Aïvy. Tu es forte.

Je hoche la tête.

– Si seulement je pouvais te sponsoriser… murmure-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir.

Quiconque du Capitole ou des Districts peut sponsoriser s'il le souhaite, mais il est interdit d'aider un membre de sa famille.

– Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Je vais probablement avoir des tonnes de sponsors !

Il y a un cognement à la porte signifiant la fin de la rencontre et mon père me prend dans ses bras. Je respire son odeur si propre et masculine avec un délice empli de mélancolie, puis le pousse vers ma mère. Il la ramasse et la traîne jusqu'à la porte, se tournant une dernière fois vers moi.

– N'oublie pas que tu portes le sang des Snow en toi. Nous sommes des vainqueurs, murmure-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Puis c'est au tour de Fane et Delan. Ce dernier m'embrasse fougueusement sans me laisser le temps de réagir et je peux goûter le salé de ses larmes sur ma langue.

– Reviens, ok ? T'as intérêt !

Je hoche la tête, muette. Moi qui dois toujours parler, pourtant.

– Gagne, me dit simplement Fane, me regardant droit dans les yeux.


	3. S1 - Ycare Goldblish

Hey guys ! La deuxième Moisson X) Ce personnage est assez spécial, créé par la merveilleuse Ever-Lyo (j'espère qu'il sera à l'image que tu t'étais faîte). J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir (quoiqu'un peu de difficulté) à l'écrire. J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que vous allez penser de lui. :) Comme toujours, une petite review est bien appréciée ! Et merci merci merci pour celles laissées à la dernière moisson :D Je suis sincèrement époustouflée... 49 reviews pour deux chapitres, c'est... wow O.O Je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je me sens chanceuse en ce moment d'avoir de si merveilleux lecteurs *essuie une petite larme*.

Hana : Merci de ta review ! Je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas son petit côté de garce XD. Je crois qu'Aïvy, sois tu l'adores, sois elle t'énerve. Sinon, moi aussi je me demande comment elle compte ne tuer personne dans l'arène, XD. Va falloir que je me creuse la tête... u.u Et merci de ton compliment. Le nombre de fois que j'ai moi-même été jalouse de l'écriture d'autres, ça me touche que la mienne soit si appréciée *-*

Kayla7 : Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'Aïvy ne comprend pas trop la souffrance des Districts. Toute son enfance, on lui a répété qu'ils méritaient ce qui leur arrivait, alors même avec la rébellion, ce n'est pas si facile pour elle de bien comprendre la situation. De plus, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu changer d'avis avec le temps, mais son grand-père a été exécuté et de nouveaux Hunger Games ont été annoncés... Pour elle ça ne fait que confirmer que les Districts sont les 'méchants'. Enfin bref, j'imagine que ton opinion ce fera en apprenant à la connaître un peu plus, que tu finisses par l'aimer ou par vouloir la claquer XD. Et merci de ta review ! :D

Maryn : Quoi, mais comment ça c'est le genre de personnage que Ljay et moi pourrait créer ? *yeux totalement innocents* Et... yaaaaay quelqu'un qui aime bien Delan ! Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Je le trouve très sympathique X) (oh, et merci de ta review :D) Pour Aïvy, disons que plutôt que de se croire le centre du monde, c'est plutôt qu'elle croit avoir les capacités de changer les choses. Elle ne se croit aucunement supérieure aux autres habitants du Capitole (bon, mais elle se croit supérieure aux gens des Districts par contre), mais elle pense que c'est son devoir que de sauver son 'peuple'. Bon, après je ne tente pas de la défendre, elle est bourrée de défauts XD.

Solene : J'ai même corrigé l'erreur des deux 'n' au chapitre 1 ! ^^' Et merci de ta review ! X) Alooors, oui, à mon avis Aïvy croit réellement à ce qu'elle dit. Alors c'est sûr qu'elle est un peu dans sa bulle, mais bon... Chacun ses défauts, hein. Mmh... clairement, tu n'es pas fan d'elle, XD. Bon, au moins elle a 23 chances sur 24 de mourir, si ça peut te faire plaisir ? Mademoiselle la sadique... :P

Et merci à mes bêtas-readeurs, D. Would et Ljay Odair !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR UN**

_Un cruel libertin_

* * *

**Ycare Goldblish, 18 ans, Secteur 1**

Les rayons du soleil me forcent à ouvrir les yeux et j'observe le plafond quelques instants, la tête vide. À ma gauche j'entends un petit gémissement, et en tournant la tête aperçois une fille nue étalée de tout son long, la bouche grande ouverture, perdue dans un sommeil profond. Je me relève, m'inspectant. Je porte encore mes pantalons bourgognes, et à mes pieds se trouve mon fouet chéri, que je ramasse.

Sortant du lit, je m'étire avec un grognement satisfait. La pièce dans les tons rouge et jaune est immense et crie le bon goût. Mais oui, c'est ça ! J'ai fêté toute la nuit chez l'un des riches marchands du Capitole. Les personnages les plus importants s'y trouveraient, comment pouvais-je ne pas y aller ?

Avançant d'un pas, j'entre en collision avec une autre femme, à moitié habillée celle-là. Je cherche le reste de mes vêtements en vain, et haussant les épaules, quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Un homme est endormi, assis dos au mur, son pantalon ouvert à la vue de tous. Je ricane devant son petit machin ridicule et je lui envoie un coup de pied pour dégager ses jambes du chemin.

Un sanglot étouffé se fait entendre dans la pièce d'en face et j'ouvre la porte avec curiosité. Une jeune fille est recroquevillée dans un coin, les vêtements serrés contre sa poitrine, son maquillage barbouillé. Elle lève la tête à mon arrivée et se relève d'un bond.

– Ycare ! s'écrit-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Je penche la tête. Elle me dit quelque chose, où l'ai-je déjà vue ?

– Tu m'as laissée toute seule avec… avec ce porc… je croyais… mais tu es là maintenant, alors… c'était si… horrible…

Elle sanglote de plus belle, se réfugiant dans mes bras sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Un peu plus loin, un homme est couché sur un canapé, de la bave au coin de la bouche. Il doit avoir la cinquantaine, un peu grassouillet, les cheveux grisonnants. Je le reconnais enfin, c'est le propriétaire de cette maison. Je me souviens aussi de la fille, maintenant.

Je l'éloigne avec une moue dédaigneuse et elle lève sur moi des yeux incompréhensifs, reniflant deux ou trois fois. Elle tente de cacher son corps tant bien que mal, ses habits semblent déchirés.

– Ycare ?

– Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? lui dis-je froidement.

– Q-quoi ?

– Voyons, tu connais ma réputation. Et pourtant tu as décidé de me suivre à cette soirée, tu devais bien savoir ce qu'il s'y passerait.

– Mais tu étais si… gentil… Je croyais… que tu avais de vrais… sentiments…

Elle pleure à nouveau, reculant d'un pas.

– Chérie, ne sois pas ridicule. Moi, Ycare Goldblish, avoir des sentiments pour une minable petite vierge sans expérience comme toi ? me moquai-je en fermant la distance entre nous. Des fillettes comme toi, j'en rencontre tous les jours. Mon plaisir, c'est de vous briser _en mille morceaux_.

– M-mais…

– On se croisera peut-être à la Moisson ! m'exclamai-je en m'éloignant, mais pas sans avoir enregistré son expression d'intense égarement et désespoir, alors qu'elle s'écrase au sol.

C'est loin d'être la première fois que je fais ce coup à des jeunes filles éperdument amoureuses de moi, mais le plaisir en reste toujours aussi immense. Je ne me fatiguerai jamais de les détruire jusqu'au plus profond de leur être, de les souiller jusqu'à ce qu'elles se dégoûtent plus que tout.

Je l'ai rencontrée il y a deux jours de cela à peine, une petite jeunette de mon école qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux admiratifs. Ça été si facile de la convaincre de me suivre à cette fête, puis de la confier quelques instants au propriétaire pour ne jamais venir la chercher ensuite.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux blancs frisés, je me mets à rire silencieusement. La corrompre n'est pas aussi excitant que lorsque j'ai tué cette Muette il y a quatre ans – ça, c'était vraiment le meilleur moment de ma vie – mais c'est tout de même satisfaisant.

Passant devant un miroir, je m'y observe avec une fierté non dissimulée. Ma peau presque dorée, semblable à un bronzage lumineux, fait ressortir mes muscles bien définis dont les filles raffolent. Mes yeux verts aux iris entourés d'un cercle doré attirent les regards. Le tatouage noir en arabesque qui surplombe mon sourcil gauche – orné d'anneaux en platine ou de diamant tout au long – montant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux pour terminer sur ma tempe me démarque de tous. Les chaînes accrochées à mon oreille droite, en or blanc, reliée au piercing du labret, un rubis, montrent mon bon goût et ma richesse. Mes lèvres diaphanes roses clair et légèrement brillantes supplient d'être embrassées.

Oui, décidément, je suis beau. Le plus beau. Qu'est-ce que disent certaines filles déjà ? Que je suis un P.P.C., un Pur Produit du Capitole.

Je me détourne enfin, me préparant à partir. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds à la maison depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il ne serait pas si mal de revoir mes parents avant la Moisson. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'ai une quelconque inquiétude à me faire. Mon nom n'est dans la boule qu'une dizaine de fois, il me semble. Aucune chance que je sois tiré au sort.

Sifflotant, je me promène dans le dédale de couloirs, un peu perdu mais pas pressé. Je renifle l'air, les sourcils froncés. Ça sent la fumée ?

Il y a alors des cris un peu partout dans l'étage d'en dessous – je n'étais donc pas au rez-de-chaussée. Je comprends vite la situation, ayant déjà vécu cela quelques fois depuis l'Embrasement. Les Thraxs se sont joints à nous. Les Districts ne nous interdisent pas de fêter, mais le genre de soirées que je fréquente – où il y a souvent des mineures ayant des relations sexuelles, par exemple – ne sont absolument plus permises. Elles se font malgré tout, mais avec une discrétion renouvelée. Parfois pourtant, comme aujourd'hui, les autorités ont vent de ce qui prend place

Il faut dire que celle-ci était une grande fête. J'imagine que certaines familles n'aiment pas l'idée des enfants du Capitole dans les Jeux, mais dans mon milieu, c'est une bonne chose. Enfin, nous aurons des tributs réellement intéressants, pas des pouilleux illettrés.

Je secoue la tête, revenant au moment présent. Ce n'est pas le temps de rêvasser. Me mettant à courir, j'ouvre porte après porte. Je trouve enfin ce que je cherche, un balcon. Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers me préviennent que les Thraxs ne sont plus bien loin. Je regarde en bas du balcon, évaluant les étapes à prendre. Sans aucune hésitation, je passe la jambe par-dessus le rebord, puis l'autre. Je m'accroche aux barreaux et me laisse tomber, enroulant mes pieds autour d'une des colonnes.

En quelques secondes à peine, je suis déjà au sol, sain et sauf. Un Thrax passe la tête par-dessus bord, me lançant un regard mauvais, et je m'enfuis avec un sourire goguenard dans sa direction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La maison est silencieuse quand je rentre. Rien n'a changé en une semaine, bien entendu. Depuis la rébellion, je suis rarement chez moi. Ma mère ne parle plus, trop choquée par les événements, elle n'a pas réussi à s'en remettre. Quand nous avons été arrachés du bunker que mon père avait construit quelques années plus tôt dans sa paranoïa, elle a hurlé à en percer les tympans. Et de temps en temps, après des jours ou des mois de silence, elle recommence. Nous n'avons même plus de Muets pour s'occuper d'elle, au grand malheur de mon père.

Moi je ne l'approche pas. Elle n'est qu'une faible, ma mère. Alors pourquoi me préoccuper d'elle ? Ses Muets doivent lui manquer. Elle avait un plaisir fou en leur compagnie, si je me fie à ses gémissements d'extases que j'ai entendu plus d'une fois, tard dans la nuit.

– Ycare ? dit une voix grave venant du salon.

– Oui, c'est moi Père.

Il est dans son fauteuil favori, en train de regarder la télévision. Le son est très faible, car le moindre bruit inattendu fait paniquer ma mère, qui est assise à ses côtés, le regard vide. Caesar est à l'écran. Beaucoup croyait qu'il était mort durant la rébellion, mais il a surgi à l'écran un jour, comme si de rien n'était, à nouveau présentateur des Hunger Games.

– Es-tu prêt pour la Moisson ?

– Oui, Père.

– Bien.

Il hoche la tête deux fois, sans me regarder. Une chance, car je ne souhaite pas qu'il voit mon air désordonné, sans chemise ni souliers. Les apparences sont très importantes, chez les Goldblish. Nous sommes une famille d'aristocrates après tout, nous avons une réputation à tenir; c'est notre devoir. Même si le gouvernement a changé, la dynamique est la même. Les plus riches sont les plus influents et ça ne changera jamais.

J'observe notre maison que certains appellent un château avec mécontentement. Nous avons perdu la plupart de nos affaires, en particulier quelques œuvres d'art que j'appréciais particulièrement. Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de cacher mes vêtements et accessoires les plus précieux chez Janik, dont la famille est nettement plus pauvre. Les Thraxs l'ont laissé plus ou moins tranquille.

Peu importe. Nous regagnerons tout en temps voulu.

– J'espère que nous aurons des tributs forts pour nous représenter, commente mon père alors que Caesar donne des hypothèses sur les genres de Moissons qui prendront places.

– Cette année, être sponsor sera encore plus intéressant. Vous me laisserez être sponsor, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je aussi nonchalamment que possible. Il faut soutenir notre Secteur, c'est notre réputation qui est en jeu !

– On verra d'abord qui est tribut, répond-il sobrement.

Je hoche la tête. Je préfère ne pas participer aux Hunger Games, ça comporte trop de risques, mais je ferais certainement un tribut de choix.

– Je vais chez Janik, dis-je après de longues minutes plongées dans le silence.

– Rentre ce soir. Peut-être que les Jeux réveilleront ta mère un peu, elle les a toujours beaucoup aimé.

– Compris.

Ma mère et moi avons toujours aimé sponsoriser les tributs les plus prometteurs. Nous y dépensions de véritables fortunes. Et puis pourquoi pas, il faut bien se servir de tout cet argent ! Mon père n'a jamais vraiment participé, quant à lui. C'est un homme d'affaire, comme il aime me le répéter. Il n'investit que dans ce qui est sûr. Il s'occupait avant de gérer la collaboration entre le Capitole et le District Un, vendant les bijoux et se faisant une belle plus-value du même coup. Il en donnait un certain pourcentage à Snow, c'est pourquoi il a été accusé de trahison à Panem. Mais comme la plupart des habitants, il a été relâché au bout de quelques semaines.

Maintenant, il gère les biens confisqués aux familles riches, travaillant de près avec Plutarch Heavensbee, notre nouveau représentant. Pour cela, certaines familles considèrent mon père comme un traître du Capitole. Mais moi je considère cela être intelligent. Il faut savoir reconnaître quand nous avons perdu, et trouver le moyen d'en prendre parti.

Les morales, la loyauté, l'amitié, l'amour ? Ha ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est sa propre survie !

Je quitte la résidence familiale, marchant à travers les rues rapidement. Les passants me regardent de travers et j'ai bien hâte d'être douché, coiffé et habillé convenablement. La maison de Janik se trouve aux abords du Secteur Un, il s'est presque retrouvé dans le Secteur Deux. Quelle honte ça aurait été pour moi que mon meilleur ami ne vienne pas du Secteur le plus riche !

M'approchant de la maison de mon ami, je lance un regard hautain en direction des résidences plus petites et plus discrètes de ce coin. Évidemment, elles valent davantage que celles des autres Secteur – contrairement à d'autre, je me suis habitué bien vite à ce mot... – mais je trouve qu'elles nous représentent mal. Le Secteur Un est le meilleur, le plus puissant. C'est ma fierté d'en faire partie.

Je rentre chez Janik comme si la maison m'appartient. Et c'est un peu le cas, non ? Puisqu'il est mon ami, tout ce qui est à lui est aussi à moi. Ses parents sont là et me saluent faiblement. Je les ignore, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la chambre de Janik au troisième étage.

– Je t'emprunte ta douche ! m'exclamai-je en ouvrant grand la porte.

Il sursaute, encore à moitié habillé, et hoche la tête avec un sourire.

– Encore fêté toute la nuit ?

– Tu aurais dû venir, c'était l'une des meilleures fêtes de l'année !

– J'ai entendu dire que les Thraxs sont intervenus, j'avais peur que tu te sois fait arrêté.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, comme s'ils pouvaient m'avoir si facilement, répondis-je en riant, disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

– Que s'est-il passé avec la fille finalement ? me demande-t-il à travers la porte close, pendant que je me glisse sous l'eau chaude.

– Quelle fille ?

– La vierge deux ans plus jeune !

– Ah, elle ! Je l'ai présentée au proprio, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Le marchand…

– Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié, rigole Janik. J'aurais aimé voir son expression quand elle a compris ce que tu lui as fait.

– Elle était délicieuse.

Nous continuons à discuter ainsi, pendant que je me récure de fond en comble. Avant mes opérations pour rehausser ma beauté, je n'étais pas très fier de mon corps. J'étais trop large à mon goût, le teint cadavérique. C'est pourquoi m'occuper de mon apparence est une priorité pour moi. Je ne veux pas ressembler à une bête de foire comme certains individus du Capitole, le bon goût est important, mais je tiens à ce qu'on me remarque.

J'applique les différentes crèmes et produits de beauté, puis fouille dans les placards pour trouver mes accessoires. Je mets de nouveaux anneaux et chaînes, accrochant à ces dernières de petites fleurs délicates allant bien avec mes cheveux presque blancs. Je souligne mes yeux d'un trait d'eyeliner noir en pointillé. Puis j'ouvre la porte, une serviette autour des hanches.

Janik est écrasé sur son lit, en train de jouer au jeu des Hunger Games de poche, qui fait la rage depuis quelques années. Enfilant des gants spéciaux, il contrôle son personnage qu'il voit en hologramme à un mètre de lui, se battant à mort contre vingt-trois autres joueurs. J'y ai joué pendant longtemps, mais j'ai maintenant de meilleures choses à faire. Comme trouver de nouvelles conquêtes pour les introduire au merveilleux monde du sexe.

Je trouve mes vêtements dans l'énorme armoire de mon ami, qui trône dans le coin gauche de la pièce, et fouille jusqu'à trouver le costume parfait. Je ne porte que des vêtements faits par les plus grands créateurs du Capitole, ma marque favorite étant celle de Derak Kristiansen. Pour aujourd'hui, je choisis un pantalon blanc, coupé à la perfection, et une chemise verte élégante qui montre mes muscles juste comme il se doit. J'accroche après celle-ci quelques bijoux et plumes, et revêts sur mes poignets et à mon cou de nombreuses chaînes de divers métaux. Je complète cela avec une montre gousset en or et une chevalière familiale en platine et rubis.

Je suis fin prêt pour la Moisson.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les filles se retournent à mon passage et je leur adresse des clins d'œil aguicheurs sous le regard moqueur de Janik.

– Tu n'as pas déjà couché avec celle-ci ? me demande-t-il alors que j'incline la tête devant une rousse plantureuse et qu'elle sourit timidement.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, vraiment. Il y a trois semaines.

– Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je te garde à mes côtés ! Sinon je ferais l'idiotie de coucher deux fois avec la même fille.

– Tu l'as déjà fait pleins de fois… marmonne-t-il, faisant lui-même un petit salue de la main à une jolie blonde bien plus âgée que nous.

– Bien sûr. Le plaisir est décuplé quand je peux les briser mentalement en plus de profiter de leur corps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes les filles plus âgées, ajoutai-je après une pause.

– Elles sont plus d'expérience ?

– Et sont malheureusement moins innocentes. Un jour je te ferai comprendre ma philosophie.

– Ou toi la mienne, rétorque Janik. On est arrivés.

La file pour s'enregistrer est interminable. Ils n'étaient que quelques milliers par Districts, mais dans le Capitole chaque Secteur contient entre quinze et vingt mille jeunes, la ville contenant en tout un bon million d'habitants. Inutile de dire que ça fait une foule immense rassemblée au même endroit. En plus de cela, ils ont mis des Thraxs en abondance pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas d'émeutes.

D'un pas sûr, je me place au devant de la ligne. Certains se plaignent avant de me reconnaître. Ils savent tous que je suis supérieur, que j'ai droit au respect. Je suis Ycare Goldblish, et personne ne peut l'oublier.

Dans la section des dix-huit ans, un groupe de garçons m'entoure immédiatement. Ils ne sont pas mes amis, de quelle manière pourraient-ils l'être alors qu'ils sont si stupides et immatures ? Ils se tiennent avec moi car ils m'admirent, car ils veulent que je leur montre comment être puissant, comment être un vainqueur. Et je le fais avec joie. N'est-ce pas mon devoir après tout, si je comprends le fonctionnement du monde, que de l'enseigner ?

L'hôte, Moenkhausia, monte enfin sur scène. Il se croit si magnifique, quel imbécile. Ce n'est pas en montrant son torse nu qu'il pourra contrôler le monde. Ça demande de l'intelligence, de la mesquinerie. Il semble si fier d'être l'hôte du Secteur Un. Moi, je serai président un jour. Car aucun autre poste ne peut me correspondre mieux.

Il fait son discours sur le châtiment du Capitole que nous, les enfants, devons payer afin de créer un monde meilleur. Ça ne veut rien dire tout ça. Si de nouveaux Hunger Games ont lieu, c'est simplement parce que les Districts _aiment_ les regarder, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient se l'avouer quand leurs enfants étaient les tributs. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Moi aussi, je les aime, et il n'est pas question que je le cache.

Je trépigne presque d'impatience. Vont-ils enfin commencer ? Je meurs d'envie de connaître les tributs de notre Secteur.

– Une main d'applaudissement pour notre merveilleuse mentor, Giuseppina Parker ! s'exclame Moenkhausia.

La femme dans la mi-vingtaine se place devant nous, rigide. Elle est assez attirante, à mon grand plaisir. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux mèches blondes tombent jusqu'à ses fesses et les petites ondulations lui donnent un air sexy. Ses yeux verts clairs sont sérieux, perçants. Sa peau mate semble douce et agréable au toucher. Elle est un peu trop maigre à mon goût, mais je peux apprécier tout de même. Si j'étais tribut, j'essaierais de coucher avec elle. Ça serait un bon défi pour occuper le temps.

– Enfants du Capitole… Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Moenkhausia plonge la main dans le bol en verre et un sourire excité s'étale sur mes lèvres. Je regarde autour de moi, me délectant des expressions terrifiées sur le visage des autres. Les yeux s'agrandissent soudain et reportant mon attention sur la scène, je réalise que l'hôte vient d'échapper le papier. Il le ramasse rapidement, l'air mortifié. Ce n'est pourtant pas de son genre de faire une erreur pareille, il est un professionnel qui prend son travail très à cœur, de ce que je sais que lui. Il a partagé quelques repas avec ma famille, nos parents étant de bons amis.

– JE ME PORTE VOLONTAIRE !

Je tourne la tête avec surprise alors qu'une petite forme se fraie un passage à travers les jeunes de notre section. Je la reconnais immédiatement, comme nous tous. La petite-fille de Snow.

Je n'ai pas encore couché avec elle. Elle est bien l'une des seules. C'est parce qu'elle se tient avec ses deux amis en tout temps. Ils empêchent quiconque d'autre de s'approcher d'elle. J'ai bien essayé, il y a un ou deux ans, mais il n'y avait pas moyen.

Je suis surpris qu'elle se soit portée volontaire. Mais maintenant, le comportement de Moenkhausia me surprend moins. Elle a dû croire que son nom serait lu, ça ne serait pas une idée si farfelue. J'y avais justement pensé, mais qu'elle soit tribut ou non ne change pas grand-chose pour moi. N'empêche, ça la rend nettement plus intéressante. Je pourrais peut-être la sponsoriser. En même temps, ceux qui le font risquent de devenir des traîtres aux yeux des Districts, donc il vaudrait mieux éviter…

– Ycare Goldblish !

Je relève la tête avec surprise. Les caméras sont déjà sur moi. Je viens… Je viens d'être tiré au sort ? Moi ? C'est vrai que les chances n'étaient pas à zéro, mais…

– Ycare ? me murmure Janik en secouant légèrement mon poignet.

Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers la scène, encore abasourdi. J'avais pensé me porter volontaire, mais je n'avais jamais cru que j'y serais forcé… Aïvy m'adresse un sourire quand je la rejoins que je retourne distraitement. Mes yeux se fixent sur les journalistes qui filment les moindres détails de la Moisson et j'arrive enfin à réaliser.

Je vais être tribut des Jeux du Capitole.

Affichant mon plus beau sourire, je fais un petit salut de la main à la foule se trouvant à mes pieds. Parce que les Jeux ont déjà commencé. Moenkhausia s'extasie; quoi demander de mieux qu'une volontaire et un tribut souriant. Ça promet !

Puis Aïvy et moi devons nous serrer la main. La sienne me semble minuscule alors que je la prends, et elle est obligée d'étirer le cou pour croiser mon regard. Alors qu'elle est largement en dessous de la moyenne question taille, je suis moi-même au dessus, avec mon mètre quatre-vingt onze. Quel contraste on doit faire. La notion me faire ricaner doucement, et je me demande combien d'autres tributs seront aussi petits, aussi inoffensifs. Aussi crédules.

Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Vous avez trois minutes, nous dit le Thrax sobrement en referment la porte derrière lui.

Janik est mon premier visiteur. Il me sourit timidement, ne sachant trop quoi dire, j'imagine.

– Tu es le seul à venir ? lui demandai-je, parlant des garçons qui me suivent habituellement partout comme des petits chiots.

– Peut-être que tu intimides trop les autres, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

– Ou peut-être qu'ils se croient enfin libérés de l'horrible Ycare Goldblish, dis-je d'une voix amusée.

– Au moins tu mets du piquant dans leur vie. Tu le fais pour la mienne en tout cas.

– J'ai hâte de voir comment ils vont se coller à mes pieds quand je vais revenir vainqueur.

– Tu n'as pas peur ? me dit-il avec hésitation.

– Qui suis-je, Janik ?

– Ycare Goldblish…

– Exactement ! m'exclamai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me sourit, mais son expression redevient vite sérieuse. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre de toutes ses forces, puis s'écarte aussi soudainement. Sortant un objet de sa poche, il le dépose dans ma main.

– Avant que j'oublie. C'est le seul truc que j'ai eu le temps d'attraper avant de venir ici. Pour ton souvenir de Secteur.

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissant, et observe les plumes colorées montées sur la broche en or. J'aurais pu avoir mieux, mais j'imagine que ça me correspond bien. Je la fixe à ma chemise, remarquant qu'elle est déjà sécurisée afin que je ne puisse pas m'en servir comme une arme dans l'arène.

– Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Reviens en vie, hein ? me dit Janik doucement.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il sourit et sort. Quelques minutes passent, puis la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant apparaître mon père. Il se dirige immédiatement vers moi, m'invitant à m'asseoir. Il n'a pas grande émotion sur son visage, et je ne suis pas surpris. Mère n'est pas avec lui, ce qui ne me surprend pas non plus. Elle ne doit même pas se rendre compte de la situation. Et puis même si c'était le cas… Disons que nous ne sommes pas du genre à partager notre affection, dans ma famille. Ça me va parfaitement. L'amour est pour les faibles.

– Tu sais quoi faire pour gagner ?

Je hoche la tête, m'écrasant dans le fauteuil paresseusement.

– Je vais parler à quelques personnes pour des sponsors, mais ayant Alexander comme hôte, tu t'en sors déjà bien.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas, Père. M'attirer du support est ma spécialité.

– J'espère bien pour toi. Ne ternis pas notre nom, compris ? J'ai confiance que nous aurons d'intéressants Jeux grâce à toi. Représente bien ton Secteur.

– Roger that, sir, dis-je d'une voix traînante, faisant un salue militaire.

Je me demande s'il pense à l'incident avec la Muette, quand j'avais quatorze ans. Si je révélais cela, soit ma popularité monterait, soit elle baisserait drastiquement. Une chose est sûre, Panem serait beaucoup plus convaincu que je peux gagner. Père soupire et se frotte les yeux, puis pose une main solennelle sur mon épaule.

– Bonne chance.

Il sort avant même que les trois minutes ne soient terminées, et je ferme les yeux, un peu secoué. C'est vrai que ça va être dangereux. Pourtant, j'ai hâte d'y être. De monter des alliances, de trahir, de tuer… Je vais gagner et revenir en ultime survivant pour me faire une place dans le nouveau Panem.

Ils verront bien.


	4. S2 - Louarn Kelereen

Et voici la troisième Moisson ! Cette fois, c'est le garçon en premier, créé par Aeringue. Un tribut bien intéressant, qui a plusieurs facettes différentes. J'avais plusieurs directions possibles à prendre avec lui, j'espère que mon choix sera le bon ^^'. J'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :) L'hôte a été créé par moi, et la mentor par GoDistricts359 (quoiqu'elle va peut-être changer son pseudo ce coup-ci, XD)

Merci infiniment de vos reviews. Je suis maintenant à 79 avec seulement trois chapitres, c'est... wow, quoi. Je me sens trop chanceuse *-*

Alice Miku : Nouvelle lectrice ! \o/ Merci de ta review ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes, j'espère que toute la lecture en vue ne va pas te décourager, c'est clair que Châtiés ne va pas être un OS XD.

Solene : Hey ! Merci de tes 3 reviews, XD. Et MERCI des reviews pour Survivre X) Je te suis grandement reconnaissante ! Sinon, c'est clair que la plupart d'entre nous sont des bisounours comparés à Ycare, mdr. Autre que ça, ben tu as répondu à ta propre question, alors... Mmh... Ah oui, je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai lu Goldfish au début (désolé Ever-Lyo ^^'), je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur alors que j'avais presque fini d'écrire la Moisson, XD.

Maryn : Ah lala, tu l'aimes, mais alors, vraiment vraiment pas du tout XD. Moi je le trouve tellement détestable que j'en viens à l'adorer X). M'enfin, c'est vrai qu'il représente un peu tout ce qui est considérer de "mauvais", mdr. Tu vas voir, toi aussi tu vas apprendre à adorer le détester :P Merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire ! :3

Kayla7 : Merci de ta review X) En effet, ça n'a pas été très facile d'écrire Ycare, mais étonnement, ça a aussi été... plutôt plaisant comme expérience, XD. C'est quand même sympa de pouvoir insulter tout le monde, même si je ne le fais que dans l'écriture. ;)

Aurore : Yay ! Je fais connaissance avec une autre lectrice ! \o/ Merci de laisser ta trace, et j'espère que les Moissons vont continuer de te plaire ! :D (et puis tu t'appelles Aurore... C'est le contraire de mon nom, j'adore ! :3)

Hana : Ha ça, c'est vrai qu'Ycare est assez... Ycare. :P Merci de ta review ^^ Moi aussi je l'aime bien, alors peut-être qu'on est toutes les deux bizarres ? XD Et je suis contente que tu aimes Janik, il est très intéressant à écrire aussi ! (enfin, surtout la relation entre les deux)

Et bien entendu, merci à mes bêtas qui me supportent et m'aident toujours autant ! *cœur*

J'ignore quand le prochain chapitre va sortir car je suis débordée par les travaux, mais mon semestre se termine la semaine prochaine, et après je suis en vacance jusqu'au 11 février. Je pourrai donc me rattraper :)

Sinon, j'ai un petit message d'Ever-Lyo concernant Ycare ^^ : Oui, Ycare est affreux, mauvais, égoïste, mais il n'est que la face cachée du Capitole, l'incarnation des vices secrets gardés bien au chaud à l'abri derrière les murs pastels de la ville et les costumes flamboyants.

Bref, enjoy !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR DEUX**

_Un orgueilleux trouillard_

* * *

**Louarn Kelereen, 18 ans, Secteur 2**

_« Où serait le mérite, si les héros n'avaient jamais peur ? » Par Alphonse Daudet._

_Cela veut-il dire que j'ai droit à ma peur ? Parce que ce matin, j'ai peur. Je suis effrayé, terrorisé, angoissé, épouvanté… Combien de mots existe-t-il pour exprimer cela ? Puisqu'il y en a plusieurs, cela veut dire que les êtres humains connaissent bien ce sentiment, qu'ils ont eu besoin de l'utiliser nombre de fois. Donc, peut-être ma peur est-elle justifiée ? Peut-être ai-je droit de la ressentir ?_

_Sauf qu'aux yeux des autres, ça signifie être faible._

Je décolle mon stylo du papier, contemplatif. La ville est silencieuse, à cette heure-ci. Ça me fait bizarre. Je ne suis habituellement jamais réveillé si tôt. Mais aujourd'hui est une exception. En fait, je n'ai pas dormi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je ne pourrais l'avouer à personne, mais… J'ai peur d'être pigé, à la Moisson.

Une brise me caresse le visage et je ferme les yeux, me laissant balancer un peu plus dans le vide. Ma queue de reptile me retient fermement, enroulée autour du tuyau collé à gauche de la fenêtre. Bran dit que je suis fou, quand je fais ça. Mais j'ai la queue depuis quelques années maintenant, je sais parfaitement comment m'en servir. Et elle est très utile, parfois.

J'observe le petit carnet relié d'or qui trône sur mes genoux. Mon père me l'a offert pour mes dix-huit ans, il sait à quel point j'aime écrire ce qui me passe par la tête. Ça me permet de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Depuis je le traîne partout sur moi.

Il y a un cognement à la porte et je manque de dégringoler du rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, me rattrapant au dernier moment. Bran passe la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux se posant d'abord sur mon lit avec une expression surprise pour ensuite me trouver.

– Déjà réveillé ? Est-ce la fin du monde ?

– Très drôle. Je me sentais pas trop à dormir, c'est tout.

Il hoche la tête, l'air compréhensif, et me sourit doucement. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis mes quatorze ans. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai arrêté les drogues. Disons que tout n'allait pas très bien pour moi, à cette époque. Nous vivons maintenant ensemble dans un bel appartement, avec la permission de mon père. Je saute au bas de ma fenêtre et lui donne une bruyante claque dans le dos, descendant à la cuisine.

– Est-ce que ça va ? me demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

– Je sais que j'essaie toujours de dormir aussi longtemps que possible, mais ça m'arrive quand même parfois de…

– Non, ça ne t'arrive jamais. C'est la Moisson, rétorque-t-il calmement.

Je hausse les épaules en lui lançant un regard mécontent. Il semble toujours comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête, même quand je crois le cacher à la perfection. Je déteste paraître faible et c'est trop souvent le cas devant lui à mon goût.

– Juste une petite inquiétude de rien du tout. Ça va vite passer, le tirage n'est plus que dans deux heures. Je me demande qui nous aurons comme tributs, ça va être drôle si c'est Elric… sale connard, il le mérite bien…

Je continue de parler, faisant mine de rien, et il m'écoute d'une oreille attentive, comme toujours. C'est lui qui s'affaire dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, je n'ai malheureusement aucun talent en ce domaine, et puisque je suis plutôt difficile sur ce que je mange, on s'est entendus qu'il devrait s'en occuper. Pour ma part, je fais le ménage. Avant la rébellion, nous avions des Muets pour cela. Mais en fin de compte, on s'en sort plutôt bien.

– Moi aussi j'ai peur, finit par m'interrompre Bran en s'asseyant en face de moi.

– Je n'ai pas peur, ok ?! m'exclamai-je furieusement.

– C'est toi qui le dis... Est-ce que tu vas voir ton père avant la Moisson ?

– Ça sert à rien d'aller chez lui, il y est presque jamais. Je pourrai peut-être le croiser juste avant, avec un peu de chance.

Mon père est l'un des organisateurs du biome de l'arène des Hunger Games. C'était son travail avant, et puisque ceux qui s'occupaient des Jeux avant sont forcés de le faire encore une fois, il y travaille depuis quelques mois sans repos. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fera, une fois que ce sera fini. J'imagine qu'il pourra travailler dans un autre domaine, il en a les capacités, mais peut-être pas la motivation. Ce qu'il fait le passionne, je crois que c'est très déprimant pour lui que ce soit sa dernière année. Un peu comme s'il va se retrouver à la retraite forcée.

– Et les tiens ? demandai-je à Bran en me servant une généreuse assiette.

Le grand noir hausse les épaules avec désinvolture. Il n'a jamais été très proche avec eux, en général il ne les voit que pour les soirées officielles où toute la famille doit être présente, ou encore durant des fêtes spéciales. Il fait comme si ça ne le préoccupe pas, mais je sais que ça le rend un peu triste.

– Ma mère m'a appelé hier, pour savoir combien de papiers j'ai dans le tirage.

Sept. Nous en avons tous les deux sept. Je crispe les poings, la peur me prenant à nouveau à la gorge.

– C'est tout ? dis-je en contrôlant de tremblement de ma voix.

– Elle m'a dit de ne pas lui faire honte.

Je reste silencieux, ne sachant trop quoi lui dire. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec mon père, ma vie de famille a été plutôt normale. Bon, si on oublie le fait que ma mère nous a abandonnés pour un autre type quand j'étais petit sans une once d'hésitation. Mais je m'en fous, je l'ai à peine connue.

– J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer chez Keuz, avant la Moisson. Voir comment elle va, tu sais ? lance Bran d'un ton désinvolte, mettant fin au silence.

Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de lever les yeux avec excitation et fais un petit assentiment de la tête, comme si ce n'est pas très important pour moi.

– T'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, on peut ne pas y aller aussi…

– Non ! dis-je en relevant la tête précipitamment. C'est, euh… C'est une bonne idée, oui.

Habituellement, les filles ne me préoccupent pas vraiment. Comme Bran le dirait si bien, je ne m'attache pas. Coucher avec, oui, mais aller plus loin, non merci. Je n'ai eu aucune vraie relation. Mais Keuz est différente, va savoir pourquoi. Elle n'est pas particulièrement belle, pourtant : ses yeux gris sont un peu ternes, sa peau est trop blanche, elle n'a pas vraiment de formes, et puis les plumes à la place de ses cheveux sont loin d'être attirantes.

Ça fait un an que je me tiens avec elle, et… Pour la première fois, je crois vraiment que je suis amoureux. Bran le sait parfaitement, c'est pour ça qu'il se moque de moi sans arrêt. Parce que je n'ose pas lui avouer mes sentiments. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me considère seulement comme un ami. Et il n'est pas question que je sois rejeté. Mon orgueil – foutu, _foutu_ orgueil – ne me le permet pas.

– Je… Je vais me préparer… murmurai-je en me levant.

– C'est ça, va te faire beau, ricane Bran.

– Tu te moques de moi, là ? m'exclamai-je en l'attrapant par le collet avant de pouvoir m'arrêter.

Il se lève à son tour, me surplombant avec mon pauvre mètre soixante-douze sans difficulté. Je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais mal, mais… Je le relâche immédiatement avec un sourire nerveux et quitte la pièce. Habituellement je peux me contrôler sans trop de problème avec Bran, après tout il n'est pas du genre provocateur, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un petit problème quand j'ai l'impression qu'on rit de moi. Ça m'a souvent mis dans des situations plutôt embêtantes. Heureusement, je suis aussi assez bon pour m'en sortir sans bagarre. Je n'aime pas me battre.

Je prends une douche rapide, puis attache mes cheveux roux et blancs en une tresse qui repose sur mon épaule droite. Mes yeux ambrés aux pupilles animales se reflètent dans le miroir et je prends une grande inspiration. Tout se passera bien, je ne serai pas tiré au sort. Bran et Keuz non plus. Tous les autres, je m'en fous de ce qui peut leur arriver. Juste nous trois… nous devons être sains et saufs.

J'attache des piercings verts aux coins de mes sourcils pour faire ressortir ceux-ci un peu plus en contraste avec ma peau rouge cuivrée. J'ajoute ceux à mes oreilles, des croix et des diamants pour aujourd'hui. Alors que j'observe le résultat, un tatouage apparaît dans mon cou, en forme d'étoile. Quelques secondes passent et il disparaît. Alexander Moenkhausia est le précurseur de cette mode des tatouages mouvants sur la peau, et je l'ai adopté depuis mes treize ans, adorant l'effet. Avec ça, je suis certain d'attirer les regards. Sans compter ma queue de reptile rouge qui est rattachée à ma colonne vertébrale, un membre à part entière de mon corps, maintenant.

– Louarn, t'es prêt ? crie Bran de l'étage d'en dessous.

– Presque !

J'enfile mes vêtements préférés, une veste en jean sans manche, que je laisse à moitié ouverte, et un pantalon en velours sombre. Je reste pieds nus, car c'est ainsi que je me sens le plus confortable, et m'élance au bas des marches. J'adresse des regards hautains aux passants qui m'observent de travers, faisant frapper ma queue sur le pavé pour leur faire peur. Ça fonctionne et un sourire carnassier apparaît sur mon visage.

Bran a un soupir amusé et me tire par l'épaule pour qu'on se rende chez Keuz. Ses parents tiennent un restaurant très réputé du Capitole, et ils vivent juste au-dessus, afin de leur faciliter la tâche pour préparer la nourriture tous les matins.

Dès qu'elle nous voit, Keuz nous fait à chacun un câlin affectueux, portant l'expression brave de quelqu'un qui a pleuré mais ne veut pas l'avouer. Elle a un caractère fort et comme moi elle déteste paraître faible, mais l'idée de se retrouver dans les Hunger Games… Un frisson me parcourt rien que d'y penser.

– Je suis contente de vous voir, dit-elle, souriant. Mes parents aident ma petite sœur à se préparer, vu qu'elle est éligible elle aussi, et je me sentais un peu abandonnée.

– Tout le plaisir est pour nous.

– Est-ce que vous êtes inquiets ? demande-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, faisant battre mon cœur un peu plus vite et réveillant une partie masculine, à mon grand damne.

– Ça va bien aller ! m'écriai-je d'une voix forte, les faisant sursauter.

Elle a un petit rire et hoche la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je ne réagis jamais comme ça en présence des filles ! C'est toujours moi qui ai le contrôle, qui sais ce que je fais. Comment approcher la fille, comment l'avoir dans mon lit, et comment couper les ponts le lendemain matin. Mais elle… Rien à faire, elle m'intimide pour une raison que j'ignore.

– J'espère, murmure-t-elle en nous faisant signe de la suivre jusque dans la chambre, me ramenant au moment présent.

Moi aussi, je l'espère.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Hey le lézard ! Toujours avec l'emplumée hein ?

Je me retourne d'un bond pour faire face à Elric, qui est appuyé contre le mur, entouré de son habituelle troupe d'imbéciles. Ceux-ci ricanent à la remarque de leur leader, nous pointant Bran, Keuz et moi. Le lieu de la Moisson est encore à une dizaine de minutes de marche, mais bien sûr il devait venir m'embêter juste avant. Il n'apprendra jamais rien.

– J'aurais cru que tu pourrais faire mieux, continue-t-il en s'avançant vers moi. Mais j'imagine qu'elle est bien la seule qui ne révélera pas à tout le monde que tu as pissé dans ton lit cette nuit…

J'affiche un sourire et hausse les épaules avec désinvolture, ignorant Keuz qui tente de me tirer vers l'arrière.

– Comme dirait Ambrose Bierce : « Jaloux. Qui s'intéresse indûment à la préservation de quelque chose qui ne peut être perdu que s'il n'est pas bien gardé. »

– De quoi tu parles, lézard ? rétorque Elric en fronçant les sourcils, perdu comme l'abruti qu'il est.

– Je parle de ton ex avec qui j'ai couché, voyons. Elle m'a dit que vous ne l'aviez pas encore fait ensemble parce tu n'arrivais pas à la lever ? C'est pas ma faute si tu t'occupais mal d'elle…

Il crie à ses accolytes de me défigurer, mais je l'arrête dans son élan en levant une main.

– Vraiment Elric, le jour de la Moisson, alors qu'il y a une dizaine de Thraxs dans les alentours ? Sers-toi de ta tête un peu, mon vieux.

Sa mâchoire tressaute, les veines dans son cou saillantes, mais il recule d'un pas en baissant les poings.

– Tu perds rien pour attendre ! siffle-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas, suivi de sa troupe, et je lui crie :

– Toujours un plaisir de te voir !

– Tu as fait exprès, marmonne Keuz en s'éloignant elle aussi.

Je la rattrape précipitamment, Bran sur mes talons. Il reste prudemment silencieux, regardant ses souliers presque avec ennui.

– Il le méritait bien, expliquai-je. Il essaie toujours de me causer du trouble depuis que j'ai couché avec son ex. Ils n'étaient même plus ensemble, je ne vois pas le problème…

– Tu es intelligent, Louarn. Mais parfois je me demande si tu n'utilises pas mal cette intelligence.

– Quoi, tu veux peut-être que je sois un ange ? Je me défends quand j'en ai besoin, c'est tout !

Bran toussote à ma gauche et je lui lance un regard noir. Ok, c'est peut-être déformer un peu la vérité. Je prends plutôt plaisir à me moquer des autres, c'est l'un de mes passe-temps. Mais hey, ils n'ont qu'à m'humilier à leur tour. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont toujours plus idiots que moi.

– Tout ça n'est qu'une histoire d'orgueil, Louarn. La foutue fierté masculine.

– Parce qu'il n'y a pas de fierté féminine peut-être ? Allez, parlons d'autre chose. Ce n'est pas la journée pour se disputer, dis-je d'une voix suppliante, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre ses longues enjambées.

Elle soupire et m'adresse un petit sourire tendu.

– Tu as raison. On en reparlera un autre jour.

– Voilà qui est bien dit. Nos conversations sont toujours passionnantes !

Et c'est vrai. Nos philosophies sont diamétralement opposées, et je crois que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime passer du temps avec elle. Bran n'est pas du genre à commencer de longs débats, mais Keuz si. Elle remet en question toutes mes actions, me force à réfléchir sur ma vie et mes croyances les plus profondes. Et je fais de même pour elle.

Nous débouchons sur l'énorme terrain vague où prend place la Moisson. Il y a une bonne trentaine de stands d'enregistrements, placés à chaque débouchée de rue, et les files sont déjà longues. Une petite scène a été montée, avec les deux énormes boules de verre bien en vue. Et devant celle-ci se trouvent les sections d'âge qui se remplissent lentement. Les familles et autres habitants se tiennent derrière des barrières métalliques, et des Thraxs patrouillent au milieu de la foule.

Une immense horloge a été placée en haut du bâtiment derrière la scène, et elle indique maintenant qu'il est huit heures quarante-cinq. La première Moisson a lieu à neuf, et la nôtre à neuf heures quinze. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à midi, où prend place la dernière dans le Secteur Douze.

– Louarn !

Je me retourne, reconnaissant la voix de mon père. Il me sourit, s'arrêtant devant moi. Il porte ses vêtements officiels de travail, il a dû bosser ce matin et avoir été libéré le temps de la Moisson.

– Comment ça va ?

– Ça ira, répondis-je à voix basse.

Il hoche la tête, ne sachant probablement pas trop quoi dire pour me rassurer. Un Thrax le suit de près, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne révèle rien sur l'arène de cette année, puisqu'il y travaille.

– On se voit plus tard ? demandai-je avec espoir.

– Je vais essayer.

Il me sourit une dernière fois, me tapotant l'épaule, et s'éloigne en compagnie du Thrax. Je serre les poings pour cacher le tremblement de mes mains. Ma peur revient en force. _La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur_, a dit Baruch Spinoza. Ce que je ressens n'est pas seulement de la peur, mais aussi de l'espoir. Alors ce n'est pas honteux.

Je me mets en file avec Keuz et Bran, et d'autres nous rejoignent, formant ma petite bande habituelle. Ils me regardent tous comme s'ils espèrent que j'ai la solution pour ne pas être tiré au sort et je masque à peine mon mépris. Faibles. Ignorants. À part Bran et Keuz, je n'ai rencontré personne d'autre de mon âge avec une tête sur les épaules.

Nous nous retrouvons tous dans la section des dix-huit ans, et en passant devant celle des douze ans, je ne peux retenir un ricanement. Ils sont si minuscules et terrifiés, on dirait qu'ils vont se pisser dessus à tout moment. Un tribut aussi jeune n'a aucune chance de survivre dans l'arène, ils _devraient_ être terrorisés. En même temps, peu survivent aux Hunger Games. Seulement un sur vingt-trois.

J'attrape ma queue, triturant les écailles pour me changer les idées. L'hymne de Panem commence – les Districts la passent en permanence afin d'être sûrs que tout habitant le connaisse – et l'écran s'allume sur un petit vidéo portant sur la Rébellion, le temps que les derniers préparatifs soient réglés. Je détourne le regard, léchant mes lèvres devenues sèches. Sur l'horloge, il est neuf heures cinq, ça veut dire que la première Moisson a commencé.

Je me perds dans mes pensées angoissantes et suis interrompu par une voix traînante venant de la scène :

– Habitants du Secteur Deux… Bonjour… Je me nomme Ciriaco Marnix et je serai votre hôte pour ces Jeux du Capitole… marmonne presque l'homme.

Les yeux dans le vide, il parle lentement à travers son micro, arborant l'expression lasse d'un homme qui voudrait être n'importe où sauf ici. Il détonne dans la foule du Capitole avec son apparence complètement naturelle; les cheveux bruns courts et les yeux marrons, il est un grand maigrichon ne portant aucune modification génétique, ni piercing ou tatouage. Ses vêtements sont ternes, faisant plus penser à la mode des Districts – tant soit peu que ceux-ci ont une mode. La quarantaine bien tassée, il se tient les épaules basses, regardant à peine les caméras braquées sur lui.

Sa voix s'anime légèrement lorsqu'il parle de la victoire du nouveau gouvernement, et du prix à payer pour le Capitole et ses enfants. Il se tourne vers la mentor avec un sourire chaleureux, lui faisant signe de se présenter. Celle-ci fait un petit salue de la main, sa taille minuscule rendant difficile de la prendre au sérieux.

– On vient de me dire que la Moisson du Secteur Un est terminée, intervient à nouveau Ciriaco avec un lourd soupir. C'est donc l'heure du tirage… Les filles d'abord…

Il plonge la main dans l'énorme boule et en sort un petit papier sans plus de cérémonie, le dépliant immédiatement. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour Keuz.

– Le tribut féminin est Leonie Crane, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée, ne regardant même pas la foule de jeunes pour voir qui en sortira.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Leonie Crane ? La fameuse mannequin ? Elle me frôle en traversant la marée humaine de notre section, ses yeux gris pâle fixés sur la scène, le corps rigide et pourtant gracieux dans ses mouvements. Ne montrant aucune émotion, elle se place à côté de l'hôte et ne bouge plus. Elle est habillée d'une simple robe rose et de chaussures à talons hauts, ses cheveux noirs aux mèches blanches relevés dans un chignon lâche.

Autour de moi, tous semblent interloqués. Qui aurait cru qu'une célébrité du Capitole se retrouverait tribut ? Ciriaco soupire à nouveau, tapant du doigt sur son micro pour attirer l'attention.

– Nous allons maintenant passer aux garçons, dit-il d'une voix morne, sans plus porter attention à Leonie. Et le malchanceux est… ah… Je dois dire _chanceux_, n'est-ce pas ?

Je grince des dents alors qu'il rit faiblement de son mauvais choix de mot et attrape rapidement un papier dans la boule de droite sous les airs interloqués des journalistes.

– Il faudrait que Louarn Kelereen monte sur scène, je vous prie, dit-il en lisant le papier.

Quoi ? Que vient-il de dire ? Je regarde autour de moi, incompréhensif. Mes amis me fixent tous avec horreur, particulièrement Keuz et Bran. Je plisse les yeux. Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est mon nom que j'ai entendu ? Vraiment ?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent quand je réalise enfin. Je recule d'un pas, puis de deux. Bran secoue la tête comme pour me dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais quoi. Je tourne le dos à la scène et m'élance vers la limite de ma section, mais deux Thraxs m'y attendent déjà. Ils m'attrapent chacun par un bras, me traînant en direction de l'hôte et de Leonie.

Non, non, non, non, non.

– NON !

Je hurle aussi fort que je le peux, me débattant. Je frappe l'un des Thraxs avec ma queue, mais il est aussitôt remplacé par un autre. Ils me font monter les marches et me gardent immobile à la gauche du tribut féminin, leurs expressions neutres. Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues et je tente encore et encore de les déloger, mais rien à faire.

– Nous avons maintenant nos deux tributs du Secteur Deux. Une main d'applaudissement, mesdames et messieurs, marmonne Ciriaco.

– Non ! Pas moi ! Des volontaires ! Il n'y a pas de volontaire ?! suppliai-je, paniqué, aux jeunes rassemblés devant moi.

Les yeux se baissent de honte pour certains, tandis que d'autres se moquent ouvertement. Keuz pleure silencieusement, la main devant la bouche, et Bran a les poings serrés. Je m'effondre au sol avec désespoir. Je vais mourir. Je…

Je suis un tribut. Un sacrifice. Un amusement.

Non… Je ne veux pas… Tout sauf ça…

JE NE VEUX PAS !

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Louarn !

Je relève la tête avec soulagement quand mon père débarque dans la pièce en claquant la porte, l'air affolé. Il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras avec force. La main dans mes cheveux, il appuie mon front contre son épaule. Je m'agrippe à lui désespérément, ne retenant aucunement mes sanglots. Je me suis toujours donné l'image d'être fort, mais au fond de moi, je sais que c'est tout le contraire. Je ne suis qu'un peureux, un froussard, un lâche.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Est-ci si mal de penser cela ?

– Mon fils… murmure-t-il, encore et encore.

Il ne fait rien de plus, se contentant de me serrer dans mes bras. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il me relâche enfin, les yeux rouges.

– Tu peux peut-être gagner. Je sais que tu as peur, mais essaie tout de même.

– Mais je ne sais pas me battre !

– Tu sais chasser. Et faire des pièges. Rappelle-toi de nos excursions dans la forêt. Tu as une chance, Louarn.

– Papa, je…

– Écoute-moi bien, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, dit-il après un temps de réflexion, l'air anxieux. Il faut que tu saches ceci, l'arène de cette année est…

Les Thraxs font irruption immédiatement, coupant court aux conseils de mon père. Ils l'attrapent par la taille, le traînant hors de la pièce sous mes yeux horrifiés.

– Tu la connais ! Tu connais l'arène ! hurle-t-il tout en se débattant. C'est…

Il se tait subitement, déjà hors de ma vue, et je fonce vers la porte pour vérifier qu'il va bien, mais elle est déjà barrée. Je la frappe en vain, criant sans relâche. Finalement, je me laisse tomber au sol, essayant de calmer ma respiration.

Je connais l'arène ? Mais que veut-il dire par là ?

Passant les mains sur ma nuque, je me balance, perdu dans l'océan d'émotion qui passe en moi. C'est ainsi que Bran et Keuz me trouvent, recroquevillé par terre, quand ils s'introduisent dans la pièce.

Mon ami me relève et je me laisse faire mollement. Il m'assied dans un fauteuil et croise les bras, debout devant moi. Keuz reste près de la porte, les yeux rougis et sa peau encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

– T'as fini de pleurer ? me dit Bran abruptement. Parce que si tu veux revenir en vie, va falloir que tu reprennes le contrôle de tes émotions, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

– C'est plus ton truc d'habitude, mais j'en ai une bonne pour l'occasion, marmonne-t-il, se baissant pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. _La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute_. Tu es tombé, maintenant relèves-toi. Et sors vainqueur des Hunger Games. Compris ?

– Compris.

Je redresse les épaules et il sourit, m'ébouriffant les cheveux avant de sortir. Il ne reste plus que Keuz et moi. Elle force un sourire timide mais ne bouge pas, comme si elle a peur de m'approcher. Je me lève lentement, faisant un pas vers elle, et elle recule. Ouvrant la bouche, j'essaie tant bien que mal de lui dire quelque chose. _Tout va bien aller. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je t'aime. M'aimes-tu ? Vais-je te manquer ?_

Mais rien ne sort, et nous continuons de nous regarder dans un silence de plomb. Finalement, elle hoche la tête.

– Bonne chance, chuchote-t-elle, quittant la pièce sur ces mots.

Restant seul, je me sens perdu et effrayé. Je me répète la citation de Bran, faisant le vide en moi.

Je suis tombé, je n'ai plus qu'à me relever.


	5. S2 - Leonie Crane

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour l'absence de plus d'une semaine, disons que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi. Mais je suis de retour, et j'ai l'intention d'écrire aussi vite que possible pour que nous soyons débarrassés des Moissons. Merci énormément à tous pour vos encouragements, pour vos reviews, pour m'avoir mis dans vos favoris... Sachez que tout cela est immensément apprécié.

Cette tribut a été créé par Svetlana. On a déjà eu un petit aperçu d'elle dans la Moisson de Louarn, j'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que vous allez en penser ! X)

Nyannach : Je suis très contente que tu trouves mes persos réalistes *-* Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver la piste à suivre pour que le personnage se tienne, donc c'est très satisfaisant d'entendre que ce n'est pas complètement raté :3 Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un peu difficile de se représenter chaque personnage ^^' (mon plus grand rêve est d'avoir un artiste talentueux sur demande qui me dessine mes personnages, mdr). Merci de ta review ! :D

Solene : Je ne te pardonne absolument pas d'avoir reviewé tard. Non mais. :P (sérieusement, je suis déjà hyper contente que tu le fasses à chaque chapitre !) Sinon, parlons de Louarn. En effet, il pourrait sembler soft. Mais en fait, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Il est perçu comme tout gentil, vu qu'il a passé après Ycare, mais il a ses côtés plus durs aussi. J'ai bien hâte de les faire découvrir :)

Hana : Hey aussi ! Merci de ta review ! C'est sûr qu'il est bien différent d'Ycare, et en effet il est beaucoup plus... "humain" disons. Dans le sens que ses émotions peuvent être mieux comprises par nous tous, je crois. J'ai moi aussi très hâte de le faire évoluer. :)

Maryn : Merci beaucoup de ta review X) Pour répondre à ta question, sincèrement je ne sais pas du tout si ça ressemble vraiment à ça, un garçon timide et amoureux. XD Sinon, j'aime bien ton idée qu'il assome un tribut avec sa queue... mais du coup j'ai l'image qui m'ait venue où il s'assomme lui-même avec, mdr. (wais, je suis bizarre parfois.) Bref, contente que tu aimes Louarn :D

Sur une autre note, j'ai oublié de l'inclure dans ma note d'auteure au dernier chapitre (merci tablearepasser de me l'avoir rappelé). Je vais utiliser le mot pigé de temps à autre, au Québec cela veut dire être tiré au sort. Je me rends compte que la plupart de mes lecteurs sont français, mais c'est le mot le plus confortable à utiliser pour moi, et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas l'éliminer de mon vocabulaire. Vous trouverez probablement d'autres expressions québécoises, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire si vous ne les comprenez pas. :)

Et merci à D. Would pour sa merveilleuse correction (et d'ailleurs... oui, je vous recommande encore sa fic, XD. Mais je vous assure, je suis rendue dans les chapitres de l'arène (eh oui, je suis privilégiée !) et ça en vaut vraiment la peine ! :3 Rédemption : 12e Jeux du Capitole) et à Ljay pour ses encouragements (et menace de coups de fouet, mdr) qui m'aident à avancer.

Bref... bonne lecture !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR 2**

_Une glaciale observatrice_

* * *

**Leonie Crane, 18 ans, Secteur 2**

Je bascule sur la gauche alors qu'un poids creuse le matelas. Gardant les paupières closes, je respire le doux courant d'air venant de la fenêtre ouverte. Le froissement des draps sous mes doigts est apaisant. Des lèvres se posent sur mon front dans un chaste baiser mais je l'attrape par la nuque d'une main pour l'embrasser plus longuement. Je peux sentir son sourire et ouvre finalement les yeux pour croiser le bleu des siens.

– C'est l'heure de se lever, murmure-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête et me relève tout en m'appuyant contre le support du lit. Alors que j'essaie de dompter mes cheveux, il se glisse à côté de moi, prenant la tasse de café fumante qu'il avait posée sur la table de chevet. Je m'en empare avec un regard reconnaissant et prends immédiatement une gorgée.

– Toi et ton café, rigole-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

– Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

– J'avais du mal à dormir…

Il détourne la tête, fixant le ciel bleu. Je m'empare de sa main pour y appliquer une petite pression. Je suis soulagée qu'au moins lui ne soit pas éligible, puisqu'il a vingt ans. Mais je crois qu'il le regrette. Il a l'impression qu'il ne peut pas me protéger, ainsi. Ne peut pas se porter volontaire si je suis tirée au sort.

– Tu n'es pas inquiète ? me demande-t-il.

– Quelles sont les chances que je sois choisie ? Je n'ai même pas pris de tesserae. Et puis je suis une célébrité du Capitole, qui _oserait _m'envoyer dans les Jeux ?

Il fronce les sourcils, sachant parfaitement que je me moque de lui. Alors que c'est ma vie qui est sur la ligne, c'est lui qui angoisse le plus. Parfois je me demande comment je me suis retrouvée avec Kylian. Nous sommes si différents, le jour et la nuit. Une chance que je l'ai dans ma vie, sinon j'ignore où j'en serais maintenant. Nulle part de bon, à coup sûr.

Nous continuons de parler à voix basse pendant que je finis mon café tranquillement. La Moisson est dans trois heures. J'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt pour mon travail, et puis je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. J'observe Kylian de profil, alors qu'il me raconte ce qu'il a fait avec Nolan le soir d'avant. Il est beau, mon petit ami. Grand, les traits masculins, les cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa nuque, une belle peau mate et des yeux bleus pétillants. Les rumeurs courent que je ne sors avec lui que pour sa beauté. Le top-modèle Leonie Crane ne peut être avec quelqu'un de repoussant, après tout.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je connais Kylian depuis l'enfance, puisque c'est le meilleur ami de mon grand frère. Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui. Il est le seul garçon que je peux voir romantiquement. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Ça te dirait de faire un peu d'escrime ? Pour se changer les idées…

– Bonne idée, répond-il avec un sourire, reprenant la tasse vide de mes mains.

Je me lève à sa suite pour rejoindre la petite salle vide de fourniture que nous utilisons afin de nous entraîner, chassant rapidement la Moisson de mes pensées. Bien sûr qu'elle me rend nerveuse, et l'idée d'être tirée au sort me terrorise, mais c'est justement pourquoi je préfère ne pas y penser, contrairement à Kylian. Avoir peur ne changera rien à la situation. Mais lui semble vouloir le mentionner régulièrement depuis quelques jours. Peut-être est-ce pour me témoigner à quel point il craint de me perdre, et donc qu'il m'aime ?

Moi qui dis ne pas vouloir y penser… Un rire amer m'échappe et je prends une grande inspiration, enfilant les vêtements appropriés. Kylian me fait un clin d'œil appréciateur et je lève les yeux au ciel. M'emparant du fleuret, je me mets en garde devant lui, et il fait de même.

Nous échangeons quelques coups sans fournir trop d'effort, histoire de s'échauffer. Puis nous nous y mettons sérieusement, et bientôt j'ai le front en sueur. Le masque protecteur n'aide absolument pas, mais avec le métier que je fais, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de blesser mon visage.

Je gagne le combat haut la main, comme d'habitude, et il arrache son masque avec un soupir défaitiste.

– Tu peux y aller un peu plus gentiment pour une fois… Je te rappelle que je n'ai que deux ans de pratique moi, contrairement à la mademoiselle qui en fait depuis dix ans !

Je hausse les épaules et passe une main dans mes cheveux poisseux en grimaçant.

– Je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, tu sais bien.

– Je sais, je sais, chantonne-t-il. Une douche, ça te dit ?

Il m'adresse un rapide clin d'œil et me prend par la taille pour m'entraîner dans la salle de bain avant que je ne puisse protester. Pas que j'en ai l'intention. Malgré tout, je quitte la pièce avec regret. On pourrait croire que ma passion est de défiler, puisque c'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis toute petite… Mais je me sens le mieux avec un fleuret dans les mains. Ça me donne l'impression d'être… puissante. En contrôle. Quand je défile, je ne contrôle rien. Je dois faire ce qu'on me demande, et ce n'est pas comme si j'aime cela particulièrement.

J'ai une raison qui m'oblige à le faire, c'est tout.

Je me lave les cheveux et le corps avec délice, galamment aidée de Kylian. C'est rare que nous puissions passer nos matinées ensemble ainsi, c'est bien dommage que ce soit à cause de la Moisson. Nous vivons ensemble depuis un an maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'atmosphère à la maison, et puisque c'est moi qui fournis les finances pour tous nous faire vivre, je peux bien avoir mon propre appartement.

Je sors de la douche à la suite de mon petit ami, m'enrobant d'une serviette. Il se retourne brusquement vers moi, les yeux affolés, et se cache derrière le rideau de douche. Fronçant les sourcils, je jette un coup d'œil par l'encadrement de la porte ouverte pour apercevoir ma mère, une main devant les yeux.

– C'est beau, plus de garçon nu ? demande-t-elle en écartant ses doigts.

Elle se met à rire nerveusement et dépose deux baisers sur mes joues.

– Leonie, j'avais peur de te manquer ce matin. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

– À peine, dis-je sarcastiquement, forçant un sourire sur mes lèvres et refermant la porte derrière moi pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Kylian.

– Je voulais savoir quelle tenue tu comptais porter aujourd'hui ? Si jamais tu es pigée…

Je l'interromps, ne voulant pas en entendre plus :

– Je sais déjà ce que je veux mettre.

C'est faux, mais je refuse d'être habillée par ma mère. En tant que manager, elle gère déjà presque toute ma vie, alors en ce jour si spécial… Si je deviens tribut, je veux que ce soit en tant que moi-même, pas en tant que la fameuse Leonie Crane.

– Es-tu certaine ? J'ai cette tenue en tête qui me semble parfaite… Tu sais à quel point les apparences sont importantes, et puis je m'y connais tout de même mieux que toi en mode…

Je lui tourne dos en secouant la tête, fouillant dans ma garde-robe jusqu'à ce que je trouve un peignoir bleu tout simple. Ma mère se croit si supérieure parce qu'elle a été styliste quelques années. La mode change vite, ce qu'elle croit actuel est longuement dépassé. Et puis maintenant c'est moi qui la crée, avec mon propre style. Toutes les jeunes filles me copient, peu importe ce que je mets.

Si elle n'était pas ma mère, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'aurais renvoyée. Mais avec ce travail, elle n'a plus l'impression d'être inutile. C'est important pour elle, je le sais bien.

– Écoute maman, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, ok ? Ma décision est prise.

Elle hoche la tête, l'air dépité.

– N'oublie pas que demain tu as le gala.

– Je n'ai pas oublié.

– On se voir plus tard alors ? Il faut aussi qu'on révise les photos de l'autre jour…

– Oui, on se voit plus tard.

– D'accord, dit-elle avec un timide sourire. Je suis sûre… je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Autant pour toi qu'Eva.

– Je suis sûre aussi.

Elle hoche la tête, m'embrassant à nouveau sur les deux joues. Elle crie un au revoir à Kylian et quitte l'appartement, les épaules basses. Je m'en veux de la décevoir ainsi, mais aujourd'hui… Seulement aujourd'hui je veux avoir ma liberté.

Parfois je regrette d'être mannequin. J'ai commencé à la demande de ma mère, qui voulait exposer ses créations, et je me suis rapidement fait remarquer dans le monde de la mode. Je n'y ai pas mis beaucoup d'énergie au début, mais… Suite à la mort – _au meurtre_ – de Seneca, être célèbre est devenu la seule solution pour sauver ma famille. Grâce à mon grand frère, nous vivions bien, malgré le maigre salaire de Pacificateur de mon père. Mais après les soixante-quatorzièmes Jeux, notre famille est devenue la risée du Capitole.

Alors j'ai tout fait pour nourrir ma famille. Et pour rectifier les choses. Parce que Seneca ne méritait pas ce qui lui ait arrivé, il était talentueux, il aurait dû obtenir toute la gloire lui étant dû. Mais à cause de Katniss et Peeta…

Plus je gagnerai d'influence au Capitole, plus je pourrai graduellement améliorer la réputation de mon frère. Et peut-être… Peut-être me venger de Katniss et Peeta.

Je ferme les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations. Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et je sursaute, me retournant d'un bond. Kylian me regarde avec surprise, et un sourire bienveillant se dessine rapidement sur ses lèvres.

– On va manger ?

– Je m'habille et j'arrive.

– Ça va prendre une bonne demi-heure, alors, ricane-t-il.

Lui tirant la langue, je disparais dans la salle de bain. Je commence par mes cheveux m'arrivant aux hanches, me contentant de les attacher dans un chignon lâche. Je considère mettre des verres de contact, j'aime bien changer la couleur de mes yeux régulièrement, mais opte finalement pour une apparence naturelle. J'applique un maquillage léger, ainsi que de petites boucles d'oreille discrètes. Je ne mets pas mon piercing au nombril, mais je choisis une petite perle blanche pour ma langue. Ma pâleurme donne l'air un peu fatiguée et je rajoute un fond de teint pour cacher mes cernes. M'observant une dernière fois, je suis satisfaite du résultat.

Choisir ma tenue me prend un certain temps, mais j'enfile finalement une longue robe rose toute simple, ainsi que des chaussures noires fermées à talons hauts. Fin prête, je rejoins Kylian dans l'entrée.

– Très jolie, murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

– Évidemment.

– Ça va l'orgueil ?

– Très bien, merci.

Il éclate de rire et s'empare de ma main pour m'entraîner à l'extérieur. Le restaurant est au coin de chez nous, c'est là que nous mangeons sans arrêt. Les patrons nous connaissent bien, maintenant. Nous avons bien essayé de cuisiner quelques fois, mais… Il semblerait que nous n'ayons aucun talent dans cette particulière activité. Et puisque nous avons les moyens de nous payer le restaurant… Pourquoi se priver ?

– Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà là ?

– On dirait, dis-je en pointant les deux personnes attablées dans un coin tranquille de la grande pièce.

– Leonie !

Une tête rousse me saute dessus, me serrant fort dans ses bras. Eva me relâche finalement, un sourire aux lèvres mais le visage empli d'inquiétude. Elle fait de même avec Kylian aussi, puis nous entraîne vers sa table. Nolan nous salue d'un simple hochement de tête, comme à son habitude. Il partage les mêmes yeux verts qu'Eva, mais pour le reste il me ressemble en tout point, sauf pour les cheveux blonds. Grands et froids, c'est ainsi qu'on nous décrit au premier regard.

– Stephania n'est pas là ? demande Kylian avec une moue déçue.

Il adore ma petite sœur de huit ans. Moi-même je ne peux dénier qu'elle est adorable. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns en boucle et son joli visage de poupée, elle fait craquer tout le monde. Et puis son intelligence et sa maturité pour son jeune âge sont fascinantes.

– Non, maman a pensé qu'il serait mieux de la tenir éloignée de nos conversations déprimantes, répond Nolan en faisant des guillemets imaginaires sur le dernier mot.

– Genre qu'on parle de la Moisson ? traduit Kylian.

– Exactement. On dirait qu'elle croit encore pouvoir protéger les innocentes oreilles de la plus jeune.

– Et dire que parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait plus que nous, plaisante mon copain.

– Laisse donc ma mère dans son monde imaginaire où tout va bien. Tu sais à quel point elle aime avoir le contrôle.

– Ne m'en parle pas.

Les deux meilleurs amis échangent un sourire moqueur. Kylian est bien le seul à être capable de faire rire Nolan, qui est habituellement si sérieux que ça en devient ridicule. Comme moi, d'ailleurs.

– Arrêtez de vous moquer les gars, intervient Eva. Je ne vois pas le mal de vouloir protéger Stephania. Avec moi et Leonie d'éligibles…

– Justement, elle devrait être préparée à l'éventualité, plutôt que gardée dans un cocon doré, dit Nolan d'une voix douce.

– Parce que tu arrives à te faire à l'idée, toi ?

Un silence inconfortable s'installe, heureusement interrompu par une serveuse.

– L'habituel ? demande-t-elle poliment.

Nous hochons tous la tête et elle s'éloigne. Mes frères et sœurs mangent souvent avec nous le matin, c'est devenu notre rituel. Nolan habite dans son propre appartement à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici, mais Eva vit encore dans la maison familiale qui est tout près.

– Ça va ? Tu ne dis rien depuis un moment… me glisse Eva quand les deux garçons se mettent à parler entre eux.

Je hoche la tête, perdue dans mes pensées. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète quand j'ai entendu l'annonce des Jeux du Capitole. Quelles sont les chances que je sois choisie, après tout ? Et puis j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que ma célébrité me protègerait. C'est idiot pourtant, Seneca était très connu et il est quand même mort. Si je suis tirée au sort… Je me demande comment je m'en sortirais.

– Leonie ?

– C'est rien. Je me demandais juste si c'est vraiment la robe que tu vas porter pour la Moisson ?

Elle fronce les sourcils de mécontentement et arrange les plis de sa robe verte. Celle-ci est trop serrée, montrant ses rondeurs. Eva n'a jamais été très bonne pour trouver ce qui lui irait le mieux. Elle pourrait être très jolie si elle essayait un peu plus.

– Ne fais pas comme maman, veux-tu ? Je suis très bien comme ça, marmonne-t-elle finalement.

Je souris et me force à la complimenter, sachant à quel point ça lui fait toujours plaisir :

– Bien sûr. La couleur va bien avec tes yeux.

– Tiens Eva, je me demandais, nous interrompt Nolan brusquement. Est-ce que papa a trouvé un travail finalement ?

– Pas encore. Mais ça viendra, j'en suis sûre, répond ma sœur, toujours la grande optimiste.

Notre père a perdu son travail suite à la rébellion, comme tous les Pacificateurs. Depuis il a découvert la joie de l'alcool et il ne sort presque plus de la maison. Déjà que ça n'allait pas très bien suite à la mort de Seneca… Eva est persuadée qu'il va sortir de son impasse bientôt, mais j'en doute. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçue de lui. Moi qui l'admirais tant petite, c'est frustrant de voir ce qu'il devient.

– Et toi Nolan, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demande Kylian.

– Un emploi temporaire, mais je vais devoir reprendre les études. Que penseriez-vous si je devenais un Thrax ? blague-t-il d'une voix amer.

Voulant suivre les traces de notre père, Nolan a toujours rêvé d'être un Pacificateur. Il doit maintenant se trouver un autre but. Au moins les activités artistiques n'ont pas été bloquées avec l'invasion des Districts. Pour la plupart, nous pouvons vaquer à nos occupations habituelles. L'atmosphère reste étrange, mais la majorité de la population s'est bien adaptée.

Et puis il y a des jours comme celui-ci où il est impossible d'oublier notre défaite, alors que vingt-quatre enfants vont être sacrifiés.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Tout va bien se passer, murmure Kylian en déposant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

– Bien sûr.

Il me sourit, me caressant la joue avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Nolan qui se contente d'un sombre hochement de tête. Eva s'empare nerveusement de ma main et nous nous mettons en file. Je peux sentir les regards en coin posés sur moi, mais je les ignore sans difficulté.

Je donne une goutte de sang, détournant la tête. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ne supporte pas le sang, de vue mais particulièrement à l'odeur. Il était difficile pour moi de regarder les Hunger Games pour cette simple raison. Un Thrax nous indique nos sections respectives et je donne un sourire rassurant à Eva alors qu'elle disparaît parmi les dix-sept ans.

J'aperçois mes deux amis dans le coin gauche des dix-huit ans et me dirige vers eux d'un pas pressé, ignorant les sifflements appréciateurs de certains garçons. Je déteste me promener dans une foule. Alicia m'embrasse sur les deux joues, son énergie habituelle s'étant transformée en un stress énorme. Sa lèvre inférieure est gonflée tellement elle se l'ait mordue et elle se trémousse sur place. Svjetlan me salue d'une voix calme, son expression glaciale reflétant la mienne.

– Comment va ta sœur ? me demande Alicia, s'inquiétant pour tout le monde comme toujours.

– Elle va survivre, dis-je platement.

– Et toi ?

– Moi aussi.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Svjetlan, et pour un instant je les envie de pouvoir se soutenir ainsi. J'aimerais tant que Kylian soit à mes côtés. Je lève les yeux sur la scène où se font les derniers préparatifs. Un frisson me parcourt et je serre les dents, observant les autres jeunes autour de moi. Je me demande qui va être tiré. Quel garçon, quelle fille…

Si c'est Eva, est-ce que… Est-ce que je devrais me porter volontaire ? Je suis plus vieille, et elle est de ma famille. Je devrais, non ? Sauf que… J'ignore si j'en serais capable. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée d'être dans les Hunger Games tout autant que je le suis à l'idée qu'Eva y soit. Ou Alicia. Ou Svjetlan.

De toute manière, aucun des enfants ne mérite d'être envoyé dans les Jeux. Aucun. Enfin, je dis ça… Mais tant que ce n'est pas un de mes proches, je suis certaine que je serai soulagée.

Ciriaco Marnix, l'hôte de notre Secteur, monte sur scène quand le petit film d'introduction est terminé. Il se présente avec une expression morne et je fronce les sourcils. Si je me souviens bien, il était pourtant un hôte très enthousiaste dans les Jeux d'avant. Pourquoi semble-t-il s'ennuyer autant ?

Il présente la mentor, Tahliya McGregor. Celle-ci fait un signe de la main. Je sais qu'elle est dans la fin de la vingtaine, mais elle semble en avoir à peine douze ans. Petite et menue, elle a de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets rouges lui arrivant à la taille, une peau caramel et un visage en forme de cœur aux grands yeux marrons foncés. Mais malgré son apparence, elle porte des vêtements très féminins, avec un joli décolleté, une veste rouge et un pantalon épousant ses formes.

Elle recule, s'asseyant sur une chaise placée là à cet effet, et Ciriaco reprend la parole.

– On vient de me dire que la Moisson du Secteur Un est terminée. C'est donc l'heure du tirage… Les filles d'abord…

Je retiens mon souffle. Pas Eva, pas Alicia.

Pas moi.

Il s'empare d'un papier rapidement et je peux sentir mon cœur battre la chamade. Le temps semble être au ralenti. Je tourne mon regard vers Kylian, lui aussi a les yeux fixés sur moi.

– Le tribut féminin est Leonie Crane.

Tout s'arrête. Je me sens soudainement vide, complètement vide. La tête, les membres, l'esprit… Comme si en ce moment plus rien n'existait. Plus rien sauf ce petit bout de papier avec mon nom. J'avance un pied, puis un autre. Je ne me contrôle pas. C'est automatique. Des années sur scène m'ont préparée à cela. Quand mon nom est appelé, je dois y aller. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Je bouscule les jeunes dans mon chemin sans même m'en rendre compte, montant sur l'estrade. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être dans mon corps. Comme si j'étais dans le ciel et que je m'observais de loin, impuissante. Mais sur l'écran qui filme la Moisson, je peux voir que mon visage est sans expression. Je baisse les yeux, cherche Kylian désespérément. Il est là. Le teint blême, il force un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres. Il semble me dire : « Courage ».

Un hurlement attire mon attention, et je comprends que le tribut masculin vient d'être tiré au sort. Un garçon dans la section des dix-huit ans tente de s'enfuir, frappant les Thraxs qui l'encadrent. La vue de sa queue de reptile me surprend, même si les modes sont parfois extrêmes au Capitole, l'ajout d'un membre à part entière se fait rarement.

Il se fait traîner sur scène et s'effondre à côté de moi, en larme et désespéré. Je croise les bras, essayant moi-même de garder le contrôle. Je ne suis pas faible comme lui, il n'est pas question que je montre ce que je ressens. C'est toujours ainsi que j'ai survécu.

Quelqu'un comme lui… Je pourrai le tuer facilement. Je pourrai tous les tuer.

C'est ça ou… Ou je meurs.

Et il n'en est pas question.

Je serre ma taille encore plus fort, plongeant mon regard dans celui de Kylian. L'hôte parle encore un peu, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Il se tourne vers moi, me faisant signe de faire quelque chose. Je comprends finalement qu'il veut que je serre la main du garçon.

Je détourne la tête. Il n'est pas question que je le touche. Il n'est pas question que j'ai une quelconque interaction avec lui. Non seulement il est mon ennemi, mais en plus il n'est qu'un minable, avec ses pleurnichements. Nous sommes dans la même situation, mais dans l'arène, j'aurai probablement bien plus de chance que lui.

Je… Je vais vraiment…

Je vais être dans les Hunger Games.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kylian est le premier à venir. Il me serre dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois, et j'ai soudainement envie de pleurer. Je me mords la langue, prenant de grandes inspirations, et il m'assied doucement.

– Je vais te chercher des sponsors moi-même s'il le faut. Tu as beaucoup de fans, je suis certain que tu ne seras pas abandonnée dans l'arène, me dit-il à toute vitesse. Tu es excellente en escrime, ça veut dire que tu devrais déjà mieux t'en sortir que beaucoup de tributs. J'ai confiance en toi Leonie, je sais que tu peux gagner…

Sa voix se brise et il se passe une main sur le visage. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Je vais revenir, Kylian. Tu sais à quel point j'ai de grands rêves. Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne.

Il hoche la tête, mais je n'aperçois aucune lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, comme s'il ne croyait aucunement nos paroles. Nous passons les deux minutes suivantes à nous rassurer mutuellement, échangeant des baisers de temps à autre. Juste avant de partir, il me donne le pendentif en forme de loup qu'il m'avait offert lors de notre premier rendez-vous, me demandant de le prendre comme souvenir. C'est presque une douleur physique que de le voir quitter la pièce, et je crois que je me serais effondrée si ma famille ne l'avait pas immédiatement remplacé.

Ils sont tous en train de pleurer, même mon stoïque grand frère. Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil, voulant leur montrer que j'ai confiance en moi. Voulant amoindrir leurs inquiétudes.

– Stephania ?

– Maman ne l'a pas laissé venir, répond Nolan avec un regard accusateur en direction de notre mère.

Celle-ci triture sa veste, incapable de me regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'Eva me prend dans ses bras encore et encore. Nolan s'empare de ma main gauche, essuyant ses larmes.

– Je suis désolé, Leonie. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment être mannequin, et je t'ai laissé épauler toutes les responsabilités financières de la maison alors que je suis l'aîné… commence-t-il d'une voix brisée.

– J'ai fait seulement ce que je voulais faire. Tu le sais Nolan, personne ne peut me forcer à faire quelque chose.

– Oui, mais…

– Je ne vais pas mourir, ok ? Alors je ne veux pas de confessions de dernières minutes comme si nous n'allons plus jamais nous revoir.

Je garde ce front courageux devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Bien sûr je ne suis pas si confiante que ça. C'est moi contre vingt-trois tributs. Je sais bien que les chances que je sorte gagnante sont minuscules. Mais je refuse de l'avouer, de le dire à voix haute, de croire que je serai peut-être morte dans deux semaines.

Alicia et Svjetlan sont les prochains, et encore une fois les émotions me submergent et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Je crie aux gardes que je ne veux plus de visiteurs et tente de digérer les derniers moments passés avec mes proches. Je profite du quart d'heure qu'il me reste pour bien me calmer, m'assurant que je parais complètement indifférente. Le spectacle commence et je dois bien jouer mon personnage.

Seneca, veille sur moi.


	6. S3 - Lullaby-Jay Parr

Hey guys ! ^^ Eh oui, nouveau chapitre ! J'espère pouvoir garder un rythme de publication rapide à partir de maintenant, je sais que faire vingt-quatre chapitres rien que pour les Moissons semble beaucoup. Mais je vous assure que j'ai réfléchi longtemps à cela, et c'est l'organisation que j'ai trouvé la meilleure, afin qu'il n'y ait pas un tribut qui passe inaperçu (dans le cas où j'aurais mis deux tributs par chapitre comme pour Survivre). Je tiens aussi à dire, pour ceux qui commencent à s'inquiéter, qu'il y aura bel et bien des tributs plus jeunes. :)

La tribut de ce chapitre est assez spéciale, et je peux tout de suite vous prévenir que ce n'est pas avec elle que vous allez rire. Préparez-vous à entrer dans le monde douloureux de la dépression. Elle a été créée par Ljay Odair, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez :3 Je tiens aussi à spécifier, les noms de son frère et de ses cousins sont des surnoms, pas leur nom réel. Donc oui, ils sont assez bizarres XD. (aussi, je doute d'être la seule à trouver le vouvoiement hyper bizarre, mais ça fait parti du personnage :P) Sinon, le mentor a été créé par Aeringue, bien qu'on le voit à peine dans ce chapitre, et l'hôtesse par moi. :)

Comme toujours, merci énormément de vos reviews. Elles me font toutes si plaisir, je suis toujours impressionnée de nombre d'entre vous qui ont la gentillesse d'en laisser. Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs au monde *-*

Maryn : Merci beaucoup de ta review X) Aaah, tes compliments me font trop plaisir *-* C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas Leonie, mais je peux comprendre. Elle a une personnalité qui peut déplaire à certains (tout comme n'importe lequel des tributs). Sinon, bah j'adore Kylian aussi ^^ Elle a de la chance d'être tombé sur un gars comme lui :3

Solene : Meuh non je suis déjà hyper contente que tu aies laissé plusieurs reviews à Survivre alors que la fic était finie, c'est vraiment gentil :D Et merci de la review sur le dernier chapitre :D Merci de tes compliments, ça me touche toujours :) (et à titre d'information, selon mes calculs, nous serons dans l'arène en juin ou juillet... sans vouloir décourager hein. Moi je trouve les avant-Jeux très intéressants, et ils permettent de rendre l'arène encore plus passionnante par la suite). Quant à Leonie, je suis très heureuse que tu l'aimes. En fait je suis comme elle moi aussi, je cache beaucoup mes émotions, du coup de je la comprend bien. Et concernant son altruisme, en effet elle est très aimante et loyale avec ses proches. Bon, c'est une autre histoire avec les étrangers par contre, XD.

Hana : Merci de ta revieeeew ! X) C'est super agréable d'entendre que j'ai bien écris un chapitre, et que j'ai bien retranscris les émotions d'un personnage. Ça me donne le sourire, ça me donne confiance en moi, et donc merci :) C'est aussi bien que tu aimes Leonie, elle est un personnage intéressant qui devrait promettre :3

Un grand merci à D. Would pour sa correction efficace et plus que rapide, ainsi qu'à Ljay qui m'a grandement aidé pour l'écriture de son personnage !

Enjoy ! (c'est moi ou je fais vraiment des NdA hyper longues à chaque fois ? u.u)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR TROIS**

_Une meurtrie silencieuse_

* * *

**Lullaby-Jay Parr, 17 ans, Secteur 3**

Les rues sont silencieuses aux petites heures du matin. C'est le moment que je préfère. Tout est calme, la lueur du soleil commence à peine à éclairer mon chemin. L'ouïe développée de mes oreilles de chat capte un ronflement dans la maison à ma gauche.

Les images de la nuit continuent de me hanter et je les laisse sans lutter : « L'odeur lourde du sang, le bruit mat d'un poing contre une mâchoire, les grognements de douleur et les encouragements hurlés. La lumière diffuse qui éclaire le vieil entrepôt décrépi, les garçons qui s'effondrent les uns après les autres… »

Cette fois, il n'y a pas eu de mort.

Je m'arrête enfin devant la porte d'entrée de ma maison, après quarante-cinq minutes de marche – ça veut dire que j'ai dépensé au moins deux cent quarante calories pour l'aller et retour. Elle me semble presque étrangère. J'y ai si peu vécu. À mes dix ans, j'ai été placée au pensionnat et c'est là que je réside depuis. Les sœurs nous ont laissé rentrer chez nous une semaine avant la Moisson, au cas où l'une d'entre nous serait tirée au sort. Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit pour moi… Mais j'imagine qu'au moins, je passe plus de temps avec mon frère.

J'ouvre délicatement la porte et m'introduis silencieusement à l'intérieur. Je monte directement au deuxième étage, passant devant la chambre de Lieutenant-H. Je m'arrête en face de la mienne, m'apprêtant à tourner la poignée quand j'entends des bruits de pas.

Mon frère, Lieutenant-H, se tient dans l'encadrement de sa porte, les yeux terriblement cernés comme toujours. J'avais espéré que sa phobie était terminée, mais elle semble aussi forte qu'avant. Il est persuadé qu'il va mourir s'il s'allonge et ferme les yeux. C'est pourquoi il n'arrive à attraper que de rares heures de sommeil sur une chaise toutes les nuits. Et c'est aussi pourquoi il ne s'est fait aucune modification physique – contrairement à moi – puisque les opérations chirurgicales même minimes requièrent que les patients soient endormis.

– Little Jay ? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque, se frottant les yeux.

Je hoche la tête, ne m'approchant pas de lui.

– Vous y êtes encore allée, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Lieutenant-H avec une note de reproche.

Je ne réagis pas, me contentant de le regarder. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, de toute manière. Oui, j'y suis encore allée. Je _dois_ y aller. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi faisait-il ces combats, pourquoi en avait-il tant besoin ? Pourquoi s'est-il fait tuer ainsi ?

– Vous ne faites que vous torturer, continue mon petit frère faiblement. Vous le savez ça, non ?

Oui, je ne fais que me torturer. Je le mérite. Je n'ai pas su les suivre, mais j'ignore aussi comment continuer à vivre. R.3.M et Great Jay sont morts, et je n'ai plus que Lieutenant-H en ce monde. Je n'ai plus que lui. J'aimerais que ce soit assez, j'aimerais tant…

Mais je suis incapable d'oublier mes deux cousins. Ils me manquent tant…

Je baisse les yeux et il soupire, se retirant dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Je me glisse dans la mienne et me couche en boule sur mon lit, regardant fixement le mur. Au pensionnat, je ne pouvais pas sortir au milieu de la nuit, la punition était sévère. Je l'ai quand même fait quelques fois, mais peu souvent.

Depuis que je suis ici, j'y vais toutes les nuits. Les combats prennent place à partir de minuit et se termine vers deux ou trois heures du matin, à moins que les Thraxs ne fassent irruption, ce qui est rare. J'ignore qui organise cela, mais ils savent ce qu'ils font. R.3.M y allait souvent. Il aimait risquer sa vie, aimait cette particulière sensation de savoir que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, que d'un mouvement mal placé, il serait parti.

C'est ce qu'il me racontait, du moins. Je n'ai jamais compris. Finalement, il est bel et bien mort, contre un autre jeune à la recherche de sensations fortes comme lui. Il est mort, il y a un an maintenant, dans un entrepôt pourri, devant une centaine de personnes. Devant moi et son frère.

Je sens les larmes me brûler les yeux à nouveau et me recroqueville encore plus, étouffant mes sanglots dans mon oreiller. Je sais qu'assister aux combats ne changera rien. Mon cousin est parti, il ne reviendra jamais. Mais je veux… j'ai _besoin_ de comprendre…

Prenant de grandes inspirations, je tente de reprendre mon calme. Perdue dans le cauchemar qu'est ma vie, je m'endors d'un sommeil agité. Je rêve de l'hôpital où le médecin confirme la mort de R.3.M, de ma course pour rejoindre Great-Jay, de son corps qui fait la chute fatale et de moi qui regarde par la fenêtre, impuissante.

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps en sueur, le cœur palpitant. Pendant un moment, je crois être à l'enterrement des mes deux cousins, dernier souvenir de mon rêve, mais tout se replace rapidement. Regardant l'heure, je constate que je n'ai dormi que trois heures. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour moi, malheureusement.

Je me lève, mon corps fatigué se plaint mais je l'ignore, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je commence par me peser, complètement nue, soulagée d'être encore à quarante-neuf kilogrammes. Du coin de l'œil, je capte un reflet de mon corps dans le miroir et me place devant, m'observant plus longtemps.

D'un regard critique, je touche mon ventre, mes cuisses, mes fesses. Serais-je jamais assez mince à mon goût ? Je passe une main dans mes longs cheveux d'un blanc pur – comme mes sourcils –, ne prenant pas la peine de coiffer ma frange désordonnée. Ma peau bleue aux paillettes argentées cache le teint blafard que je partageais avant avec mon frère.

Suite à la mort de mes cousins, j'ai ressenti le besoin de me changer. Je me suis rajoutée des oreilles de chat noir à la place de mes oreilles humaines, mes pupilles se contractent comme celles des chats, je me suis légèrement allongée les canines, et j'ai rajouté des points blancs sur mon visage me donnant d'étranges moustaches de chat. Il n'y a que la couleur de mes yeux que j'ai gardé intacte, bleu-vert avec une tâche ambre orangée dans l'œil droit. R.3.M avait la même couleur, mais il portait des verres de contact marron, n'aimant pas la différence.

Je touche le tatouage doré du signe de l'infini à l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite, le même qu'avaient mes cousins. Une seule larme coule sur ma joue et je la laisse sécher ainsi. Me redressant, je m'observe une dernière fois dans le miroir, me reconnaissant à peine. Le moi à l'intérieur est si différent de ce moi extérieur qui fait tourner les têtes… J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une étrangère dans mon propre corps.

J'espérais qu'en changeant mon physique, je pourrais passer à autre chose. Mais en fin de compte, rien n'est arrivé. Je suis toujours aussi perdue, toujours aussi… meurtrie.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, je me glisse sous la douche. Quand j'en ressors, je me sens un peu plus sereine, plus en contrôle. Je mets mes habituelles boucles d'oreilles argent en forme de lézard. Mon bracelet en hématite est à mon poignet, comme toujours. Je ne m'en suis pas séparée une seule fois depuis la mort de R.3.M. C'était le sien, et il me l'avait confié avant de s'engager dans « l'arène ». La famille s'étant débarrassée de toutes les affaires de mes cousins, c'est le dernier souvenir matériel qu'il me reste d'eux.

J'enfile une courte jupe noire et un chemisier blanc, ajoutant un simple carré de soie à mon cou. La Moisson est aujourd'hui… Je me demande si je devrais avoir peur d'être tirée au sort. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'inquiète pour Lieutenant-H, il a treize ans donc il est éligible, mais pas pour moi. Après tout, j'aimerais tant avoir la force de me suicider comme Great Jay. Participer aux Hunger Games ne ferait que réaliser ce vœu.

Quittant la salle de bain, je m'arrête brièvement devant la chambre de mon frère. Je crois que si je suis encore en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à lui. Tout comme d'être sortie de mon mutisme. Je ne parle toujours pas beaucoup, mais suite au décès de mes cousins, je n'ai pas dit un seul mot pendant sept mois.

J'aurais souhaité que mes premiers mots soient « Je t'aime » à l'intention de mon frère, mais je n'ai jamais su exprimer mes sentiments. À la place, ils ont été « Passe-moi la carafe d'eau, s'il te plaît. ». Cela a été la première et dernière fois que je l'ai tutoyé.

– Venez-vous manger ? dit une petite voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne en sursaut, me retrouvant face à face avec Lieutenant-H. Il porte un complet cravate sobre, probablement à la demande de Mère pour la Moisson. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il est beau, comme ça. Qu'il fait mature, élégant. Mais je me contente d'hocher la tête, le suivant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Nos parents sont déjà là. Père lève à peine ses yeux rouges du journal. Il porte son habituelle toge noire par-dessus un costume cravate, très semblable à celui de mon frère. Ses cheveux noirs sont impeccablement peignés, bien sûr. Il porte une tasse de café à ses lèvres rouge sang avec un petit « Fils » comme simple salue en direction de Lieutenant-H.

Mère porte aujourd'hui une extravagante robe noire, accompagnant ses cheveux ébène surmontés d'une grappe de raisins. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle se l'était faite implanter. Sa peau verte constellée de tatouages aux motifs vinicoles argentés est la seule trace de vraie couleur dans notre sobre famille. Elle me lance un regard dédaigneux mais ne dit rien, prenant une bouchée de son plat.

M'asseyant en face d'eux, je m'empare d'une pomme et la coupe en deux. Je me force à en prendre une petite bouchée, essayant d'ignorer sans trop réussir le nombre de calories que cela représente. Une demi-pomme fait trente-sept virgule cinq calories. Mais j'en ai dépensé pas mal cette nuit, donc je peux me permettre de manger un peu ce matin. Peut-être même de prendre la pomme en entier, ce qui représenterait soixante-quinze calories.

Voyant la baguette, j'avance la main avec hésitation, me demandant si je pourrais en prendre une toute petite tranche. Ça ferait quatre-vingt-cinq virgule cinq calories, et si je fais une marche rapide en me rendant à la Moisson je peux le perdre rapidement… Je tends la main encore un peu, et c'est alors que mon regard croise celui de Mère. Elle me fait un petit sourire condescendant.

– Prendre du poids est bien plus facile qu'en perdre, Fille, vous savez ? me susurre-t-elle gentiment.

Je rétracte ma main, honteuse, et repousse même ma pomme. Je n'en ai mangé que le quart, mais je me sens maintenant incapable d'en ingurgiter davantage.

– J'aime bien ce journaliste, il raconte les faits tels qu'ils sont, commente Père avec un hochement de tête satisfait, pliant le journal pour le déposer à sa gauche. L'article sur ma dernière affaire est très bien écrit.

– C'est parce que vous lui avez offert des cigares avant la rédaction, non ? se moque gentiment Mère.

– Bien sûr que non, je tenais simplement à lui témoigner mon appréciation de son travail.

Lieutenant-H et moi restons silencieux. Il n'y a rien à dire, de toute manière. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous participions à la conversation. Père est dans la justice et Mère dans la gastronomie, bien que j'ignore leur profession exacte. Mais après toutes ces années, j'ai compris que leur travail est prenant au point qu'ils oublient l'existence de leurs propres enfants.

– Je pars demain pour deux semaines, prévient Mère. Je serais partie plus tôt, mais puisque nous sommes forcés d'assister à la Moisson…

La rébellion n'a pas eu grand impact dans ma famille, si ce n'est d'un léger mécontentement et de quelques richesses perdues. Mais personne n'a été envoyé en prison, et mes parents savent profiter de la situation pour tout de même bien s'en sortir. En tout cas, ça n'a certainement pas ralenti leur train de vie.

Parfois, je m'en veux de laisser Lieutenant-H vivre seul avec eux. Mais il est leur précieux fils. Les filles ne sont pas importantes, elles ne sont là que pour supporter leur mari. Ce sont les fils sur qui tous les espoirs portent. Mon petit frère ne déroge pas à la règle.

Je peux enfin quitter la pièce quand Père se lève, et je le fais immédiatement. Je rejoins ma chambre avec un soupir de soulagement. Est-ce normal de détester être en présence de ses parents ?

Je m'approche du terrarium et prends mon python Basileus dans mes bras. Rien qu'à son contact, je me sens déjà plus calme. Je respire profondément, caressant ses douces écailles. J'ai hâte de quitter la maison familiale, mais je ne souhaite pas retourner au pensionnat, où je suis la tête de turque des autres filles. Je ne suis bien nulle part, en fin de compte.

Et voilà. Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi je suis toujours en vie.

Après quelques minutes, je repose Basileus dans le terrarium et décide de quitter la maison. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici. Je croise mon frère en chemin, et il m'observe de ses grands yeux marron sans rien dire. Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, j'arrive à sortir les premiers mots de la journée :

– Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

Il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, que je lui retourne tristement. Pourquoi une chose si simple lui fait tant plaisir ? Le remord me prend à nouveau à la gorge. Je suis une si mauvaise grande sœur… Toujours absente, incapable de lui témoigner mon amour, incapable de me satisfaire du sien pour vivre…

Nous sortons sans même prévenir les parents, et puis de toute manière, s'en préoccuperaient-ils ? Les rues fourmillent de passants ; la Moisson n'est plus que dans une heure et demie. Je déambule ça et là, Lieutenant-H sur mes talons. Finalement je m'arrête devant un petit parc pour enfants. Un souvenir remonte à la surface, si vif que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a eu lieu qu'hier. Moi et un garçon, de deux ans mon aînée, qui nous balançons.

Tout simple, mais si fort. Ce garçon – quel était son nom déjà ? – était le premier à m'avoir fait découvrir le monde extérieur. Me sortant à l'insu de nos parents, il m'a emmené dans toutes sortes d'endroits. C'est avec lui que j'ai fait mon premier vol. Avec lui que j'ai dégusté les meilleurs bonbons. Avec lui que je me suis engueulée avec un gamin prétentieux pour la première fois. Et avec lui que j'ai été libre du contrôle de mes parents pour la première fois.

J'aimerais le remercier, si je le revois un jour.

À côté de moi, Lieutenant-H s'agenouille, et je l'imite, curieuse.

– Pardonnez-moi, murmure-t-il doucement.

Me penchant encore plus, je vois la fourmi écrasée qui gît à ses pieds. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être émue. Mon petit frère est si gentil, si doux… Comment est-il devenu ainsi avec la famille qu'il a reçue ? À partir de maintenant… Oui, à partir de maintenant, je devrais passer plus de temps avec lui. Je devrais… Je _dois_ lui dire que je l'aime.

Je me relève, lui faisant signe de me suivre. Je sais où je veux aller maintenant. L'endroit devrait lui plaire. En chemin, il me raconte sa théorie scientifique concernant les fourmis et les nuages. Je l'écoute avec plaisir. Ça ne fait aucun sens, et pourtant, il y a une certaine logique… Il est comme moi, il aime les sciences. Je suis contente que nous partagions cette passion.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la clinique vétérinaire où je passe mon temps libre. J'y ai appris à soigner les animaux, et même à participer aux chirurgies en tant qu'assistante. Depuis quelques mois, le propriétaire m'envoie même en mission pour m'occuper des animaux sauvages.

Je me souviens d'un rêve que j'avais… Il me semble si lointain maintenant… Je voulais participer à un programme visant à recréer des espèces disparues à partir des archives d'ADN de l'ancien monde. Peut-être… Peut-être pourrais-je vouloir cela à nouveau ? Avancer dans la vie avec un but, comme avant… Avant R.3.M et Great Jay…

Je baisse les yeux. Dès que je crois voir une lueur d'espoir, je repense à eux et… Comment puis-je être heureuse alors qu'ils sont morts ?

– Little Jay ?

Sursautant, je force un minuscule sourire sur mes lèvres et débarre la porte de la clinique. Le propriétaire m'a donné la clé, afin que je puisse venir nourrir les animaux même quand il est absent. Je fais signe à mon frère d'entrer, et le mène là je sais qu'il s'amusera le plus. En présence des hamsters.

Pour ma part, je fais ma ronde habituelle, vérifiant que tous les animaux se portent bien. Je nourris ceux qui en ont besoin, en caresse d'autres. Je m'arrête plus longuement devant les bébés. Des chatons, des oisillons, des chiots… Ils sont si attendrissants. S'il y a un moment où je suis presque heureuse, c'est bien en la présence d'animaux.

Quand je retrouve Lieutenant-H, il est en train de jouer avec un hamster russe, un innocent sourire aux lèvres. Une profonde angoisse me submerge brusquement. Et s'il était tiré au sort ? Et s'il se retrouvait dans les Hunger Games ? Je n'aurais plus personne… Et lui serait seul, abandonné à lui-même dans cette horreur que sont les Jeux…

Dans un mouvement spontané, avant même que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, je prends mon petit frère dans mes bras. Il reste rigide, tout aussi étonné que moi de ce geste de tendresse si peu familier. Mais lentement, il s'y abandonne, serrant ses maigres bras autour de ma taille. Je sens quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues et les essuie discrètement, m'éloignant de lui.

Je n'ai pas pu lui dire « je t'aime », mais c'est déjà un début, non ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le lieu où prend place la Moisson est sur le terrain d'une ancienne école primaire. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé aux enfants. Ont-ils été bombardés avec celle-ci ? Ou bien sont-ils tous sains et sauf ? Et maintenant, quelle école fréquentent-ils ?

Mais peu importe tout cela. Lieutenant-H se tient tout près de moi, le corps tremblant d'anxiété. J'aimerais le rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien. J'ouvre la bouche en vain, incapable de sortir un seul mot. Finalement je me résigne à simplement lui pointer la file pour les inscriptions. Quand c'est notre tour, je passe avant lui pour bien lui montrer comment faire.

C'est une jeune femme qui est en face de moi, et par son apparence j'en déduis qu'elle est une habitante du Capitole. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de faire un tel travail. Tout comme les autres qui s'occupaient auparavant des Hunger Games et qui doivent le faire à nouveau. Un Thrax se tient derrière elle, probablement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne triche pas en donnant moins de papiers à l'un ou à l'autre.

– Votre nom ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Je me contente de pousser vers elle ma carte d'identité, qu'elle inspecte minutieusement.

– Dix-sept ans, vous avez donc six papiers à votre nom. Et je vois que vous n'avez pas pris de tesserae.

Je hoche la tête. Les inscriptions pour les tesserae étaient ouvertes depuis l'annonce des Jeux du Capitole jusqu'à hier soir à minuit. Six petits papiers blancs sortent d'une espèce d'imprimante, et elle les compte devant moi pour que je m'assure que tout est en ordre. Puis ils sont confiés à un Thrax qui les enferme dans une petite boîte pour ensuite les apporter sur la scène où les deux immenses bols de verre de remplissent lentement.

– J'ai besoin d'une goutte de sang, maintenant, me dit la jeune femme, attirant mon attention.

Je tends le doigt, qu'elle pique rapidement, récoltant la perle rouge. Il y a un mois, un recensement a été fait de tous les enfants du Capitole, mais après les bombardements et le camp de réfugiés qui a été créé aux abords du Secteur Douze, il n'est pas facile de trouver tous les mineurs de la ville.

En chemin vers ici, Lieutenant-H et moi avons vu une fille qui doit avoir seize ans se faire traîner de force jusqu'à la Moisson par des Thraxs. Avec ses vêtements en haillons, il semble qu'elle vivait à la rue depuis quelque temps. Ces jeunes-là, ils ne sont dans aucun registre. S'ils ne se pointent pas à la Moisson, personne ne le saura. C'est pourquoi les Thraxs fouillent les moindres recoins du Capitole pour dénicher tous douze à dix-huit ans.

Je suis enfin dirigée vers la section des dix-sept ans, et je lance un dernier regard que j'espère encourageant à mon petit frère qui disparaît parmi les treize ans. Et voilà, ça commence.

À côté de moi, je vois des filles et des garçons regarder avidement leur télévision portable, où on peut déjà assister à la première Moisson. Je me contente de fixer mes souliers, fronçant le nez. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que Lieutenant-H ne soit pas choisi. Tout sauf ça.

Ils nous font écouter un court film pour passer le temps, puis enfin les allers-retours des Thraxs pour remplirent les bols de verre se terminent et l'hôtesse grimpe sur l'estrade. Elle est d'apparence étrangement terne, les cheveux bruns longs et plats attachés en chignon, les yeux jaunes, des taches de rousseur sur le nez, les oreilles légèrement pointues qui témoignent d'une ancienne opération, et bien en chair sans être grosse. Mais ce que l'on remarque le plus est probablement sa poitrine généreuse, qu'elle tente d'aplatir par une mignonne robe blanche aux motifs de fleurs.

– Bonjour Panem, dit-elle d'une voix calme avec une petite courbette. Je me nomme Isidore Montie, et je serai l'hôtesse du Secteur Trois. Je vous souhaite de joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Il y a de faibles applaudissements, mais elle ne semble pas se préoccuper du manque de réaction. Se tournant vers un grand noir imposant, elle lui envoie un sourire éclatant.

– Et voici le mentor de ces Jeux, Krasny Medved !

Celui-ci croise les bras, le regard fixé au sol. Il semble plus que mécontent d'être là. Je me demande pourquoi. Les mentors ne sont-ils pas des volontaires ? Isidore se met ensuite à réciter l'importance de ces Jeux du Capitole d'une voix légèrement énervée qui témoigne bien qu'elle n'est pas contente d'avoir à dire tout cela.

Puis c'est au tour du tirage. Les jeunes autour de moi tremblent presque sur place, certains se tiennent les mains, les couples s'enlacent. Quant à moi, je suis étrangement sereine. Je pose les doigts sur mon bracelet, fermant les yeux. Un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête, et j'ai soudainement l'impression que mes deux cousins m'appellent à eux. Qu'ils me disent que c'est bon maintenant, que je peux enfin les rejoindre.

C'est pourquoi je lève ma main quand l'hôtesse appelle pour des volontaires.

Je me fraie un passage à travers la marée humaine et monte sur la scène avec un calme immense. Pour la première fois depuis un an, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Une fille descend à toute vitesse, en larmes, et je me place devant Isidore. C'est mieux que je sois celle qui meurt plutôt qu'une autre, puisque je ne veux pas de la vie. Maintenant que je suis réellement portée volontaire, je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire depuis le début.

– Ton nom ? me demande l'hôtesse, la surprise déjà effacée de son visage.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais ce n'est qu'un marmonnement incompréhensible qui sort.

– Répète s'il-te-plaît, ma chérie ? me demande-t-elle gentiment.

Ma mâchoire se ferme résolument et je suis incapable de sortir un son de plus. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre mon dilemme, mais elle insiste à nouveau avec une note de frustration. Finalement, je sors ma carte d'identité et la lui tends sans plus de cérémonie.

– Ah, bien... Une main d'applaudissement pour la courageuse Lullaby-Jay Parr ! s'exclame Isidore en se tournant enfin vers la foule de notre Secteur.

Je lève les yeux, et bien malgré moi ils croisent le regard accusateur et meurtri de mon petit frère. Une vague de panique et de remord me submerge alors et je dois me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer, croisant les bras.

Oh, faites qu'il ne se porte pas volontaire aussi ! Je suis désolée. Je suis si désolée. Je l'ai abandonné. Comme Great-Jay et R.3.M m'ont abandonnée, je lui ai maintenant fait la même chose.

L'hôtesse appelle un nom auquel je ne porte aucune attention, et un garçon sort de la section des quatorze ans. Je détourne les yeux de Lieutenant-H, soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas porté volontaire et incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Je me contente de fixer mes souliers pour le restant de la cérémonie, qui se termine peu de temps après.

Nous sommes amenés dans un minuscule bâtiment construit à la va-vite ne comportant qu'un couloir et deux pièces. Des Thraxs patrouillent autour avec des airs menaçants. Je me laisse tomber au sol et les larmes se mettent à couler librement sur mes joues.

_Qu'ai-je fait ?_

Les minutes passent et personne ne vient. Je suis presque soulagée. Si mon petit frère était venu… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter sa déception, sa colère... Son incompréhension. Son regard qui m'aurait dit : Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ?

Non… Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je ferai tout pour revenir en vie. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul au monde ainsi. Je ne peux pas lui faire vivre ce que j'ai vécu avec mes cousins.

Je dois survivre aux Hunger Games. Pour lui.


	7. S3 - Arméthyste Diamons Spike

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment va la vie ? Bien ? Moi aussi ! Génial, hein ? (non non, je tente pas du tout d'éviter le sujet de mon interminable absence… Moi, lâche ? …pff… noooon… *sifflote*) …Passons aux choses sérieuses, parce que j'ai beaucoup à dire, et je vous jure que j'essaie de ne pas faire des notes d'auteure interminables.

Déjà, je suis sincèrement désolée de l'absence. L'inspiration m'avait simplement quittée. Ça arrive parfois, et c'est toujours horrible à vivre. D'ailleurs, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des MP pour m'encourager, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

Un **énorme merci** aussi à toutes vos reviews du dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas avoir répondu. Quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration, je n'ai pas de motivation, ça me rend déprimée... et donc je n'arrivais pas à m'y mettre C'est possible que je ne vous réponde pas toujours pour les prochains chapitres, car je suis très occupée en ce moment, mais sachez quand même que je les lis toutes et qu'à chaque fois je vous aime un peu plus. Si je pouvais, je vous marierais tous ! (sauf que légalement ça serait un peu la merde)

Maintenant, parlons de Lullaby-Jay. Elle a causé pas mal d'émotions, et c'est parfait ainsi. Je comprends ceux qui l'ont trouvée trop déprimée, ou trop indécise, chacun ses opinions et je le respecte. Par contre, je dois clarifier le point sur son changement d'avis et sa décision de gagner les Jeux, que beaucoup ont trouvé bizarre. Pour ceux qui ont déjà eu des pensées suicidaires, c'est ainsi que ça se passe. Un moment tu le veux à tout prix, et l'autre moment les raisons de pourquoi tu ne dois pas le faire te revienne et tu te dis que tu devrais peut-être te forcer encore un peu… et puis tu veux crever à nouveau, et puis… Bref, c'est pas une décision si simple à prendre. Et donc, à mon sens, si Lullaby-Jay est encore capable de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère, ça veut dire qu'il y a encore une partie d'elle qui veut vivre... enfin, je sais pas si je suis très claire, mdr.

Concernant les updates des chapitres… Je mets régulièrement des nouvelles sur mon profil sur quand les prochains chapitres sortiront. Donc si vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe, si j'ai abandonné la fic, etc., il suffit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour avoir votre réponse. X)

Mais sinon, il m'a été proposé que je fasse un groupe facebook sur Châtiés (qui bien sûr serait privé, seuls les membres pourraient voir les informations et vos amis ne sauraient pas que vous en faîtes partis si vous voulez le garder secret). Ce serait pour donner des nouvelles de la fic, des informations supplémentaires (sur les personnages, par exemple) et… ce genre de choses, XD. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur si ça vous intéresse ou non, question de ne pas le créer pour genre… trois personnes. ^^' Et si vous préféreriez que ce soit sur un site différent que facebook, et dans ce cas-ci, avez-vous une proposition précise… Bref, je suis toute ouïe.

Bon, passons à ce chapitre ! XD Ce tribut a été créé par manoirmalfoys. J'espère qu'il vaudra le temps que ça m'a pris pour l'écrire, et j'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de lui ! Un grand merci à D Would pour sa rapide et excellente correction ! *coeur*

Boooooooonne lecture ! :D (ah, en passant, les trois prochaines moissons sont déjà écrites, donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'une nouvelle absence interminable)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR TROIS**

_Un triste perfectionniste_

* * *

**Arméthyste Diamons Spike, 14 ans, Secteur 3**

– M'aimes-tu vraiment ?

Je relève la tête, interloqué. Qu'ai-je fait – ou pas fait, d'ailleurs – pour que Cristal en arrive à me poser une telle question ? Bien sûr que je l'aime, elle est la seule fille qui ait jamais attiré mon regard. Nous ne faisions que parler de la Moisson pourtant, je ne comprends pas bien d'où vient ce questionnement…

Se tordant les mains, elle baisse ses yeux bleus ciel comme si elle a honte.

– Je sais que tu tiens à moi, Army, c'est juste… Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment là. Tu ne me parles jamais de tes problèmes… de ta famille… J'ai l'impression que tu tiens à garder une distance et… je sais, ça fait seulement quelques mois qu'on sort ensemble…

Je l'interromps, posant mes mains sur les siennes.

– Je t'aime, ok ? Vraiment. Je… Tu sais que je ne suis pas bon pour parler de mes émotions, c'est tout.

La question est, m'aime-t-elle réellement ? Si elle apprenait ce qui m'habite, mes pensées les plus profondes, m'aimerait-elle quand même ? Si elle apprenait ma passion des poisons, ou ma haine envers ma famille, ou encore les crises de panique que j'ai parfois quand je pense à ma mère et à ma sœur ? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. J'ai besoin d'elle, si ce n'est que pour garder un semblant de stabilité et de chaleur dans ma vie.

– Ok, souffle-t-elle avec un sourire timide, replaçant une boucle de ses cheveux blonds.

– Je suis désolé… Si je t'ai fait douter…

– C'est pas grave. J'avais juste… Je ne peux pas croire que la Moisson ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu n'en dis rien alors j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu sais ? J'ai envie de t'aider dans tes moments difficiles, comme tu le fais toujours pour moi.

– Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai dormi ici cette nuit ? Je me sens toujours mieux chez toi que dans ma famille de dingues, dis-je d'une voix amère. Sérieusement, tu me supportes plus que tu ne le crois.

Je dors souvent chez les Jones, je le faisais bien avant de commencer à sortir avec Cristal, d'ailleurs. Tout pour passer le moins de temps possible chez moi. Ils sont un peu comme ma famille de cœur, plutôt que de sang. De toute manière, si on parle de lien de sang, il ne reste plus que mon père à la maison. Les autres… Les autres ne sont pas ma famille. Ni ma belle-mère, ni mes demi-frères et sœurs.

– Army ? s'inquiète Cristal, me sortant de ma frustration qui commence à refaire surface.

Je desserre les doigts autour de ses mains – je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de la pression que j'appliquais – et force un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je m'apprête à lui donner un léger baiser, mais Evan fait soudainement irruption dans la pièce, s'immobilisant quand il aperçoit nos mains enlacées avec une expression amusée.

– Hey les tourtereaux, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Lucia aimerait que tu l'aides à choisir ses vêtements, Cristal.

– Dans une seconde, répond ma petite amie avec un sourire désolé dans ma direction.

– Je dois retourner au manoir de toute manière, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Evan ricane, comme toujours à la mention de ma maison. Nous avons donné ce nom à celle-ci à cause de sa taille gigantesque, mais aussi parce que les membres de ma famille ont tous décidé d'arborer des apparences extravagantes qui font penser à des créatures fantastiques. Mon père avec sa peau et sa barbe bleue, ma belle-mère, rose de la tête aux pieds – ongles et sourcils inclus – avec des fleurs et des tiges greffées sur le corps, mon demi-frère Marcus qui est aussi noir que sa mère est rose, sans oublier ses cornes de diable. Et finalement les deux jumeaux, Alexiane et Nikolaï, avec leur peau turquoise et les écailles de poissons tatouées un peu partout.

Lucia dit que ça donne une impression de film d'horreur de la vieille époque, avec les manoirs, le brouillard et le hurlement à la lune du loup que reproduit à merveille la chienne de Marcus.

– Tu sais que tu ne seras pas tiré au sort, n'est-ce pas ? dit Cristal en m'attrapant le poignet quand je me lève.

Je hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si lui dire qu'on ne peut pas en être sûrs changera quoi que ce soit. Au moins, sa famille n'est pas éligible, à mon grand soulagement. Sinon, Lucia avec ses douze ans, Cristal avec ses quatorze ans, Evan avec ses seize ans et Lucien avec ses dix-huit ans seraient tous en danger de participer aux Hunger Games. Même si leur mère est une habitante du Capitole, leur père provenait du District Huit, donc ils sont exempts de la compétition. Après la mort de ce dernier, ils sont tous venus vivre ici, n'ayant plus d'autre famille qu'elle.

Je me demande encore comment j'en suis venu à être leur ami. Moi, un enfant riche du Capitole, alors qu'ils détestent tous cette ville. En même temps, c'est aussi mon cas…

– J'ai hâte de voir qui seront les tributs ! s'exclame Evan avec excitation.

Cristal lui lance un regard désapprobateur, mais je sais que c'est simplement parce que je me tiens à côté d'elle. Lucien – qui est d'ailleurs suspicieusement invisible ce matin – a participé activement à la rébellion aux côtés des Districts, et les autres de la famille ont eux aussi supporté la cause, ainsi que ces nouveaux Jeux. Je peux les comprendre, leur frère aîné est mort dans des Hunger Games passées.

Quant à moi… C'est simple. Je déteste tout le monde. Le Capitole pour ce qu'il a fait à mes amis, aux Districts, ainsi qu'à ma mère et ma sœur… Mais je déteste aussi les Districts, parce qu'ils font maintenant exactement ce que le Capitole leur a fait lors de la première rébellion. Faire des Jeux du Capitole n'est pas la solution.

Mais mon père est celui que je hais le plus.

Je quitte finalement la maison des Jones après un timide baiser à Cristal. Ça fait quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble, mais je suis encore hésitant. Je n'ai aucune expérience, et elle non plus. Nous ne savons pas trop comment nous y prendre. Evan ne manque jamais l'occasion de se moquer, d'ailleurs.

Une vibration me sort de mes pensées et je réalise que j'ai reçu un message de ma belle-mère. Apparemment, Roxianne m'attend. Un soupir m'échappe et j'accélère le pas. Le plus vite j'arrive, le moins longtemps ils me sermonneront. Ils se préoccupent peu de ce que je fais, tant que je n'apporte pas de honte au nom des Spike et que je remplis mes devoirs. Qui incluent, malheureusement, de faire tout ce que ma chère fiancée souhaite.

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ma belle-mère souhaite encore que je me marie à elle. Cet engagement était afin de faire monter ma famille dans la hiérarchie du Capitole, puisque Roxianne Princia est la petite fille de la sœur de Snow. Sauf que les Snow sont maintenant des parias. Mon père et ma belle-mère ne semblent pas encore avoir compris que le pouvoir est détenu par les Districts. Les cartes ont changé.

L'idée même de monter dans la hiérarchie ne veut plus rien dire. Nous sommes tous inférieurs, depuis que les rebelles ont pris le pouvoir.

J'arrive au manoir quelques minutes plus tard, m'introduisant à l'intérieur à pas lourds. J'entends des voix dans le grand salon et envisage de le contourner pour éviter de tous les voir, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de mettre mon plan en action, Prince se met à japper à tue-tête pour annoncer mon arrivée. Encore une fois, je maudis cette chienne qui ne m'apporte que malheur, comme tous les autres membres de ma famille. Et puis quel nom ridicule… En même temps, l'animal de compagnie de ma belle-mère, un chat _mâle_, s'appelle Princesse et est aussi rose que Prince, une _femelle_, est noire.

– Il est pas trop tôt, dit mon père en me rejoignant dans l'entrée.

Je hoche la tête, marmonnant un désolé peu repentant. Il me regarde en silence, ne sachant quoi me dire comme à son habitude. La seule façon qu'il connaisse de me témoigner son affection est en m'offrant des cadeaux de toutes sortes. Pense-t-il vraiment pouvoir me faire oublier ma rancune ? Au décès de maman et de ma grande sœur, Laelia, lors d'une révolte contre le décès d'un tribut il y a quelques années, il n'a eu aucune réaction, n'a montré aucune émotion. Quelques mois plus tard, il était remarié à Lucinda.

Mes poings se serrent rien qu'en y pensant.

– Lucinda t'a préparé des vêtements pour la Moisson, me lance mon père alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre. Et Roxianne aimerait que tu l'accompagnes dans le Secteur Un.

– D'accord, dis-je dans un murmure mécontent.

À la vue de ma serre bien-aimée, adjointe à ma chambre, une vague de calme me submerge. C'est mon sanctuaire, le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment… _moi_. Je n'ai pas à jouer la comédie comme en présence de ma famille, où je ne peux montrer aucune faiblesse, où je dois tout réaliser à la perfection. Ou encore à l'école, où je suis un Spike et ne peux donc pas m'exprimer comme je le souhaiterais. Je dois être sage, poli, bien élevé, intelligent, froid…

Et ne parlons pas des Jones. Ma famille adoptive. Je dois toujours faire attention à mes propos, à cause de leurs préjugés sur les habitants du Capitole. Je ne peux pas partager avec eux ma passion des poisons, ou ma haine pour les Districts, ou les envies de meurtre que j'ai parfois en croisant le regard de mon père. Ils ne voudraient jamais de moi s'ils savaient tout ce qui m'habite. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais eux semblent le croire, et je suis toujours terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Chassant toutes ces pensées de mon esprit, je me concentre sur mes plantes, arrosant celles qui en ont besoin, récoltant les feuilles, tiges et fleurs dont j'ai besoin pour mes décoctions. La connaissance des poisons me vient de la famille de ma mère. J'effleure le pendentif que je porte toujours, refermant un poison mortel, ainsi qu'une photo d'elle et de Laelia ensemble. _Un Diamons ne meurt que de la façon dont il le souhaite_, a murmuré ma mère en l'attachant autour de mon cou.

J'ignore le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé glisser du poison dans la tasse de mon père. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai commencé à faire mes propres créations. Maintenant, je connais l'usage de toutes les plantes de fond en comble. C'est bien ma seule passion.

Finalement, je retourne dans ma chambre pour me changer. En retirant ma chemise, j'entrevois mon reflet, un peu flou, à travers la vitre de ma fenêtre. Je m'immobilise, encore peu habitué à mon apparence. Fatigué de me faire toujours dire que je ressemblais à un ange, j'ai fait plusieurs opérations d'affilées afin de changer cela il y a quelques semaines à peine. Mes boucles d'or ont été remplacées par de longs cheveux noirs d'encre aux mèches blanches décorées de multiples petits diamants. Mes yeux sont devenus dorés, les pupilles aussi argentées que mes cheveux et mes ongles – mains et pieds – ont un vernis argent saupoudré d'or. Je me suis mis une boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent et me suis fait poser des dents de vampires.

Me détournant de mon reflet, je regarde les vêtements préparés par ma belle-mère, et commence à les enfiler, quand la porte s'ouvre en grand. Je me tourne en sursaut et aperçois Lucinda qui regarde mon torse nu quelques secondes de trop avant de lever les yeux. Un sourire mièvre s'étale sur ses lèvres et elle s'appuie contre l'encadrement avec désinvolture. Mal à l'aise, je mets rapidement ma chemise en satin et croise les bras.

– Je vois que tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Roxianne t'attend, c'est bientôt l'heure des Moissons.

– J'arrive.

– Bonne chance, me lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin avant de s'éloigner.

Un frisson me parcourt et je termine de m'habiller aussi vite que possible. Cette femme me dégoûte profondément. Tout comme ses trois enfants d'ailleurs. Je rejoins la famille dans le grand salon. Marcus me lance un sourire goguenard, il doit être bien content que je sois le seul éligible, puisqu'il a vingt ans et que les jumeaux en ont dix. Il y a quelques jours, il m'a même avoué qu'il aimerait que je devienne tribut pour être enfin débarrassé de moi. On sent l'amour qui règne.

– Arméthyste, me salue Roxianne d'un sec hochement de tête.

Je lui retourne sa salutation et lui fais signe que je suis prêt à y aller. Elle sort sans même dire au revoir à ma famille, toujours aussi hautaine qu'avant, et son élégante queue de paon me frôle au passage. Aujourd'hui, elle a arrangé ses boucles d'or – de véritables fils d'or – dans un chignon compliqué, et son maquillage délicat accentue l'attention sur ses yeux orange de félin. J'imagine qu'on l'a trouve belle, mais tout ce que je peux voir d'elle est une gamine prétentieuse et mal élevée qui n'a que noirceur dans son cœur.

Elle aussi, j'aimerais bien l'empoisonner.

Nous nous rendons jusqu'au Secteur Un en silence – nous n'avons jamais rien à nous dire – puis nous nous arrêtons devant les files de recensement. Je l'observe quelques secondes, me demandant si je ressentirais la moindre tristesse si elle était tirée au sort.

Non. En fait, ça serait génial si ça arrivait. Mais au cas où ça ne serait pas le cas, je me résous à lui dire ce que je pense depuis le début de nos fiançailles, relevant le menton pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :

– Si aucun de nous deux ne devient tribut, je vais annuler notre mariage ce soir.

Elle écarquille les yeux et commence à ouvrir la bouche, mais j'incline la tête d'un mouvement sec et m'éloigne immédiatement, disparaissant vite à travers la foule. Je me demande si j'imagine son cri de rage dans le bruit ambiant, car qui aurait cru que la supérieure Roxianne Princia serait celle qui se ferait laisser en premier. Je cache à peine mon sourire en me rendant à ma propre Moisson, oubliant pour cette courte distance mes craintes d'être tiré au sort, me sentant presque… libre.

Rendu sur place, je me mets en ligne, puis donne mon nom et une goutte de sang, réagissant peu à la piqûre. Juste avant que je ne passe le barrage des Thraxs, je sens une main frôler la mienne et reconnais Cristal qui se place subtilement à côté de moi avec un timide sourire plein d'inquiétude. Nous ne pouvons pas ouvertement montrer notre relation à cause de ma famille, mais un jour comme celui-ci, et au milieu d'une foule…

Et puis, on s'en fout de ce que les autres penseront.

Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement, attrapant sa main pour la serrer. Avec ce rapide contact, j'essaie d'absorber tout le courage que je peux.

– Ta famille… murmure Cristal, jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un nous a remarqués.

– J'en ai marre que tu sois mon amante secrète, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle me frappe l'épaule et je m'engouffre dans la section des quatorze ans sans me retourner après une autre pression sur sa main. De toute évidence, la possibilité de ma mort imminente me donne un courage que je n'ai jamais cru avoir. Peut-être allais-je enfin parvenir à changer les choses ? Je me surprends à sourire. Serais-je… heureux ?

Les garçons et filles autour de moi me lancent des regards curieux, mais je les ignore, reprenant mon masque de froideur tant bien que mal. J'attends silencieusement ainsi, regrettant presque que les Jones ne soient pas éligibles, car au moins ils pourraient être à côté de moi en ce moment.

Un grand noir passe devant moi et monte sur l'estrade à pas lourds. Ses longs cheveux rouges flamboyants sont attachés en de multiples nattes, presque des dreadlocks, qui semblent emmêlées et mal entretenues. Il parcourt la foule de ses yeux gris clairs presque rêveusement, les bras croisés. Une femme du Capitole, que je reconnais comme l'une des anciennes hôtesses des Jeux, s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son bras, discutant à voix basse. Il hoche la tête, sans expression, et c'est alors que je remarque qu'il a rasé ses sourcils. Il me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive plus à le replacer…

– La petite fille de Snow s'est portée volontaire ! s'exclame une fille à côté de moi, regardant son écran portable.

Je hausse les sourcils de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait des volontaires pour les Jeux du Capitole. Je me demande pourquoi elle l'a fait. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que les Juges ne la laisseront jamais sortir de l'arène en vie…

Malheureusement, ça veut dire que Roxianne n'est pas tribut.

Les organisateurs se mettent à jouer un petit film d'introduction des Hunger Games et je chasse ces pensées de ma tête, prenant une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Puis c'est enfin l'heure, et l'hôtesse se met à parler à travers son micro avec un enthousiasme moindre. Elle présente le grand noir, Krasny Medved, qui est en fait le mentor. Maintenant je me souviens de lui, il est un carrière du District Deux, si je me souviens bien.

Isidore, l'hôtesse, s'avance vers la boule contenant les papiers des filles, et la tension s'accroît immédiatement. Je suis content de n'avoir personne pour qui m'inquiéter. Il n'y a que moi qui risque quoi que ce soit.

– Viktori Hummel ! dit Isidore d'une voix claire en dépliant le papier.

Une fille sort de ma section, tremblante, et monte lentement les marches. Elle trébuche sur la dernière et éclate en sanglot, faisant presque un mouvement comme si elle allait fait demi-tour, mais les Thraxs la dissuadent bien vite.

– Des volontaires ? demande l'hôtesse quand la tribut est à côté d'elle.

Je croise les bras, regardant la fille avec pitié. Comme si quiconque allait se porter volontaire… Il y a des murmures autour de moi et je tourne la tête avec curiosité juste à temps pour voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs et à la peau bleue s'avancer sur l'estrade, le regard presque… vide. Viktori descend à toute vitesse sans demander son reste, et la fille s'arrête devant Isidore.

– Ton nom ? demande la femme avec une note de surprise dans la voix.

Elle n'est pas la seule. Tout le monde dévore la fille des yeux, se demandant qui est la courageuse volontaire, et surtout, pourquoi a-t-elle posé un geste aussi stupide ? Elle ouvre la bouche, mais il est impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle a dit, et elle fronce les sourcils, mécontente.

– Répète s'il te plaît, ma chérie ?

Elle tend finalement la main, et je comprends qu'elle vient de donner sa carte d'identité à l'hôtesse. Est-elle muette ?

– Ah, bien... Une main d'applaudissement pour la courageuse Lullaby-Jay Parr ! s'exclame Isidore. Au tour des garçons maintenant !

Elle ne perd pas de temps, s'emparant d'un papier, et je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Ça ne sera pas moi. Je n'ai pas trois papiers dans la boule. Impossible que ce soit moi.

– Arméthyste Diamons Spike !

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Je regarde le papier blanc dans les mains d'Isidore avec horreur. Mon nom. C'est mon nom, ça.

Mon nom.

Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, un fou rire hystérique me traverse et je me plie en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

Mon nom… C'est vraiment mon nom… C'est…

Riant de plus belle, je sens des bras musclés qui s'emparent de moi et je me laisse entraîner mollement, le souffle court. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est juste… c'est loin d'être drôle, pourtant...

Je vais être dans les Hunger Games.

Je me redresse brusquement et mon fou rire meurt sur mes lèvres aussi vite que le désespoir s'empare de moi. Je n'ai aucune chance de survivre. Je vais mourir, et je ne peux rien y faire. À quoi bon me battre, je n'ai que quatorze ans, je suis petit et faible… Bien sûr, je connais les plantes, mais ce n'est pas à coups de fougère que je vais tuer quelqu'un !

– Veuillez applaudir nos deux tributs pour ces Jeux du Capitole ! lance Isidore dans son micro, après le long silence qui suit la demande d'un volontaire.

C'est officiel maintenant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mon père est le premier visiteur, mais à travers ses balbutiements de « bonne chance » et « fais attention à toi » et même un vague, à moitié marmonné comme si ça lui coûtait un immense effort, « je t'aime tu sais », je le chasse rapidement. Parce que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ses larmes qui n'ont pas coulées à la mort de ma mère et de Laelia, ni ses airs supérieurs, ni son éducation sterne et sans émotion, parsemée de cadeaux qui ne voulaient rien dire.

Je me fous de ses dernières paroles et de ses remords. Il est trop tard maintenant.

Les Jones sont les suivants, et même à travers mon désespoir, je tente de les rassurer. Ils me serrent tous longuement dans leurs bras, et Cristal m'embrasse avec tendresse, les joues mouillées mais le regard déterminé. Nous ne savons trop quoi nous dire, et c'est pourquoi nous nous contentons de passer les trois minutes en silence à nous dévorer des yeux comme si c'était la dernière fois. Et c'est probablement le cas.

Lucien marmonne qu'il va contester, qu'il va parler aux autorités, qu'il ne peut pas laisser cela se passer ainsi. Je hoche la tête même si je sais qu'il ne pourra rien changer. Les dés sont jetés.

Une fois seul, j'ouvre mon pendentif, regardant la photo de ma mère et de Laelia, puis le poison. Je pourrais tout terminer maintenant. Sans douleur, sans combat, sans horreur. Une mort rapide et efficace.

Sauf que… et si…

Et si je gagnais ?

Je dois au moins essayer.


	8. S4 - Corisandre Harrietty

Heeeeeeello ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour ne pas m'avoir trucidé après mon absence *-* (bon... et merci pour vos reviews... aussi... :P) (non non, mais sérieusement, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont très appréciées :D)

Hana : Et c'est bon d'avoir une nouvelle review de ta part X) Et merci des encouragements. Ça serait quand même une jolie scène si Army réussissait à tuer quelqu'un à coups de fougères XD (bon, il faudrait déjà qu'il y en ait dans l'arène mais... détaaaaaail... (et maintenant je vois trop un sponsor lui envoyer des fougères, mdr)) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu l'aimes, mais il reste encore 18 tributs à découvrir, la compétition pour le favoris va être ardue ! :P

Primerose : Merci de ta review ! (nouvelle lectrice \o/) Je suis contente de savoir que tu as lu Survivre, ça fait super plaisir :3 Et que tu trouves les tributs jusqu'à maintenant intéressants. Sinon, je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne laisses pas souvent des reviews, c'est déjà gentil d'avoir pris la peine d'en laisser une ^^ (surtout si c'est la plus longue que tu aies jamais écris ! :D)

Concernant ce chapitre, cette tribut a été créée par Jun-Fuu. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (ou pas, vraiment, du moment que vous me racontiez ce que vous pensez d'elle ^^). L'hôte et la mentor (que vous reconnaîtrez je crois :3) ont été faits par moi.

Bonne lecture ! X)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR QUATRE**

_Une séduisante benjamine_

* * *

**Corisandre Harrietty, 16 ans, Secteur 4**

– Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? soupire l'entraîneur en croisant les bras.

J'échange un regard amusé avec Caïus, terminant de m'étirer. Nous ne sommes que quatre à nous être présentés ce matin, et ce n'est pas bien étonnant puisque la Moisson a lieu dans deux heures à peine. Disons que l'entraînement de cheerleading n'est pas sur la liste de priorité pour la majorité des membres de notre équipe. Quant à moi, j'avais besoin de me défouler, et quoi de mieux que de faire du sport ?

Caïus, lui… Il a pris la mauvaise habitude de me suivre partout après le dernier mauvais coup des filles. J'ai beau lui assurer que je peux me défendre – ce qui est le cas – il refuse de m'écouter. « Je vais te protéger ! », s'exclame-t-il à tout bout de champs.

– Bon, on va se contenter de faire du cardiaque ce matin. La routine habituelle est impossible avec seulement quatre personnes, continue Mr. Whellan. Vous savez quoi faire.

Nous hochons tous la tête, et faisant craquer mon cou, je me tourne vers Caïus et lui lance un clin d'œil.

– On fait la course ?

– Oh ? Tu crois pouvoir me battre, après ton score d'une victoire contre trente-quatre défaites ? énonce-t-il en se mettant déjà en position.

– C'est parce que j'ai pitié de toi. Que diraient les gens si tu perdais contre une fille ?

– C'est ça, fais-toi des illusions, Cori. Tant que ça te rend heureuse.

Lui tirant la langue, je me mets à courir sans l'attendre. Il crie à l'injustice, mais je devine son hilarité. Il me dépasse rapidement avec un sourire moqueur et je lève un doigt peu amical dans sa direction. Il me rend l'appareil, osant même se mettre à courir à reculons pour se moquer

– Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas gagner si facilement ! dis-je en accélérant le rythme, lui fonçant directement dessus.

Nous nous écrasons au sol, morts de rire, et il passe un bras autour de mon cou affectueusement.

– Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

– Beaucoup mieux. Toi ?

– Moi aussi.

Nous restons silencieux, observant le ciel bleu presque vide de nuage, reprenant notre souffle. C'est une belle journée. Dommage qu'elle apporte la mort de vingt-trois enfants. Il me semble que devant une telle horreur, il devrait pleuvoir, y avoir du tonnerre, une tempête, un soleil qui refuse de se lever.

Les Jeux du Capitole… Quelle blague. Comme si nous, les enfants, méritons de crever pour quelque chose que nos parents ont fait. Et puis en réalité, même nos parents ne sont pas responsables. Ce sont nos ancêtres, il y a des générations de cela, qui ont pris la décision de faire des Hunger Games. Les Districts ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre cela ? Ils sont si aveuglés par leur désir de revanche qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont maintenant aussi horribles que le Capitole.

Un frisson me parcourt et Caïus resserre son emprise sur moi. Je m'enfonce un peu plus contre son torse, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, puis m'écarte brusquement et me lève d'un bond.

– On s'y remet ? J'ai de l'énergie à dépenser ce matin !

Il sourit tristement et hoche la tête. Levant la main, il me fait signe de l'aider à se relever. Je l'attrape avec un grognement, et nous nous regardons quelques secondes avant de nous remettre à la course de plus belle, n'hésitant pas à user de coups bas pour gagner.

En fin de compte, j'ai une trente-cinquième défaite.

Pendant le reste de cette heure d'entraînement, je me perds dans l'effort physique et oublie la Moisson éminente. Dès que Mr. Whellan nous congédie avec un « bonne chance », je me précipite dans les douches communes, enlevant mes vêtements mouillés de sueur avec soulagement. Je déteste être salie.

Puis je libère mes seins du corset fait maison que je dois porter à chaque entraînement. Je n'ai pas le choix, ma poitrine est tellement généreuse qu'elle m'empêche de faire du sport correctement. J'envisage de plus en plus de la faire diminuer de taille par une opération, mais chaque fois que je mentionne cette idée, mes amis me l'interdisent formellement. Même s'il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous tous, apparemment ils aiment bien les regarder.

C'est ça, les adolescents pleins d'hormones.

Je ferme les yeux de délice au jet d'eau chaude et me savonne abondamment, puis m'essuie à vitesse grand V, espérant en vain échapper aux autres filles qui se sont aussi présentées ce matin. Elles arrivent dans le vestiaire alors que je finis à peine d'attacher mon soutien-gorge, après m'être attachée les cheveux blonds aux mèches roses en queue de cheval basse et d'avoir remis mes multiples piercings. Quatre sur mon lobe gauche, deux sur celui de droite, et deux sur le haut de l'oreille droite.

La brune, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, me pointe du doigt avec peu de discrétion et chuchote d'une voix délibérément forte à l'oreille de son amie :

– Tu crois que ses seins sont vrais ? Moi je paris qu'elle a eu une opération quand elle avait genre, neuf ans.

– Tout pour plaire aux gars, hein ? Quelle pute… rétorque la deuxième, une mince aux courts cheveux roux.

Elles gloussent avec des expressions amusées, commençant elles-mêmes à se déshabiller. J'enfile mes jeans et ma camisole, me tournant enfin vers elles.

– Je peux parfaitement vous entendre, vous savez ?

Elles m'ignorent, continuant de se parler à voix basse, et je croise les bras, leur lançant d'une voix mielleuse:

– Au moins, moi j'en ai des seins. Êtes-vous sûres… que vous êtes des_ filles_ ?

La brune se tourne vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte, et je lance un regard appuyé sur sa poitrine pratiquement inexistante.

– Pardon ? demande l'autre d'un ton aiguë.

– Quoi, vous pouvez m'insulter et moi non ?

– Dis ça encore ? s'écrie la rousse en faisant un pas vers moi.

– Tu veux te battre ? Ça me ferait plaisir, tu sais ?

– Connasse ! Tu te crois supérieure parce que les gars te portent attention, hein ? J'ai hâte au moment où ils réaliseront que t'es qu'une allumeuse qui couche avec tout le monde !

Je serre les poings, blessée malgré moi. J'ai peut-être perdu ma virginité quand j'avais treize ans, mais je n'ai été avec aucun autre gars depuis, et pourtant je me fais régulièrement traiter de pute par les filles simplement parce que ma poitrine attire les regards. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai choisi mon propre physique, c'est une question de gènes tout ça. Malgré tout, je lève le menton, les défiant du regard.

– Vous êtes juste jalouses parce que vous devez supplier les gars de coucher avec vous. Ou peut-être même que vous devez les payer ?

La rousse fait un mouvement comme pour me sauter dessus, mais on toque à la porte du vestiaire au même moment, et le timbre si rassurant Caïus s'élève. Il m'appelle. Je soupire et adresse un petit salut de la main aux deux filles, quittant précipitamment la pièce.

– Tout va bien ? me demande Caïus, inquiet, et je hoche faiblement la tête en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

– Ça ira dès que la Moisson sera terminée.

– Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, rigole-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns encore mouillés.

Je sais bien que les remarques des filles sur ma personne sont à cause de mon amitié avec seulement des garçons, et que nos contacts semblent parfois intimes. Mais je ne pourrais jamais coucher avec Caïus. Il est comme un frère pour moi, et je suis comme une sœur pour lui. Il n'y a rien de romantique ou de sexuel là. C'est pareil avec mes autres amis. Est-il si étrange d'avoir des amis du sexe opposé durant l'adolescence ? Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, puisque toutes les filles me rejettent.

Caïus et moi nous séparons peu de temps après, nous promettant de nous retrouver à la Moisson, et je me dirige vers ma maison d'un pas rapide. Une fois devant, je me glisse à l'intérieur silencieusement. J'aperçois Oldaric étant dos à moi, en train de parler sérieusement avec notre père, et je ne peux retenir un sourire espiègle.

Je crie à son oreille, me mettant à rire quand il sursaute violemment et tourne des yeux affolés sur moi.

– CORI ! s'exclame-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Le saut que tu as fait ! lance Shiloh, mort de rire sur sa chaise, tout comme Akim et moi.

Notre père se contente d'un petit sourire amusé.

– Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi.

Je lui tapote l'épaule, rigolant toujours, puis prends place à côté entre Shiloh et Akim. Oldaric s'assied lui aussi en maugréant, et je me sers une assiette.

– Alors, l'entraînement ? me demande Shiloh.

– On n'était que quatre. Mais c'était bien, ça m'a détendue.

Un lourd silence s'impose alors que nous nous rappelons tous pourquoi j'étais tendue, exactement. Shiloh et Akim ne sont pas éligibles, ayant dix-neuf et vingt-et-un ans respectivement, mais moi avec mes seize ans et Oldaric avec ses dix-huit ans ne sommes pas aussi sains et saufs.

– Je parie que Ric va être tiré au sort. Il ne sait pas s'amuser et ça va être sa punition, se moque Akim afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Je sais parfaitement m'amuser, ok ? rétorque-t-il dans un ronchonnement. C'est vous qui vous amusez trop… Et ne dîtes pas que je vais être tiré, ça va me porter malchance…

– Mais non, ça n'arrivera pas. Tu as quoi, huit papiers ?

– Sept, répond-il faiblement.

– Tu vois ? Encore moins de chance qu'on croyait ! conclue Shiloh en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je sais qu'Akim et Shiloh regrettent de ne pas être éligibles, car ils ne pourront pas protéger Oldaric. Je me redresse, pointant ma cuillère en direction de chacun d'entre eux :

– Et moi, personne s'inquiète ?

– Non, personne. On t'aime pas, la benjamine.

– Hey !

– Et puis même si t'es tirée, t'as qu'à te mettre nue devant les gars et ils seront immédiatement à ton service, ricane Akim.

– Très drôle ! Je sens l'amour, vraiment.

– Ah bon ? Ça a une odeur ? demande Shiloh d'une voix faussement innocente.

– Ha ha. Est-ce que c'est la journée officielle « On se moque de Cori », ou quoi ?

– Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça ! Et pourquoi pas le faire une fois par semaine, en plus. Tous les samedis. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Génial. Comme ça je vous aurai moins sur mon dos, maugrée Oldaric.

– Tu te sens abandonné ? T'en fais pas, tu auras les dimanches, lui promet Akim avec un clin d'œil.

Je me lève, mon assiette finie, et quitte la pièce avec un « j'aurai ma revanche ! » par-dessus mon épaule. Une chance que j'ai mes frères, sinon je crois que je serais morte de peur.

Fouillant dans mon garde-robe, je cherche les vêtements parfaits pour la Moisson. Je ne suis pas du genre à passer des heures sur mon apparence, mais j'aime quand même me sentir jolie. Mes doigts frôlent le délicat tissu avant que je ne la vois, mais je sais immédiatement que c'est celle que je vais porter.

Je sors la tenue lentement et l'admire à bout portant, puis me dépêche de l'enfiler. La robe est bleue et verte, un peu bouffante, et elle me va parfaitement, ce qui m'émeut encore plus. Je mets des bottines blanches à talons pour aller avec, puis je détache mes cheveux, les laissant retomber librement sur mes épaules.

M'observant quelques secondes dans le miroir, je sens les larmes menacer de déborder de mes yeux, l'un vert et l'autre violet. Je prends une grande inspiration et me mordille la lèvre nerveusement, curieuse de la réaction qu'aura mon père. Je rejoins tout le monde dans la cuisine et fais un tour sur moi-même, levant le menton devant le regard troublé de mon père.

– Est-ce que c'est…

– La robe de maman, oui.

Il se raidit, cachant soigneusement toute expression, et j'attends ses prochaines paroles, le cœur battant la chamade. Je peux sentir que c'est pareil pour mes trois frères.

– Tu es très jolie, se contente-t-il finalement de dire.

Je hoche la tête tristement. Encore une fois, il évite le sujet. Maman est morte quand j'avais six mois, mais j'ignore comment, il refuse de nous le dire. Et il ne parle jamais d'elle. J'ai trouvé cette robe dans le sous-sol il y a quelques années, et je l'ai prise en secret, me promettant que je la mettrais un jour. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi elle n'est plus là avec nous. Akim est le seul qui a le moindre souvenir d'elle, il avait cinq ans. Il dit qu'elle avait un magnifique sourire, des yeux tristes et des cheveux blonds qui étincelaient au soleil – comme les nôtres sauf papa, qui a les cheveux bruns.

Caressant le tissu, je prends une grande inspiration. Rien qu'à porter la robe de maman, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là, à côté de moi.

Je me sens… forte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me mordillant la lèvre, je fouille des yeux la section des seize ans avec avidité, espérant repérer l'un de mes amis. Le groupe de filles à côté de moi me jette des regards méprisants et je tente de leur rendre la pareille aussi souvent que possible, prenant bien attention à me tenir droite même si mon dos est douloureux. Je trouve ridicule que mes seins me causent même des maux de dos.

– Cori ! s'écrie la voix familière d'Ash.

Je le salue de la main avec un sourire et il accélère le pas, s'arrêtant à côté de moi. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés, il saute d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement. Après Caïus, c'est un peu mon deuxième meilleur ami. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, et bien que nous ne soyons pas aussi complices qu'avant, je tiens beaucoup à lui.

– Tu es venu avec ta famille ?

Il hoche la tête en pointant son père, qui dépasse tout le monde d'une bonne tête. Même d'ici, je peux le voir qui essaie de vendre ses horloges. Ses affaires ne vont plus très bien depuis quelques années car plus personne ne porte de montre, mais parfois il arrive à toucher les gens par le romantisme de la chose.

– Et toi ?

– Aussi. Oldaric est allé rejoindre ses amis alors je me suis dit que je ferais pareil.

– Tu as vu Caïus ?

– Ce matin, mais je n'arrive pas à-…

– Qui est-ce ? demande une voix faussement aiguë alors que deux mains se posent sur mes yeux.

Parlant du loup. À l'aveuglette, j'envoie un coup de pied vers l'arrière et les mains s'enlèvent immédiatement, accompagnées d'un grognement de douleur. Je me retourne, lançant un sourire goguenard à Caïus. À côté de lui, Lewi – son meilleur ami avec qui je m'entends bien mais sans plus – se tord de rire.

– Mon tibia ! Tu pourrais y aller plus gentiment quand même ! s'exclame mon ami en se massant la jambe.

– Tu n'as jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas choquer les demoiselles ?

– Tu serais redoutable dans l'arène, Cori, continue de rigoler Lewi.

– J'espère ne jamais avoir à le découvrir, dis-je en frissonnant.

Nous restons silencieux, et Caïus passe un bras autour de ma taille, essayant de me réconforter. C'est alors que j'entends l'une des filles du groupe de tout à l'heure qui s'adresse à Ash sans aucune subtilité.

– Dis, vous l'avez fait combien de fois ensemble pour que tu la colles comme ça ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment si bonne que ça au lit ?

– Quoi ?! demande Ash, l'air ahuri.

– Peut-être qu'elle vous a laissé la baiser à trois ? Vous la payez, pour ses services ? C'est pas rien après tout, satisfaire trois gars à la fois, continue une autre en ricanant.

– Vous allez vous la… commence Caïus en faisant un pas menaçant dans leur direction, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, mais je le retiens par le poignet.

Collant mon sourire le plus étincelant sur mes lèvres, je sors les hanches et utilise ma main libre pour triturer une mèche de mes cheveux d'un air faussement séducteur.

– Le plus magique dans tout ça, dis-je calmement, est que je n'ai même pas besoin de coucher avec vos copains pour qu'ils me suivent comme des petits chiens en chaleur. Alors voulez-vous vraiment m'énerver ? Parce que je vous jure, ça me fera plaisir d'aller leur rendre visite, un de ses jours…

– Qu'est-ce…

– Et vous est-il déjà passé par la tête que non seulement j'ai un corps de rêve, contrairement à vous toutes, mais aussi une meilleure personnalité, et que c'est pour ça que les gars aiment passer du temps avec moi ?

– T'es qu'une… une salope ! rétorque l'une d'elles, enragée.

Je ne retiens même pas mon sourire condescendant.

– Chérie, c'est vraiment la meilleure insulte que t'as pu trouver ? Y'a pas grand-chose dans ton coco, ou quoi ?

Elle s'avance vers moi et je fais de même, prête à en découdre. Ce n'est vraiment pas la journée pour m'énerver, je suis déjà naturellement à bout de nerfs.

– Ok les filles, on se calme, s'interpose Lewi en levant les mains. Nous on va aller un peu plus loin, alors… Un peu de retenue en ce jour de Moisson, hein ?

S'emparant de mes épaules, Caïus m'éloigne fermement, après un « Allez vous faire voir ! » en direction des filles, et Ash ferme la marche. Rendu à l'autre bout de la section, Lewi se plie soudainement en deux, mort de rire, et Ash l'imite quelques secondes plus tard. Caïus et moi échangeons un regard consterné, avant de repenser à la scène plus calmement et d'éclater de rire nous aussi.

– Leur tête quand t'as menacé de séduire leurs copains… s'esclaffe Lewi, à bout de souffle, nous faisant repartir de plus belle.

Je sens des larmes brûler mes yeux et je les essuie discrètement, espérant que les autres croient qu'elles sont là simplement car je ris trop fort. Avant, je tentais de me défendre, de dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Que je ne tentais pas de séduire, que je ne couchais avec personne. Mais aucune des filles ne me croyait. Maintenant, j'assume mon rôle de péripatéticienne, bien que ce soit faux. Mais je préfère encore les insulter en retour que pleurer pitoyablement dans un coin.

– Bonjour, bonjour, dit une voix lente et grave.

Nous arrêtons immédiatement de rire, rappelés à l'ordre. L'un de nous pourrait mourir d'ici deux semaines. Sur l'estrade, celui que je devine être l'hôte ouvre grand les bras, les yeux fermés.

– Commençons par communier tous ensemble avec la nature en cette triste journée, déclare-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je fronce les sourcils et les murmures vont bon train dans la foule. Je l'observe avec plus d'attention, plissant les yeux. Des fleurs sont placées aléatoirement dans ses longs cheveux brun chocolat lui arrivant aux genoux. Ses yeux, que j'ai aperçu plus tôt, affichent le parfait miroir du ciel, bleus avec une tache jaune brillante. Sa peau est un magnifique mélange de rouge, orange et jaune qui semble représenter le feu. Maigre, de taille moyenne, il porte un morceau de tissu blanc jeté sur ses épaules qui enveloppe son corps. Et à son cou, il a un gros pendentif avec une capsule d'eau. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est certainement la chèvre blanche qui se tient tranquillement à sa droite.

Il rouvre finalement ses yeux et croise ses mains derrière son dos, l'air serein. D'une voix cérémonieuse, il se présente en tant que Miro Underwood, hôte du Secteur Quatre en compagnie de la mentor Lateefah Galloway, puis récite le nouveau Traité de Paix, incluant les raisons de ces Jeux du Capitole. Et enfin, c'est l'heure du tirage. Je serre les poings, me mordant les lèvres de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'un goût métallique emplisse ma bouche.

– La pauvre malheureuse qui se retrouvera dans ses Jeux est Corisandre Harrietty, s'attriste l'hôte.

Je me sens me raidir et tourne mon regard vers Caïus, qui semble soudain pétrifié lui aussi. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure encore plus fort et prends une brusque inspiration, me rendant compte que je ne respirais plus.

– Corisandre ? m'interpelle Miro à nouveau.

Je ferme les yeux, espérant presque que ça me permette d'échapper à cette situation. Si je ne vois pas, ça n'a pas lieu.

– Cori… murmure Caïus à mon oreille, et je hoche la tête plusieurs fois d'un geste nerveux.

– Ok, ok, ok… dis-je précipitamment, m'écartant de mes amis.

Le souffle court, je traverse la marée de jeunes et me force à sourire, même si ça ressemble probablement plus à un rictus. Je dois être forte. Je dois _paraître_ forte, du moins. Miro m'accueille sur la scène avec un air bienveillant mêlé de pitié et j'ai soudainement envie de le frapper de toutes mes forces. Je pourrais le faire, si je le voulais. Je suis plus grande et plus costaude que lui. Un coup est vite parti…

– Des volontaires afin de participer à cette horrible expérience à la place de Mlle. Harrietty ?

C'est sûr que les gens vont sauter sur scène si tu le proposes comme ça. Connard. Et puis, n'a-t-il pas peur des représailles des Thraxs ?!

Montrant mes dents dans ce que j'espère être un sourire enthousiaste, j'affronte les habitants de mon Secteur du regard. Je peux voir la jubilation sur le visage de certaines, l'indifférence sur d'autres, et la pitié sur la majorité. Mais surtout, je remarque le silence de plomb.

Bien sûr que personne ne se portera volontaire.

– Passons donc aux garçons. Le tribut masculin est…

Pas Oldaric. Pas Caïus. Pas Ash. Pas Lewi. Pas eux, pas eux, pas eux…

– Etan Sullivanov !

Quoi ?

…Etan ?!

Oh, c'est juste… parfait. Je vais crever dans deux semaines, et mes derniers jours seront en compagnie du connard qui a pris ma virginité.

Juste. Par. Fait.

Il sort enfin de la section des dix-sept, le gros sourire aux lèvres et la démarche supérieure d'un coq dans son poulailler. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil en trois ans, à part pour ses nombreuses modifications physiques. Mais question caractère, il n'y a pas de doute qu'il est toujours aussi… dégoûtant. Si j'en crois les rumeurs à son propos… que bien sûr je n'écoute absolument pas.

Il n'y a évidemment aucun volontaire pour lui non plus, et puis de toute manière il mérite son sort, contrairement à moi. Miro passe ses bras autour de nos épaules en nous indiquant de nous serrer la main, et j'affronte enfin le regard du seul garçon qui m'ait réellement vue nue.

– Corisandre… chuchote-t-il, ses yeux gris plongeant dans les miens. Tu as vraiment merveilleusement bien grandi.

– Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas _Etan_ ? dis-je tout aussi bas, un voile de rage m'enveloppant et me faisant perdre tout contrôle.

Je suis déjà condamnée à mort, je peux bien me permettre une petite revanche. Sans crier gare, j'attrape sa main afin de la serrer comme on le demande, et ajoute à cela mon genou dans ses parties.

Il se plie en deux devant les exclamations de surprise, et du coin de l'œil je peux même voir Miro poser une main devant son propre point faible masculin avec une grimace. Je m'aperçois dans l'écran géant et la réalité de la situation s'impose à moi.

Je viens de mettre K.O. mon partenaire de Secteur.

Je vais être dans les Hunger Games.

_Parfait_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû me porter volontaire… Je suis tellement désolé… J'étais figé… Cori, pardonne-moi…

Oldaric sanglote dans mes bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces. Je ne l'ai jamais vu montrer autant d'émotion. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, j'aimerais lui dire que tout va bien, que je ne lui en veux pas. Il a bien fait, être dans les Hunger Games aurait été un véritable cauchemar.

Mais rien ne sort. Dès que la Moisson s'est terminée et que les caméras se sont éteintes, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle. Blanche comme un lin, moi qui suis connue pour mon magnifique bronzage, je ne peux que serrer mes proches dans mes bras en espérant que tout sera bientôt fini.

– Cori. Hey, cocotte, tu m'écoutes ? demande Shiloh en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Je hoche faiblement de la tête, mordant ma lèvre violemment. Il prend ma main, y déposant une longue chaîne d'argent, celle qu'il porte toujours sur lui.

– Comme souvenir. Je sais que tu l'as toujours aimée.

De grosses larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues et je renifle bruyamment.

– M-merci…

– Ne te laisse pas faire, frangine. On te soutient tous, ok ? m'encourage Akim, les yeux rouges.

– O-ok. Je vais… Je vais tous leur montrer que la b-benjamine des Harrietty n-n'est pas à sous-estimer, dis-je en me redressant.

– Bien dit, répond mon père en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Et n'oublie pas qu'on t'aime plus que tout.

Je n'oublierai pas. Mais j'espère qu'eux… J'espère qu'eux m'oublieront vite. Parce que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner.


	9. S4 - Etan Sullivanov

Hellooo ! Nouveau chapitre, comme promis :3 Vous allez enfin découvrir le fameux Etan, qui a été créé par Sorcikator. Je sais que tout le monde s'attend à un horrible personnage, mais pour être sincère je crois que j'en ai fait une interprétation un peu spéciale. Et j'ignore complètement si vous aimerez sa personnalité ou non, il a une vision des choses... inhabituelle XD.

Merci énormément à tous pour vos reviews, je sais que j'ai répondu très brièvement à certains, manque de temps libre oblige, mais j'apprécie toujours autant je peux vous l'assurer. J'aime connaître vos avis sur les personnages, surtout quand ils divergent des miens X).

ValentinMVP : Waaaaah je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas répondu à ta review au dernier chapitre ! Merci BEAUCOUP pour tes généreuses reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir, et je suis toujours très contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice (ou un nouveau lecteur ?) :) Pour la proposition que tu m'avais fait, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre Survivre en pdf éventuellement, mais je voulais d'abord relire et corriger, parce que rien qu'en le parcourant j'ai vu pleins d'erreurs =.= Mais... j'ai un peu la flemme XD. Bon, et à part ça... Concernant Etan... Je crois qu'il pourrait te surprendre ;)

Hana : Merci de ta review ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes Cori, elle a une forte personnalité, c'était marrant d'écrire sa Moisson X) C'est vrai que son découragement peut surprendre, mais dans ma tête la présence de sa famille est ce qui lui a vraiment fait réalisé sa situation, et je crois que sur le coup c'est pas facile de croire qu'on peut y arriver. Mais ne t'en fais pas, son courage va revenir, faut lui laisser le temps de digérer :3

J'ai créé le groupe facebook, puisque quelques-uns semblaient intéressés à l'idée. Il n'y a pas grand chose dessus en ce moment, mais dès que j'ai le temps je m'en occupe, c'est promis X) Son nom est « Fanfictions de WoR », je serais vraiment contente de vous y retrouver :D

Et sinon, merci à ma correctrice, D. Would. Je pense que je pourrai jamais le dire assez :3 Ainsi qu'à Ljay (ne doute jamais que tu m'aides, compris ?) !

Bonne lecture, et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles en reviews !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR QUATRE**

_Un galant séducteur_

* * *

**Etan Sullivanov, 17 ans, Secteur 4**

Je laisse retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir de contentement. Je n'avais pas été avec une fille plus vieille depuis un moment, et je dois dire qu'il est agréable de donner les reines à l'autre, parfois. Question de diversifié. Cylenne passe ses jambes sur le côté du lit et prend une cigarette de son sac.

– Tu as un briquet ?

Hochant la tête, je désigne du doigt mon pantalon abandonné sur le sol et elle fouille dans les poches pour le récupérer. Elle ferme les yeux en inspirant et se recouche à mes côtés.

– C'était bien.

– Juste bien ?

– Ok… vraiment, vraiment bien, admet-elle en riant. J'avais peur que tes pectoraux de rêve ne soient tes seuls atouts, mais tu me vois agréablement impressionnée.

– Je n'amène pas une fille au lit si je ne suis pas certain de mes compétences, dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

– Oh-oh, modeste le garçon !

– Là n'est pas la question, je me connais bien, avec mes points forts et mes limites, c'est tout.

Elle sourit, traçant des dessins arabesques sur mon torse, puis se relève pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, l'expression sérieuse.

– Sincèrement Etan, merci. J'en avais besoin.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Littéralement.

Elle ricane, prenant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

– Et crois-moi, tu es tout aussi talentueuse que moi. Ta souplesse est… admirable.

– C'est ce que ça donne, des années en gymnastique.

Elle plisse brusquement les yeux et son doigt s'arrête sur le chiffre doré tatoué au niveau de mon cœur.

– Le chiffre est passé à centre quatre-vingt-deux… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je me redresse, constatant en effet le changement, et lui envoie un étincelant sourire, plein de fierté.

– Le nombre de mes conquêtes. Il change chaque fois que je suis avec une fille différente.

– Impressionnant ! commente-t-elle avec un sifflement admiratif. Remarque, je peux comprendre, tu as les manières galantes, le charme et un talent plus qu'appréciable au lit.

– Merci bien, dis-je en faisant une courbette. Et maintenant, malheureusement, je dois y aller.

– La Moisson, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu n'es pas tiré au sort… J'ai une amie qui aimerait ta compagnie je crois, ça t'intéresse ? Elle aussi vient de se faire plaquer par son copain, et elle a besoin d'un léger… remontant.

– Ah, mais ce serait trop facile ! Mon vrai plaisir est de séduire, tu sais ?

– Vraiment ? rétorque-t-elle d'un ton amusé, arquant un sourcil.

– Vraiment. Tu me donneras son nom, et je m'occuperai du reste. Ne lui parle pas de moi.

– Entendu.

Elle me jette mes vêtements au visage, se promenant nue dans la pièce et s'arrêtant à la fenêtre de sa chambre sans aucune gêne que quelqu'un puisse l'apercevoir de dehors. Je finis de m'habiller, puis l'embrasse longuement.

– Merci pour cette magnifique nuit, lui dis-je dans un murmure, la regardant dans les yeux.

– Et merci à toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer tous les cœurs que tu dois briser, ajoute-t-elle.

– Au contraire. Je suis toujours très clair que je suis là pour leur faire passer du bon temps, mais pas plus. J'ai un grand respect pour les femmes, je détesterais leur donner de faux espoirs. Et puis, je ne suis pas fait pour une relation sérieuse.

– Je te crois. Allez, ouste maintenant !

Après une profonde révérence accompagnée d'un baiser sur le dos de sa main, je m'éclipse du petit appartement et marche jusque chez moi. Je me dirige immédiatement vers la salle d'entraînement aménagée à côté de ma chambre afin de faire mes exercices habituels. Beaucoup de garçons de mon âge subissent des opérations pour avoir des muscles gonflés, mais personnellement je tiens à avoir des muscles aussi authentiques que possible. Et puis ainsi, ça me garde en forme.

J'arrête au bout d'une demi-heure, en sueur, et me glisse sous la douche, laissant mon corps se détendre avec délice. En sortant, je m'observe dans le miroir, satisfait. Quelques filles disent que je suis peut-être même au-dessus du légendaire Finnick Odair, et je ne peux complètement le nier.

Je sèche mes cheveux blonds aux mèches couvertes d'or et fais un clin d'œil à mon reflet. mes yeux sont d'un turquoise éclatant, signe que je suis de bonne humeur. C'est une opération que j'ai fait il y a quelques mois maintenant, et je ne le regrette aucunement. Selon mon état d'esprit, mes iris changent de couleur. Bien sûr, cela veut dire que je ne peux pas cacher mes émotions, mais puisque je ne mens jamais, ce n'est pas bien dérangeant.

Quant à mes lèvres décolorées aux reflets dorés, il est vrai que c'était risqué, mais jusqu'à maintenant les filles semblent apprécier. Et l'autre extravagance que je me suis permis, il y a trois semaines, est de me teindre les tétons dorés. Vala a bien ri en l'apprenant, mais je ne regrette rien. Ça attire le regard sur mes pectoraux et c'est exactement ce que je souhaite.

Je remets mes deux anneaux à mon oreille gauche et mon autre sur ma lèvre inférieure, jouant avec sans même m'en rendre compte, puis entreprends de m'habiller. Une simple veste blanche entrouverte, et un pantalon bourgogne, sans oublier mon bandana rouge, que j'attache à mon poignet. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me portait chance.

Au moment même où je suis fin prêt pour la Moisson, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, signalant l'arrivée de ma mère. Je me rends dans la cuisine, lui préparant déjà la décoction magique qu'elle m'a apprise pour se remettre d'un lendemain de veille, et elle se glisse dans la pièce, les deux mains sur ses tempes.

– Fils, me salue-t-elle.

– Mère. Comment était la soirée ?

– Divine mon cher, divine ! s'exclame-t-elle rêveusement, se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Je termine la boisson et lui tends avec un sourire.

– Ah, Etan, que ferais-je sans toi ?

– Tu continuerais de faire la fête.

– Tu as un bon point. Mais je serais moins enthousiaste.

Elle me souffle un baiser, faisant la grimace en prenant une gorgée. Je m'affaire dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas, comme tous les matins. Depuis que mon père a été banni de la maison familiale quand j'avais quatorze ans, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle. J'ai en quelque sorte adopté le rôle de son mari, et cela me va parfaitement. Elle m'a donné naissance et m'a élevé, elle a droit à tout mon respect et mon attention.

Mon père… Rien que de penser à lui, mon sang bouillonne. Ce traître qui a tenu des propos malveillants contre le Capitole, il mérite entièrement d'être devenu un Muet. J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de lui suite à la Rébellion, et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Il doit être content, ses chers Districts sont maintenant au pouvoir, au détriment de sa propre famille.

Nous mangeons en discutant de la soirée qu'elle vient d'avoir. Vala trouve que ma mère est une femme superficielle, mais je ne vois pas cela comme une faute. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, il n'y a aucun problème. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas très attentive à mes besoins, et peut-être qu'elle se comporte peu comme une mère le devrait, mais je suis l'homme de la maison. C'est à moi de prendre le rôle de protecteur.

– Je vais chez Vala, dis-je en terminant la vaisselle. Comme je la connais, elle doit être morte de peur pour la Moisson mais ne pas se l'avouer.

– Oh, c'est vrai, la Moisson. Je devrais m'habiller d'une façon spéciale pour l'occasion, tu crois ? demande-t-elle affolée en observant ses vêtements.

– Tu seras magnifique peu importe ce que tu portes.

– Charmeur, va ! Tu diras bonjour à ton amie de ma part. Et tente de lui trouver une belle tenue pour une fois, son sens vestimentaire laisse vraiment à désirer.

Elle s'éloigne vers sa chambre en sifflotant. J'imagine que d'autres seraient tristes que leur mère ne s'inquiète pas de la possibilité qu'ils soient tirés au sort, mais personnellement je trouve cela mieux. Et puis, je ne le crains pas plus que cela non plus. Mon nom n'y est que six fois, comme s'il sera pris !

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Alors, est-ce que le chiffre a changé ? demande Vala en toute innocence, mais je sais exactement où elle veut en venir.

– J'en suis à cent quatre-vingt-deux.

– Sincèrement, un tatouage qui rend compte de tes conquêtes… Etan, toi qui dit respecter les femmes, crois-tu vraiment que c'est le cas avec un truc pareil ? soupire-t-elle alors que nous traversons une rue.

Je suis allé la chercher chez elle quelques minutes plus tôt, et après que ses parents lui aient souhaité bonne chance et lui aient promis qu'ils seraient aussi près de sa section que possible, nous sommes partis en direction de la Moisson.

– Justement, le compteur permet de vraiment mettre les choses au clair. C'est très efficace. Les filles ne s'imaginent pas que je vais tomber amoureux et elles peuvent en profiter pleinement sans se sentir mal qu'il y ait un quelconque attachement émotionnel.

– Je ne te comprends pas… T'as pas envie d'avoir une vraie relation, juste une fois ?

– J'aime les femmes, Vala, tu le sais… _Toutes_ les femmes, de toutes les formes, personnalités, genre de beautés… J'aime faire leur connaissance, j'aime leur faire plaisir, j'aime les rendre heureuses… Je ne peux pas imaginer être seulement avec une.

Je soupire, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation nombre de fois.

– Mais tu pourrais au moins _essayer_. Pour voir. Tu n'y perdrais rien, non ?

Elle lève vers moi des yeux pleins d'espoir, malgré elle. Elle croit être si cachottière, quand comprendra-t-elle que je peux lire les femmes comme un livre ouvert, et qu'elle ne fait pas exception. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais je ne pourrai jamais la considérer comme plus qu'une sœur, et c'est pourquoi je ne peux rien lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de détruire ses espoirs, mais je ne peux lui en donner aucun en même temps.

Je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour, et certainement pas avec elle.

– Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

– D'accord, d'accord, monsieur coureur de jupons professionnel. Je te jure, si c'est encore tout ce que tu fais de ta vie quand tu auras cinquante ans, il y aura un problème.

– Pourquoi pas ? dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ma famille est assez riche pour que je sois entretenu le reste de ma vie, tu sais ?

– Comment, mais comment suis-je devenue ton amie ? s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton faussement désespéré.

– Parce que je suis irrésistible, ma chère.

– Non, non. Tu sais, je crois que j'ai eu pitié de toi parce que tu n'avais pas d'amis.

– Si ça te fait plaisir de le voir comme ça… Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui n'avais pas d'amis, à l'époque.

– Faux ! J'avais Bob !

– Bob était ton ami imaginaire.

– Détail, détail…

Nous échangeons un sourire complice. Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, peu importe nos défauts respectifs, nous acceptons tout l'un de l'autre. Sans elle, je ne serais pas allé bien loin, suite à la trahison de mon père. Je serai toujours là si elle a besoin de moi.

Même si ce n'est pas de la façon qu'elle souhaiterait.

Nous arrivons finalement dans la place où a lieu la Moisson, qui grouille déjà de milliers de gens. Nous trouvons vite une queue menant à un poste d'enregistrement.

– Les dames d'abord.

– Toi et tes manières de gentleman, rigole Vala nerveusement.

– Tout ira bien, dis-je en lui serrant les épaules.

Enfin dans la section des dix-sept ans, je croise les bras, regardant les Thraxs qui patrouillent autour de nous.

– Foutus Districts. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils osent retourner leur propre punition contre nous.

– Parle donc encore plus fort, imbécile ! me siffle Vala. Je comprends ta frustration, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'indigné.

– Je trouve au contraire que c'est le moment parfait. On devrait se révolter. On ne peut pas les laisser nous traiter ainsi, alors que ce sont eux qui ont torts !

– Etan, nous en parlerons plus tard, ok ? Je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres des Thraxs, ou ils seraient bien capables de nous traîner sur scène pour être des tributs sans même faire le tirage.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais un « Bonjour, bonjour » m'interrompt avant, et un homme à la drôle de toge blanche lève les bras, nous incitant tous à communier avec la nature. J'échange un regard interdit avec Vala, qui hausse les épaules. À côté de l'homme, une chèvre blanche émet un chevrotement qui cause plusieurs rires étouffés.

– Mon nom est Miro Underwood, dit-il d'une voix tranquille, et je suis l'hôte du Secteur Quatre. Je vais être là pour soutenir les tributs de notre Secteur en compagnie de la charmante mentor Lateefah Galloway.

Une grande blonde d'une quarantaine d'années incline la tête, et ses yeux perçants balaient l'assemblée. Elle porte des pantalons de cuir marron et une chemise bleue allant parfaitement avec le bleu de ses yeux. Miro récite le traité, puis se prépare à tirer le nom du tribut féminin. Vala s'empare de ma main sans crier gare, et je retourne la pression.

– Tout ira bien, dis-je à nouveau tout bas.

Mais le nom qui est tiré me prend par surprise tout autant que Vala, qui lâche ma main. Corisandre Harrietty ? L'hôte l'appelle à nouveau, et enfin une tête blonde émerge et monte sur scène. C'est bien elle.

Corisandre, la première fille avec qui j'ai couché. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je pensais… J'ai toujours cru que j'aurais le temps de m'excuser, je ne savais simplement pas comment m'y prendre. Mon père venait de commettre sa traîtrise, à l'époque, et j'étais dévasté. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer mes émotions, moi et Corisandre passions beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis quelque temps…

J'ai pris sa virginité, et je ne lui ai plus jamais reparlé. J'étais si immature à l'époque.

Je dois aller la voir durant ses adieux. M'excuser, lui souhaiter bonne chance… Quelque chose…

– …Etan Sullivanov !

Je relève la tête brusquement, et Vala s'agrippe à mon bras.

– Non ! chuchote-t-elle tout bas, déjà les larmes aux yeux.

– Val…

– Non ! dit-elle plus fort.

Je crois que je suis en choc, parce que je me sens calme. Plus calme que jamais. Alors que je m'avance vers la scène, je me rends même compte que je souris. Comme dans un rêve, je me vois faire un clin d'œil en direction d'une fille de ma section.

Il me semble que je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi. Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi est-ce que je vais rejoindre Miro et Corisandre ? Pourquoi ai-je l'air si détendu sur l'écran géant ? Pourquoi mes yeux sont gris ? La couleur grise veut dire que j'ai peur… Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Pourquoi ?

Corisandre. Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. Et j'aime vraiment son tatouage d'une rose dans son cou, avec la tige épineuse qui se rend jusqu'à son dos. Mais ce n'est pas… Je dois m'excuser…

Non, attends, ce n'est pas ça... Il y a… quelque chose d'important est en train de se produire…

– Si vous voulez bien vous serrer la main ? dit une voix lointaine, alors qu'une main passe autour de mon épaule.

– Corisandre... Tu as vraiment merveilleusement bien grandi, dis-je à la jeune fille en face de moi, comme dans un rêve.

Elle écarquille les yeux, puis fronce les sourcils, son expression se faisant orageuse.

– Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas _Etan_ ?

Elle attrape vigoureusement ma main, et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je suis au sol, une douleur vive dans mes parties.

Je méritais peut-être ça.

Sauf que… ah… C'est ça…

J'ai été tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games… Corisandre est ma partenaire de Secteur… Je… Ah…

Des mains me remettent sur pied, et je prends enfin en compte les milliers d'habitants à mes pieds, les Thraxs qui me tiennent de part et d'autre, Corisandre qui est retenue à la taille par notre mentor, Miro qui s'affole au micro, criant qu'il faut faire l'amour et non la guerre… Vala… qui pleure…

Et je cours.

Je ne me rends pas bien loin, évidemment. Par un incompréhensible miracle, j'arrive tout de même à descendre de la scène, à sauter par-dessus une barrière, à traverser une rue… Et c'est là qu'un Thrax m'arrête. D'une main à l'arrière de la tête, il m'écrase le visage sur le ciment.

Mais je ne me débats déjà plus. Recroquevillé sur le sol, je tiens mon nez en sang et sanglote sans qu'aucune larme ne sorte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vala est ma première visiteuse. Sans rien dire, elle me serre fort comme son cœur, ses larmes et sa morve se perdant dans ma veste. J'aimerais la rassurer, mais je suis tout aussi secoué qu'elle et je ne peux que passer mes bras autour de sa taille et m'accrocher à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Elle s'éloigne finalement, observant mon visage avec attention. En face d'elle ainsi, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur moi-même.

– Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, finit-elle par dire avec un rire hystérique.

Je grimace, touchant mon nez encore sensible. Non seulement cela, mais j'ai aussi les deux yeux au beurre noir.

– Moi, le grand Etan, mauvaise mine ? dis-je malgré tout. Tu as besoin de lunettes, ma chère.

– Oh, Etan… soupire-t-elle. Je… je sais même pas quoi te dire.

– Crois-tu que j'ai une chance de gagner ? Je veux la vérité, Vala.

Elle reste silencieuse longuement, jouant avec l'étoffe de ma veste, puis prend une grande inspiration.

– Non, je ne crois pas que tu vas gagner. Mais je l'espère. C'est ce que mon père dit toujours, tu sais ? Qu'il est important de rêver l'impossible.

Hochant la tête, je caresse brièvement sa joue.

– Merci pour tout, Vala. Prends soin de toi.

– Toi aussi, murmure-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Toi aussi.

Après cela, différentes filles me visitent, toutes plus chamboulées les unes que les autres, et je me contente de leur sourire sans rien dire. À quoi s'attendent-elles de ma part, exactement ? Mais plus le temps passe et plus je comprends… que ma mère ne vient pas.

J'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être est-elle évanouie quelque part, ou bien peut-être croit-elle que je n'ai aucune chance de survivre et ne voit pas l'intérêt de me voir une dernière fois… Ou encore, peut-être est-elle convaincue que je vais gagner et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me dire au revoir.

Mais peut-être aussi… qu'elle ne n'aime pas, et que je ne suis pas important pour elle.

Je crois que je préfère qu'elle soit simplement évanouie.

C'est dans ce genre de situation que j'aimerais avoir une mère normale, qui me prendrait dans ses bras, me consolerait, me dirait que tout ira bien, qu'elle me protègera… qu'elle m'aime.

Pour la première fois de ma vie… J'ai besoin d'elle.

Et elle n'est pas là.

Quand l'heure pour les adieux est presque écoulée, la porte s'ouvre sur un dernier visiteur. Mon père.

Il me regarde longuement, et je fais de même. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans, mais il a à peine changé. Il a maintenant une barbe, et ses vêtements sont beaucoup moins élégants. Mais il a les mêmes yeux coupables que la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, que je lui ai ordonné de ne plus jamais me contacter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dis-je, interloqué.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais bien sûr aucun son ne sort, et fait quelques pas vers moi en tendant les bras.

– Non… Je ne veux pas… Sors d'ici, tu m'entends ?

Plus il s'approche, plus je recule, et plus je me sens enragé.

– Je t'ai dit que je voulais plus jamais te revoir ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu veux voir de près ce que les Districts me font subir ? Es-tu content ? Hein ?! Es-tu content du sort que tes Districts chéris me réservent ?!

Il s'arrête, ouvrant la bouche à nouveau, et un gémissement étranglé en sort, mais je ne peux pas compatir, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le voir plus longtemps.

– SORS ! SORS MAINTENANT !

Un Thrax entrebâille la porte, l'air curieux, et mon père déguerpi sans demander son reste. Enfin seul, je m'effondre dans un des fauteuils, les mains sur le visage. Une fois, juste une fois… Personne ne m'entendra…

– Maman… maman, j'ai peur…


	10. S5 - Siam Capicolla

Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Bien, bien... Je suis en lendemain de veille, j'ai trois heures de sommeil dans le corps et je suis prise au travail pour encore une heure... yaaaaay ! u.u

Bref. Parlons d'Etan d'abord, j'ai une petite chose à clarifier. Il n'a PAS violé Cori. On apprendra plus en détail ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais sachez que ce n'est pas ça. Sinon, il semblerait que je vous ai pas mal surpris avec lui alors... yay ! Mission accomplie ! ^^

Pour le groupe facebook maintenant. J'ai mis un lien sur mon profil pour le trouver. Désolée du dérangement, je suis une novice à ça et j'avais pas cliqué que vous ne pourriez pas le trouver seuls ^^' Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois par contre, il n'y a pas encore grand chose dessus, mais ça devrait venir graduellement. :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme toujours. C'est agréable d'avoir vos opinions et d'échanger avec vous, et c'est génial de sentir tout le support que vous me donnez. :') (And I mean... Plus de 200 reviews avec 9 chapitres... je me sens trop choyée... Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde ! TT-TT) Merci aussi à ma beta-reader D. Would, qui fait un magnifique travail et à ma beta-d'opinion Ljay qui m'encourage toujours ! :D

Hana : Hello ! ^^ Merci de ta review ! Elle m'a vraiment touchée, parce que c'est toujours une inquiétude pour moi d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en faisant un chapitre par Moisson. J'y tenais, mais j'avais peur d'en perdre des lecteurs =/ Alors merci de me rassurer ainsi et de continuer de m'encourager, c'est très apprécié :D

ValentinMVP : Merci de ta review ! :3 En fait j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui m'a corrigé Survivre, mais j'aimerais retravailler certains passages, des tournures de phrases douteuses, des expressions mal utilisées... Bref, j'ai tout un travail devant moi... u.u Mais merci beaucoup d'offrir, c'est hyper généreux *-* Et je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur, il manque de présence masculine sur FFnet, XD. Et sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes Etan X) Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plutôt sympathique XD. Pour la nouvelle couverture, en fait le lien ne fonctionne pas =/

Solene : Salut salut ! Merci de tes 3 reviews ! ^^ Contente que tu aimes Cori, je crois que son caractère est une grande force, elle pourrait aller loin en effet :) (en même temps, tous les tributs pourraient aller loin, donc je sais pas si ça veut dire grand chose XD...) Quant à Etan, ce n'est pas faux que sa relation avec sa mère est très étrange. Mais en fait, elle est tout ce qui lui reste, bien sûr Vala est importante, mais elle n'est pas un adulte. Etan ayant "perdu" son père, il ne peut que s'appuyer sur sa mère, sauf qu'elle n'est jamais là pour lui, et même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer, ça le blesse énormément. Il est en gros déni avec ses sentiments, en fait. Bref, j'arrête l'analyse psychologique là XD.

Pr. Laytoad : Nouvelle lectrice ! \o/ Merci de tes reviews ! X) Et bien sûr, si tu souhaites être sponsor tu peux, c'est ouvert à tout le monde ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera dans l'âge des tributs, on a enfin quelqu'un de 12 ans ! ^^

Concernant ce chapitre, la tribut (enfin une toute jeune !) a été créée par Laurtess97. Elle est très touchante, comme vous allez le voir, et j'ai vraiment passé un bon temps à l'écrire. La mentor a aussi été faite par elle, et l'hôte a été fait par Kayla7. X)

Enjoy !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR CINQ**

_Une rêveuse étouffée  
_

* * *

**Siam Capicolla, 12 ans, Secteur 5**

Je repose mon crayon, satisfaite, et mon regard se tourne vers l'horloge numérique. C'est l'heure. Je secoue l'épaule de Siamon, qui enfonce son nez dans l'oreiller.

– Debout, ça va bientôt commencer, dis-je en détachant bien chacune des syllabes, aussi fort que possible.

Il lève deux doigts et passe la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

– Siamon, tu vas tout manquer !

Aucune réaction. Je le secoue à nouveau, énervée. C'est lui qui m'a demandée de le réveiller à temps, il fait toujours ça ! Nous avons des tonnes de points en commun, mais sur celui-ci, c'est l'opposé total. Je suis une lève-tôt n'ayant besoin que de six à sept heures de sommeil par nuit tandis que Siamon peut dormir jusqu'à douze heures d'affilée. En général ça ne me dérange pas, parce que ça me laisse le temps d'écrire mes trois pages.

– Siamon !

J'imagine que mon ton est devenu tout plaintif et aiguë. Je ne peux pas en être sûre, car je n'entends rien moi-même, mais quand mes cordes vocales font ce genre de vibrations, ma famille dit que c'est ma voix de peste.

Mon jumeau se redresse enfin et me foudroie du regard. Je hausse les épaules, souriante.

– _Il est encore tôt_ _!_ râle-t-il en langage de signe.

_– Mais le spectacle commence bientôt !_

_– Quel spectacle ?_

_– Les voisins !_

Son regard s'illumine et il se précipite à la fenêtre, moi sur ses talons. Nous sommes juste à temps. La porte d'entrée des voisins d'en face s'ouvre en claquant et une femme en sort, vociférant des obscénités que je peine à discerner sur ses lèvres. Être sourde force à développer d'autres talents, et ça fait quelques années déjà que je peux lire sur les lèvres, tant que la personne ne parle pas trop vite et a une prononciation à peu près normale.

Elle retourne à l'intérieur, et bientôt elle se tient à la fenêtre de gauche et l'ouvre en grand. Elle s'éloigne, puis revient avec des vêtements plein les bras, qu'elle jette au-dehors. Le mari apparaît enfin, lui aussi en train de crier à tue-tête si j'en crois les veines proéminentes dans son cou et son visage rouge.

Sans crier gare, la femme le pousse au travers de la fenêtre et il s'écrase au sol, l'air ébahi. Il se relève d'un bond en se frottant le derrière, pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il dit. Je me tourne vers Siamon, curieuse, et il est rouge tomate, secoué par un fou rire silencieux. Je claque des doigts pour attirer son attention, lui demandant en langage des signes – qui est bien plus naturel pour moi que de parler – :

_– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?_

_– Elle a couché avec l'avocat qui le représente pour leur divorce et il a vendu tous les bijoux de valeur appartenant à la mère de sa femme._

_– En parlant de leur fils, tu te souviens quand il a traité notre famille de monstres ?_

Siamon hoche la tête d'un air sombre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous avions entendus ce genre de remarque, mais ça reste toujours dur à prendre. L'un muet et l'autre sourde, disons que nous n'avons pas une vie très normale. À cause de nos handicaps – « nos différences qui nous rendent spéciaux », diraient nos parents – notre père a décidé de nous faire l'école à la maison afin que nous n'ayons pas à affronter les moqueries des autres jeunes, pendant que notre mère passe son temps dans un laboratoire à chercher une solution pour nous rendre « normaux ». Même si bien sûr, elle ne le formulerait jamais ainsi. Elle est simplement incapable de comprendre que nous sommes ainsi pour la vie et qu'il n'y a rien à y faire. Autant l'accepter et apprendre à vivre avec, ce que nous faisons parfaitement bien depuis douze ans,_ merci_.

Bien sûr, j'aimerais récupérer mon ouïe, et Siamon aimerait parler. Mais le fait que maman soit si obsédée par une solution miracle me donne parfois l'impression qu'elle n'arrive pas à nous accepter comme nous sommes. Qu'elle n'est pas… fière de nous.

C'est idiot, je sais.

Et puis, je suis mal placée pour me plaindre, alors que mon rêve est d'aller dans le domaine de la médecine afin de nous guérir.

_– Il n'a pas vu sa propre famille on dirait, _dis-je finalement, sortant de mes sombres pensées.

_– Au moins ils créent un peu d'action dans le voisinage, _commente mon frère.

_– Pas de doute là-dessus !_

Nous échangeons un sourire complice, puis reportons notre attention sur le couple. Ils se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre, tantôt se donnant des coups de poings et tantôt s'embrassant avec fougue. Finalement, comme tous les matins, ce sont les Thraxs qui interviennent pour les séparer, alors que leur fils les observe de sa chambre, l'air absolument misérable.

C'est triste quand je réalise que ce couple est ce qu'il y a de plus excitant dans ma semaine.

Nous nous mettons ensuite à notre activité favorite, inventer des vies aux passants. Étant séquestrée dans la maison à longueur de journée – ok, j'exagère peut-être un peu, nous pourrions probablement sortir si nous le souhaitions –, c'est un bon moyen de passer le temps, et puis ça me donne toujours de bonnes idées d'histoire.

– _Celle-là est en chemin vers son ancien Muet, qui l'a quittée suite à la Rébellion. Elle a un couteau à pain dans son sac, et elle a l'intention de le tuer avec,_ entame Siamon.

Personne n'a dit que nos histoires étaient joyeuses.

– _Lui a l'intention de se porter volontaire, et il se rend à son centre d'entraînement. C'est son père qui le force à faire cela, et en réalité il est terrifié. C'est pour ça qu'il va mourir dès le bain de sang, _invente mon frère un peu plus tard.

_– Si c'était nous dans les Jeux, comment crois-tu…_

J'interromps mon geste, me rendant compte que je viens d'aborder le sujet tabou. Les Hunger Games, la Moisson, la possibilité que nous soyons tirés au sort… Siamon et moi n'en parlons jamais, simplement parce que nous avons trop peur que cela ne se produise réellement. Si je me retrouvais dans les Jeux sans lui, je serais… Perdue, dévastée, terrorisée…

Et ce n'est pas pour rien. Je n'ai jamais – _jamais_ – été séparée de lui. Quand nous étions petits, il était même impossible de nous mettre dans des pièces différentes, ça rendait nos parents dingues. Tous les événements importants ont été vécus à ses côtés, autant les bons que les mauvais.

Je regarde Siamon droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui témoigner à quel point je suis sérieuse.

_– Si jamais je suis tirée… Ne te porte pas volontaire, ok ?_

Il fronce les sourcils.

– _Ça n'arrivera pas, _finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

_– Tu ne peux pas le savoir à coup sûr. Je ne veux pas que nous mourions tous les deux. Tu promets ?_

– _Ne parle pas de ça. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, _élude-t-il, détournant les yeux.

Je soupire, frustrée. Je me doutais déjà qu'il réagirait ainsi. Moi j'imagine toujours les pires scénarios, je cherche à savoir comment je réagirais, ce qu'il m'arriverait. Lui déteste cela. Il vit au jour le jour, refusant de se créer des anxiétés pour des problèmes qui n'ont pas encore eu lieu. Parfois, je trouve que ça le rend plus sage que moi.

Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'il me promette. Parce que si j'étais vraiment tirée au sort… Je sais qu'il se porterait volontaire.

La porte de notre chambre s'ouvre et notre mère s'introduit à l'intérieur, souriante.

– _Êtes-vous prêts ?_

Nous hochons la tête et elle fait nous la bise, puis nous ordonne de nous installer sur le lit pendant qu'elle ouvre sa trousse. Tous les matins c'est le même manège. Avant de se rendre à son travail, elle nous inspecte de la tête aux pieds, puis nous fait des examens personnalisés. Moi pour ma surdité, Siamon pour ses cordes vocales. Et finalement, elle nous donne des remèdes. Parfois ce sont des pilules, d'autres fois des injections, ou encore une crème, ou une décoction…

Je ne crois pas que ce soit totalement légal, qu'elle teste ainsi sur nous. Les anomalies génétiques irréparables sont très rares dans le Capitole, habituellement elles sont corrigées dès la naissance de l'enfant, ou même quand il n'est encore qu'un fœtus, donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités de vérifier si ça fonctionne réellement ou non sur un humain.

Aujourd'hui, comme les trois dernières semaines, c'est l'injection d'un drôle de liquide mauve pour moi alors que Siamon, le chanceux, à droit à de simples pilules vertes.

– _Voilà, terminé !_ dit ma mère en langage de signe avec un grand sourire. _Habillez-vous puis venez nous rejoindre pour manger._

J'enfile la tenue que j'avais préparé à l'avance, une mignonne robe violette accompagnée de ballerines grises. Puis j'entreprends d'attacher mes cheveux d'un rose dégradé, qui m'arrivent normalement au bas du dos, en deux longues nattes. Je les décore d'un gros nœud papillon vert. M'inspectant dans le grand miroir de la chambre – c'est un bon moyen de savoir ce que Siamon me dit même s'il est dans mon dos – mes yeux me fixent, l'un rose et l'autre mauve, brillants joyeusement. Mes taches de rousseur lilas les soulignent adorablement.

J'adore me sentir jolie.

Dans le reflet, j'aperçois Siamon qui ricane devant ma coquetterie et je lui tire la langue. Les garçons n'y comprennent rien. En tout cas, c'est ce que maman dit. Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler à des garçons de mon âge autre que mon frère.

Parlant de celui-ci… Il s'est contenté de mettre des shorts gris et un tee-shirt bleu marine. Il a toujours refusé de s'habiller chic. Un petite cravate lui irait si bien, pourtant. Ses courts cheveux verts sont aussi mal coiffés que d'habitude, et ses yeux, l'un de couleur émeraude et l'autre de jade, m'observent avec amusement.

– _Les filles et leurs vêtements_, nargue-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré.

– _Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais mentionner ta taille…_

C'est une pique que je lui lance de temps à autre, quand il m'énerve. Malgré mon minuscule un mètre trente, Siamon est plus petit que moi. Mais je ne lui fais pas remarquer trop souvent, car il en a déjà subi les moqueries des enfants qui vivent dans le voisinage bien assez de fois.

Il me tire la langue, s'emparant de ma main pour m'entraîner en direction de la salle à manger, où nos parents nous attendent. Ils ont déjà commencé leur repas, et Siamon me sert galamment une assiette.

Je plonge mon nez dans le porridge jusqu'à ce que Siamon me secoue l'épaule. Relevant la tête, je me rends compte que mon père me parlait. Depuis mes six ans, il ne me parle jamais par signes, disant que je dois m'habituer à toujours regarder autour de moi au cas où quelqu'un me parlerait, afin que je dois être capable de fonctionner normalement dans la société. Ça m'énerve un peu, mais je comprends son point.

– Vous vous souvenez comment la Moisson se déroule ? demande-t-il en s'adressant à nous sérieusement.

Je hoche la tête, et du coin de l'œil je peux voir Siamon qui fait de même.

– Bien. Siam, redis-le moi.

Je commence à parler en signe, mais il m'interrompt immédiatement.

– Parle, exige-t-il.

Alors, d'une voix hésitante, car je ne peux jamais être certaine que les bons mots sortent, j'explique le déroulement. L'inscription, la prise de sang, les papiers à nos noms dans les boules de verre, l'hôte, le tirage…

– Et comment devez-vous réagir si vous êtes choisis ?

– Courageusement.

– Bien. On va être tout près. Vous allez survivre ?

– _On a douze ans, papa_, rétorque Siamon en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Je sais, je sais. Mais quand vous aurez mon âge, vous verrez que ça semble bien jeune, rit-il doucement.

Il se tait ensuite, et je m'apprête à baisser les yeux quand j'aperçois ses lèvres bouger. Ni ma mère ni Siamon ne réagissent, comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Pourtant, moi j'ai vu ce qu'il a dit, sans émettre le moindre son..

_Je ne vous perdrai pas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

– _Ça commence bientôt tu crois ?_ me demande Siamon, nous attirant les regards moqueurs des autres jeunes à nouveau.

Être muet au Capitole est signe de faiblesse, d'infériorité. Et chaque fois, ça m'attriste autant que ça m'enrage. Ce n'est pas comme si Siamon est un traître, ni un esclave, et pourtant c'est ainsi qu'il est traité dès que les gens réalisent qu'il ne peut pas parler.

_– Ça devrait_.

Bien que je puisse parler, je lui réponds moi aussi par signe, afin qu'il ne soit pas le seul à essuyer les railleries. Il ferait pareil pour moi s'il le pouvait, et d'ailleurs il s'est battu quelques fois avec des enfants qui, apparemment, criaient des choses obscènes dans mon dos.

Je lance un coup d'œil à ma gauche, d'où je peux apercevoir nos parents, puis me rapproche de Siamon jusqu'à ce que nous nous tenions épaule à épaule. Je me sens toujours extrêmement inconfortable dans de si grands regroupements. Incapable d'entendre, j'ai l'impression de devoir me tourner dans tous les sens au cas où il y ait un danger, que quelque chose d'important se passe, que quelqu'un tente de m'adresser la parole... Et puis bien malgré moi, je tente de savoir ce que tout le monde dit, mon regard se fixant sur tel ou tel groupe de personnes machinalement.

C'est l'horreur.

– _Est-ce que ça va ?_

Je hoche faiblement la tête et adresse un petit sourire à mon frère. Vivement que tout cela soit fini et que nous puissions retourner chez nous, dans le confort et la sécurité. J'ai beau souvent rêver d'aventures et de nouvelles expériences, je suis terrorisée chaque fois que je mets les pieds hors de la maison. Heureusement, c'est mieux qu'avant. J'ai plus confiance en moi, et j'arrive de plus en plus à ne pas considérer ma surdité comme un handicap.

Enfin, la Moisson commence. Celui que j'assume être l'hôte, un petit bonhomme à la peau verte fait tout en finesse s'empare du micro, nous souhaitant de joyeuses Hunger Games avec enthousiasme. Vultra Briln est son nom. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux – eux aussi verts, bien que plus foncés – et entreprend de réciter le Traité de Paix.

J'aimais bien les Hunger Games, quand j'étais petite. C'était exotique, hors du commun. Si différent de ma petite vie confortable que je rêvais moi-même d'y être, de porter de magnifiques robes, de défiler devant tout le Capitole, de tomber amoureuse d'un autre tribut, de forger des alliances, de sortir vainqueur et pleine de gloire.

Maintenant que cette possibilité se présente, je me rends compte à quel point j'étais naïve. Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé, mais… Ces enfants meurent. Des vies sont perdues pour notre simple amusement.

Suite à la rébellion, je me suis mise à écrire de petites nouvelles sur la vie des tributs morts. Je leur inventais une famille, des amis, des amours, des intérêts et passions… J'ai ramassé les pamphlets des dix dernières années, et j'ai écrit, écrit, écrit.

Si je me retrouve dans les Jeux, je me demande si quelqu'un fera cela pour moi ?

Je secoue cette sombre idée de ma tête et me concentre à nouveau sur l'hôte, lisant sur ses lèvres. Je dois plisser les yeux pour mieux discerner les paroles car il parle très vite et s'agite beaucoup.

– Je vous présente maintenant votre mentor, Maret Finley ! babille-t-il joyeusement.

Une femme dans la bonne soixantaine s'avance, toute habillée de noire, et s'incline légèrement. Elle s'éloigne à nouveau et je sais que c'est maintenant l'heure. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'empare de la main de mon frère.

– Maintenant mes amis, c'est le moment que nous attendons tous. Êtes-vous aussi excités que moi ?!

À part quelques exclamations enthousiastes très éparpillées, il n'y a aucune réaction dans l'assistance. Comment peut-il être si heureux ? Ce sont des enfants du _Capitole_ qui sont tirés au sort. Ne ressent-il donc aucune tristesse pour les habitants de sa propre ville ?

– Les dames d'abord, bien sûr. Les bonnes manières sont importantes, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? Sinon vous risquez d'être vierge longtemps ! blague-t-il, ne semblant pas réaliser que ça ne fait rire personne.

Il s'avance vers le bol de verre à sa gauche et doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour y plonger sa main. Il fouille pendant des secondes qui me semblent interminables avant d'en sortir un petit papier, et je crois qu'à ce point je ne respire plus, car je commence à voir des points noirs.

C'est pourquoi je suis certaine que j'ai mal vu, quand le nom qui sort de sa bouche est Siam Capicolla.

Parce que… Parce que c'est moi, et que c'est impossible. Mon nom n'y était qu'une seule fois… Et papa a dit qu'il ne me perdrait pas… Et Siamon ne m'a pas promis qu'il ne se porterait pas volontaire… Et…

Et puis je ne veux pas mourir.

Il redit le nom et mon univers s'effondre.

C'est bien mon nom. J'ai été tirée.

De grosses larmes se mettent à dégouliner sur mes joues et je sens mes genoux fléchirent. La main de Siamon me serre si fort que mes doigts deviennent bleus.

Oh… Siamon…

Je me redresse, tourne mon regard vers lui. Le sien est vide, mais je crois y apercevoir une lueur de détermination que je connais bien. Il a l'intention de se porter volontaire, je le sais. Parce qu'il ne m'a pas promis, parce que nous sommes jumeaux, parce que sinon nous allons être séparés.

Je le gifle de toutes mes forces, me surprenant moi-même. Il pose une main sur sa joue, l'air interloqué, et je lève mon menton.

– _Non_, dis-je fermement, agitant mes deux mains en des gestes frénétiques. _Ne le fais pas. Promets-moi. Maintenant._

Il hoche la tête alors que ses yeux se ferment avec désespoir, et je me tourne à nouveau vers la scène. Un Thrax se fraie un chemin jusqu'à moi, et l'hôte me fait un signe de la main invitant. Je redresse mes épaules et le rejoins, faisant comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passe comme dans un rêve, et gardant les yeux sur mes souliers, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se dit. Vultra s'empare de mon poignet à un certain point et me force à serrer la main de mon partenaire de Secteur. Je lui arrive à peine à la moitié du torse, et ce simple fait me terrorise assez pour que je n'ose pas l'observer de plus près.

Je suis enfin escortée vers le lieu réservé aux adieux, un petit bâtiment gris fait à la va-vite. Un Thrax me dépose sans ménagement dans une pièce toute en longueur. Enfin seule, je m'effondre au sol. Une lourde odeur de peinture fraîche m'assaille et je commence à faire de l'hyperventilation. Un sanglot m'échappe, les points reviennent dans ma vision, les murs se referment autour de moi…

Puis c'est le noir complet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je suis réveillée par des ballotements inconfortables. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau transpercé de toutes parts, et je referme les yeux aussitôt après avoir tenté de les ouvrir, la lumière du soleil douloureuse.

La bouche pâteuse, je force tout de même un gémissement, espérant signaler à Siamon que je suis éveillée. Deux mains s'emparent des miennes immédiatement, mais elles sont trop grandes pour être celles de mon frère. Maman, peut-être ? Sauf qu'elles ne me semblent pas familières. Qui… ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux cette fois, affolée. Le visage bienveillant d'une femme m'accueille. Regardant autour de moi, je crois être dans un véhicule, car je peux voir les rues du Capitole défiler par les deux fenêtres. En face de moi se trouve un garçon aux cheveux bleus et un homme à la peau verte qui me dit quelque chose, mais mon esprit embrumé n'arrive pas à mettre un nom au visage.

– Siamon ? dis-je faiblement, complètement perdue.

La femme à côté de moi secoue tristement la tête, et ses lèvres remuent, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je ne peux pas… Je ne la comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Je me racle la gorge, humidifiant mes lèvres asséchées.

– _Où suis-je ? Où est mon frère ? Et mes parents ?_

La femme m'attrape les mains, mais je la repousse violemment. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'interpose, s'asseyant devant moi. Il agite les mains, et je réalise que c'est la langue des signes.

– _T__u as été tirée au sort pour les Hunger Games_, explique-t-il, l'air triste. _T'en souviens-tu ?_

Je secoue la tête et peux sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il ment. Ce n'est pas vrai… Siamon…

– _On est en chemin vers le centre d'Entraînement. Tu t'es évanouie durant les adieux et…_

_– Non !_

Je recule jusqu'à me cogner la tête contre la vitre du véhicule. Il me regarde avec pitié et déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam proéminente. Un triste sourire, mélancolique, se dessine sur ses lèvres, révélant des fossettes, et il se rapproche un peu plus.

– _Je suis désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolé… Il est trop tard… pour voir ta famille…_

– NON ! Non, non, non…

Je ne comprends plus rien. Ce n'est pas possible… Il ment ! Ils mentent tous ! Secouant la tête de plus belle, ma main se pose machinalement sur le tatouage à mon épaule gauche, simplement constitué de mon nom en rose entrecroisé à celui de mon frère en vert.

Il me prend dans ses bras brusquement, et je tente de me dégager, me débattant de toutes mes forces, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il se met à me bercer, et je sanglote, m'abandonnant au contact. J'enfonce mes ongles dans le tissu de ses vêtements, bouleversée.

S-siamon… Je… je n'ai pas pu… C'est… si injuste... M-maman, papa…


	11. S5 - Drew Linasy

Bonjour à tous ! Alors premièrement, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard à poster ce chapitre. Il y a différentes raisons qui se sont empilées toutes en même temps pour donner ce retard, mais bon, je n'aime pas trop donner des excuses. C'est arrivé, voilà tout. ^^' Je poste quand même maintenant, et les deux prochaines moissons sont écrites et corrigées, donc normalement elles devraient être postées sans retard ! (vous vous rendez compte que j'ai écris la moitié des moissons ? Plus que douze tributs à faire ! \o/... u.u)

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur. C'est grâce à vous que je garde l'envie d'écrire, et je me trouve toujours extrêmement choyée d'avoir d'aussi merveilleux lecteurs. X) Merci aussi à ma bêta-reader, D Would, qui corrige fidèlement et efficacement chacun de mes chapitres malgré être en plein dans ses examens, et à Ljay pour me rassurer dans mes crises de dernières minutes et m'aider régler les problèmes quand j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche.

Solene : Saluuut ! Merci de ta review ! :) En effet, c'est en voyant une tribut comme Siam qu'on réalise l'horreur des Jeux, parce qu'après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'est elle qui est responsable des Hunger Games, et pourtant c'est elle qui en paie de prix. N'empêche, je crois qu'il ne faut pas la classer comme victime du bain de sang dès maintenant. J'ai des plans en réserve pour elle... héhéhé. (par contre c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à me prendre un souffre-douleur dans mes histoires... avec Survivre c'était Pomeline... espérons pour Siam qu'elle ne sera pas la victime ce coup-ci... C'est mal parti avec les adieux qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir... ^^')

Hana : Merci de ta review ! X) C'est toujours soulageant quand les tributs sont appréciés, mais bon je dois avouer que sur ce point je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour Siam XD. Elle n'est vraiment pas du genre détestable. D'ailleurs, parlant d'une tribut jeune... Pourquoi aimons-nous tous voir des tributs de 12 ans dans les Jeux ? On est vraiment sadiques, non ? XD

Ce tribut a été créé par Lily in Neverland. Il a quelque chose de très spécial, et je crois qu'il en a rendu certain curieux avec sa connaissance de la langue des signes. J'ai très hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de lui :3 Sinon, le mot « magasiner » est mentionné quelque part dans le chapitre. Ça veut dire « shopping ». Oui, c'est totalement une expression québécoise, mais bon, je me refuse d'utiliser un terme anglophone quand je peux en utiliser un français. C'est dans ma culture, que voulez-vous. ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR CINQ**

_Un hyperactif spontané_

* * *

**Drew Linasy, 16 ans, Secteur 5**

L'atmosphère est étrange dans la ville, aujourd'hui. Il y a un mélange d'excitation et de terreur, de révolte et de curiosité. Après soixante-quinze ans de célébration lors des Hunger Games, un peuple ne se refait pas si facilement.

Les filles ont passé les deux dernières semaines à magasiner pour la plus belle robe, les plus beaux accessoires. Les garçons se sont jaugés du regard, se demandant qui – si quiconque aura le courage – se portera volontaire. Certains adultes, ceux qui avaient l'habitude de sponsoriser, font de discrets paris, en secret de leur femme. Des parents pleurent à l'idée que leurs enfants chéris puissent mourir, d'autres espèrent secrètement qu'ils se rendront dans les Jeux pour apporter gloire à leur famille.

Sous un masque de tristesse et de désespoir, le Capitole célèbre cette journée fatidique.

Je le sais car je vis aussi ce conflit, cette contradiction inexplicable. Je n'aime plus les Jeux, plus depuis quelques années déjà, mais bien malgré moi, je peux sentir ce picotement d'excitation qui me traverse, cette impression que quelque chose d'important, d'historique, se prépare. Et c'est le cas.

Dire qu'avant, j'étais de ceux qui faisaient des paris. Quel genre de tributs il y aurait, combien de volontaires, quel District était le plus prometteur, si une fille gagnerait ou non…

Stupide. J'étais si stupide.

J'accélère la cadence, mon souffle encore relativement sous contrôle, les muscles de mes jambes agréablement douloureux. Les quelques passants m'observent courir à travers les rues du Capitole d'un œil distrait, trop pris dans leurs réflexions, comme tout habitant de cette déplorable ville. J'espère sincèrement que ces Jeux vont enfin nous réveiller, nous faire réaliser notre décadence. Quel genre de peuple peut prendre plaisir à voir ses propres enfants mourir à l'écran ? Pas le nôtre, j'espère.

Mais j'en doute.

Je frissonne à l'idée que si je n'avais pas rencontré Lorik, si je n'avais pas passé du temps avec lui, si je n'avais pas essayé de le connaître… Je serais encore un naïf, imbécile et immature gamin.

Comme Frionel.

Ma course s'arrête dans un petit parc pour enfant. Personne ne s'y trouve, et je me laisse tomber sur l'herbe synthétique, reprenant mon souffle. J'aime courir, et j'ai d'ailleurs besoin de le faire régulièrement. Ça me détend et me permet de réfléchir à mes problèmes en toute tranquillité. Rester immobile à ne rien faire quand je suis anxieux n'est pas mon genre. En fait, être inerte n'est pas mon genre, point.

Croisant les bras derrière ma nuque, j'observe le ciel. Je me mets à taper du pied machinalement au rythme d'une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête depuis hier.

Il y a un an, j'étais fier des Districts et du retournement de situation. Ils étaient enfin libres de notre joug, ils pouvaient enfin respirer. Leur rébellion promettait changements, que j'espérais pour le meilleur. Katniss était un nouveau symbole, celui de l'évolution d'un peuple entier.

Et puis un mois plus tard, ils ont annoncé les Jeux du Capitole. Ha, quelle blague ! En fin de compte, ils ne sont pas mieux que nous. Après avoir vécu dans notre ombre pendant si longtemps, ils n'ont pu que suivre dans nos pas un chemin tout tracé. Celui de la haine, de la conviction d'une ridicule supériorité de leurs valeurs, de leur intelligence, de leurs droits. Comment Lammina appelle-t-elle ça ? Ah oui, l'ethnocentrisme.

L'autre jour, Lorik m'a avoué être honteux de venir des Districts, alors que c'était avant sa plus grande fierté. Moi, je n'ai pu que demander si quiconque peut être fier de ses origines, désormais.

Au moins, nous sommes maintenant tous égaux dans l'idiotie.

Je me relève enfin. Ma mère aimerait qu'on se voie un peu avant la Moisson, car elle doit partir immédiatement après. En tant que cadreuse des Hunger Games, elle s'absente toujours durant cette période. Je me souviens lui avoir reproché son travail, un jour. Elle a fait une crise de nerfs, me criant que je n'avais pas le droit de la juger, qu'elle faisait cela pour moi. Que sans ce métier, nous serions pauvres, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, si mon père n'était pas mort alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé elle aurait pu avoir une bien meilleure carrière.

Autant dire que je me la suis fermée après cet épisode.

C'est Lorik qui m'accueille quand j'arrive à la maison. Sa frange lui tombe dans les yeux et je l'écarte avec un sourire, ma main frôlant son menton mal rasé. Parfois je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans lui. Il est arrivé chez nous il y a deux ans. Il vivait auparavant dans le District Neuf, mais après avoir pris le blâme pour un vol que son petit frère avait commis, il est devenu un Muet et ma mère l'a récupéré – pour ne pas dire acheté.

Je dois avouer que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé entre nous au départ. À l'époque, j'étais un grand amateur des Hunger Games et il haïssait absolument tout ce qui venait du Capitole. Mais maintenant, et bien…

Il approche son visage et dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.

– _Ta mère t'attend_, m'indique Lorik dans la langue des signes.

Nous l'avons appris ensemble, afin de mieux communiquer. Il insistait que ça ne le dérangeait pas que je sois le seul à parler – et il faut avouer que je suis plutôt bavard – mais j'avais envie de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et l'écrire à chaque fois prenait du temps. Il est plus rapide à l'apprentissage que moi, car j'hésite encore, parfois, sur ce que tel geste signifie, alors que lui n'a plus aucune difficulté.

– Je vais prendre une douche vite fait et je suis prêt !

Je le pousse à l'intérieur et m'empare de sa main pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain adjointe à ma chambre.

– Tu vas m'aider n'est-ce pas ? Lammina m'a dit que c'est ce que les servants faisaient avant, pour leur maître. Ils les assistaient à se déshabiller, et…

Je m'interromps, voyant son regard se durcir, et m'excuse immédiatement.

– C'était idiot, désolé… Je ne parlais pas de toi… Tu sais que je ne te considère plus comme notre esclave, hein ? C'est fini ce temps-là, tu es libre. Je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête, je te jure… Faudrait que j'ai un collier de chien qui m'électrocute chaque fois que je dis une connerie...

Il se raidit encore plus, lâchant ma main.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai… Oh, est-ce que… On t'a jamais mis de collier, si… ? Euh…

Il éclate alors de rire, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je le frappe au torse, affichant un sourire soulagé. Je déteste blesser Lorik. Sa vie a été si difficile, et je suis encore étonné qu'il ait choisi de continuer à vivre avec nous suite à la rébellion. Apparemment, le reste de sa famille est morte dans les bombardements, mais je croyais tout de même qu'il serait retourné vivre dans les Districts. L'idée me crevait le cœur, mais peu importe son choix je l'aurais respecté.

_– Imbécile_, se contente-t-il de dire quand son rire se calme enfin.

– Tu peux répéter ? Je suis pas certain de reconnaître ce signe…

– _La ferme, Drew._

Et juste comme ça, tout mauvais sentiment est effacé. Il touche mes deux grains de beauté sous l'oreille gauche – j'ignore pourquoi, mais il semble obsédé par eux – et me déshabille lentement. Je m'assure de retourner la faveur, et bientôt nous sommes nus sous la douche. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je suis content d'avoir une salle de bain au deuxième étage. Ainsi, ma mère n'entend rien du rez-de-chaussée.

Ou en tout cas, elle fait semblant de ne rien entendre. La plupart du temps.

Après la douche, nous nous rendons dans ma chambre encore nus. Lorik rit de moi silencieusement alors que j'arrange soigneusement mes cheveux en mohawk devant le grand miroir accroché à gauche de mon lit. Ils sont courts derrière la nuque et au-dessus des oreilles, bien que pas rasés, et plus volumineux, ainsi que légèrement bouclés, au centre.

– Ris donc, va. J'ai droit à ma minute en tant que Capitolien !

Je lui tire la langue, et c'est ce moment que choisit ma mère pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre en grand. Je me précipite vers mes vêtements, essayant de m'habiller aussi vite que possible et ne réussissant qu'à m'emmêler les jambes jusqu'à m'écraser sur mon lit.

Lorik se plie en deux, lui ayant profité de mon moment coiffure plus tôt pour se recouvrir, et ma mère se contente de lever un sourcil, une main sur la hanche.

– Je te rappelle que tu es sorti de mon ventre, Drew. J'ai tout vu de toi.

Je lui lance un regard noir, arrivant enfin à enfiler mon pantalon.

– Techniquement, moi aussi j'ai tout vu de toi… Est-ce que je te dis que tu peux te promener nue dans la maison quand tu veux ? C'est si compliqué de cogner à la porte ?

– Quoi, et manquer toute l'action ? raille-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je dois y aller. Je sais que nous étions sensés nous rendre à la Moisson ensemble, mais apparemment il leur manque un caméraman pour le Secteur Huit et j'ai été convoquée.

– Tu ne peux pas refuser ?

– Tu sais bien que non.

Je soupire et m'approche d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras. Elle sursaute mais retourne bien vite le geste, me serrant fort contre son cœur. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas eu un tel contact avec elle depuis bien longtemps.

– Bonne chance maman. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile.

– Bonne chance à toi aussi. Ne fais pas l'imbécile en te faisant choisir, veux-tu ?

– Hé ! C'est pas comme si j'ai un choix, c'est un tirage au sort je te rappelle !

Elle sourit et me relâche, puis se tourne vers Lorik.

– Prends soin de lui. On sait tous à quel point il a en besoin.

Il hoche gravement la tête et je m'offusque à nouveau, agitant la main devant leurs yeux.

– Je suis juste là ok ? Et je peux parfaitement m'occuper de moi-même, merci bien !

– Bon, j'y vais ! s'exclame-t-elle, ignorant complètement mon intervention. Et quand je reviens dans trois semaines, j'espère que vous aurez enfin officialisé votre relation. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous entendais pas toutes les nuits…

Après un dernier clin d'œil, elle sort en sifflotant, et on entend la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière elle. Lorik et moi échangeons un regard embarrassé, et finalement je hausse les épaules. J'imagine qu'éventuellement, il faudrait mettre un titre à notre relation. Mais en attendant, je suis heureux qu'il soit simplement à mes côtés.

Finissant de m'habiller, l'imminence de la Moisson me revient en tête et je regarde le soleil encore levant par la fenêtre.

– C'est une belle journée pour que le Capitole subisse son châtiment, dis-je sombrement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Drew ! crie Lammina, faisant de derniers saluts à sa famille avant de me rejoindre.

Elle s'arrête devant moi, tournant sur elle-même pour que j'admire sa jolie robe bleue qui accompagne bien ses longs cheveux noirs aux mèches violettes. Je la complimente, mais elle reprend vite son sérieux et ses yeux noirs non-altérés – comme les miens qui sont naturellement gris – se posent sur moi.

– Lou a pleuré toute la matinée. Elle est convaincue que quelqu'un qu'elle connait va être tiré au sort, m'explique-t-elle d'un air anxieux en parlant de sa petite sœur.

– Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. On est quoi, quinze, vingt milles jeunes dans notre secteur ?

– Dix-sept mille et trois cent vingt-quatre, répond-elle immédiatement.

– Toi et ta mémoire infaillible.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et elle grimace, me tirant la langue. Elle salue ensuite Lorik, qui se tient derrière nous. Même s'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble par mon intermédiaire, ils ne sont pas très proches. Lorik a beaucoup de difficulté à s'ouvrir quand ça concerne quelqu'un du Capitole, même avec Lammina qui pourtant lui a toujours montré du respect.

J'entends alors des éclats de rire et me retourne, étonné d'une telle démonstration de bonne humeur en cette journée qui renverra chez eux vingt-quatre familles en deuil. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir Frionel au milieu de ce groupe. Il est en train de discuter vivement avec d'autres jeunes, et des échanges de monnaie se font de main en main.

Des paris, bien sûr. On pourrait croire qu'ils n'auraient pas lieu quand la Moisson concerne les enfants du Capitole, mais non. Pour eux, les Jeux restent tout aussi excitants.

Je serre les poings et Lorik pause une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

– Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, tu t'en souviens Drew ? lâche Lammina, la voix hésitante. Tu sais, il me manque parfois. C'est dur de voir ce qu'il est devenu…

– Je m'en fous de ce qu'il devient. Il ne me manque pas, dis-je catégoriquement, croisant les bras.

Frionel était peut-être mon meilleur ami avant, mais après qu'il ait usé de violence contre Lorik, ça a été la goutte de trop. Il n'a pas voulu accepter que je cesse d'aimer les Jeux et que je me lie d'amitié avec un Muet. Un gars comme ça, je n'en veux pas comme ami.

Mais malgré moi, je continue de l'observer. Il est plus grand que moi, maintenant. Ce mois-ci – car il change régulièrement son apparence - sa peau est mate et il a créé des dessins tribaux dans ses courts cheveux. Ses yeux rouges se tournent dans ma direction, et pendant un moment nous nous regardons en silence, puis un sourire moqueur s'étale sur ses lèvres.

– Si c'est pas mon bon ami Drew Linasy ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? Ton Muet te satisfait plus ? Tu veux un morceau de ça aussi ? nargue-t-il en se désignant. Parce que je peux te dire tout de suite, mon corps n'est pas ouvert à ceux qui couchent avec l'ennemi, mon vieux.

Ses amis s'esclaffent et je fais un pas vers l'avant, mais Lorik me retient par la taille.

Lammina traverse le petit groupe s'arrêtant juste devant Frionel, l'air furieuse.

– Leur parle pas comme ça, connard ! As-tu oublié que vous étiez amis avant ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça !

Une expression qui s'apparentant à du remord passe sur le visage de Frionel, mais il se reprend vite et hausse les épaules avec désinvolture.

– Quoi, je faisais que poser des questions à un ami à qui j'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps. C'est totalement légitime…

– Tu… !

– Lammina, laisse tomber, dis-je en lui faisant signe de nous rejoindre. C'est peine perdue avec lui.

Elle lui lance un dernier regard meurtrier avant de s'éloigner, et nous nous mettons vite en file pour enregistrer nos noms. Lorik nous souhaite bonne chance par signes, puis s'éloigne, les mains dans les poches et les épaules basses. Même s'il ne l'a pas dit, je sais qu'il est inquiet pour moi.

La Moisson commence peu de temps après. Vultra Briln, l'hôte à l'affreuse peau verte, nous souhaite de joyeux Hunger Games dans un enthousiasme aberrant et je n'ai qu'une envie : le frapper. Il présente la mentor, Maret Finley, une femme dans la mi-soixante aux courts cheveux blancs et à la maigreur alarmante. Elle porte une longue robe noire qui fait ressortir ses tristes yeux gris, et a aux pieds de petites sandales roses.

– Maintenant mes amis, c'est le moment que nous attendons tous. Êtes-vous aussi excités que moi ?! s'égosille Vultra en levant les bras.

Lammina lève sa main à ses lèvres, rongeant nerveusement son ongle, et je peux voir les autres jeunes de mon groupe d'amis être tout aussi tendus. Je me mets à taper du pied inconsciemment, plus stressé que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps.

Peu importe qui, du moment que ce ne soit pas Lammina…

Enfin non, pas peu importe… Évidemment, ça serait mieux que personne ne soit tiré… Ce n'est pas comme si Lammina ou moi valons mieux que les autres rassemblés aujourd'hui… Sauf peut-être Frionel et ses amis. Eux méritent d'être choisis… En même temps, qui suis-je pour juger…

– Siam Capicolla !

Mon souffle m'échappe et je ferme les yeux brièvement. À côté de moi, Lammina pose une main sur son cœur. Mais le soulagement est de courte durée quand je vois la tribut une question qui monte sur scène après avoir été interpellée une deuxième fois. Car c'est une minuscule fillette de douze ans.

La tête basse, elle reste complètement immobile, les mains dans le dos et les yeux collés sur ses souliers. Vultra n'appelle même pas pour des volontaires et j'ai soudainement envie de le rouer de coups. Lui et tous les autres habitants du Capitole. J'ai envie de secouer mes voisins, de crier à l'injustice… Quelque chose ! Comment se fait-il que personne ne se révolte ?!

Mais je ne fais rien.

Un lâche. Je ne suis qu'un sale lâche.

– Au tour des garçons maintenant !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'inquiéter, car il attrape un papier à toute vitesse, sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa main se rendent à l'intérieur du grand bol, et lit le nom avec un sourire triomphant.

– L'heureux élu est Drew Linasy ! Monte me rejoindre, mon brave ! encourage-t-il joyeusement.

Lammina s'accroche à la manche de mon tee-shirt, paniquée, mais je n'y accorde pas la moindre attention. C'est mon nom qu'il vient de prononcer avec son accent trop fort du Capitole ?

Mais… mais moi j'avais compris… Les fautes du Capitole, les horreurs que nous avons commises… Je ne soutenais plus les Jeux… J'avais honte de mon propre peuple…

Je… Je ne mérite pas cette punition… si ?

Je me secoue et force Lammina à me lâcher, puis m'avance vers la scène d'un pas chancelant. Vultra me lance un sourire éclatant et lève mon bras dans un signe de victoire qui ne veut absolument rien dire, puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance que je gagne les Jeux.

– Félicitation à Drew Linasy et Siam Capicolla, représentants du Secteur Cinq ! Une main d'applaudissement pour les encourager ?

Et voilà. Le jury s'est énoncé. La condamnation est officielle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siam est encore évanouie, la tête sur les genoux de notre mentor. Vultra babille gaiement, ne semblant pas dérangé qu'on ne participe absolument pas à la conversation. Il ne cesse de répéter à quel point nous devrions être fiers d'avoir été choisis, et que nous ferons de merveilleux tributs… Bla, bla, bla.

Je serre le petit carnet relié de cuir dans mon poing en regardant les rues du Capitole qui défilent par la fenêtre. Lorik me l'a donné durant les adieux. Avant que nous n'apprenions la langue des signes, c'est ainsi que nous communiquions. Ce carnet est rempli de souvenirs de discussions privées, et je sens que je vais en avoir besoin alors que je quitte ma maison et mes êtres aimés pour probablement la dernière fois de ma vie.

Lammina n'a fait que pleurer, s'accrochant à moi et me disant qu'elle va me soutenir de tout son être, qu'elle va tenter de trouver des sponsors… « _Quelque chose_ ! » a-t-elle finalement crié avec désespoir.

Même Frionel est venu me voir. Il se tordait les mains d'abord, s'avançant vers moi avec hésitation. Puis d'un coup, il est tombé à genoux devant moi et m'a demandé pardon. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, mais étant un condamné à mort, j'ai raisonné que garder rancune était un peu trop enfantin. Il a éclaté en sanglot dans mes bras, disant à quel point je lui avais manqué, qu'il a confiance que je peux sortir vainqueur…

J'ai été plutôt soulagé quand je me suis enfin retrouvé seul. Mais… j'aurais bien aimé voir ma mère une dernière fois.

Je crois que je devrais être plus émotif que cela, en ce moment. Ou que je devrais m'évanouir, comme Siam. En parlant d'elle…

Elle gémit doucement, entrouvrant un œil pour aussitôt le refermer. Maret s'empare de ses mains, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants, mais la fillette n'en semble que plus affolée car elle ouvre les yeux à nouveau et se redresse, l'air paniquée.

– Siamon ? marmonne-t-elle d'une voix perdue.

Maret secoue la tête et Siam se met soudain à parler en langage des signes devant l'air effarée de la mentor et de Vultra. Elle demande où elle est, et où est son frère. Elle n'est pas muette, pourtant, puisqu'elle vient de parler…

– Ha ! s'exclame Vultra en levant un petit cahier de note triomphalement. Elle est sourde !

Maret attrape les mains de Siam, essayant d'attirer son attention afin de la calmer. Avant même de réaliser ce que je fais, je me lève et me place à côté d'elle aussi, lui parlant maladroitement dans l'alphabet des signes, n'étant pas habitué à l'utiliser.

– _Tu as été tirée au sort pour les Hunger Games, t'en souviens-tu ?_

Elle secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

– _On est en chemin vers le centre d'Entraînement. Tu t'es évanouie durant les adieux et…_

– _Non !_ dénie-t-elle en reculant, le dos contre la fenêtre.

– _Je suis désolé. Vraiment, vraiment désolée… Il est trop tard… pour voir ta famille…_

– NON ! crie-t-elle cette fois. Non, non, non…

Sans même y penser, je l'attrape et la serre contre moi, l'empêchant de me frapper avec ses bras. De gros sanglots la traversent, et je me rends que je pleure moi aussi. Je me mets à la bercer gauchement et mon regard croise celui empli de tristesse de Maret.

Nous allons être dans les Hunger Games.


	12. S6 - Glenn Azeran

Salut les gens ! Vraiment désolée du jour de retard (quoique c'est déjà mieux qu'avec la Moisson de Drew XD) ;_; ! En fait j'avais juste complètement oublié de poster le chapitre. C'est ce qui arrive quand je me cherche un nouveau travail sans quoi je me retrouve fauchée, ainsi que devoir trouver un nouvel appartement dans le mois qui vient (pour lequel j'aurai besoin d'argent... d'où chercher une job), ainsi que de devoir faire mes travaux d'école. Disons que ça me rend légèrement distraite XD. Oh, et bien sûr, continuer d'écrire les Moissons entre temps. X_X (Moment « raconter ma vie de merde » terminé.)

Je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée. Surtout que vous prenez tous le temps de me faire des commentaires hyper longs et structurés, toujours passionnants à lire. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ils me font toujours extrêmement plaisir. Merci Sorcikator, Hana, Manoirmalfoys, ValentinMVP, tablearepasser, Solene, Kayla7, Kyoky Mukuro, Heartgame, Jun-Fuu, HaniPyanfar, Exogeneis, Aeringue, D. Would, Guest (qui n'a pas de pseudo), Lily in Neverland et Monstermaster (oui, je sais que tu plaisantais :P). Fiou, ça en fait du monde ! :D :D Prochaine fois, je prendrai le temps de vous répondre à tous longuement ! (ou en tout cas... je promets d'essayer !)

Et bien sûr merci à Woo pour sa géniale correction et à Ljay pour ses encouragements (surtout qu'elle m'a aidée à monter une arène juste trop énorme).

Ce tribut a été créé par Zod'a. Il est vraiment... comment dire... marrant ? Spécial ? En tout cas, je me suis amusée à l'écrire XD. L'hôtesse et le mentor ont été faits par moi.

Amusez-vous ! (et laissez une petite review ? Pour mes jolies yeux ? *-*)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR SIX**

_Un arrogant téméraire_

* * *

**Glenn Azeran, 17 ans, Secteur 6**

– T'as peur, l'Écureuil ? se moque Murdoch.

Sa bande ricane et je grince des dents de frustration mais me force tout de même à hausser les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

– Moi, peur ? Me fais pas rire. Tu vas regretter de me mettre au défi, tu sais bien que tu perds toujours contre moi, _Raton-Laveur_.

Ses épaules se raidissent et un rictus de rage remplace son air amusé. J'ai peut-être la malchance d'être surnommé l'écureuil à cause de ma nervosité qui me donne la bougeotte et ma façon de grimper un peu partout, mais lui a été rebaptisé Raton-Laveur après une cascade qui a fini en deux yeux au beurre noir.

Mon propre groupe éclate de rire et nous nous foudroyons tous du regard. Mon ancienne copine trouvait ses rencontres très drôles, elle disait que c'était comme dans les vieux westerns, avec un duel à la fin. Elle était aussi vraiment collante. En plus, elle voulait que j'arrête le Parkour… « C'est moi ou ton sport débile ! » m'a-t-elle déclarée il y a une semaine.

Je l'ai plaquée.

– Ok, c'est quoi les règles exactement ? intervient Dex, le plus rationnel de nous tous.

– Le premier à rejoindre le squat gagne, explique l'un des amis de Murdoch. Pas de véhicules, pas le droit de rester sur le sol plus de dix secondes. Ils se promèneront avec leur caméra pour prouver qu'il n'y a pas eu de triche.

– Et si je gagne, l'Écureuil est mon Muet pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, ajoute Murdoch en croisant les bras.

– Et _quand_ je gagne, Raton-Laveur est le mien, dis-je en souriant.

Ce genre de pari n'est pas rare. Nos deux factions sont en compétition depuis que nous nous sommes tous mis à faire du Parkour, et avec ce genre de sport, ça ne fait que donner de plus grands rushs d'adrénaline, ce que nous recherchons tous.

– La ligne d'arrivée est la même que d'habitude. Bonne chance ! s'exclame Lenny, un autre de mes amis, en me donnant une claque dans le dos.

Je commence par m'étirer soigneusement, me frotte les mains, puis me mets calmement en position bien que je sois excité. Raton-Laveur se place à ma gauche et nous échangeons une œillade provocatrice. Le squat est à une dizaine de minutes d'ici. C'est un grand entrepôt dans le Secteur Dix qui a été abandonné suite à la rébellion, et où quelques jeunes résident illégalement. En échange de notre discrétion, ils nous laissent nous y entraîner.

Ce n'est pas le défi le plus périlleux que j'ai relevé, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas sans danger non plus. Avec la Moisson demain matin, les Thraxs sont particulièrement à l'aguets du moindre dérangement dans la ville. Se promener de toit en toit n'est pas exactement permis.

Mais c'est ce qui rend le tout plus exaltant.

Au signal d'un des garçons, je m'élance hors du parc où nous étions rassemblés, n'accordant plus aucune attention à mon adversaire. Je sais exactement par où je dois passer. Je fonce droit sur un muret et m'en sers d'appui afin de grimper sur un arbre, puis me hisse sur le balcon d'une maison. Bien vite, je me retrouve sur le toit, où j'entreprends de sauter d'une maison à l'autre aussi rapidement que possible. Je suis parfois obligé de retourner brièvement au sol, mais je connais ce coin par cœur et sais où me rendre et quels supports utiliser.

Exécutant un saut particulièrement périlleux, un cri de joie m'échappe. Le Parkour est la seule activité qui me donne l'impression d'être libre, de pouvoir aller où bon me semble, d'être en contrôle total de ma vie. Je peux sentir les muscles de mon corps travailler, l'adrénaline se répandre comme une traînée de feu dans mon sang…

Je me sens… vivant.

– Hé ! Descends de là !

J'atterris de justesse sur un nouveau toit, déconcentré par la voix qui m'a interpellé, et une douleur vive me prend à la cheville. Génial. Je m'accroupis en me tenant la jambe et risque un coup d'œil en bas. Un Thrax gesticule dans ma direction et m'ordonnant de descendre _immédiatement_. Merde. Si je me fais prendre ça va mal aller, j'ai déjà reçu deux avertissements le dernier mois et ils ont tendance à punir sévèrement la troisième fois. J'en sais quelque chose.

Lui tirant la langue, je lui fais un petit salue moqueur et prends mon élan pour saute sur le bâtiment opposé, ignorant tant bien que mal ma blessure. Je suis obligé de faire une roulade pour amortir ma chute, et lance un regard vers le Thrax, qui s'est mis à courir dans ma direction. Au loin, un autre s'approche, matraque électrique en main.

J'accélère la cadence, le cœur battant la chamade, mais j'arrive bientôt à un immeuble d'où je ne peux pas sauter. Je n'ai pas fait attention à où je me rendais. Imbécile ! Malgré la situation urgente, je prends quand même le temps de me frapper la tête, puis m'accroche à un rebord de fenêtre pour descendre. À l'intérieur, une fillette me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, et je lui fais un clin d'œil goguenard.

– Tu vas pas nous échapper ! me menace un Thrax à une dizaine de mètres.

Je saute au sol et me mets à courir, me dirigeant vers une ruelle. Elle se termine en cul de sac, une haute barrière quadrillée bloquant mon chemin, et je peux entendre l'exclamation triomphale du Thrax derrière moi.

Prenant une longue inspiration, je plie les genoux et fonce vers le quadrillage, me hissant par-dessus facilement. Croient-ils vraiment qu'ils peuvent me coincer dans cette ville ? Je dérape légèrement et une main se referme sur mon mollet.

– Reviens ici sale gosse !

Je lui envoie un puissant coup de pied dans le visage et retombe de l'autre côté de la barrière avec un éclat de rire satisfait. Mais à ma gauche un autre Thrax s'approche et je reprends ma course sans perdre de temps. Finalement, je me cache dans un recoin, tapant du pied avec impatience. Je vais perdre mon pari à cause d'eux !

Quand je suis certain que je les ai semés, je me dirige à nouveau vers le squat, faisant preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité cette fois.

– Il est là ! s'écrie Lenny en se précipitant vers moi. T'as largement perdu mon vieux, il s'est passé de quoi ?

Je le rejoins dans le hangar, et la bande de Raton-Laveur se met à me huer bruyamment. Celui-ci se plante devant moi et sourit.

– On dirait que t'es ma pute pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, raille-t-il.

– Haha, très drôle.

Je soupire, me frottant le visage.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

– Déjà, m'appeler maître serait pas mal, rétorque-t-il, narquois.

– Tu veux rire, je vais pas…

– Ensuite, je te laisse la nuit libre, mais on se voit chez moi à huit heures. Tu vas me faire à manger.

Après un salut moqueur, il s'éloigne en compagnie de ses amis et je m'écroule sur un vieux canapé décrépi.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est la première fois que tu perds contre Raton ! m'interroge Lenny à nouveau en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

– J'ai fait la charmante rencontre de quelques Thraxs, dis-je en me massant la jambe. Je leur ai échappé de justesse.

– T'es taré, marmonne Dex en croisant les bras. Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ça aujourd'hui, ils patrouillent partout.

– Hé, pas besoin d'insulter. Je leur ai échappé ok, tout est bien qui fini bien !

– Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? s'enquiert une voix féminine.

Levant les yeux, je vois une fille aux cheveux violets en bataille et aux vêtements noirs s'approcher de nous, l'air plus que mécontente. Un garçon morose à la peau rose fuchsia la suit de près.

– Des Thraxs t'ont poursuivi alors que tu te rendais _ici _? continue-t-elle hystériquement. T'es débile ou quoi ?! C'est un squat je te rappelle, s'ils nous avaient trouvés on se serait tous retrouvés derrière les barreaux ! Me semble que notre condition était claire en échange que vous vous entraîniez chez nous ! PAS DE THRAXS !

– Calme-toi Hailee, intervient le garçon en posant une main sur son épaule.

– On est vraiment désolés, intervient Dex calmement. Mon ami est un idiot de première, je l'accorde, mais il ne serait jamais venu ici s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir semé les Thraxs.

Il se tourne vers moi, attendant que je confirme ses propos.

– Ok, premièrement, est-ce que tout le monde pourrait arrêter de me traiter d'imbécile ? Je crois que tous les synonymes possibles ont été utilisés, et franchement je ne crois pas…

– Non, non, il manque encore crétin et demeuré, m'interrompt Lenny en ricanant.

– La ferme ! dis-je en le fusillant du regard. Mon point est, je vous jure que les Thraxs ne m'ont pas suivis, je ne suis _pas_ con, contrairement à l'opinion général. Si je l'étais, je les aurais ignorés pour me rendre ici plus vite et gagner mon pari.

– T'es _un peu_ con quand même !

– La ferme Lenny !

Mon bracelet vibre et je baisse les yeux pour voir que Raton-Laveur m'a envoyé un message. « On se voit demain l'Écureuil ! ». Je grogne, fermant les yeux.

Je sens que demain va être _génial_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« T'as quinze minutes pour te pointer. »

Je soupire et me lève, passant une main dans mes courts cheveux gris métallique. J'enfile rapidement un pantalon de jogging et un large sweat-shirt. Je recouvre ma tête de la capuche, cachant les tatouages noirs de style tribal qui recouvrent toute la moitié gauche de mon corps.

En passant dans la cuisine, j'attrape un morceau de pain et salue mes parents d'un vague grognement. Je ne suis pas du genre matinal. Ma mère m'envoie un sourire éclatant, babillant au téléphone, probablement avec sa vieille amie. Ces deux-là sont inséparables. Ses cheveux verts sont coiffés impeccablement, et elle porte une élégante robe qui enserre sa taille exagérément mince grâce aux côtes qu'elle s'est faites enlever il y a longtemps.

Mon père est lui aussi au téléphone, il semble parler à un client potentiel. Il était banquier s'occupant des revenus venant du District Onze avant la rébellion, mais par la suite il s'est reconverti dans une entreprise de voitures. Il y passe tout son temps et je le vois rarement, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Je m'entends bien avec mes parents, mais ils sont tous les deux assez absents. Ma mère dans ses fêtes mondaines et sorties entre filles, sans oublier son atelier de couture où – se vante-t-elle dès qu'elle le peut – elle a déjà confectionné des vêtements pour la famille Snow. Mon père dans son entreprise et à des fins de semaine entre « gentlemen ».

Je suis loin de me plaindre. Grâce à ça je peux librement sortir la nuit, sécher mes cours sans qu'ils ne l'apprennent, voir mes amis quand je veux… Bref, j'ai la belle vie.

J'ai aussi un grand frère de douze ans mon aîné, mais il a quitté la maison familiale à quinze ans. Disons qu'Usa était… spécial. Et mes parents n'ont jamais pu l'accepter. Moi je m'en fous un peu, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu, et il n'a pas essayé de me recontacter après être parti. J'ai tout de même appris qu'il est devenu styliste. Au moins, il a réalisé son rêve.

– On se voit après la Moisson, me lance mon père en écartant le téléphone de sa bouche.

J'acquiesce et sors, glissant mes mains dans mes poches d'un air ennuyé. Non seulement je suis esclave pour la journée, mais en plus je suis obligé de me rendre à cette stupide Moisson. Mon père est un grand amateur des Jeux, mais personnellement je ne les ai jamais vraiment regardés. Pas que j'ai quoique ce soit contre, mais faire du Parkour est bien plus excitant et ça occupe la plupart de mon temps.

Dex m'a dit que sa sœur était vraiment inquiète d'être tirée au sort. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si effrayant. C'est juste un jeu, non ? Ok, il y a des morts, mais ça ne peut pas être si difficile, avec les enfants du Capitole comme adversaires. Après tout, il n'y a pas de carrières comme dans les Districts. Gagner ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

Raton-Laveur m'accueille d'un sourire jubilatoire. Content de savoir que l'un de nous s'amuse au moins. Et j'avais imaginé tellement de trucs que je l'aurais obligé à faire aussi… Je vais définitivement gagner le prochain pari.

– La cuisine est là. Fais ça vite, t'es déjà en retard, m'ordonne-t-il, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de son père.

Celui-ci est endormi, la bouche grande ouverte et une bouteille de vodka vide dans la main gauche. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était un soûlon, on dirait que c'est vrai.

– J'en fais pour tes parents aussi ?

– Juste moi. Il mange jamais en se réveillant, répond Murdoch en indiquant son père.

– Et ta mère ?

– Ça te regarde pas, marmonne-t-il furieusement.

Je hoche la tête, arquant un sourcil, et entreprends de cuisiner. Je pose finalement une assiette devant lui, qu'il regarde d'un air sceptique.

– C'est quoi ce truc ?

– C'est sensé être une omelette. Je t'avais pas dit ? Je suis nul en cuisine.

Il grogne mais enfourne malgré tout une bouchée.

– C'est déjà mieux que ce que je fais, commente-t-il, la bouche pleine.

– Vraiment ? dis-je, incrédule.

– Moins brûlé, en tout cas, explique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il me fait ensuite ranger sa chambre, passer la balayeuse, récurer la salle de bain et plier ses caleçons. Je ne peux m'empêche de lui lancer un regard dubitatif à cela, mais il se contente de ricaner. Connard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Alors, monsieur le Muet, comment ça se passe ? questionne Lenny en retenant tant bien que mal un sourire.

Je l'ignore, me concentrant sur la scène où une femme dans la trentaine fait les cent pas depuis quelques minutes déjà, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et le maquillage dégoulinant sur ses joues. Ses longs cheveux bouclés aux mèches bleues sont attachés en un petit chignon, et ses yeux jaunes pastel aux pépites roses sont rouges et irrités. Elle porte une robe orange et blanche bouffante, ainsi que des talons hauts assortis. À côté d'elle, un jeune homme, dans la mi-vingtaine peut-être, ne cesse de ricaner, la dépassant d'une bonne tête.

Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle est notre hôtesse et qu'il est notre mentor.

– Ça va commencer bientôt, vous croyez ? se plaint Murdoch à ma droite. J'ai faim à cause d'une certaine personne qui est inepte en cuisine.

– Je te rappelle que t'es encore pire…

– Chut ! nous coupe Dex sèchement, alors que l'hôtesse se tourne enfin vers la foule.

– B-bonjour tout le monde, marmonne-t-elle en reniflant. B-bienvenue à… la M-moisson du S-secteur Six. Mon n-nom est… Neon C-caspia, et je suis votre hô-ôtesse en c-compagnie du mentor P-payne Witold.

– C'est un_ immense_ plaisir pour moi d'être ici ! intervient le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil. Je sens qu'on va tous s'amuser _follement_ !

Neon éclate en sanglot et sort un énorme bout de tissu en tissus d'une petite poche de sa robe afin de se moucher bruyamment.

– Passons m-maintenant au… tirage…

Elle hoquète, renifle à nouveau, et se frotte les yeux, détruisant encore plus son maquillage. J'échange un regard perplexe avec Dex tandis que Lenny se marre tranquillement. Mais autour de nous, les gens ont l'air toujours aussi stressés, et je peux même voir quelques filles qui pleurent à chaudes larmes, s'accrochant les unes aux autres. De quoi ont-ils tous peur ? Il n'y aura que deux personnes tirées au sort, y'a pas de quoi faire toute une histoire !

Neon s'avance à petits pas vers la boule de verre contenant le nom des filles et en attrape un à toute vitesse. Elle déplie le papier et ferme les yeux, comme si elle doit rassembler son courage avant d'appeler l'élue.

Cette femme est ridicule. C'est à cause de gens comme elle que les Districts se moquent de nous.

– Milka V-venn, balbutie-t-elle finalement au milieu de ses larmes.

– JE ME PORTE VOLONTAIRE ! s'écrie une fille à quelques mètres à peine de moi.

Elle traverse la marée des dix-sept ans, et tout ce que je peux voir d'elle sont ses longs cheveux blancs frisés aux nuances gris-rose. Il y a de nombreuses exclamations parmi les jeunes, personne n'aurait cru qu'il y aurait des volontaires, et certainement pas de notre Secteur. Elle s'arrête devant l'hôtesse, qui la regarde avec de grands yeux.

– Nausika Dust, dix-sept ans et volontaire aux Hunger Games, se présente-t-elle calmement.

– Oh… Oh, hum… Nous avons d-donc une v-volontaire… U-une main d'applaud-dissement pour mademoiselle D-dust… Es-tu sûre m-ma chérie ? s'assure Neon nerveusement en triturant les coutures de sa robe.

Nausika se contente d'un hochement de tête nonchalant.

– Elle me dit quelque chose… dis-je tout bas.

– Elle va à notre école, me murmure Dex. Tu le saurais si tu prenais la peine de t'y pointer plus souvent.

– Hé, l'écureuil, interrompt Murdoch. J'ai un nouvel ordre pour toi.

Je soupire, exaspéré, et me tourne vers lui.

– Quoi, maintenant ?

– Porte-toi volontaire !

– Pardon ?!

– T'as peur ? Je veux dire, tu peux refuser, au pire tu passes pour une mauviette qui ne tient pas ses promesses…

Il m'adresse un sourire mauvais, croisant les bras, et lève le menton en direction de l'hôtesse qui est en train de fouiller dans la boule pour le tribut masculin.

– Alors ? Tu vas le faire ou non ? Je te comprends, c'est effrayant les Jeux. Tu sais, avec des _filles_ qui se portent volontaires et tout…

Je fronce les sourcils et risque un coup d'œil autour de moi. Tous nos amis m'observent attentivement, ne faisant même pas attention au nom qui est appelé par Neon. Dex secoue la tête frénétiquement et Lenny a l'expression la plus sérieuse que j'ai jamais vue sur lui. Mais tout ce que je perçois vraiment, c'est Murdoch qui continue de me narguer avec sa voix nasale insupportable.

– T'es pas capable de le faire, hein ? Une fille le fait, mais toi tu peux pas… T'es qu'un lâche, l'écureuil… Un sale petit lâche qui se donne des airs supérieurs… Mais en fait tu trembles de peur, hein ? J'ai pitié de toi, sérieux…

Mes mains se mettent à trembler et je serre les poings. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas un lâche. Personne ne peut dire ça de moi. Je relève tous les défis.

_Tous _les défis.

Je fixe Murdoch droit dans les yeux, ramène mon poing vers l'arrière, et l'abats sur lui de toutes mes forces. Il s'écroule dans un grognement de douleur et les garçons autour de nous s'écartent précipitamment. Je me tourne vers la scène où un gamin se tient à côté de l'hôtesse, et je lève calmement la main.

– Je me porte volontaire aussi !

– Glenn, non ! s'exclame Dex alors que Lenny m'attrape le poignet.

Je les ignore, me dégageant de l'emprise de mon ami, et m'avance vers Neon, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la main douloureuse. Celle-ci est bouche bée et elle semble avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Suivant l'exemple de Nausika, je donne mon nom et mon âge, mais l'hôtesse ne réagit toujours pas.

– Deux volontaires ! s'extasie une voix masculine derrière moi. Comme c'est _merveilleux_ ! Félicitation à Nausika Dust et Glenn Azeran ! N'est-ce pas, Secteur Six ?!

Je reconnais enfin notre mentor, Payne, qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

– Je vais me faire un_ plaisir_ de vous corrompre, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille avec un gloussement.

Je crois entendre des applaudissements, mais tout me semble lointain, comme dans un rêve. Payne me tourne vers ma partenaire de Secteur pour que nous nous serrions la main. Elle semble enragée, les sourcils froncés et le nez retroussé. Ses yeux argentés me foudroient du regard et les trois griffures verticales sous son œil gauche lui donnent un air plus que menaçant, sans parler du tatouage qui ressemble à un filet noir animé de pulsations sur la partie gauche de son visage, partant du milieu de sa joue et continuant jusqu'au milieu de son front.

Je déglutis nerveusement et m'empare de sa main, baissant la tête pour que ma capuche cache la peur qui s'empare brusquement de moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_


	13. S6 - Nausika Dust

ON EST RENDUS À LA MOITIÉ DES MOISSOOOOOOONS !

...Hey guys ! Chapitre posté à temps cette fois, XD. Aussi, j'ai des bonnes nouvelles sur ma vie personnelle dont vous vous foutez totalement parce que vous voulez juste que je poste des nouveaux chapitres, mais bon… J'ai envie de partager :P Premièrement, je suis officiellement acceptée à l'Université en littérature, donc… yay ! \o/ Et sinon, j'ai deux jobs pour cet été, donc… je serai pas mal occupée, mais… je vais faire du cash ! X)

…Bon, toujours pas d'appart par contre.

Est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas s'habituer à la nouvelle mise en page du site ? Et hotmail aussi a complètement changé... je suis toute perdue maintenant TT^TT.

Sinoooooon. Merci à tous de vos reviews, et j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! *toute fière* Franchement, merci de votre immense support. Je sais que les Moissons traînent, je trouve ça aussi, surtout qu'au départ j'avais eu l'intention de les finir pour la fin février TT^TT. J'y travaille autant que possible, c'est promis. Je ne sais pas quand la prochaine Moisson va être postée vu que je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, mais dès que j'ai une date je le mets sur mon profil et sur le groupe facebook !

Hana : Saluuut ! Merci de ta review ! :) Et merci des encouragements pour l'appart et le travail ^^ Je suis contente de t'avoir prise par surprise avec le volontariat de Glenn, c'est sûr qu'on s'attendrait pas à une telle raison pour se porter volontaire XD. Et Murdoch a dû se mordre les doigts d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Ah, et crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini de voir des tributs attachants ! X)

Solene : Merci de ta review ! :) Je comprends totalement ton énervement envers Glenn. En fait personnellement je l'adore justement parce qu'il est un ado typique XD. Mais ce genre de gars, quand je les rencontre en vrai j'ai envie de les frapper, alors que lui il me fait juste rire X) Heureusement pour lui j'imagine. Et oui, Murdoch est vraiment con aussi. Surtout qu'il ne croyait pas que Glenn se porterait réellement volontaire. En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte de faire évoluer Glenn, peut-être que ton avis changera à son propos ? :)

Guest : Merci de ta review ! J'ignore qui tu es, mais si c'est une nouvelle lectrice, banzaï ! \o/ Sinon, bah... banzaï quand même !

Merci à Woo et Ljay, qui m'aident tant pour cet énorme projet dans lequel je me suis lancée. Je vous aime de me soutenir ainsi *-*

Aussi, certains le savent peut-être déjà, mais j'ai écris un petit truc dans la fic de Sorcikator, Sacrifiés. J'en profite donc pour vous recommander à nouveau d'aller la lire, elle en vaut la peine :) Il commence aussi un nouveau projet bientôt qui me paraît très intéressant. (Eh oui, je fais de la pub. Je le vis bien. :P)

Ce tribut a été créé par Clove-Stoneheart. Elle est très intéressante… et bizarre XD. Je dois donner un avertissement par contre, il y a des scarifications dans ce chapitre. Je sais que ça peut en choquer certains, donc je tiens à le spécifier à l'avance (c'est seulement dans les premiers paragraphes).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR SIX**

_Une harpie rancunière_

* * *

**Nausika Dust, 17 ans, Secteur 6**

Je termine de tracer le « C », puis passe au « E ». Le mot « FORCE » est maintenant rougeâtre et une minuscule goutte de sang perle sous le « O ». Je ferme les yeux, et répète mon mantra quotidien. La force mentale de surmonter les épreuves de la vie.

Avec mon cutter, je passe aux mots suivants, les marquant dans la chair de mon poignet. « EFFRAYER » les autres pour m'assurer que je suis puissante. « EXISTER », être connue de tous et prouver mon importance. « LARMES », parce que j'en verse souvent et qu'il n'y a rien de honteux à cela. « CACHER » ma vraie personnalité derrière un masque de cruauté. « AIMER » et être aimée. « OUBLIER » la mort de Tachs et mon amour pour Cray.

Je me sens immédiatement mieux. Pour me débarrasser de mon insomnie, je dois me scarifier tous les soirs, faisant trois griffes sous mon œil gauche à l'aide de ma lame bien-aimée. Et le matin, je m'applique à retranscrire les mots sur mon poignet, afin qu'ils restent bien visibles toute la journée. Ils sont mon soutien moral. Je sais que ça me rend bizarre, mais…

Être normale n'est pas si génial que ça.

Je caresse les mots et lèche le sang qui s'est collé à mon doigt.

– Ew ! s'exclame derrière moi la voix insupportable de Lilian.

Je me retourne d'un bond et le fusille du regard.

– On t'a pas encore appris à cogner ?!

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? C'est-tu le truc que grand-maman t'engueule toujours à propos ?

– Ça te regarde pas, ok ? Sors d'ici, espèce de morveux !

Je jure que j'essaie d'aimer mon demi-frère, vraiment je jure ! Mais il me rend folle, il essaie toujours de me pourrir la vie, et il n'a que sept ans ! Je n'ai pas hâte de voir comment ça va être quand il sera adolescent. Sauf qu'à ce moment là j'aurais enfin quitté ma maison de fous. Je l'attrape par la nuque, ouvrant grand ma porte pour le jeter dehors.

Bien entendu, il se met à pleurer.

– Toute manière t'es laide ! me lance-t-il en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

– Quelle profondeur.

– J'te déteste !

– Je t'aime aussi.

– FERMEZ-LA À LA FIN ! nous intime ma charmante grand-mère du salon.

– Mais, euh… ! Sika se fait encore saigner ! crie Lilian à tue-tête en dernier recours.

Je me précipite sur lui, essayant de le taire, mais trop tard. J'entends les pas lourds qui approchent et ma grand-mère s'arrête devant nous, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas être une fille normale pour une fois ? Personne ne voudra te marier si tu continues comme ça, me sermonne-t-elle pour la millième fois.

– Qui a dit que je voulais me marier, de toute façon, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle croise les bras, ses yeux marron plissés et sa lèvre supérieure relevée, dévoilant ses dents pourries en un rictus désagréable. Ses cheveux blancs dégarnis sont graisseux et mal coiffés et elle porte une robe ridicule qui ne fait qu'accentuer sa corpulence. Cette femme me dégoûte. Et ça n'aide pas qu'elle soit toujours en train de me critiquer.

– Écoute jeune fille, tu vas faire ce que je te demande, compris ? C'est moi qui fais les règles ici !

– J'ai pas à t'obéir, c'est pas comme si t'es ma mère !

– Peut-être bien, mais c'est le rôle que j'occupe en ce moment ! Et baisse le ton veux-tu, elle va t'entendre ! me siffle-t-elle en m'attrapant le poignet.

– Qu'elle m'entende alors ! Il serait temps qu'elle se réveille un peu et qu'elle assume sa vie. Oui, Tachs est mort ! Ça fait déjà six ans, est-ce qu'elle va rester catatonique toute sa vie et abandonner ses deux enfants complètement ? Moi aussi j'aimais Tachs et j'ai pas arrêté de vivre pour autant ! Lilian a perdu son _père_ et il continue de me faire chier à longueur de journée quand même ! Elle est juste une faible ! Je la HAIS !

Lilian se remet à pleurer de plus belle, et nous pouvons entendre des sanglots dans la chambre au bout du couloir où ma mère a établi sa résidence permanente depuis la mort de mon beau-père.

– SILENCE ! hurle ma grand-mère en me giflant.

Je recule d'un pas et porte la main à ma joue, les yeux humides. C'est pas ma faute, je ne fais que dire la vérité que personne n'ose assumer ! Tournant les talons, je me précipite vers l'entrée.

– Je vais te reporter aux autorités pour violence aux mineurs un jour ! dis-je aussi fort que possible avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Je cours à travers les rues presque vides du Capitole, en pyjama et me vidant de toutes mes larmes. Je déteste ma famille. Ma grand-mère qui contrôle la maisonnée comme un dictateur, mon petit frère qui ne chercher qu'à m'énerver, ma mère qui ne sort jamais de son lit, mon père qui s'est remarié à une connasse superficielle et que je ne vois qu'une fin de semaine de temps en temps… Je les déteste tous ! Il n'y avait que Tachs qui me comprenait, qui faisait attention à moi… Et il est mort. D'une foutue crise cardiaque en plus. À _quarante-deux ans_. Je croyais que la technologie du Capitole pouvait tout guérir…

Je m'arrête finalement devant un petit parc et m'assois sur une balançoire. J'envoie un message à Syrenne lui demandant de me rejoindre ici au plus vite, puis je caresse les mots sur mon poignet pour tenter de me calmer.

C'est la dernière journée que je dois les supporter. Après, je serai enfin libre.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois une fillette qui me fixe obstinément et me tourne vers elle.

– Quoi, t'as jamais pleuré peut-être ?

Elle sourit et je me raidis. Il n'est pas question de laisser une naine immature se moquer de moi.

– Tu veux que je te fasse pleurer, que tu saches c'est quoi ?

Je me lève d'un bond et crie « BOUH ! » en gesticulant des bras de façon menaçante. Elle s'enfuit en pleurant et je ne peux retenir l'éclat de rire qui me prend. Ça fait du bien.

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si mal, moi qui croyais que c'était une urgence… remarque une voix moqueuse dans mon dos.

Syrenne me rejoint tranquillement et nous nous asseyons sur les balançoires. Elle passe une main distraire dans ses cheveux blonds mi-longs et me sourit.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Chicanes de famille, comme toujours… J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées.

– Ok, alors… commence-t-elle pensivement. Est-ce que tu vas vraiment te porter volontaire ?

– Évidemment. Je t'ai dit que je le ferais.

– Oui, mais… C'est pas rien quand même, s'inquiète-t-elle, ses yeux dorés plongés dans les miens.

– Cray a dit qu'il se porterait volontaire. Et puis il s'entraîne depuis la Rébellion, c'est sûr qu'il va le faire. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour moi, tu le sais bien. Je pourrai enfin être débarrassée de lui.

– Oui, parce que vous devrez vous entretuer, assène-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Justement ! Je sais que j'ai aucune chance avec lui, ça fait des années que je l'aime et il ne m'accorde pas un seul regard. J'en peux plus, je veux vraiment en finir, et le seul moyen est qu'il meurt. Mais s'il va dans les Jeux seul et qu'il gagne…

– T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ? _Et _folle.

– Mais c'est justement pour ça que tu m'aimes ! lui dis-je d'un ton narquois.

– Bon point. Mais sincèrement, Nana… Tu ne penses pas que c'est une décision que tu devrais faire pour toi-même plutôt que pour un gars ? tente-t-elle avec une note de supplication dans la voix.

– C'est pour moi aussi, je t'assure. Je veux dire… J'ai peur de vieillir. Quand on est vieux, tout ce qu'on a c'est des souvenirs, non ? Si je vais dans les Hunger Games et que je gagne, au moins j'aurai des souvenirs qui vaudront la peine. Ils seront uniques. Bon, et puis comme ça je serai aussi débarrassée de ma famille.

– Je pense que je ne te comprendrai jamais, finit-elle par dire en secouant la tête.

– Et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir.

Nous restons silencieusement pendant un moment, pensives. Finalement, Syrenne se tourne vers moi en arquant un sourcil.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es en pyjama ?

– Tiens, c'est bien de me le rappeler. Faut que j'aille me préparer pour la Moisson. Mon moment de gloire approche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– J'apprécierais si on arrêtait de se glisser dans ta chambre par la fenêtre, à l'avenir, commente Syrenne en sortant une feuille de ses cheveux.

– Arrête de te plaindre, c'est bien de faire de l'exercice.

J'enlève rapidement mon pyjama, enfilant des jeans bleus et une camisole noire toute simple. J'attrape mon bracelet en fer sur ma table de chevet et l'accroche autour de mon poignet pour masquer les scarifications. Même si j'aime choquer les gens, il y a certaines choses que je préfère garder secrètes.

Syrenne ricane quand j'entreprends de mettre de la poudre sur mon visage afin de cacher ma blancheur maladive, et je la fusille du regard. Je prends soin d'en appliquer moins sur mon tatouage, un genre de filet noir animé de pulsations dont l'étrange motif est reproduit à divers endroits sur mon corps.

– Prête ? s'impatiente Syrenne, se laissant tomber sur mon lit bruyamment.

– Chut ! Si la vieille apprend que je suis là elle va encore venir m'engueuler !

– T'es sûre que t'essaies pas de la provoquer un peu ? rétorque-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Peu importe ce que je fais elle est jamais contente, à quoi bon…

Je passe rapidement une brosse dans mes longs cheveux frisés, puis m'inspecte dans le miroir une dernière fois. Les minuscules rubis incrustés dans mes yeux scintillent avec la lumière du soleil, et je suis satisfaite de l'aura menaçante que mon apparence dégage.

Je fais signe à Syrenne de me suivre et nous repartons, prenant bien soin de ne pas nous faire repérer. Les rues du Capitole se vident lentement alors que tous les habitants convergent vers leur Moisson respective. La place où se déroule celle du Six est déjà pleine de monde, mais les jeunes s'écartent sur notre passage. Je suis fière d'avoir la réputation qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me déranger, à l'école. Notre passe-temps favori est de donner la frousse aux plus jeunes. Et si on me fait chier… Je prends toujours ma revanche.

Je trépigne d'impatience alors que nous nous mettons en file pour nous enregistrer. Quand c'est enfin accompli, nous nous dirigeons vers la section des dix-sept ans sous les instructions d'un Thrax. Mon regard se pose sur Shay, qui est entourée de son habituelle troupe de filles.

– T'as vu ses cheveux ? dis-je à Syrenne en ricanant.

– C'est rien d'extraordinaire... Ok, ils sont bombés et d'une drôle de couleur, mais on a vu pire, non ?

– Tu peux pas rire d'elle avec moi un peu ?

– Non, répond mon amie catégoriquement. Tu l'insultes à chaque occasion, t'en as pas marre ?

– Non !

Mon amie lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

– Elle est juste tellement idiote… et superficielle… et conne…

– Ça veut dire la même chose qu'idiote.

Je me tourne vers elle, m'indignant :

– T'es du côté de qui à la fin ?! Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie !

– Nana, on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu la détestes parce que Cray est amoureux d'elle, et c'est tout.

– Même pas vrai…

Je me renfrogne, m'éloignant du groupe de filles afin que nous ayons une bonne place pour assister au spectacle. Et aussi pour me permettre de me porter volontaire sans avoir à pousser trois millions de personnes hors de mon chemin. Je tourne la tête pour lancer un dernier regard meurtrier en direction de Miss populaire, et c'est pourquoi je ne réalise pas que je suis en train de foncer sur quelqu'un. Relevant la tête, je reconnais immédiatement la source de tous mes problèmes.

Cray. Avec ses stupides cheveux bruns absurdement soyeux. Son stupide torse musclé qui fait baver. Ses stupides yeux de rêve qui vont du vert au gris, en passant par le marron et le bleu. Son stupide sourire éclatant qui me rend muette… Stupide Cray qui ne me voit que comme une bonne amie.

– Nausika ! me salue-t-il joyeusement. Excitée ?

– Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais te porter volontaire…

– Je ne m'entraîne pas depuis un an pour rien, répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je hoche la tête, heureuse de la confirmation. Mon plan va bientôt se concrétiser. Je me demande comment il réagira, quand je me porterai également volontaire. J'espère que ça ne le fera pas hésiter. J'imagine qu'il ne peut pas croire qu'une fille se porterait volontaire aux Jeux. Pourtant, je fais du full-contact depuis que j'ai douze ans et je suis une grande adepte des Jeux. Je suis probablement ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une carrière dans le Capitole.

– On se verra plus tard quand tu viendras me dire adieux, hein ? me glisse-t-il distraitement en se dirigeant bien sûr vers Shay.

– T'as intérêt à le faire !

Il se retourne, le visage rieur, et croise les doigts en signe de promesse avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision au milieu de la foule de jeunes. J'entraîne Syrenne vers le devant de la section et nous attendons impatiemment que la cérémonie commence. Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et Syrenne chantonne tout bas, sa façon à elle de gérer le stress.

Finalement, nous entendons le nouvel hymne de Panem et l'hôtesse, qui pleure abondamment depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, s'éclaircit la gorge afin de parler. Elle se présente d'une voix tremblante, et invite Payne Witold, le mentor, à s'exprimer. Il s'avance jusqu'à la limite de l'estrade avec un énorme sourire. Grand et mince, il doit être dans la mi-vingtaine. Ses cheveux marron, plutôt courts, sont soigneusement peignés vers l'arrière, et ses yeux bleus, fluorescents et écarquillés, lui donnent un air totalement lunatique. Et il a un anneau argent à l'arcade sourcilière gauche.

– C'est un _immense_ plaisir pour moi d'être ici ! s'exclame-t-il. Je sens qu'on va tous s'amuser _follement_ !

Je hoche joyeusement la tête sous le regard désapprobateur de Syrenne. Je peux sentir mon cœur battre la chamade et je ferme les yeux, me délectant de ce qui approche.

– Passons m-maintenant au… tirage… marmonne Neon, l'hôtesse.

Elle se place devant la boule de verre et attrape un papier. Ça lui prend quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit capable de lire le nom, sous le silence de plomb de l'assemblée. Malgré moi, je retiens mon souffle.

– Milka V-venn… !

Je prends une grande inspiration, redressant les épaules, et m'avance d'un pas. Syrenne ne fait aucun mouvement pour m'arrêter, mais je peux sentir sa nervosité qui décuple soudainement.

– JE ME PORTE VOLONTAIRE !

Je monte sur la scène et m'arrête devant Neon, qui a les yeux écarquillés. Elle ressemble à un raton-laveur avec son maquillage détruit à cause de ses larmes et je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Je dois garder mon sérieux, c'est le moment le plus important de ma vie. Mon moment de gloire.

– Nausika Dust, dix-sept ans et volontaire aux Hunger Games, dis-je calmement.

– Oh… Oh, hum… Nous avons d-donc une volontaire… U-une main d'applaudissement pour mademoiselle D-dust… Es-tu sûre, m-m chérie ?

Hochant la tête, je tourne mon regard vers la foule à mes pieds. Devant les expressions ébahies des quelques jeunes de mon école, je dois me retenir fort pour ne pas sourire. J'ai toujours cru que ça me donne un air niais, et c'est pourquoi ça doit bien faire des années que je ne souris plus.

J'aperçois Cray qui semble tétanisé sur place et fronce les sourcils. Son ami lui donne un petit coup de coude et il se secoue. Je tente de lui faire un signe de la main discret pour lui expliquer qu'il doit se porter volontaire, qu'il ne doit pas changer d'idée. Même d'ici, je réalise que son front est en sueur, et en plissant les yeux, je peux voir son léger tremblement.

Il ne va pas… Il va bien se porter volontaire, n'est-ce pas ? Il se vante depuis un an, il ne va tout de même pas prendre peur maintenant ! Neon appelle un nom et un gamin de treize ans monte me rejoindre mais je porte à peine attention à lui, les yeux fixés sur Cray.

Allez… Fais-le… Allez… Ne gâche pas tout ainsi…

– Je me porte volontaire aussi !

Un garçon sort de la section des dix-sept ans, les mains dans les poches et le dos courbé. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, un mètre soixante-dix ou douze, peut-être, la peau caramel et une capuche cachant son expression. En dessous, je peux deviner le tatouage noir qui recouvre la moitié de son visage et ses yeux noirs bridés.

Je serre les poings, reportant mon attention sur Cray. Il regarde ses pieds, les épaules basses. Le lâche. Quelqu'un d'autre s'est porté volontaire à sa place. Il a hésité et maintenant il est trop tard.

Mon plan parfait est ruiné.

– Glenn Azeran, j'ai dix-sept ans, dit le garçon à l'hôtesse qui est bouche bée, incapable de réagir.

– Deux volontaires ! s'extasie Payne. Comme c'est _merveilleux_ ! Félicitation à Nausika Dust et Glenn Azeran ! N'est-ce pas, Secteur Six ?

Il nous encourage à nous serrer la main, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Glenn, qui se raidit brusquement. Sa main est glaciale dans la mienne. Je le fusille du regard. S'il ne s'était pas porté volontaire, peut-être que Cray aurait pris son courage à deux mains. C'est de sa faute aussi !

Il ne m'échappera pas. Je sais déjà qui sera ma première victime au bain de sang. Je ne montrerai de pitié à personne. C'est moi qui sortirai vainqueur de ces Jeux.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Tu l'as vraiment fait ! s'écrie Syrenne en ouvrant grand la porte de la pièce.

– Je te l'avais dit.

– Oui, mais… Je sais pas… je…

– Tu pensais que je n'étais pas sérieuse.

– J'imagine, oui.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Cray n'a pas osé, lui. Il a pris peur. Es-tu encore sûre que c'est ce que tu voulais ? demande-t-elle nerveusement.

– Plus que jamais, dis-je calmement. Ça me prouve qu'il ne mérite pas mon amour. J'arrive pas à croire que je l'aime depuis que j'ai six ans. C'est qu'un trouillard. _Et_ un vantard.

Elle reste silencieuse longuement, et je finis par soupirer.

– Ne t'en fais pas Syrenne. Tu sais bien que personne ne peut me marcher sur les pieds sans le regretter. Je vais gagner ces Jeux. Tu vas voir, ça va être mémorable. Un spectacle inoubliable. Et si je meurs… Au moins, ce sera selon mes propres termes. Je préfère une mort violente plutôt que de m'éteindre dans mon sommeil.

– Je ne te comprendrai jamais, rit-elle doucement. Gagne, alors. Je ne peux pas terroriser les plus jeunes sans toi. Et tu dois montrer à Cray à quel point il a eu tort de ne pas te remarquer toutes ces années.

Dans un geste absolument inhabituel, elle me serre dans ses bras et je lui retourne l'étreinte tout aussi fort. J'ai demandé aux Thraxs de ne laisser passer personne d'autre que Syrenne. Elle est à la seule qui m'accepte telle que je suis et qui me soutient toujours.

– N'angoisse pas trop, Syrenne. Et je peux au moins te promettre ça… Je vais m'amuser.


	14. S7 - Aeder Lydrin

Bonjooooour ! Nouvelle Moisson \o/ Je sais, je suis en retard encore...Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles excuses. Ljay m'a même attaqué au martinet pour me rappeler de poster. (À MonsterMaster : Les excuses ne s'adressent pas à toi, tu m'insultes trop souvent ! :P mdr) Sinon, j'ai toujours pas d'appart, maaais les choses avancent bien, je suis pas trop inquiète. Du coup je peux me concentrer sur l'écriture à nouveau :) Et puis c'est ma semaine de relâche, pas d'école pour les deux prochaines semaines ! :D (puisque vous m'avez dit que ça ne dérange pas si je raconte ma vie... je m'en donne à cœur joie XD)

Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews, et vous noterez que cette fois j'ai pas répondu à la dernière minute pour la plupart ! Je m'améliore ! XD. (bon, je sais, y'en a encore qui était dernière minute, mais... euh... désolée ? ^^')

Hana : Hello ! Merci de ta review ! ^^ Tout d'abord... C'est vrai que tuer Shay aurait été une solution parfaite, mdr. C'est un peu douteux qui tu y aies pensé. Mais je crois que Nausika a perdu tout espoir que Cray pourrait un jour l'aimer. Bon, mais par contre, je tiens à spécifier que oui, elle voulait aller dans les Jeux pour se débarrasser de Cray, mais ce n'était pas la raison principale, et même s'il n'avait pas dit qu'il se serait porté volontaire, elle l'aurait quand même fait. On peut la voir comme une carrière dans sa manière de penser, en fait. C'est pour elle qui façon d'avoir la gloire et de se débarrasser de sa famille. Et de Cray aussi, pourquoi pas. D'une pierre trois coups, dans ce cas-ci. XD (je ne dénis pas qu'elle est une malade, par contre. Pour ça, elle l'est à fond XD)

Solene : Merci de ta review ! X) Oui, je crois en effet que Nausika est folle... mais heureusement pour elle est elle aussi très intelligente. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de la faire évoluer :3 Quant à Uglies... vu que je ne connais pas, c'est probablement la créatrice qui s'en ait inspirée ? Et merci des encouragements !

Et merci à Woo, qui malgré ses exams et, vous savez, sa vie en général, a pris le temps de corriger mon chapitre. C'est vraiment très apprécié. Merci aussi à Ljay qui m'a encouragée à écrire alors qu'elle était à moitié nue dans une cabine d'essayage d'un magasin de lingerie parce que je bloquais, mdr.

Ce tribut a été créé par Rob26. Ça m'a pris un moment à l'écrire parce que je n'étais pas totalement sûre de le cerner, mais il était vraiment amusant à faire. Je ne sais pas si le résultat final est bien, j'espère ! ^^' Le mentor a été fait par MonsterMaster (en passant **Monster**, j'ai utilisé le mini-dialogue que tu m'avais donné, avant que tu cries au copyright mdr) et l'hôtesse par LilyLunaLove. :D Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce chapitre est... sur un ton différent des autres. Faut croire que j'avais envie de changer un peu la donne XD.

La prochaine Moisson est en cours d'écrire, je vais tenter de la poster aussi vite que possible, promis !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et laissez-moi une petite review, question de me rassurer que j'ai pas fait n'importe quoi. :)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR SEPT**

_Un sombre artiste_

* * *

**Aeder Lydrin, 16 ans, Secteur 7**

J'appuie les mains sur mes oreilles en grognant, essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de me réveiller. Je reconnais alors la voix tonitruante de ma tante, et marraine, qui chante une vieille ballade à tue-tête dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me redresse difficilement, devant repousser Esha qui s'était lovée contre mon ventre et Malik qui utilisait mon pied comme oreiller. Mes amis commencent eux aussi à se remuer et à se détacher les uns des autres.

– Debout les enfants ! C'est une nouvelle journée qui débute ! s'exclame ma tante en s'introduisant dans ma chambre.

Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et ouvre en grand le rideau, provoquant une série de gémissements par nous tous, excepté Solale que rien – et nous avons tout essayé – ne peut réveiller tant qu'il ne souhaite l'être.

Je suis le premier sur mes pieds et je ramasse les bouteilles vides dans la pièce avant de rejoindre ma tante dans la cuisine. Elle m'adresse un sourire lumineux. Elle porte sa robe de chambre verte et ses cheveux sont encore mal coiffés.

– Bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle en me tendant une tasse de café que j'accepte avec reconnaissance.

– Autant qu'on le peut quand on partage un lit à cinq personnes. Et que ma marraine adorée m'a réveillé à cinq heures du matin.

– Ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois, répond-elle sans s'excuser. Et puis j'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais faire du body painting avec tes amis.

Je hoche la tête et me laisse tomber dans le grand sofa rose qui nous sert de siège pour la table à manger, étant lui-même un cercueil blanc renversé. La première fois que mes amis ont vu l'appartement de ma tante, ils sont restés bouche bée pendant de longues minutes. Elle en fait sa fierté d'être le plus excentrique possible, et cela se traduit dans toutes les sphères de sa vie, incluant ses meubles.

Esha sort de ma chambre en se massant les tempes. Elle s'arrête devant nous et s'étire longuement, agitant ses ailes de papillon greffée dans son dos.

– J'ai trop bu hier, marmonne-t-elle en s'affalant à mes côtés.

– Le meilleur remède pour ça est un petit cocktail ! Je vous fais ça tout de suite.

– Lila-Rose, tu es ma sauveuse ! complimente Esha en tournant des yeux pleins d'admiration vers ma marraine. Si seulement mes parents étaient aussi géniaux…

– Je suis sûre que tes parents sont de charmants personnages ! réplique Lila de derrière le minibar. Il suffit de discuter avec eux pour que tout problème soit réglé.

– Ha ! J'aimerais voir ça !

Malik et Pherin nous rejoignent enfin, portant plus ou moins la même misérable expression d'un lendemain de veille. Ils s'installent autour du cercueil tant bien que mal, se chamaillant pour avoir l'énorme coussin jaune au logo « J'aime qu'on m'écrase ». Lila-Rose nous apporte les cocktails, ainsi que des crêpes qu'elle a préparées le soir d'avant.

– Et Solale ? s'enquiert Esha, s'attirant des regards moqueurs.

Les deux flirtent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà sans que rien de sérieux ne se soit passé, bien que Solale ait greffé des ailes d'abeille dans son dos dans un espoir de se rapprocher d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorque Malik en arquant un sourcil.

– Il dort encore ! nous exclamons-nous en cœur.

– Alors, comment s'est passé le tournoi d'impro hier ? demande ma tante en déposant quatre cocktails devant nous.

– C'était complètement raté, on a fini en dernière place, dis-je d'une voix plate.

– Non ! s'attriste-t-elle un se mettant en tailleur à côté de nous.

– Non, c'est une blague. On a eu la troisième place.

– Ouf, tu me rassures. T'es toujours en train de plaisanter ! me sermonne-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, mon visage de marbre.

– En fait on a gagné la première place. Pherin s'est mise en décolleté pour avoir le vote des hommes.

Lila-Rose plisse les yeux alors que mes amis se retiennent de sourire difficilement.

– Tu mens encore, finit-elle par dire.

– Non, vraiment, on a eu la première place en égalité avec une autre équipe.

– Aeder !

– On a gagné haut la main, intervient Pherin, prenant pitié de ma tante.

– Évidemment, opine Malik. Y'a pas meilleurs que nous.

– Ça va l'orgueil ? se moque-t-elle, alors qu'Esha s'éclipse avec peu de subtilité pour aller réveiller Solale.

– Plutôt oui.

Nous continuons à discuter, chassant le mal de tête de la buverie d'hier en ingurgitant un peu plus d'alcool. En nous voyant, qui pourrait se douter que c'est le matin de la Moisson ? C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons. Bien que nous soyons tous inquiets du tirage, il n'est pas question de se morfondre et de déprimer. Les moments difficiles sont les plus propices pour fêter. C'est notre philosophie.

Et puis nous méritons bien de nous amuser, après notre victoire incontestable d'hier. Nous sommes officiellement la meilleure troupe d'improvisation jeunesse de la ville, maintenant. Après quatre ans à en faire ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine, j'espère bien que nous le sommes !

– Alors Dali, m'interpelle Esha en me sortant de mes pensées. Tu me fais quoi comme body painting ?

– J'ai quelques idées, dis-je tranquillement.

– Oh, moi aussi j'en veux ! me supplie Pherin, bientôt imitée par les autres garçons.

– Tu es populaire cher neveu, commente Lila en se dirigeant vers le minibar pour nous préparer de nouvelles boissons.

Je rigole et me rends dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon matériel. Je dessine depuis que je suis tout petit. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe d'une façon ou d'une autre puisque mes parents étaient toujours absents et que mon grand frère alternait entre m'ignorer complètement et me martyriser. Quand je suis venu vivre chez Lila-Rose – enfin, quand mes parents m'y ont laissé pour quelques semaines à cause de problèmes financiers pour ne jamais me reprendre – elle m'a initié au body painting, que son copain de l'époque pratiquait.

Depuis, j'en fais assidûment, principalement sur moi-même. Presque tous les matins, en fait. Plutôt que de me teindre la peau d'une certaine couleur, je peux dessiner des motifs selon mon humeur, me créer des vêtements – toujours au-dessus de la ceinture – et tout simplement laisser aller mon imagination. Et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, je décore aussi mes amis.

D'où mon surnom, Dali. Il n'est pas un peintre connu au Capitole, puisqu'il vient de l'ancien monde, mais j'ai une grande admiration pour lui. Il m'a souvent inspiré pour certains de mes concepts.

– Je veux un truc coloré, me commande Esha en lissant ses délicates ailes.

– Comme toujours, dis-je en souriant.

Je sors ma tablette et prends une photo 3D de mon amie, puis dessine ce que j'ai en tête sur le modèle. Je décide d'aller dans les tons jaunes et oranges, agrémentés de petites lianes noires rappelant la nature. J'ajoute des paillettes, de minuscules motifs fleuris… Je me laisse aller, participant de temps à autre à la discussion enflammée de mes amis.

Quand j'ai enfin fini, je fais signe à Esha, qui se déshabille sans gêne, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Ma troupe dort régulièrement chez moi depuis des années, nous avons tout vu les uns des autres. Je programme ma création dans la machine que ma marraine m'a achetée comme cadeau d'anniversaire il y a trois ans.

Elle ressemble à un genre de douche opaque où nous pouvons entrer les tubes de peinture. L'intérieur est constitué d'innombrables jets qui recopient le dessin sur le corps de la personne. Esha s'installe à l'intérieur et j'enclenche le processus. À peine dix minutes plus tard, mon amie ressort, peinturée de la tête aux pieds.

–Elle a l'air d'une fée, commente Rhys, l'air impressionné.

Pherin saute sur place, excitée que ce soit enfin son tour. Rien qu'à la regarder, j'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce que je veux faire. Je commence à dessiner, faisant les délimitations de chaque partie en noir, et mettant l'intérieur en couleurs vives – jaune, violet, vert, orange, bleu, rose… J'essaie de donner un genre de relief au tout, faisant un jeu de lumière et d'ombre, puis annonce que c'est prêt.

Quand Pherin sort de la machine, je lui demande d'attacher ses longs cheveux roses en deux couettes hautes et souris, satisfait du résultat.

Ça va beaucoup plus vite pour les gars et moi-même, car j'avais déjà préparé des dessins à l'avance il y a quelques semaines que nous n'avions pas utilisés. Nous sommes beaucoup plus sombres que les filles, et Pherin n'hésite pas à le remarquer en disant que nous ne sommes pas assez courageux.

Solale se retrouve avec des traits noirs de formes celtiques, recouvrant tout le haut de son corps. J'y ajoute un effet ombrageux, comme s'il était tapissé de cendre, et le tout s'agence parfaitement avec ses ailes transparentes. Pour Malik quant à lui, j'essaie quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué pouvant aller bien avec sa carrure imposante et son côté malicieux. Je teins sa peau en noir, puis je dessine une gueule de monstre grande ouvert utilisant la moitié de son visage et son cou. Quand il a les yeux et la bouche fermé, il semble prêt à nous avaler.

Quand c'est enfin mon tour, je commence par raser mes courts cheveux noirs – comme je dois le faire tous les deux ou trois jours – de façon stratégique afin de donner des motifs tribaux. Puis je saute dans la machine et en ressors avec une peinture style futuriste, dans les tons dorés, mauves, gris et noirs, qui s'agencent parfaitement avec mes anneaux d'acier implantés tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

– Tu pourrais te faire de l'argent avec un tel talent, tu sais ? s'exclame Esha en s'admirant dans un miroir.

– Voyons les enfants. Les artistes sont faits pour crever de faim ! contredit Lila-Rose en sortant de sa chambre, habillée et maquillée à la perfection.

– Tu en sais quelque chose, dis-je en levant un sourcil moqueur.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, passant une écharpe de plumes bleues autour de son cou afin d'appareiller sa longue robe blanche à paillettes. Ses cheveux roux sont attachés en un complexe chignon et elle a appliqué un lourd maquillage autour de ses yeux anis – trait de famille que je possède aussi.

Si ses vêtements ne parlent pas pour eux-mêmes, ma marraine est une actrice, bien qu'elle soit moindrement connue. Elle a tout de même un meilleur revenu que mes parents, raison pour laquelle je vis encore chez elle. Quoique Zeo, mon grand frère de vingt-et-un ans, ne cesse de me répéter que c'est parce que nos parents l'aiment plus lui que moi, et que c'est pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais repris chez eux.

J'ai appris à ignorer mon frère. Plus ou moins.

– Je crois que je suis soûle, rigole Pherin en s'appuyant sur moi.

Je hoche vaguement la tête, la remettant sur ses pieds. Je me sens moi-même un peu étourdi. Rien de grave, je suis encore en contrôle, mais assez pour que l'idée de l'imminente Moisson ne me déprime plus. Ça fait du bien.

D'ailleurs… Je lance un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale pour me rendre compte qu'elle va commencer dans trente minutes. Attirant l'attention de mes amis, je leur fais part de l'information.

– Prêts pas prêts, on y va ! s'écrie Malik en se précipitant au-dehors, nous obligeant à le suivre.

Nous déambulons dans les rues du Capitole avec bonne humeur et recevons les regards désapprobateurs des passants. Malik s'amuse à en effrayer quelques-uns en s'élançant vers eux brusquement, leur montrant la gueule béante du monstre que je lui ai dessiné.

Finalement, nous arrivons sur le lieu de la Moisson. Les Thraxs sont partout, et je dois retenir Pherin par la taille quand elle se met dans la tête d'en insulter un. Il croise les bras et avance d'un pas menaçant, nous surplombant.

– Tu fais pas peur, espèce de… de… gros lard ! crie mon amie.

Je la tire vers l'arrière en m'excusant pendant que Malik et Solale se plient en deux de rire. Lila-Rose bat des cils, espérant calmer l'homme avec son charme de diva. J'entraîne mes amis vers la ligne d'enregistrement, mais l'attente est trop longue et nous nous impatientons.

– On devrait faire un spectacle d'impro ! propose Esha avec excitation, sautillant sur place.

– Quoi ? s'étonne Solale.

– T'as vu la gueule que tire tout le monde ici ? Faut mettre un peu de joie dans la vie des gens, ça sert à rien de se morfondre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas comme si la situation va changer. Alle-e-ez, on a déjà les costumes parfaits ! nous supplie-t-elle en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

– Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, les Thraxs risquent de…

– Allez Aeder, on peut pas faire ça sans toi ! m'interrompt Pherin en s'accrochant à mon épaule. Tu imagines toujours les meilleurs sketchs !

Les autres me regardent tous avec espoir et je soupire longuement. Ils savent bien que je ne peux pas leur dire non. Je suis en général le plus rationnel du groupe, et d'ailleurs ils se moquent souvent en disant que je détruis tous les stéréotypes des artistes. Mais bien malgré moi, ils arrivent quand même à m'embarquer dans toutes sortes de situations rocambolesques. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi ils tiennent autant à moi, j'ai pourtant l'impression d'être bien moins intéressant qu'eux.

– Ok, ok… Je suis partant.

Esha lance un petit cri d'excitation et Pherin me saute dessus, me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas en riant. Nous quittons la file – de toute manière ce n'est pas comme s'ils vont commencer la Moisson sans nous – et ma marraine nous aide à dégager un large cercle afin d'avoir la place de faire notre spectacle. Esha s'accroupie devant une gamine qui semble avoir douze ans et lui fait un grand sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire le plus au monde ? demande-t-elle gentiment.

La petite regarde sa mère comme pour vérifier qu'elle a le droit de répondre et celle-ci hoche la tête, les sourcils froncés.

– Les montgolfières… mais maman dit qu'on n'a plus le droit d'en faire…

– Merci ma jolie. Regarde-nous bien, on va te redonner le sourire ! l'encourage mon amie avant de nous rejoindre. Alors, on a notre thème. Des idées ?

Au bout d'une minute nous avons un numéro de prêt et nous nous mettons à la tâche avec enthousiasme. Les gens s'amassent autour de nous, riant et applaudissant au fur et à mesure. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir quelques Thraxs qui s'approchent pour essayer de ramener un peu d'ordre. Même si ce n'est pas dit officiellement, s'amuser lors de la Moisson est probablement interdit. C'est sensé être une punition, après tout.

Mais justement, si on la prend avec le sourire, n'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen de se rebeller contre les Districts ? Parce que plus on montre de la souffrance, plus ils sont satisfaits.

Alors je mets toute mon énergie dans le spectacle, heureux des rires, heureux de la fillette qui a perdu sa mine terrorisée, heureux de passer ces moments avec mes amis. Si l'un de nous est tiré au sort, au moins notre matinée ensemble aura été mémorable.

Un vieux monsieur lance des pièces de monnaie à nos pieds, applaudissant avec enthousiasme.

– Magnifique, magnifique ! nous complimente-t-il joyeusement.

Il semble près des quatre-vingt-dix ans, les cheveux blancs dégarnis et les sourcils broussailleux poivre et sel au-dessus d'yeux bleus décolorés. Ses vêtements simples cachent à peine sa maigreur et il tremble rien qu'à l'effort de se tenir debout.

– Mr. Hammer ! Mr. Hammer, où êtes-vous ?!

Une jeune femme, dans le début de la trentaine, se fraie un chemin à travers la foule, encadrée de Thraxs. Ses yeux s'illuminent quand elle voit le vieil homme et elle s'arrête devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

– La Moisson va bientôt commencer, vous devez venir avec moi !

– Moisson ? C'est déjà ce temps de l'année ? Où sont les champs ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, mais semble soudain se rendre compte de tous les gens qui nous entourent.

– Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tous ces jeunes ne sont-ils pas dans leurs sections ?! Comme si on avait besoin de délinquants qui se croient comiques à déranger la cérémonie ! On fait exprès pour me mettre sur les nerfs aujourd'hui ou quoi !? continue-t-elle de s'énerver gesticulant en direction des Thraxs.

Ceux-ci font apparition, dispersant la foule, et je tente de me faire petit, espérant qu'ils se contenteront de nous envoyer dans la file.

– Non ! s'exclame le vieillard en pointant une main tremblante vers nous. Ils n'ont pas fini leur spectacle !

– Spectacle ? interroge la femme en levant un sourcil.

– C'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie !

– C'est parce que vous ne vous souvenez d'aucun spectacle que vous avez vu, Mr. Hammer ! Je vous en prie, pour juste deux petites secondes, pourriez-vous être à vos affaires ?!

– Appelle-moi donc Arzen, ma chérie.

– D'accord, _Arzen_… Suivez-moi, voulez-vous ?! J'ai une Moisson à animer je vous rappelle !

– Bien, bien, Madeline.

– Mon nom est Abigail !

– C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, Adelize…

Les deux s'éloignent, continuant de se chamailler, et les Thraxs nous font signe d'aller nous enregistrer. Pherin soupire avec désappointement mais nous obtempérons sans rechigner. Heureusement, aucun d'entre nous n'a dû prendre de tesserae. J'ai entendu dire que dans les Secteurs plus pauvres certains en ont eu besoin. Je n'ai donc que quatre papiers portant mon nom dans le tirage. J'aimerais mieux zéro, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix.

Nous nous rendons dans la section des seize ans, et au milieu de tous les jeunes qui semblent si tendus et effrayés, je me sens automatiquement plus inquiet. Tout d'un coup, le poids de la situation me pèse sur les épaules et je triture machinalement l'un des anneaux de ma nuque pour me calmer. Esha et Solale sont enlacés et Malik se balance d'un pied à l'autre, forçant un sourire sur son visage.

La jeune femme de tout à l'heure, Abigail, se place au centre de l'estrade. Elle semble énervée et elle n'arrête pas de taper du talon. Finalement, un caméraman lui fait signe que c'est l'heure et elle s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant notre attention.

– Bonjour à tous en cette journée de Moisson. Mon nom est Abigail Smith et je vais être votre hôtesse pour cette cérémonie. Derrière moi se trouve le mentor du Secteur Sept, Arzen Hammer, dit-elle calmement en pointant le vieil homme qui nous applaudissait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il relève la tête avec surprise et fait une petite courbette. Elle nous lit le Traité de Paix ainsi que les règles des Hunger Games, mais elle semble distraite. À chaque dix ou vingt secondes, elle fixe une femme de son âge d'un air suppliant, mais celle-ci se contente de secouer la tête négativement. Finalement, c'est le temps du tirage.

– Les filles d'abord, n'est-ce pas ? rit nerveusement l'hôtesse en s'avançant vers le grand bol de gauche.

Elle plonge la main et Pherin m'attrape le bras brusquement. Je suis incapable de détacher les yeux du lent mouvement de la femme. Ça ne sera pas Pherin ou Esha… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle saisit un papier et commence à le remonter, mais soudain elle l'échappe avec une expression de surprise.

– Les résultats sont sortis ?! s'exclame-t-elle en fouillant dans sa poche.

Elle en sort un petit écran qu'elle allume précipitamment sous les murmures interloqués de la foule. Elle le regarde intensivement pendant de longues secondes, et finalement elle ferme les yeux, posant une main sur son cœur.

– Elle est saine et sauve… Oh… Merci… Merci, merci, merci.

– Mrs. Smith ! intervient un Thrax en faisant quelques pas dans la direction de l'hôtesse.

Celle-ci sursaute et replace l'écran dans la poche de sa robe, reprenant son calme.

– Veuillez me pardonner. Et bien Secteur Sept, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu deux volontaires dans le Secteur Six ! Toute une compétition cette année ! Ma fille était éligible voyez-vous…

Elle rit doucement, un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Deux volontaires du même Secteur ? Qu'il y ait un seul volontaire est étonnant, mais deux ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avons des carrières au Capitole…

– Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah oui !

Elle plonge brusquement la main dans la boule de verre et en ressort un petit papier tout aussi vite. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour mes amies qu'elle a lu le nom.

– Esedra Vayni !

Ça prend quelques instants, mais enfin une fille sort de ma section. Je ne peux la distinguer clairement qu'une fois qu'elle est sur l'estrade. Ce que je remarque le plus d'elle sont les tatouages dorés et bleus en forme de torsades et aux aspects tribaux sur les pommettes, poignets et au creux du cou qui contrastent avec sa peau chocolatée. Elle se tient droite, l'expression impassible, mais je peux deviner la panique qui habite son regard un peu vide.

Je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête. Est-elle persuadée qu'elle est condamnée, ou pense-t-elle avoir une chance de gagner ? Je secoue la tête, me concentrant sur ce que l'hôtesse dit. Elle s'est avancée vers la boule de droite et s'apprête déjà à tirer un papier. Je retiens mon souffle, bloquant toutes les pensées affolées qui me traversent l'esprit à l'idée que ce soit mon nom qu'elle lise.

La panique s'arrête d'elle-même quand c'est bel et bien mon nom qui est prononcé. Aeder Lydrin. C'est bien moi.

C'est… bien moi.

– Aeder Lydrin ? répète l'hôtesse d'une voix un peu énervée.

_Elle_ s'énerve ? Vraiment ?

– Allez Aeder, on n'a pas toute la journée ! Viens nous rejoindre en avant !

Un rire interloqué m'échappe, mais il meurt sur mes lèvres aussitôt qu'il est sorti. J'ai été tiré au sort pour les Hunger Games.

Je me dirige vers l'estrade, évitant de regarder mes amis. J'ai l'impression que si je le fais je risque de m'effondrer. Une fois à côté d'Esedra, je mets les mains dans mes poches, fixant mes pieds avec désespoir.

Qu'est-ce que… Je me demande ce que je devrais penser, en ce moment ? Si je devrais être atterrée, ou affolé, ou enragé… Je l'ignore. Quelle est la bonne réaction, dans ce genre de situation ? Si on tente de fuir, on passe pour un lâche, mais si on ne le fait pas, si on ne tente aucunement de se révolter, c'est aussi un peu comme dire que l'on accepte notre punition, non ? Qu'on accepte de se faire sauvagement tuer par des jeunes qui pourraient possiblement être nos voisins. Ça veut dire qu'on accepte que ce sera diffusé à travers la nation au complet. Ça veut dire… Qu'on est un lâche, en quelque sorte. Non ?

Alors… comment suis-je sensé réagir ?

Abigail me demande de serrer la main de ma partenaire de District et je le fais machinalement, sans même lever les yeux. J'ai l'impression que je devrais… réagir. Sauf que… Sauf que je n'en ai pas l'énergie.

Car quoique je tente, je finirai quand même dans l'arène.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les adieux se font comme dans un rêve. Ma marraine est la première à venir me voir. Elle me fait promettre de tout faire pour gagner. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle croit en moi. Que je dois rester moi-même, quoiqu'il arrive – peu importe ce que ça veut dire…

Puis c'est au tour de mes cinq amis. Ils pleurent, ils me serrent dans leurs bras, ils me souhaitent bonne chance… Les trois minutes passent si vite que j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je les vois. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû leur donner des conseils de vie, que j'aurais dû… Je ne sais pas, juste… Leur donner un bon dernier souvenir de moi.

Mais je ne peux que regarder la gourmette à mon poignet, le mot « AMITIÉ » engravé dessus – dont nous avons tous une copie – et espérer qu'ils me donneront la force de revenir.

Même mes parents et mon frère viennent. Je prends mon père et ma mère dans mes bras et leur murmure que je les aime, parce que dans un sens c'est vrai. Ils sont ma famille, après tout. Je comprends pourquoi ils m'ont laissé chez ma marraine, bien que ça m'ait pris longtemps à le digérer.

Mon frère par contre, je lui donne un coup de poing. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi satisfaisant.

Finalement, les Thraxs viennent me chercher et m'embarquent dans un luxueux véhicule noir. Esedra grimpe en face de moi, et nous échangeons un long regard, ne sachant quoi nous dire.

Est-elle celle qui me tuera ? Ou le contraire ?

Nous traversons les rues si familières du Capitole en direction du centre d'Entraînement où notre styliste nous préparera à la parade et… je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je n'ai pas un peu trop bu ce matin et… si tout cela n'est en fait qu'un rêve.

J'aimerais tant que ce soit le cas.


	15. S7 - Esedra Vayni

Yoooo all my lovely readers ! X) Joyeuses pâques ! (oui, je suis au courant que je suis en retard). Je suis désolée de poster le chapitre seulement maintenant, particulièrement vu que la correction du chapitre a été hyper rapide et efficace (merci Woo ! *cœur* Tu es la plus meilleure qui soit ! (oui, je vous sors des expressions québécoises, mouahaha !). En fait je voulais répondre aux reviews avant de poster, raison du retard, mais... Je n'aurai tout simplement pas le temps, donc je poste quand même. Un grand grand MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes de vrais anges et c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous lire à chaque fois. Je vous aime tous éperdument ! :3

Cette tribut est la création de Kayla7. De ce que m'ont dit mes deux bêtas, elle est assez touchante :) En tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire.

La prochaine Moisson est heureusement déjà écrite et n'attend que la correction, alors normalement elle sera postée dans 3 ou 4 jours :) Et j'ai déjà commencé la rédaction de la suivante.

Je tiens aussi à signaler que Ljay a commencé à poster un spin-off de sa fic Delirium, et sincèrement je crois que ça vaut le coup d'œil. Ça porte sur les 69e HG, donc pour ceux qui sont en manque de violence, ça devrait être pas mal XD. Elle se nomme L'honneur d'un guerrier.

Bonne lecture à tous ! (et comme toujours, une review est infiniment appréciée !)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR SEPT**

_Une calme survivante_

* * *

**Esedra Vayni, 16 ans, Secteur 7**

C'est la douleur à ma jambe qui me réveille. Encore et toujours. Je m'assieds brusquement, portant les mains à ma cuisse gauche pour la masser. Mes doigts caressent la peau abîmée et les contours du trou maintenant recousu depuis longtemps. Les médecins disent que c'est psychologique, qu'il n'y a aucune raison médicale pour que j'aie encore mal.

Ils peuvent bien me donner le pronostic qu'ils souhaitent, ça ne change rien au fait que je dois me lever à toutes heures de la nuit afin de calmer mes muscles récalcitrants. Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, pétrissant ma peau par intermittence. Je grince des dents, retenant mes larmes. J'aimerais avoir une nuit complète, pour une fois.

Je me replace dans mon lit, essayant de calmer ma respiration. Mes yeux se posent automatiquement sur la photo de mon père à ma droite. Il a Seta – alors tout bébé – dans un de ses bras, et tient de l'autre ma main dans la sienne. Il est souriant. Moi aussi. Je crois que je ne souris plus beaucoup, maintenant.

Bien malgré moi, les souvenirs me submergent. Je ferme les yeux et pose la main sur ma blessure. Je suis tombée quand la balle m'a traversée. J'ai crié en même temps que le rebelle. Lui de victoire, moi de souffrance, de détresse. Mon père s'est retourné, m'a attrapée par la veste pour me relever. Je n'avais plus de force, plus d'énergie, plus d'espoir. Les bombes explosaient un peu partout, c'était la panique totale.

Beaucoup de parties du Capitole sont restées intactes durant la Rébellion, mais pas notre coin. Pas notre maison. Maman et Seta étaient déjà parties s'installer chez Mop, mon grand-frère. Mais moi j'avais refusé, ne voulant quitter avec mon père.

Et à cause de cela, il est mort. En essayant de me protéger, de me permettre de fuir. En remplissant son rôle de père.

Je me souviens des flammes, des étincelles, des coups de feu, de la cendre, du sang… Et de son expression figée dans la mort. On parle peu des pertes du Capitole depuis la Rébellion. Mais… il y en a eu. Si peu, et pourtant… Beaucoup trop.

Je finis par me recoucher mais reste incapable de m'endormir, la tête bourdonnante de sombres pensées.

Finalement mes yeux se ferment, alors que le soleil commence à peine à se lever, et j'entre dans un sommeil léger. Ce sont les bruits venant de la cuisine qui me réveillent cette fois. Je réalise qu'il est déjà neuf heures et sors du lit précipitamment. Je prends une douche rapide, passe une brosse dans mes longs cheveux noirs, et lisse les plumes colorées qui sont greffées sur le haut de ma tête. J'en accroche d'autres comme boucles d'oreille et applique du eyeliner doré pour faire ressortir mes yeux verts. Finalement, j'enfile ma combi-short violette, exécutant tout cela en un temps record. À mon cou se trouve mon pendentif en forme de loup qui ne me quitte jamais, cadeau de mon ami d'enfance, Edin.

Un grognement m'échappe quand j'arrive dans la cuisine et réalise que Seta a une assiette devant elle. Je peux déjà entendre le sermon que je vais recevoir. Ma petite sœur me sourit et je m'approche d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

– Bien dormi ?

– Mieux qu'hier, m'avoue-t-elle. Seulement un cauchemar cette fois.

– Toujours le même monstre ?

Elle hoche la tête, baissant les yeux, et je soupire. Je me prépare mon propre plat, puis m'assieds à ses côtés. À sept ans, c'est étonnant qu'elle continue de croire à des monstres imaginaires. Je crois que c'est à cause de la Rébellion. Elle est beaucoup plus fragile depuis. La mort de notre père a été un coup dur, et de plus notre mère qui auparavant s'occupait d'elle à temps plein a dû se trouver un travail en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur afin de subvenir à nos besoins.

Nous vivons encore chez Mop, dans un minuscule appartement, en attendant d'avoir les moyens de déménager. Mon frère n'est presque jamais à la maison, il dort chez sa petite amie, ne faisant que passer prendre quelques vêtements tous les deux ou trois jours. Et heureusement, car sinon je devrais partager ma chambre avec lui. Ce n'est pas une perspective qui m'enchante.

– Esedra ! Enfin debout, je vois ? s'exclame ma mère en ramassant sa tasse de café sur le comptoir.

– Désolée maman, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

– Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de t'occuper de Seta ce matin ! J'ai une rencontre avec une importante cliente avant la Moisson, je n'ai pas le temps !

– Je suis désolée, ok ? Vraiment, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

– Esedra… Tu sais comme c'est difficile pour moi en ce moment… J'ai besoin de pouvoir te faire confiance… continue-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

– Je sais. Je ferai plus attention, c'est promis.

– Maman ! Soit pas méchante avec Ese ! Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, j'ai sept ans maintenant ! me défend Seta en levant des yeux pleins de défi vers notre mère.

– Chérie, arrête de défendre ta grande sœur, veux-tu ? Elle sait qu'elle est dans le tort. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, c'est tout.

– Je suis pas trop jeune ! Je déteste quand tu dis ça !

– C'est beau, Seta. Continue de manger.

Je lui souris et caresse ses longs cheveux bruns avec affection. Ma mère soupire, déposant sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

– Bon, je file. Occupe-toi de ta sœur jusqu'à la Moisson, ok ? On s'y rejoint.

Elle commence à s'éloigner, mais se retourne au dernier moment, me regardant avec hésitation.

– Et bonne chance, me murmure-t-elle lentement, comme si ça lui coûtait de me le dire.

Je hoche la tête en lui faisant un petit salut de la main, et elle est partie. Je me remets à manger en silence pendant que ma petite sœur me raconte son cauchemar, la confrontation vite oubliée. Je suis habituée aux reproches de ma mère, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir à chaque fois. Déjà que c'est de ma faute si mon père – son mari – est mort, mais en plus je ne suis même pas capable de la supporter correctement à la maison. S'il n'avait pas tenté de me protéger quand j'ai reçu la balle, il serait toujours en vie. Là, avec nous. Si j'avais été intelligente et que je m'étais enfuie avec ma mère et Seta, il s'en serait sorti.

C'est de ma faute. Je comprends qu'elle m'en veuille encore. Quoique je fasse, elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner. Et elle a bien raison. Moi non plus, je ne me pardonne pas.

– Esedra ! Tu m'écoutes ? geint Seta en tirant sur mon poignet.

Je secoue la tête et me tourne vers elle. Elle a les sourcils froncés, et je constate qu'elle est encore en pyjama. Je lui dis d'aller se changer pendant que je fais la vaisselle et elle file immédiatement dans sa chambre, fière de pouvoir accomplir cette tâche seule.

Quand elle revient, la cuisine est en ordre. J'ai même eu le temps de nourrir les nombreux animaux qui habitent notre maison et dont j'ai entièrement la charge, puisque c'est moi qui tenais à les sauver de la vie difficile dans les rues du Capitole. Je tends la main à ma petite sœur pour qu'elle s'en empare, ce qu'elle fait joyeusement.

– On a un peu de temps à perdre avant la Moisson. Un endroit où tu aimerais aller ?

– Le parc ! suggère-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Montre-moi le chemin alors, princesse, dis-je en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière nous.

Qu'elle nous guide est un bon moyen pour m'assurer qu'elle ne risque pas trop de se perdre si jamais elle échappe à mon attention. Qui sait ce qu'il peut advenir, après tout. Mon père faisait cela avec moi, quand j'étais petite.

Quand nous arrivons au parc, il est vide. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, il est normalement très populaire car beaucoup de familles avec de jeunes enfants habitent dans notre coin. J'imagine que peu de parents sont dans l'état d'esprit d'amuser leurs petits ce matin. Seta semble déçue, mais elle hausse les épaules et grimpe sur la balançoire, me faisant signe de lui donner un élan.

– Aujourd'hui c'est une journée spéciale, hein ? me demande-t-elle innocemment, continuant d'aller d'avant en arrière.

– Oui, très spéciale.

– Triste ?

– Aussi.

– Autant que quand papa est mort ?

Mon cœur se serre à sa question et je m'assieds dans la balançoire à sa gauche, cherchant mes mots.

– Moins triste pour nous, mais aussi triste pour deux autres familles.

– Mais nous, on ne va pas être tristes ?

– On va peut-être l'être.

– Pourquoi ? continue-t-elle de me questionner, les sourcils froncés.

– Parce que je pourrais être choisie et… Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Seta. Même si je suis tirée au sort, je reviendrais après deux petites semaines. Je suis invincible, tu savais pas ?

– Choisie pour les Hunger Games ? Des amis à l'école ont dit qu'on revient jamais, quand on participe.

– Pas toujours. Pas moi. Moi, je vais revenir. Ok ?

Elle hoche sagement la tête, l'air pensive.

– Pourquoi les Districts sont méchants avec nous ? Mon éducatrice a dit que c'est les Districts qui font ça.

– Les Districts… On les a beaucoup fait souffrir, tu vois ? Alors, ils veulent nous faire comprendre leur douleur.

– Mais… moi je comprends pas…

– C'est… Tu sais, comme la fois où Benji t'a volé ton pain, et que le lendemain tu lui as pris le sien.

– Oui, parce qu'il l'a fait en premier alors qu'il avait pas le droit.

– C'est pareil entre le Capitole et les Districts. On leur a fait quelque chose de mal, alors ils ont décidé de nous le faire subir aussi.

Elle hoche sagement la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés.

– Alors… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils ont raison ? De faire les Hunger Games ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant trop quoi lui répondre. De mon point de vue, les Districts ont tort. Mais si j'avais vécu dans leurs souliers, ce n'est probablement pas ce que je penserais, non ? Pourtant… Ils m'ont déjà pris mon père. N'est-ce pas assez ?

Finalement, je regarde ma petite sœur dans les yeux, soupirant.

– Je ne sais pas, Seta. Je ne sais pas, mais… Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient raison.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que toi et moi… Nous ne leur avons rien fait.

– C'est vrai ça ! s'indigne-t-elle. Alors pourquoi on est punis aussi ?

– Parce que la vie est injuste, parfois.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Il était temps, je commençais à m'inquiéter, aboie ma mère quand nous arrivons enfin à notre lieu de rencontre.

Elle s'empare de la main de ma petite sœur, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Mais avant de s'éloigner, elle passe doucement une main sur mon bras, comme pour m'encourager silencieusement, incapable de me témoigner en paroles son inquiétude. Mais rien que ce geste est bien assez et je serre les poings, affichant une expression déterminée.

Seta me fait un petit salut de la main et je lui réponds par un faible sourire. Malgré notre conversation, je ne crois pas qu'elle comprenne bien le danger dans lequel je pourrais me retrouver si je suis tirée au sort.

Je me mets en file et m'enregistre, regardant les cinq papiers portant mon nom s'éloigner dans les mains d'un Thrax pour être déposés dans l'une des grandes boules de verre. J'ai une forte envie de courir jusqu'à lui et de renverser le contenant afin d'éparpiller les milliers de papiers qui s'y retrouvent. Mais pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ?

Je vais dans le rang des seize ans, cherchant mes amis des yeux. Enfin j'aperçois la peau orange d'Iwien et me fraie un passage à travers la marée de jeunes, criant son nom. Son visage s'illumine en me reconnaissant et elle me serre dans ses bras à m'en broyer les os.

– Iwi… respirer c'est important pour ma survie…

– Pardon, s'excuse-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je suis contente que tu sois là, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

– Tu te rends compte que c'est la Moisson, j'espère ? C'est pas trop l'occasion pour s'amuser.

– Mais oui maman… se moque-t-elle. Tu sais bien que je souris quand je suis stressée, c'est pas nouveau.

– Je sais, dis-je dans un soupir.

– Oh, tout à l'heure il y avait un groupe qui faisait de l'improvisation à côté de la scène ! C'est fou, hein ? Ils étaient plutôt bons en plus.

– De l'impro ? Ici ?

– Oui ! Les Thraxs les ont vite dispersés, mais c'était plutôt sympa. Un peu d'humour aujourd'hui ça ne peut pas faire de mal, non ?

Je hoche la tête, fronçant les sourcils. J'adore Iwien, elle est vraiment une amie géniale, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Pas comme Edin. J'aimerais l'avoir à mes côtés pour la Moisson, mais malheureusement il vit dans mon ancien quartier, un autre Secteur. S'il me voyait, il saurait exactement quoi me dire pour me remonter le moral. Au moins il n'est pas seul dans sa section, puisqu'il a sa petite amie. J'espère que les deux seront sains et saufs.

Je croise les bras, tendue. J'aurais aimé avoir eu le temps de prendre une marche dans la forêt avant cette cérémonie. Question ne me détendre un peu. Habituellement je le fais tous les matins, mais à cause de la Moisson j'ai été trop pressée par le temps.

L'hôtesse s'éclaircit la gorge dans son micro, attirant l'attention de tous. Ses longs cheveux blancs sont lissés et décorés de diverses fleurs exotiques qui encadrent bien son visage angélique. Elle a appliqué une tonne de mascara afin de faire ressortir ses grands yeux multicolores, et sa peau est orange, d'un ton plus discret que celui d'Iwien. Pour compléter son look, elle porte une jolie robe bleue ainsi qu'une veste saumon plutôt simple.

Elle tape du talon impatiemment et se présente elle et le mentor d'une voix énervée. Celui-ci semble complètement perdu, les yeux posés sur le seul nuage qui habite le ciel avec une fascination anormale. Je plains les tributs de notre Secteur, il ne sera probablement pas d'une grande aide.

L'hôtesse, Abigail, nous lit le Traité de Paix distraitement, s'interrompant à intervalle. Puis finalement, c'est le tirage. Iwien m'attrape la main d'un geste nerveux, et je peux sentir mon cœur battre la chamade. Je suis des yeux la main de l'hôtesse alors qu'elle prend un papier.

Mais soudain, elle le laisse retomber dans la boule de verre, écarquillant les yeux.

– Les résultats sont sortis ?!

Elle sort un petit écran de la poche de sa veste qu'elle observe quelques secondes d'un air concentré. Puis elle pose une main sur son cœur, son soupir soulagé audible à travers le micro.

– Elle est saine et sauve… Oh… Merci, merci, merci !

Un Thrax la ramène à l'ordre d'une voix sévère et elle se secoue, expliquant que sa fille était éligible dans le Secteur Six. Je comprends son inquiétude, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu une crise cardiaque. Dire que je vais devoir revivre ce moment atroce où elle tire un nom…

– Esedra Vayni !

Je redresse la tête, interloquée. À côté de moi, Iwien gémit, me lâchant la main comme si je l'avais brûlée. Je me mords la lèvre et serre les poings, essayant de calmer ma respiration. J'ai l'impression que tout se met à tourbillonner autour de moi, les visages pleins de pitié des jeunes se superposent les uns après les autres. J'avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre... Je n'entends plus rien, et j'arrive à peine à distinguer où je dois me rendre.

Calme-toi, Esedra. Calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas montrer ta peur. Tu ne peux pas…

Seta.

Seta regarde. Elle est dans la foule. Tu ne dois pas l'inquiéter. Tout va bien. Un pied devant l'autre, comme ça… Allez, tu peux le faire ma vieille. Ça ne peut pas être pire que la mort de ton père.

Je m'arrête enfin devant Abigail. Elle étire ses lèvres dans un sourire exagéré et me félicite, me présentant au reste du Secteur avec un enthousiasme aberrant. Je la fusille du regard. Si elle avait pris le premier papier, je ne serais probablement pas tribut. Si elle avait respectée les règles de la cérémonie, j'aurais pu rentrer chez moi ce soir et ne jamais voir les larmes sur le visage de ma petite sœur.

À cause d'elle… je vais… mourir ?

– Au tour des garçons maintenant ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Et l'heureux élu est… Aeder Lydrin !

Rien ne se passe et des murmures commencent à être échangés dans l'assemblée.

– Aeder Lydrin ? répète Abigail.

Elle semble énervée et j'ai envie de la gifler. Comment ose-t-elle s'impatienter à la condamnation d'un enfant. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes tous. Des enfants.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler et je croise les bras, espérant le cacher. Je me mords la lèvre de plus belle et du sang envahit ma bouche. J'ai envie de vomir. Je n'ai que seize ans. Je suis une enfant. Mon père est mort, j'ai reçu une balle dans la jambe… N'ai-je pas assez souffert ?

– Allez Aeder, on n'a pas toute la journée ! Viens nous rejoindre en avant !

Un garçon sort enfin du rang des seize ans. Il s'avance, les yeux baissés, les mains dans les poches. Sa peau est peinturée de couleurs sombres, presque menaçantes. Quand il se place à côté de moi, j'aperçois la multitude d'anneaux argent qui sont attachés les uns en dessous des autres en une ligne tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ainsi que les symboles tribaux dessinés dans ses très courts cheveux.

Tout comme moi, il n'a aucune expression sur son visage, se contentant de regarder le sol obstinément. Quand je dois serrer sa main, je ne peux empêcher le frissonnement qui me parcourt. Il est l'un de mes adversaires. Bientôt, je devrai me battre à mort contre lui dans l'arène…

– Bravo à nos deux braves tributs du Secteur Sept, Esedra Vayni et Aeder Lydrin !

De faibles applaudissements, quelques sifflements… Je croise à nouveau mes bras, lève le menton…

Je ne le laisserai pas gagner. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi gagner. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iwien est la première à me visiter. Elle s'accroche à mon cou, pleurant avec désespoir. Je reste stoïque, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Je me sens engourdie, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Elle me murmure de tout faire pour gagner, que je suis sa meilleure amie et qu'elle ne m'oubliera jamais. De ses paroles, je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle croit que j'ai des chances de gagner ou si elle m'a déjà enterrée.

Je hoche la tête, passe mes bras autour de son dos. J'acquiesce à tous ses conseils, aussi débiles qu'ils soient, et finalement elle quitte la pièce. Mes vêtements sont mouillés de ses larmes et je retiens les miennes tant bien que mal.

Mes visiteurs suivants sont ma mère et Seta. Celle-ci se précipite vers moi et je m'agenouille, cherchant quoi lui dire, comment la rassurer.

– Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit au parc, n'est-ce pas ?

– Que toi tu vas pas disparaître, répète-t-elle, les yeux rouges.

– Exactement. Alors n'ai pas peur, ok ?

– Est-ce que tu vas rejoindre papa ?

Mes mains se mettent à trembler et j'agrippe ses épaules, secouant la tête.

– Non. Non, Seta, c'est promis que non. Ouvre la télévision ce soir, tu verras, c'est là que je serai. Et dans deux ou trois semaines, je vais être de retour. C'est promis.

– Vraiment ? me demande-t-elle en tendant son petit doigt.

– Promis, dis-je en l'attrapant du mien, le serrant de toutes mes forces pour sceller la promesse.

J'entends un sanglot et lève les yeux. Ma mère a une main devant sa bouche, à quelques mètres de nous. Je lui adresse un petit sourire et elle hoche la tête, ne faisant aucun geste pour s'approcher.

– Seta, laisse-moi une minute avec ta sœur, murmure-t-elle enfin.

Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Seta et elle passe ses petits bras autour de moi brièvement avant de sortir. Ma mère et moi nous regardons en silence, et finalement je me lève, ouvrant la bouche.

– Maman, je… je suis désolée, pour papa, c'est…

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, m'interrompt-elle en prenant une grande inspiration, s'avançant d'un pas. Ce n'est pas… C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt. J'ai été horrible avec toi cette dernière année. Esedra… ma chérie… Ne nous abandonne pas, d'accord ?

Elle s'approche encore et caresse ma joue d'un geste bienveillant. Les larmes coulent librement sur son visage et elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, essayant de me témoigner son amour sans pouvoir y mettre des mots. Puis brusquement, elle est partie.

Mon dernier visiteur, à ma grande surprise, est Edin. Dès qu'il apparaît dans mon champ de vision, je me jette sur lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il est la seule personne à qui je suis capable de montrer mes moments de faiblesse. Il est mon confident, mon meilleur, le seul qui me comprenne mieux que moi-même… Je ne croyais pas que je le verrais avant de partir.

– Iwien m'a appelé, m'explique-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec toi, hein, Esedra ? Toujours à attirer les malheurs.

Un hoquet amusé me traverse et je souris contre son torse, fermant les yeux.

– J'ai peur.

L'aveu m'arrache un sanglot et je le serre plus fort, espérant qu'il puisse absorber ma détresse, espérant qu'il puisse m'engloutir et me cacher aux regards de tous afin que j'échappe à mon sort.

– Je sais, répond-il simplement. Je sais.

On s'assied au sol, blottis l'un contre l'autre. La seule chose qui a changée avec ses Jeux, c'est que nous avons droit à un peu plus de temps pour dire nos adieux. Quelle gentillesse de la part des Districts, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je crois en toi, Ese. Tu es une survivante. Ne perds pas espoir, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête et m'écarte légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pris une dernière marche dans la forêt, hein ? dit-il d'une voix légère.

J'acquiesce doucement.

– Tu me connais bien.

– Si ça se trouve, l'arène sera une forêt, ricane-t-il.

Je ris, le frappant à l'épaule.

– C'est vraiment pas le genre de blague à faire dans cette situation !

– Dis la fille qui en rit.

Nous échangeons un sourire et continuons de parler de tout et de rien, parce qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un Thrax nous signale que le temps est écoulé. Edin se lève lentement et dépose une légère bise sur ma joue.

– Courage, Esedra. Tu peux le faire. Qu'est-ce que de minables Hunger Games pour Esedra Vayni ?

Je lui tire la langue, le poussant hors de la pièce, puis je prends une grande inspiration. Je peux le faire. Je _dois_ le faire. Les Districts ne se débarrasseront pas de moi si facilement.


	16. S8 - Aleksei Mandrake

Bonjour bonjour les gens... *se cache derrière un gros rocher qui traîne par là* Je suis... vraiment... vraiment... vraaaaaaiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre ? TT^TT Surtout que... j'apporte une mauvaise nouvelle avec moi. Mais commençons par la bonne, parce que comme ça je retarde le moment où vous allez tous me taper dessus.

J'ai enfin trouvé un appartement ! \o/ Un joli 4 1/2 bien éclairé, propre, dans des couleurs chaudes, pas d'insectes qui se promènent sur les murs... Bref, il est génial ! :)

La mauvaise nouvelle, maintenant... Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'arrive pas exactement à respecter mes promesses, je poste sans arrêt mes chapitres en retard et tout... En fait en ce moment j'ai de la difficulté à écrire. Ça ne veut pas venir et c'est vraiment hyper frustrant. Il ne me reste plus que 6 Moissons à écrire (la suivante est presque terminée). Après avoir posté la tribut féminine du 8, j'ai décidé d'aller en pause quelques temps. Je préfère cela à vous faire miroiter de nouveaux chapitres qui n'arrivent que deux semaines plus tard, au moins ainsi vous savez qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'attendre. Je vous rassure, ma pause durera MAXIMUM un mois, et j'espère idéalement que ce sera juste deux semaines. J'ai juste... Besoin de me changer les idées, pour quelques temps. Je vais revenir en force, en forme, afin de terminer ces Moissons et de passer aux choses sérieux. *me taper pas trop trop fort, s'il vous plaît*

(pour résumer, je poste encore un chapitre après celui-ci, puis je pars en pause)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Même si vous m'insultez avec cette annonce, sachez que je vous aime tous énormément quand même, et je me trouve chanceuse d'avoir des lecteurs si encourageants et compréhensifs (et même si vous ne l'étiez pas je vous aimerais quand même, parce que je suis masochiste comme ça... euh... o0).

Solene : Merci de ta review ! :) Et je suis bien d'accord, il manque de connards dans les tributs, mdr. En même temps, même quand on m'en donne j'arrive à faire ressortir leurs bons côtés. Je suis de la philosophie qu'il y a du bien en tous... Même si parfois c'est tellement profondément enfoui qu'on ne le trouve plus. Et sinon, contente que tu aimes Esedra ! :D

Merci à Woo et à Ljay pour leur aide et soutien continuel, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir dans ma team de Châtiés *cœur*

Ce tribut est la création d'Exogeneis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il a du caractère, en tout cas. :3 L'hôtesse a été faite par moi, et le mentor par Kyoko Mukuro :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR HUIT**

_Un avide combattant_

* * *

**Aleksei Mandrake, 17 ans, Secteur 8**

Je retiens à peine mon sourire, malgré la douleur sourde de mes jointures. Mon poing entre à nouveau en contact avec la joue de mon adversaire et il recule de plusieurs pas, restant de justesse sur ses pieds. Je lui fais un signe de la main, l'encourageant à relancer l'offensive. Ma respiration est laborieuse. Une goutte de sueur me tombe dans l'œil et je m'ébroue, baissant ma garde juste assez pour qu'il m'envoie un coup au ventre. Mon souffle se coupe et je me plie en deux. Le temps semble ralentir. Les cris d'encouragement sont comme un bruit de fond, couvrant à peine le bourdonnement du sang qui bat dans mes tempes.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, appuyant mon bras sur le grillage qui compose la cage. Quelqu'un me pousse dans le dos, me forçant à me redresser. J'ignore tous mes muscles qui crient à la torture et regarde le garçon qui me fait face. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, et plus large, mais j'ai la rapidité et l'expérience de mon côté.

Il tente une nouvelle attaque que j'esquive facilement, lui mettant un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Sa tête s'en va vers l'arrière et il s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon, inconscient. Je lève les deux bras, victorieux, et me dirige vers la porte qui vient d'être débarrée afin de me laisser sortir. Un garçon se glisse à l'intérieur pour aider mon adversaire, qui papillonne déjà faiblement des yeux.

Deux autres challengers s'introduisent dans la cage pour un nouveau combat. Quelques personnes viennent me féliciter chaudement et je souris malgré la boule qui me monte à la gorge. Je suis déçu que Lysandre ne comprenne pas mon envie de sensations fortes. Il trouve que c'est trop dangereux. Il y a quelques années, un gars est mort en se battant, et mon frère est persuadé que c'est ce qu'il va m'arriver une de ces nuits.

On me laisse enfin tranquille et je m'assieds sur un banc de fortune, relevant mon tee-shirt avec une grimace pour examiner les dégâts. Une myriade de couleurs commence déjà à se former sur ma peau hâlée. Quelqu'un me passe une bouteille d'eau et une serviette décrépie. Vidant le liquide sur ma tête, j'essuie la crasse et la sueur après avoir ébouriffé mes cheveux bleu nuit.

– Tu envisages toujours de te porter volontaire demain ?

Je me retourne brusquement vers la voix, apercevant deux jeunes d'environ mon âge tranquillement adossés contre le mur poussiéreux de l'entrepôt. Celui de droite, aux piercings innombrables, hoche vigoureusement la tête.

– C'est l'occasion rêvée d'atteindre la gloire, non ? Pas possible que je la manque. C'est la seule édition qui se passera dans le Capitole, après les Jeux seront terminés. Je me lance.

– Et tes parents, ils en pensent quoi ?

– C'est mon père qui me l'a proposé en premier. Tu sais à quel point il est fan. Il ne pourrait pas être plus fier de moi. Et toi, tu vas tenter ton coup ?

– Ma copine me tuerait, rigole celui de gauche, une vraie armoire à glace.

Terminant de me nettoyer à la va-vite, je m'avance vers eux et ils me jaugent du regard, Piercings croisant les bras.

– Tu veux notre photo ?

– Vous parlez des Hunger Games ?

– Ouais, ça te dérange peut-être ? rétorque Glaçon.

– Non, c'est juste… Je pensais pas qu'on avait des volontaires dans le Capitole… Vous croyez qu'il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup ?

– Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ?

– Je sais pas… Peut-être que vous avez entendu d'autres gens en parler…

Je force un sourire avenant sur mon visage pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Piercings ne fait que froncer davantage les sourcils. Les pensées tourbillonnantes, je finis par me retirer sans qu'ils ne m'aient donné plus d'information. En quittant l'entrepôt précipitamment, je bouscule une mince jeune fille à la longue chevelure blanche et à la peau bleue. Elle m'accorde à peine un regard, continuant son chemin avant je ne puisse m'excuser.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et me dirige vers ma maison. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. L'idée m'est venue quelques fois de me porter volontaire, mais avant la rébellion c'était une impossibilité. Puis les Districts ont annoncé qu'il y aurait de toutes dernières Hunger Games, et… J'ai envie d'y participer. Je sais que c'est dangereux, que les chances de survie sont minimes, que c'est une expérience qui nous change du tout au tout, mais…

J'en ai quand même envie. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'aurais peut-être même pas l'occasion de le faire. Que quelqu'un pourrait se porter volontaire avant moi, détruisant toutes mes chances.

J'ai longuement hésité. Lysandre et Noah ne me le pardonneraient jamais. Ni mes parents d'ailleurs. Même s'ils aiment les Jeux, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils prennent ma décision avec bonne humeur. Je devrais rester auprès de ma famille. De mon frère et de ma meilleure amie. Non ?

Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, je laisse la légère brise souffler sur mon corps meurtri avec délice. Rationnellement, je sais que me porter volontaire est une mauvaise idée. Mais… Je vais le faire. Ma décision a été prise il y a des mois de cela, et ce ne sont pas quelques volontaires qui me feront douter. Il suffira d'être le plus rapide.

Je me glisse silencieusement dans ma maison, ne voulant pas réveiller les parents, et passe par la salle de bain pour me nettoyer de façon plus efficace que tout à l'heure. La porte grince en se refermant derrière moi et je grimace, m'immobilisant. La chambre de Lysandre est juste à côté.

Je prends une lingette désinfectante et l'applique sur la coupure à ma paupière, épongeant le sang du même mouvement. J'entends déjà le sermon de Noah demain matin. Je trace une vieillie cicatrice sur ma tempe. Je crois bien que j'ai failli donner une crise cardiaque à Lysandre avec celle-là. Elle saignait énormément et il était persuadé que j'étais mourant. Il faut dire, ce n'était pas la seule blessure que j'avais.

Enlevant mon haut, j'étale généreusement un baume sur mes bleus afin d'accélérer la guérison. J'en mets particulièrement sur mon tatouage de tigre, à mon flanc gauche, où j'ai reçu trois coups de poing consécutifs. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est un aimant à blessures.

La porte s'ouvre soudain en grand et Lysandre entre sans plus de cérémonie, me fusillant de ses yeux bleus clairs, aussi vifs que les miens. J'attrape une serviette, espérant cacher mon torse avant qu'il ne voie tous les ecchymoses même si je sais que c'est peine perdue.

– T'y es encore allé !

– Et toi tu m'as encore attendu. Va donc te coucher, frérot. À quoi ça sert de te faire un sang d'encre toutes les nuits ?

– Si tu arrêtais d'aller à ces combats débiles, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter ! m'accuse-t-il en croisant les bras. Tu peux pas faire de la boxe ou du karaté comme tout le monde ?

– On a déjà eu cette conversation… dis-je en soupirant.

Ses traits s'adoucissent et il s'appuie contre le lavabo, m'observant en silence pendant un long moment. Je me gratte la nuque, puis remets nerveusement mon tee-shirt oublié sur le sol.

– C'est juste… je comprends pas, Aleksei… Pourquoi… Est-ce que tu dois faire ça ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et baisse les yeux.

– Je… je l'ignore.

Un grognement incrédule lui échappe et il détourne la tête, à nouveau en colère. J'aimerais tant m'expliquer, mais je suis incapable de mettre des mots sur la sensation que le danger de ces combats illégaux me procure. Quand l'adrénaline court dans mes veines, et que j'ignore si le prochain coup sera le bon, s'il me sera fatal, ou si mon attaque fonctionnera et que je serai vainqueur. Pendant ces quelques minutes, parfois même quelques secondes à peine, j'ai l'impression… d'être en vie. _Vraiment_ en vie. J'ai l'impression que… je ne suis pas là pour rien. Que j'ai une raison d'exister.

J'ai découvert l'existence de ces combats il y a quelques années par un ami. À l'époque, j'étais plein de rage à peine contenue. C'était l'occasion idéale pour me défouler, à la place d'attaquer les imbéciles de mon école et de me retrouver en détention tous les soirs de ma vie.

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de sensations fortes. C'est ainsi, c'est tout.

Finalement, je hausse les épaules, poussant Lysandre afin de quitter la minuscule salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre mais me retourne avant de disparaître à l'intérieur, cherchant mes mots.

– Je suis désolé, Lysandre. Tu sais que je déteste t'inquiéter. Mais… j'ai besoin de le faire. Sinon…

– Sinon quoi ? m'interrompt-il rageusement.

– Je… j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

– Juste ça !

– Aussi simple que ça, plutôt. Je peux pas faire autrement, Lysandre.

Il plisse les yeux, puis baisse les épaules avec découragement et s'enferme dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Je regarde la porte fermée, la culpabilité me rongeant de l'intérieur.

Demain, je vais me porter volontaire aux Hunger Games. Parce que sinon… je le regretterai toute ma vie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– J'ai hâte de voir qui seront les tributs cette année ! s'excite ma mère en déposant une assiette devant moi.

Lysandre lève les yeux au ciel, mais notre père acquiesce. Dans ma famille, les Hunger Games sont appréciés. Un peu moins du côté de mon frère, mais pour les autres… Et puis, vu nos ascendances, que les enfants du Capitole soient les tributs ne nous dérange pas tant que ça.

L'un de nos ancêtres était un ancien vainqueur des premiers Jeux. À cause de cela, même si nous avons une plutôt bonne vie ici, les autres habitants n'hésitent pas à nous rappeler que nous avons du sang des pouilleux des Districts dans nos veines. Depuis la rébellion, en particulier, j'ai essuyé nombre d'attaques-surprises. Lysandre aussi, mais les connards ont appris à se tenir loin de lui car ma vengeance est bien pire quand on s'en prend à mon petit frère.

J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis lancé corps et âmes dans les combats illégaux. Trop de frustration par rapport à ce traitement injuste… L'impression de n'appartenir à rien. Ni au Capitole où on me croit inférieur, ni aux Districts que je n'ai jamais vécu… Au moins, au milieu de la nuit, sous les acclamations des autres jeunes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ma place. De la mériter amplement.

Et… si je gagne les Jeux… plus personne ne pourra me regarder de haut.

Je secoue la tête afin de revenir au moment présent, et enfourne une bouchée de mon plat.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des volontaires… dis-je d'une voix désinvolte, m'attirant tout de même un regard suspicieux de la part de Lysandre.

– Ce n'est pas si étonnant, commente mon père. Les jeunes connaissent bien les Jeux ici, et l'idée de gagner doit être alléchante. Surtout que c'est la dernière édition. J'espère qu'il y en aura, en tout cas. Ça va rendre tout ça plus intéressant. On ne veut pas se retrouver avec seulement des fillettes pleurnicheuses.

– Encore avec tes propos machos, le critique ma mère en soupirant.

– Si vous pouviez… Vous vous porteriez volontaires, vous ?

J'ai envie de me frapper le front. Bravo la subtilité ! Réfléchir avant de parler n'a jamais été mon fort. Retenant ma respiration, je lance un regard furtif en direction de Lysandre. J'espère ne pas lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Il est trop perspicace pour son bien.

– Quelle question ! Bien sûr que non ! Il faut savoir se battre, et connaître les techniques de survie… Ce serait du suicide ! rigole gentiment ma mère.

– Mais tous les autres tributs seraient dans la même situation, non ? Puisqu'il n'y a pas de carrières ici…

Mon père se gratte le menton, pensif.

– Au moins nous avons un avantage dans notre famille, puisque nous venons de la lignée directe d'un vainqueur. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas impossible de gagner. Suffit d'être assez intelligent et fort, suppose-t-il finalement.

– Où tu veux en venir avec ça ? questionne Lysandre en plissant les yeux.

– Rien… Je me demandais, c'est tout. Vu que d'autres gars en parlaient à côté de moi, hier, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'évite le regard de mon frère, me concentrant sur mon plat. Je sais qu'il a déjà ses doutes, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il peut m'arrêter. Ma décision est prise, et il n'est plus question de faire marche arrière. Je sais que ce sera difficile, que je pourrais mourir. Mais si je gagne… Je ne peux même pas imaginer l'euphorie que ce sera.

J'aurais réellement accompli quelque chose de ma vie.

Nous continuons le repas tranquillement, puis c'est l'heure de se rendre à la Moisson. Nos parents nous souhaitent bonne chance et partent rejoindre les autres adultes. Je me mets en file avec Lysandre, puis nous allons dans nos sections respectives, moi parmi les dix-sept ans et lui parmi les seize ans. Avant de nous séparer, j'applique une courte pression sur son épaule, essayant de lui faire comprendre que tout ira bien. Pour lui, du moins.

Noah me rejoint, se faufilant à travers la foule. Elle porte une robe noire et blanche qui va parfaitement avec ses yeux gris et ses longs cheveux ébène. S'arrêtant devant moi, elle me fait un léger sourire.

– _Prêt pour l'exécution ?_ me demande-t-elle par signes, s'attirant les regards moqueurs des autres jeunes autour de nous.

Noah est née muette, et malgré le statut haut placé de ses parents dans la société, elle n'a jamais pu être guérie. À cause de cela, elle vit dans la persécution constante. J'imagine que c'est pourquoi nous sommes devenus amis, Lysandre, elle et moi. À l'école, nous étions les trois rejets, les trois souffre-douleurs. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que Noah ou moi le soyons vraiment. Les gens apprennent bien vite qu'il ne faut pas se moquer de nous. Elle sait se défendre aussi bien, sinon mieux, que moi.

– Serait-ce une note d'inquiétude que je détecte ? lui dis-je, taquin.

Elle me lance un regard appuyé, puis hausse les épaules, esquivant ma question.

– _Tu as de nouvelles blessures_, commente-t-elle. _Encore tombé sur un pigeon enragé ?_

– Ne rit pas, ces trucs peuvent être meurtriers quand ils le veulent !

– _Comme le piège à rat qui a failli te crever l'œil il y a trois semaines ?_

– Absolument !

Elle lève les yeux en ciel, sachant très bien que ce ne sont que des mensonges. Comme toujours. Lysandre lui a tout raconté il y a longtemps, bien sûr, mais elle attend que je lui dise de moi-même… ce que j'évite consciencieusement. Mon frère est bien assez pour les remontrances.

– _Au moins tes excuses sont originales_, consent-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

– Qui a dit que c'était des excuses ?! Qui a osé !

Elle me frappe l'épaule, me faisant grimacer. Elle est malheureusement tombée sur une ancienne blessure.

– _Si tu te fais tirer au sort aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas fière allure_, rigole-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serre à son commentaire. Peut-être que… Je devrais au moins la prévenir. Après tout, elle ne pourra pas m'en empêcher, contrairement à Lysandre qui pourrait me menacer de se porter volontaire avant moi. Ça serait bien son genre.

– Noah, je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… c'est important.

Elle hoche la tête, curieuse, et le devient encore plus quand je me mets à parler en langage des signes. Je décide d'aller droit au but. Ça ne sert à rien de danser autour du pot. Prenant une grande inspiration, je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

– _J'ai décidé de me porter volontaire._

Elle ne réagit pas, trop abasourdie. C'est ce moment que choisit l'hôtesse pour attirer notre attention vers la scène, alors qu'elle y est transportée par deux Thraxs, se débattant et hurlant de toutes ses forces. Je la reconnais immédiatement, car ça doit faire une quarantaine d'années qu'elle est l'hôtesse du District Huit. Alkyone Pekk, l'une des personnalités les plus connues des Hunger Games.

Les Thraxs la déposent brutalement au centre de l'estrade et une assistance accourt pour lui insérer un micro portatif autour de l'oreille. Elle secoue la tête tant bien que mal, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues et les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

– Ça suffit ! gronde l'un des Thraxs en levant une main comme pour la frapper. Faites votre travail !

Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et gémit pitoyablement.

– J'ai compris… J'ai compris, alors… Lâchez-moi… je vous en prie… Trop… trop de microbes…

Les deux hommes s'écartent un peu, restant tout de même dans les parages au cas où elle tenterait de s'enfuir. Elle sort immédiatement une seringue de son petit sac à main et se l'enfonce dans la cuisse sans plus de cérémonie. Elle entreprend ensuite de se vaporiser copieusement d'un produit inconnu, puis de s'essuyer les mains et le visage avec un tissu nettoyant.

La foule ne réagit pas à cela, moi inclus. Après tout, c'est un fait connu qu'Alkyone est une hypocondriaque. Elle a continué d'être hôtesse simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait trouver de travail nulle part ailleurs, après sa crise de folie il y a trente-cinq ans. Si je me souviens bien, elle a failli mourir d'une maladie attrapée dans l'un des Districts et depuis elle est toujours persuadée d'avoir tel ou tel symptôme grave.

Alkyone prend plusieurs profondes inspirations, essayant visiblement de se calmer. Noah me tire alors le bras brusquement, me forçant à la regarder.

– _Ne fais pas ça !_ m'implore-t-elle, me rappelant ce que je viens de lui annoncer. _Lysandre ne te pardonnera jamais, et moi non plus !_

– Je dois le faire, lui dis-je, dégageant mon bras. Tu comprends pas, c'est… J'en besoin de le faire, Noah. Je suis désolée, ok… je n'ai pas le choix.

– _Espèce de débile mental ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu as le choix ! Tu as toujours été trop borné pour ton bien. Écoute-moi pour une fois, veux-tu ? Je…_

Elle s'interrompt, les larmes aux yeux. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer, et ma volonté vacille sous son regard suppliant.

– _Je ne veux pas te perdre_, finit-elle par dire, s'emparant de ma main.

– Je sais… Tu ne…

– La tribut féminin est Lynder Scullane !

Je relève la tête avec surprise. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que la Moisson avait commencé. Je croyais pourtant que l'hôtesse devait lire le Traité de Paix… et montrer une vidéo… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'inquiéter pour Noah. Elle est saine et sauve, au moins.

Une jeune fille légèrement enrobée sort du rang des dix-huit et s'apprête à grimper sur la scène quand un homme se précipite vers elle, créant une véritable agitation. Il est immédiatement bloqué par les Thraxs, mais il tente tout de même de tituber vers l'avant, implorant qu'on relâche sa fille.

Il finit par s'effondrer au sol et la tribut se détourne, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se place bravement aux côtés d'Alkyone, qui prend soin de ne pas la toucher, allant même jusqu'à s'écarter avec peu de subtilité.

– Au tour des garçons, grince l'hôtesse en se dirigeant vers le grand bol de verre.

Je regarde autour de moi, anxieux. J'essaie de repérer les garçons qui semblent prêts à se porter volontaires. Je dois être le plus rapide, c'est moi qui dois être choisi ! Je ne peux pas laisser cette occasion m'échapper, c'est ma seule chance !

Noah me frappe l'épaule violemment, essayant d'attirer mon attention. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir qu'elle tente de me parler par signe, mais je l'ignore. Je ne peux pas la laisser me faire hésiter. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Je n'écoute pas le nom qui est tiré au sort. À ma droite, j'ai l'impression de voir un garçon qui s'avance d'un pas. Un autre volontaire ? Je lève la main, le cœur battant la chamade.

– Je me porte volontaire !

Les têtes se tournent vers moi. Si ce n'était pas mon moment de gloire, je crois que je rirais de leurs expressions ahuries. J'ai réussi, j'ai été le premier à le faire. Je vais participer aux Jeux ! Je me dirige vers l'estrade à grands pas, passant le père de la tribut. Il empeste l'alcool et un Thrax est en train de le tirer hors du chemin avec un grognement.

– Non !

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix. Lysandre. Il est sorti de sa section et se tient devant moi, les épaules rentrées et le visage livide. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il montre ce genre d'expression, lui qui est habituellement si calme et réfléchi.

– C'est moi qui me porte volontaire ! contredit-il en levant le menton.

Je fronce les sourcils et le repousse vers les autres seize ans, mais il refuse de bouger, les jambes bien campées au sol.

– Il raconte n'importe quoi, c'est moi le volontaire, dis-je en grinçant des dents.

– Quoi, t'as le droit de le faire mais moi non ?!

– Ferme-la, Lysandre ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais aucune chance de t'en sortir !

– Comme si tu étais mieux ! se moque-t-il.

Je secoue la tête et pose une main sur son torse, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

– Je dois le faire. Je _vais_ le faire, ok ? Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi y aller, frérot.

– Alek… me supplie-t-il, incapable d'en dire plus.

Je me détourne et monte sur la scène, rejoignant l'hôtesse qui a un visage de glace. Elle ne semble même pas surprise de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ma partenaire de Secteur par contre m'observe avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Alkyone nous présente officiellement au Secteur, puis nous demande de nous serrer la main. Elle a une moue dégoûtée en voyant le contact et s'écarte encore plus de nous.

– Dommage, moi qui croyait qu'on aurait deux volontaires pour le prix d'un, ricane une voix derrière moi. Plus on est nombreux, plus on saigne, n'est-ce pas ?

En tournant la tête, je ne vois rien et suis obligé de baisser les yeux pour apercevoir le petit homme – un nain, en fait – qui semble presque jubiler sur place. L'hôtesse annonce la fin de la cérémonie, mais la fille ne lâche toujours pas ma main, me broyant presque les os.

– Cette idiote ne m'a pas introduit, dit le nain de haut – ou de bas, vraiment. Je suis Tyrion Zwerg, votre mentor.

Lynder se met brusquement à sangloter, s'accrochant à ma main qu'elle n'a toujours pas lâchée. Je tente de la secouer, mais rien n'y fait. Elle se lance dans mes bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces, et le nain se met à rire, apparemment amusé de toute la situation.

Des Thraxs s'approchent afin de nous escorter et je suis obligé de traîner l'autre tribut avec moi en soupirant. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, et j'ai hâte de me lancer dans l'arène, mais je me sens aussi un peu… perplexe.

En même temps… Je me retrouve avec une pleurnicharde dans les bras comme ennemie mortelle, un nain comme mentor et une hypocondriaque comme hôtesse. Qui ne le serait pas ?


	17. S8 - Lynder Scullane

Voilà, dernière Moisson avant ma pause ! Savourez-là ! :P Bon, je dois prévenir tout de même, il faut vraiment prendre cette tribut au second degré, mdr. Elle a été créée par la sympathique Historiapassiona, j'ai bien hâte de savoir ce que vous penserez d'elle ! ^^

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewés, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. À chaque fois je suis impressionnée par le nombre que je reçois. Je ne peux croire ma chance d'avoir des lecteurs si fidèles X).

Solene : Merci de ta review ! Mais attention, faut pas me dire que tu attendras un siècle pour la suite, je pourrais te prendre au pied de la lettre :P Au Québec les appartements ne sont pas répertoriés au mètre carré mais au nombre de pièce. Donc un 4 et demi à 4 pièces + une salle de bain. Voilà :) Dommage que tu n'aimes pas trop Aleksei, mais je peux comprendre. En effet, il est un peu comme un carrière. Bon mais après, sera-t-il capable de tuer une gamine de 12 ans, ça reste à voir. Merci des encouragements !

Merci bien sûr à Woo pour sa correction géniale, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais être assez reconnaissante par tout ce qu'elle m'a appris me permettant d'améliorer mon écriture (je saaaais, encore une phrase hyper longue mdrr). Et bien entendu, merci à Jay qui me fouette toutes les cinq minutes pour que j'écrive et que me complimente exagérément afin que je ne déprime pas.

Bonne pause de Châtiés à vous tous, et j'en retrouverai certains sur le groupe FB en attendant (oui, oui, placement de produit ici) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR HUIT**

_Une insouciante commère_

* * *

**Lynder Scullane, 18 ans, Secteur 8**

Un cri de frustration m'échappe et je jette le haut bleu au sol, où il va rejoindre la bonne moitié de ma garde-robe. Je donne rageusement un coup de pied dans la pile et Mops jappe, confortablement installé sur mon lit.

– T'as vu ma robe, toi ? Je l'ai achetée la semaine passée exprès pour la Moisson !

Mon chien aboie joyeusement et je le fusille du regard.

– Tu trouves ça drôle, hein ? Tu pourrais m'aider à chercher peut-être !

Je passe une main énervée dans mes cheveux noirs aux pointes violettes, me rendant compte qu'ils ne sont pas encore attachés. Essayant de me calmer, j'attrape ma brosse et entreprends de les coiffer en un lâche chignon afin de dompter mes boucles.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je parie que c'est Aghna. On dirait que c'est sa mission de me pourrir la vie à longueur de journée ! Ce je donnerais pas pour être fille unique…

Je me remets à fouiller parmi le bazar de ma chambre, mais rien n'y fait, la robe est introuvable. Finalement, je me résous à aller voir ma sœur. Elle a pris la mauvaise habitude de me piquer des vêtements depuis quelques mois. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui prend, ce n'est pas comme s'ils sont à sa taille. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis un peu plus en chair que la moyenne. J'ai pris du poids pour suivre la mode d'une actrice, et ma mère a refusé de me faire enlever la graisse quand celle-ci s'est terminée. Depuis je tente désespérément de revenir à ma taille de guêpe par des moyens plus conventionnels. Mais Aghna est une vraie boulette. Elle n'arrive même pas à rentrer dans mes pantalons.

Encore en sous-vêtements, je me dirige vers la chambre de ma petite sœur à grands pas, ouvrant en volée la porte. Elle est devant le miroir, _ma_ robe rose pâle à moitié enfilée. Celle-ci lui donne d'ailleurs d'horribles bourrelets, et le zip n'est même pas encore remonté.

– Je le savais ! dis-je en me précipitant sur elle. Enlève-la tout de suite, tu m'entends ? ELLE EST À MOI !

– L-lynder…

Sa voix tremble et des larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais rien de cela ne m'attendrit. Peut-être les premières fois, mais maintenant ça suffit !

– Arrête de me voler mes trucs, tu m'entends ?! T'arrives même pas à rentrer dedans en plus ! Je t'avais dit que c'était ma robe pour la Moisson, mais no-o-o-on, t'as pas pu t'empêcher !

– Je suis d-désolée, ok ? Elle était t-tellement jolie… j-je voulais juste… C'est toujours toi qui a les plus b-beaux vêtements… Je f-faisais que l'essayer, c'est t-tout ! se défend-elle pitoyablement, essuyant sa morve avec la manche de _ma_ robe.

– ARRÊTE DE LA SALIR ! Et puis ça te va vraiment mal, ok ? Alors bat les pattes et rends-là moi… _maintenant_ !

Je hurle, hors de moi, et elle sanglote de plus belle. Je sais que je passe pour la vilaine grande sœur en ce moment, mais je jure que je fais des efforts. Elle est juste… _tellement_ énervante !

– Ferme-la, Lynder ! crie Ide, la benjamine, de l'encadrement de la porte. Et venez au magasin toutes les deux, papa est trop soûl pour servir les clients. _Encore_.

Je fusille mes deux sœurs du regard, puis me tourne résolument vers Aghna d'un air menaçant.

– Je te préviens. Si cette robe n'est pas sur mon lit, intacte, quand je reviens… Je vais te trucider. Tu m'entends ?

Elle hoche faiblement la tête et s'empresse d'enlever le vêtement tant bien que mal alors que je m'apprête à quitter la chambre. Je discerne alors un bruit de déchirure et m'immobilise, écarquillant les yeux.

– Dis-moi… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois…

– Lynder… je… Je suis d-désolée ! s'affole ma sœur alors que je me retourne lentement.

Le flanc de ma jolie robe porte maintenant un énorme trou. Je l'arrache de ses mains violemment.

– TU VAS LE PAYER ! JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE PAYER UN JOUR ! TU PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !

Ramenant ma main vers l'arrière, je m'apprête à la gifler de toutes mes forces. Elle se couvre le visage avec un mouvement de recul. Avant que je ne puisse passer à l'acte, Ide me prend par la taille pour me tirer vers l'arrière.

– ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! vocifère-t-elle.

Elle me traîne hors la pièce alors que je continue d'envoyer des insultes en direction d'Aghna. Ma plus jeune sœur me pousse dans ma chambre et ramasse une robe au hasard dans ma pile de vêtements.

– Habille-toi vite, j'ai besoin d'aide en bas, siffle-t-elle avant de partir.

J'inspecte ma tenue ruinée et me permets un cri de rage auquel Mops répond par un jappement. Je pourrais la réparer si j'avais plus de temps, mais elle ne sera jamais prête pour la Moisson. Dire que j'ai passé deux jours complets à chercher la robe parfaite. Elle est prévue non seulement pour la cérémonie, mais aussi pour la fête organisée ce soir en l'honneur des Jeux. J'attends cette occasion depuis des mois ! Et maintenant je vais devoir porter un vieux truc dépassé. Tout le monde va rire de moi !

Continuant de marmonner dans ma barbe, je finis par enfiler une autre robe, sensiblement dans les mêmes tons que la première, mais dont les motifs sont si… vieillots ! J'applique ensuite un fond de teint léger, plutôt fière de ma peau caramel et de mes adorables taches de rousseur. Je me contente de mascara et d'un eyeliner bleu marine autour de mes yeux bruns, puis je m'installe à côté de mon chien pour mettre mon vernis à ongles noir.

Quand je suis fin prête, je me rends dans la boucherie. Je croise Aghna en chemin et lui montre mon majeur sans rien dire. J'ai assez hurlé pour la journée et elle ne mérite même pas ma rage. Ide, qui est en train d'enrouler un morceau de viande pour un client, lève les yeux au ciel en voyant mon geste.

– Occupe-toi de papa, dis-je à Aghna.

Elle acquiesce faiblement et rejoint notre père qui est effondré sur le comptoir au milieu des assiettes de viandes renversées. Quand elle l'attrape sous les bras pour le sortir de là, il grogne avec mécontentement. Un soupir m'échappe. Il est un bon père, mais depuis la rébellion, son verre de bière après une longue journée de travail s'est transformé en plusieurs à toutes heures du jour. Avant, ma mère, mes deux sœurs et moi aidions à gérer la boucherie dans nos temps libres. Maintenant, nous devons tout faire à sa place. Et bien sûr, nos chiffres d'affaires en ont lourdement souffert. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à cacher notre situation financière à mes amis, mais qui sait pour encore combien de temps ? Ça va être la honte quand ça sera connu !

Je ramasse les dégâts de mon père, prenant soin à ne pas me salir, et jette un coup d'œil impatient à l'heure. Vivement que ce soit la Moisson et que je puisse échapper à ma famille. Si seulement je pouvais vivre ailleurs… Je ne serai jamais prise au sérieux en étant la fille d'un boucher !

– Lynder, chérie, tu ne croiras pas ce que j'ai entendu ce matin ! s'écrie ma mère en se précipitant vers moi.

Derrière elle, je peux voir Solenia, notre voisine, sortir avec un sac d'épicerie à la main. Je fais signe à ma mère de continuer, excitée de savoir ce qu'elle a appris. Elle et moi sommes friandes de commérages. Et puis, c'est important d'être au courant des dernières nouvelles si on ne veut pas être ridiculisées par notre ignorance.

– Et ça recommence… soupire Ide en disparaissant dans la chambre froide.

– Elle s'est encore faite une liposuccion cette semaine ! commente ma mère à propos de notre voisine. Elle en fait toutes les semaines, je te jure !

– À croire que son mari ne suffit pas à éliminer sa graisse.

Ma mère s'esclaffe et je fais de même sous le regard morose d'un homme qui vient d'entrer dans le magasin. Je lui fais signe d'attendre et il croise les bras, mécontent.

– Alors en fait, Solenia vient de me dire que Georgine s'est faite une teinture afin de séduire Gregor.

– Quelle couleur ?

– C'est ça l'horreur ! En bleu canard ! Tu imagines la honte ?!

– Mais c'est horrible ! C'est la couleur de la saison passée ça !

– Exactement !

Le client toussote bruyamment, essayant d'attirer notre attention. Je le fusille du regard. Il ne pourrait pas être patient un peu ? On parle de choses importantes ici !

– Oh, et sinon, Roban est _totalement_ fauché ! Tu as vu sa femme un peu ? Elle porte des tenues d'il y a trois mois ! Un vrai scandale ! À partir de maintenant, je vais devoir l'éviter comme la peste !

– Sérieux ? Sa fille va à mon école en plus. Faut que je prévienne mes amies, qu'on l'invite pas à la fête de ce soir.

– Je vous rappelle qu'on est fauchées nous aussi, intervient Ide d'un air exaspéré. Et pourriez-vous servir notre pauvre client oui ! Non mais c'est pas vrai… Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je me porterais volontaire aux Jeux rien que pour être débarrassée de cette famille de dingues !

**.**

**.**

**.**

J'aperçois mes amies au loin et commence à me détacher de ma famille subtilement, en particulier d'Aghna et de mon père qui a encore la bouteille à la main. Celle-ci m'attrape le poignet d'un geste brusque et lève vers moi un regard anxieux.

– Tout va bien aller Lynder, hein ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– On ne va pas être tirées au sort… n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit rire nerveux m'échappe et je l'oblige à me lâcher. C'est bien le genre de ma sœur de s'inquiéter pour un rien.

– On risque rien, voyons. Comme si on allait être choisies… Quoiqu'avec ta malchance légendaire, qui sait, dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

– Tu n'as pas peur ? réitère-t-elle faiblement.

– De quoi ? Des gros méchants Districts ? Grandis un peu, Aghna.

Elle baisse les yeux, l'air blessée, et j'ai un pincement au cœur. Je sais que je suis horrible avec elle, mais je lui veux encore pour l'incident de ce matin, et puis… Pourquoi elle cherche du réconfort avec moi, aussi ? Elle devrait aller vers notre père, il l'adore après tout. Bien plus que moi, en tout cas.

– On se voit plus tard, ok ?

Je suis adresse un petit sourire, espérant que ça la rassure un minimum. Ensuite, je fais un salut de la main à ma famille, puis pars rejoindre Kara qui est déjà en ligne pour l'enregistrement. Ma meilleure amie m'adresse un grand sourire et nous discutons quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions enfin aller dans la section des dix-huit ans. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir Ide parmi les quatorze ans et Aghna avec les seize ans.

Si cette dernière prenait un peu plus soin de son apparence… Si elle essayait d'être à la mode un minimum… Je ne l'ignorerais pas autant. C'est juste que… Les filles à l'école se moquent de moi quand elles apprennent que c'est ma sœur, et je déteste ça. Au moins, Ide est jolie ! Bon, elle est un peu bizarre, à toujours grimper dans les arbres, et parfois elle agit comme un garçon. Mais elle a beaucoup d'amis, et…

Peut-être que je devrais aider Aghna plus souvent, après tout. Elle n'y connait rien à la mode, mais il suffit de lui apprendre. Bonne idée, tiens. Dès demain, je vais m'y mettre. Et puis elle arrêtera peut-être de me voler mes trucs, aussi.

– Jolie robe, me raille Felice, une amie autant qu'une rivale. Il me semble que tu l'as portée l'année dernière, non ?

Je grince des dents, réfléchissant à une bonne excuse pour ne pas me ridiculiser.

– Oui ! C'est en hommage à la guerre qu'on a perdu. Tu sais, vu que je la portais le soir avant le combat final et tout… Je me suis dit que ce serait symbolique.

– T'aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais fait pareil ! s'exclame Kara. C'est super comme idée !

– Et c'est pour la même raison que t'es encore grosse ? rétorque Felice avec un sourire mauvais.

Les filles autour de nous gloussent et je me sens rougir. Prenant une inspiration, je hausse les épaules en espérant paraître désinvolte.

– C'est quoi le problème d'avoir un peu de chair ? Je me sens bien dans ma peau, moi. Tu (ne) trouves pas que c'est plus honteux de ressentir le besoin de modifier son corps juste pour être à la mode ? C'est _tellement_ superficiel de faire ça !

– Exactement ! me défend Kara, qui pourtant sait très bien pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas fait de liposuccion.

Le sujet est heureusement dirigé ailleurs peu de temps après, et je me permets un soupir soulagé. Kara mentionne l'inquiétude de son fiancé à l'idée qu'elle se fasse tirer au sort. Lui n'est pas éligible puisqu'il a vingt ans, mais il le regrette car il dit qu'à cause de cela il ne peut pas la protéger. Les filles se moquent et la taquinent. Il est inquiet pour rien. Nous sommes des milliers de filles dans ce tirage. Comme si l'une de nous allait être choisie !

Et puis, les Hunger Games sont une occasion de célébrer. Les meilleures fêtes sont toujours durant cette période. Comme celle de ce soir, par exemple. Ce sont les soirées à ne pas manquer au risque de détruire sa vie sociale pour au moins le restant de l'année. Bien sûr, que ce soit des enfants du Capitole est triste, mais… En un sens, c'est un honneur de participer aux Jeux, non ? C'est l'occasion d'être célèbre, de porter de magnifiques vêtements, d'être acclamé par toute la nation… Pas que je veuille être tirée au sort, mais… Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, il me semble.

– On va s'éclater ce soir, s'exclame Felice, me sortant de mes pensées. Mon copain a réservé plusieurs DJ et…

– On parle de moi ? demande le copain en question, Sab, en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Elle glousse et l'attrape par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Un bref sentiment de jalousie me traverse. J'aimerais tant être dans une relation… Et pas avec n'importe qui, non plus.

– Hey Nita ! Encore en train de lire ? s'écrie Sab.

L'interpelé relève la tête de son livre avec surprise et mon groupe ricane de façon à peine masquée. Je ris nerveusement, mal dans ma peau. Je sais que lire est mal vu de nos jours, mais… Nita est spécial. C'est lui qui m'a fait connaître les classiques. Grâce à lui, je sais apprécier la lecture. Mes amis sont vraiment immatures, parfois. S'ils l'étaient moins… Je pourrais peut-être avouer à Nita que je l'aime et sortir avec lui… S'il m'accepte.

Mais en ce moment, je ne peux pas. Car je deviendrais probablement une paria.

En fin de compte, j'imagine que c'est moi qui suis immature. Incapable d'avouer mes sentiments, incapable de m'affirmer. Je dois toujours inventer des mensonges afin de rester populaire. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je me donne autant de mal…

Je le fais, c'est tout.

Nous continuons de parler de la fête, anticipant tout ce qui s'y passera, quand Alkyone Pekk est amenée de force sur la scène. Après un moment, elle réussit à se libérer des Thraxs sous nos yeux ébahis et procède à son habituel manège pour se nettoyer de tout microbes.

Elle n'a pas pratiquement pas changé depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, sauf pour quelques rides ici et là. Elle porte toujours de larges vêtements blancs qui la recouvrent complètement, sauf la tête, ainsi qu'une grosse écharpe, des gants et un masque chirurgical sur la bouche et le nez. Sa paranoïa la pousse aussi à enlever tous les poils de son corps, y compris les cheveux et les sourcils.

– Alors… Le tirage. Oui, oui…

Elle s'éponge le front et se dirige directement vers le grand bol de verre à la surprise de tous. N'est-elle pas sensée se présenter d'abord ? Ainsi que le mentor… Et lire les règlements… Et le traité de paix… J'échange un regard consterné avec Kara, qui finit par hausser les épaules. Peu importe, le plus vite toute cette mascarade sera terminée, le plus vite nous pourrons fêter.

Elle plonge la main parmi les milliers de papiers blancs avec une grimace dégoûtée et en attrape un. Bien malgré moi, je réalise que je retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle le déplie lentement pour lire le nom.

– Le tribut féminin est Lynder Scullane !

J'entends les hoquets abasourdis autour de moi et lève des yeux incompréhensifs vers l'hôtesse. Elle a les bras croisés et parcourt la foule d'un regard impatient. Je m'avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Est-ce que… Est-ce vraiment en train d'arriver ? J'ai été tirée au sort ? Moi ?

Les autres jeunes s'écartent de moi comme si j'avais une maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Je fronce les sourcils et lisse inconsciemment ma robe, puis vérifie que ma coiffure est en place. La situation me semble si irréelle…

– NON ! PAS MA FILLE !

Je me retourne en entendant la voix tonitruante de mon père. Il titube vers moi, mais des Thraxs l'encadrent déjà, bloquant son chemin. Je me dirige vers lui comme par réflexe, souhaitant plus que tout me réfugier dans ses bras. Il est mon père… Il peut me sauver, il peut tout arranger. Pendant quelques secondes, je suis de retour à l'enfance, quand il était mon héros. Quand j'acceptais toutes ses paroles comme les plus véridiques qui soient.

Sauf qu'il ne peut rien régler. Il empeste l'alcool, ses yeux sont vitreux… Incapable de se défendre contre les Thraxs, il s'effondre lamentablement au sol. Je détourne la tête et grimpe sur l'estrade sans plus attendre. Rien ne peut me sauver. Et surtout pas mon père.

Alkyone pose sur moi ses étranges yeux bleus, presque blancs, prenant soin de ne pas m'approcher. Je fixe mes souliers et me mords l'intérieur des joues. Dix minutes plus tôt, je me moquais de ceux qui avaient peur de participer aux Jeux. Quelle hypocrite je fais. Je suis terrorisée.

– Au tour des garçons.

Elle tire le nom d'un garçon, mais j'écoute à peine. Les émotions tourbillonnantes, je tente tant bien que mal de m'accrocher au moment présent, de garder le contrôle. Tout ira bien. Je vais porter de merveilleux vêtements. Être célèbre. Rencontrer des personnalités importantes des Jeux. Comme Caesar Flickermann, Alexander, Lateefah…

Mais tout ça ne veut rien dire si je meurs !

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux mais je les retiens. Je dois être forte. Mes sœurs, mes parents, mes amis… Ils me fixent tous. Je dois être forte !

– Je me porte volontaire !

Un garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit sort de la section des dix-sept ans. Il est intercepté par un autre jeune, et j'observe l'échange avec fascination, heureuse d'être distraite de ma panique. Mais finalement, il monte me rejoindre sur la scène, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Il est… menaçant. Avec de multiples cicatrices sur le corps, un regard de prédateur, des muscles bien visibles…

Pourquoi s'est-il porté volontaire ? Qui voudrait participer de plein gré à cette horreur ?

Parce que maintenant je comprends. Maintenant je réalise. Les Hunger Games sont une abomination. Une exécution voilée sous de belles paroles et des montages excitants.

Nous nous serrons la main. Ses paumes sont chaudes, et leur callosité à quelque chose de rassurant, elles me rappellent celles de mon père. Sans m'en empêcher, je m'accroche à lui alors que je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Mes sanglots éclatent enfin. Je me réfugie dans ses bras, oubliant la peur que j'ai ressentie envers lui à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Des Thraxs doivent intervenir pour me séparer de l'autre tribut. Ils me jettent dans la petite pièce servant aux adieux sans ménagement. J'ai enfin arrêté de pleurer, mais quand j'aperçois mon reflet dans un miroir, j'ai une grimace d'horreur. Mon maquillage a coulé le long de mes joues, mon nez est rouge, mes yeux gonflés, ma coiffure à moitié défaite… J'ai déjà eu meilleure mine.

Kara est ma première visiteuse. Elle me serre contre son cœur comme si j'allais disparaître à tout moment et me murmure des conseils que je peux à peine comprendre au milieu de ses sanglots. Avant de partir, elle me donne une petite broche en forme de système solaire que je reconnais immédiatement. C'est Nita qui me l'a offerte quelques mois plus tôt comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je la glisse dans une poche de ma robe en remerciant ma meilleure amie, la gorge nouée. J'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je la vois.

Ma famille vient ensuite. Mon père est absent, probablement comateux quelque part, mais ma mère me témoigne assez d'amour pour les deux. Elle m'encourage faiblement mais semble à peine convaincue de ce qu'elle dit, et je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler.

Je tente de rassembler mes pensées. Regardant Aghna droit dans les yeux, je lui dis qu'elle peut prendre tous mes vêtements si elle le veut. Que je suis désolée d'avoir été une si mauvaise sœur. Qu'elle est belle. Quant à Ide… je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras et la laisse sangloter contre mon cou. C'est la première fois qu'elle se montre affaiblie devant moi et ça m'émeut de plus belle. Elle s'est toujours comportée comme l'aînée de nous trois alors qu'elle est la plus jeune.

Ma mère doit l'arracher à moi quand c'est l'heure de partir tant elle refuse de me quitter. Seule dans la pièce, je prends de grandes inspirations. J'étais si excitée ce matin…

Avec un simple petit papier… Ma vie entière est bouleversée.


	18. S9 - Alice Jokferdisch

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! Ça faisait un moment, mais me revoilà en force ! Et c'est le cas de le dire, puisque durant ma "pause", j'ai réussi à écrire toutes les Moissons ! X) Du coup, les chapitres vont déballer rapidement dès aujourd'hui. Et en fait je me demandais, avez-vous une préférence pour le rythme ? Je pensais tous les 2 ou 3 jours, mais j'aimerais bien entendre votre opinion. :)

Merci à tous pour vos généreuses reviews, pour vos encouragement, pour... Pour tous, quoi. JE VOUS AIME !

Chana : Hey ! Je suis toujours heureuse de faire la connaissance de nouveaux lecteurs :D Et que tu aies suivi Survivre aussi, vive les lecteurs fidèles ! \o/ Je te promets de continuer, j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire Châtiés jusqu'au bout :)

Solène : Yoh la mut ! ;) Merci de ta review, comme toujours ! :D Et merci pour les compliments, je suis hyper touchée que tu aies trouvé le chapitre de Lynder bien fait *-* Sinon, c'est vrai que le personnage en tant que tel à un côté insupportable, mais bon personnellement c'est ce qui me fait l'aimer encore plus XD (bon dans la vraie vie par contre ce genre de fille je déteste profondément). Pour les sœurs, je me suis inspirée de ce que mes amies m'ont racontées de leur propre relation avec leurs sœurs, donc voilà voilà, j'espérais que ça soit réaliste... Et moi aussi je plains Ide ^^'

Merci aussi à Woo, qui s'est mise à la correction furieuse des Moissons depuis trois semaines et qui fait un travail redoutable. C'est hautement apprécié, je tiens à le dire ! Et merci aussi à Jay, qui me pousse dans le cul, me fouette, maaaais ne me tue pas dans muts. Merci ma femme ! *coeur*

Ce tribut est... très spécial, XD. Il a été créé tablearepasser, et je crois qu'il vaut le coup d'oeil :3 Je tiens aussi à prévenir qu'il aborde le sujet des bébés médicaments de façon négative, mais je vous assure que j'en connais les bienfaits, que je sais que de nos jours ça ne fonctionne pas du tout comme ça, et que je respecte cette pratique. Dans le Capitole, disons que ça a tout simplement... dégénéré (comme tout, d'ailleurs). L'hôtesse est la création de Kayla7, et le mentor de Sorcikator ! :D

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant avoir une petite review ? *gros yeux suppliants*

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR NEUF**

_Un substitut émancipé_

* * *

**Alice Jokferdisch, 15 ans, Secteur 9**

– C'est quoi vos rêves, au fait ?

Mes deux amis revêtent la même expression incompréhensive à travers l'écran, ce qui n'est pas rare en ma présence. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de changer de sujet comme bon me semble en oubliant de prévenir.

– Nos rêves ? demande enfin Tiny en replaçant une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon.

Je me sens rougir et hoche la tête timidement. Juan cache à peine son sourire en coin. Récemment, je n'arrive qu'à bafouiller quand Tiny me parle directement et il trouve cela hilarant.

– Oui, vous savez… Vu qu'on est sous le joug du Capitole… On ne peut plus vraiment espérer le même genre de vie qu'avant, non ? Est-ce que vos rêves ont changé, maintenant ?

– Moi c'est toujours le même ! s'exclame Juan, les yeux pétillants. Rencontrer la fille la…

–…plus belle du monde et la convaincre de te marier, l'interrompt sa sœur avec un profond soupir. On sait, on sait. C'est à peine la millionième fois que tu le dis, après tout. Et puis comment saurais-tu que c'est la plus belle fille, de toute manière ?

– Je vais le savoir, c'est tout !

– Tu rêves, frérot. Une fille comme ça ne voudrait jamais de toi.

– Oui, et tu fais quoi si elle a une personnalité merdique ? dis-je en riant.

Il nous foudroie du regard et croise les bras.

– C'est bien pour ça que c'est un rêve ! Et puis c'est quoi vous, d'abord ? Que je puisse me moquer aussi !

– Moi je veux juste… Avoir une grande famille, plein d'enfants et un mari aimant… souffle Tiny avec un petit sourire.

Je hoche la tête d'approbation alors même que Juan secoue l'index de gauche à droite en signe de désaccord.

– C'est ennuyant ça ! Faut espérer plus de la vie, voyons ! Qui sait, tu pourrais devenir la nouvelle présidente de Panem !

– Pas pendant que les Districts sont au pouvoir, en tout cas. Et y'a pas de mal à rêver de choses simples, tu sauras ! réplique-t-elle en croisant à son tour les bras. Au moins, moi ça peut se réaliser.

– Bonne chance pour trouver un mari qui supportera ton caractère ! ricane-t-il.

– Pas tous les hommes sont cons comme toi, tu sais ?

– Je crois… que n'importe qui serait chanceux d'avoir Tiny comme femme… dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

Les frangins se tournent vers moi. Juan l'air amusé et Tiny touchée.

– Merci Alec. Au moins toi tu sais comment parler aux filles. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui frérot, continue-t-elle en fusillant son grand frère du regard. T'aurais plus de succès comme ça.

– J'ai déjà en masse de succès, merci bien, affirme-t-il en tirant la langue.

Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, puis ramène son attention vers moi.

– Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

– Vous allez rire…

– Raison de plus pour le dire ! renchérit Juan avec un sourire espiègle.

– Ferme-la imbécile, lui intime Tiny. On rira pas, c'est promis. Au pire je le frapperai s'il le fait. Ok ?

– J'aimerais… j'aimerais monter la plus belle horloge du monde. Une horloge géante qui arrêterait de tourner le jour où vous disparaîtrez de ma vie. Une horloge qui rallonge les moments de bonheur et accélère les moments de malheur…

Ma voix baisse progressivement jusqu'à ce que j'en sois à un murmure gêné. Je me tais, osant un coup d'œil vers mes amis. Ils me regardent solennellement et le silence continue de s'allonger. Soudain, Juan éclate de rire, mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il est touché.

– T'es un vrai poète toi, sérieux, nargue-t-il gentiment.

– Oui, mais c'est _notre_ poète, lui répond Tiny d'un ton affectueux.

– Hey, je suis pas votre jouet !

– T'es sûr de ça ? rétorque Juan d'une voix amusée.

– Alice ! m'appelle ma mère.

J'échange un regard affolé avec mes amis et éteins l'écran de mon ordinateur immédiatement. Puis je me lève et vais m'écrouler sur mon lit. Je m'empare d'un livre et ouvre une page au hasard. Elle fait irruption dans ma chambre sans même cogner à la porte. Je me tourne vers elle et tente un sourire qui disparaît aussitôt que j'aperçois ce qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Une robe.

– Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier ! N'est-elle pas parfaite pour toi ? Tu vas être la star de la Moisson !

Je me lève afin de lui faire face et elle me tend la tenue avec excitation. Retenant un mouvement de recul, je tente de prendre une voix aussi calme que possible.

– J'ai déjà choisi quoi mettre, maman. Mais c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi…

– Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que cette robe ! Essaie-la donc avant de refuser, oui ? Je suis certaine qu'elle va t'aller comme un gant.

Je me regarde dans le petit miroir de mon armoire et lève un sourcil malgré moi. Mon corps est clairement _masculin_, mes cheveux auburn, emmêlés, forment un nid d'oiseau sur mon crâne dans une coupe totalement _masculine_, et mon visage aux traits de lutin ne peut que rappeler un _garçon_.

Je serre les poings, frustré par la situation. Depuis la mort d'Alice, ma grande sœur, ma mère me prend pour elle à l'occasion. Jusqu'à officiellement changer mon nom d'Alec à Alice, et de parfois essayer de m'habiller comme une fille.

J'imagine que je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Ma sœur était son entière existence. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter sa mort. Mais après tout ce que ma mère m'a fait subir, je crois que j'ai le droit d'être reconnu en tant qu'Alec.

– Non vraiment, je sais déjà ce que je veux… dis-je en grinçant des dents afin de garder mon calme.

– Ça suffit ! Tu vas porter cette robe et c'est tout, Alice ! m'ordonne-t-elle d'un ton sec.

– JE NE SUIS PAS ALICE !

Je me mords la langue dès que les mots sont sortis. J'ai malheureusement de la difficulté à contrôler mes émotions. Elle sursaute et laisse tomber la tenue en portant les mains à sa bouche.

– Cesse de te moquer, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! rit-elle nerveusement en faisant un pas vers moi.

Ma frustration ne fait qu'augmenter. Parfois j'ai pitié d'elle, vraiment. Mais d'autres fois, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la secouer pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Comme aujourd'hui.

– Et toi arrête de vivre dans ton monde imaginaire. Alice est morte, maman ! Ça fait déjà quatre ans de ça, ok ? Elle est MORTE !

– NON !

Elle pose les mains sur ses oreilles et pousse un hurlement à déchirer les tympans.

– Pourquoi… pourquoi t'es pas mort à sa place ? sanglote-t-elle avant en s'effondrant au sol. Meurtrier ! Sale meurtrier !

Mon père arrive brusquement dans la pièce et s'agenouille à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ? aboie-t-il dans ma direction. Oh et puis je veux pas savoir. Attends-moi au salon, on doit parler.

Il sort sans plus attendre, sa femme dans les bras. Elle continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes, et je peux entendre qu'il tente de la rassurer d'une voix calme. J'attrape une veste, croisant mon regard ambre qui me rappelle celui d'Alice dans le miroir. Tout comme les taches de rousseur qui parsèment mon visage. Parfois, elle me manque. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu, quand elle est morte. Elle s'est même excusée pour tout ce que notre mère m'a fait subir. Elle était la seule qui me traitait avec respect dans cette maison.

Je vais dans le salon et observe la rue passante, anxieux. Je sais de quoi mon père veut me parler. Ça va être une conversation difficile. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je vais devoir me tenir droit et refuser son ordre. Ça me rappelle il y a quatre ans, quand ma mère est tombée à genoux devant moi pour me supplier de sauver Alice. Dans les deux cas, ma vie est en jeu.

– Alec.

Je me retourne. C'est rare qu'il m'appelle ainsi, habituellement il me traite comme une fille afin de garder ma mère calme. Il a les bras croisés et s'adosse au mur en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Es-tu prêt à te porter volontaire aujourd'hui ? Ton entraîneur m'a dit que tu te débrouilles pas mal avec le stylet, maintenant.

Je secoue la tête, la gorge nouée. Allez mon vieux, tu peux le faire. Tu peux dire non. Tu as le _droit_ de dire non.

– Je… j-je ne vais pas le faire, dis-je finalement d'une voix minuscule.

– Pardon ?

Il lève un sourcil, comme pour me mettre au défi de le dire à nouveau. Je croise les bras à mon tour et lève le menton.

– Je ne vais pas me porter volontaire pour cet abattoir ! Tu ne peux pas me forcer, ok ? C'est dans mes droits !

– T'as encore engagé un avocat ou quoi ? Tuer ta sœur n'était donc pas assez, maintenant tu n'as même pas le courage de participer aux Jeux ?!

Malgré moi, je baisse les yeux, blessé par ses propos. Dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il me lance à la figure que c'est par ma faute qu'Alice est morte. Parce que je n'aurais pas dû exister au départ. J'ai été confectionné simplement pour servir de donneur d'organes à ma sœur. Un bébé médicament, voilà ce que j'étais en naissant. Parce qu'elle avait toujours eu une constitution faible, que les médecins déclaraient qu'elle ne risquait pas de survivre les quinze ans… Alors, ma mère a eu l'ingénieuse idée de m'avoir. Et un an plus tard, me voilà au monde.

Mais il y a quatre ans, le cœur d'Alice a définitivement lâché. Et quand c'était l'heure d'enfin me sacrifier pour elle, raison de ma naissance, j'ai refusé. J'ai engagé un avocat, je me suis défendu en cour… Et elle est morte.

Les bébés médicaments ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça avant. C'était un truc bénéfique, qui permettait de sauver des vies. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mais de nos jours, dans le Capitole, ça a dégénéré. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Les gens peuvent faire ce que bon leur semble, le gouvernement ne met plus aucune restriction nulle part. J'espère qu'au moins cela changera avec les Districts au pouvoir.

– Je ne le ferai pas !

– Je vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ! C'est un honneur de participer aux Jeux ! Nous serons célèbres grâce à toi ! C'est l'occasion rêvée de réparer les torts que tu as fait à cette famille, assène-t-il brutalement.

Je me mords les lèvres et reste silencieux, le défiant du regard. Il ne comprend donc pas ? Même si je me suis entraîné au stylet depuis un an à sa demande, il n'y a aucune garantie que je survivrai. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de tuer, pas envie de voir des gens mourir devant mes yeux comme Alice… Comment peut-il me demander de faire une chose pareille ?

Mais c'est bien le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais été important pour lui. Un bébé médicament. Un remplacement pour Alice. Un moyen d'atteindre la gloire. Alec, son _fils_, n'a jamais vraiment existé à ses yeux.

– Écoute-moi bien fiston, reprend-il d'une voix menaçante devant mon silence. Tu te portes volontaire ou tu es à la porte, tu m'entends ?!

Un rire m'échappe et il écarquille les yeux.

– Le choix n'est pas difficile, _père_. Vivre sans mes parents ou crever minablement ? Quel dilemme !

Je quitte la pièce, le bousculant au passage, et me glisse dans ma chambre en claquant rageusement la porte derrière moi. En quelques minutes à peine, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes maigres possessions et je les entasse dans un grand sac de sport. Je passe par la fenêtre et m'enfuis de la maison sans une once de regret. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais dû faire cela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Tu pars en vacances ? me salue Juan en se glissant dans la section des quinze ans, Tiny non loin derrière.

– Et toi tu as quinze ans maintenant ?

– D'âge mental, absolument, réplique-t-il en tirant la langue. Non, je voulais juste rassurer ma petite sœur un peu plus longtemps avant que la Moisson ne commence. Mais c'est quoi le gros sac ?

– J'ai fugué, dis-je, embarrassé.

– Fugué ?! s'exclame Tiny en m'attrapant le poignet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Encore ta mère ?

– Un peu elle, un peu mon père… Vous savez comment c'est…

Mon rire nerveux meurt dans ma gorge devant leurs airs solennels.

– Tu peux dormir chez nous à partir de maintenant. Je suis sûre que nos parents n'y verront pas d'inconvénients, déclare Tiny d'une voix ferme.

Juan hoche vigoureusement de la tête et je leur adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

– Merci. Vraiment. Y'a pas meilleurs amis que vous.

– J'espère bien ! acquiesce Juan en riant.

Il ouvre la bouche pour en dire plus mais est interrompu par la vidéo de propagande des Districts. Il prend sa sœur dans ses bras et me donne une claque dans le dos avant de disparaître parmi les rangs des seize ans. Tiny s'empare nonchalamment de ma main et je maudis le soleil d'être si radieux car je ne peux absolument pas cacher mon rougissement.

Nous regardons le court métrage dans un silence de plomb, qui se termine sur l'emblème de Panem. L'air est lourd autour de moi, les expressions graves. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des habitants du Capitole excités à l'idée de ces Jeux – comme mon père, par exemple – mais je ne vois que détresse dans le visage des jeunes, ici.

Une femme sur l'estrade toussote dans son micro pour attirer notre attention. Elle se présente en tant que Nastya Etin, hôtesse du Secteur Neuf. Très grande et très mince, elle ajoute même à cela des talons hauts qui la font surplomber la foule. Ses cheveux rouges sont immensément longs, ainsi que ses cils et ses ongles, lui donnant une apparence tout en démesure. Le visage inexpressif, elle récite le Traité de Paix d'une voix sèche.

Puis elle présente la mentor, Kayla Tenoportis. Son nom me dit quelque chose… Si je me souviens bien, elle était surnommée… Oui, voilà. La catin des Jeux, pour avoir couché avec deux tributs dans l'arène, un garçon et une fille, afin de les tourner les uns contre les autres et de sortir vainqueur. Et il me semble qu'elle se déclare ouvertement lesbienne et amateur des plaisirs de la chair.

– Il est maintenant temps de passer au tirage. Les filles d'abord, comme toujours.

L'hôtesse s'avance vers le bol de droite et plonge cérémonieusement le bras à l'intérieur. Tiny me broie pratiquement la main et je retiens mon souffle. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

– L'heureuse élue est Cleo Scarenheat !

Rien ne se passe pendant ce qui me semble une éternité, mais finalement une fille sort de ma section. Je ne la reconnais pas, mais ce n'est pas si étonnant, vu le nombre de jeunes rassemblés pour cette Moisson. Je ne remarque d'elle que ses longs cheveux argent, vifs et scintillants, qu'elle a attachés en une drôle de coiffure, qui je crois s'appelle des tresses africaines.

Elle rejoint Nastya sur la scène, et cette dernière appelle sans enthousiasme pour un volontaire. Elle respecte les ordres de la cérémonie à la lettre il semblerait. Une vague de tristesse me traverse pour Cleo, qui tente de garder une expression stoïque malgré la situation.

– Aux garçons maintenant.

Elle attrape rapidement un papier parmi les milliers qui trônent dans le grand bol de verre. Tiny s'accroche cette fois à mon bras alors que son regard cherche celui de son frère.

– Alice Jokferdisch ! Tiens… C'est bien un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? rit nerveusement l'hôtesse en relisant à nouveau le nom sur le papier.

Tiny a une exclamation d'horreur, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. J'échappe mon sac de sport et les jeunes autour de nous s'écartent. Des Thraxs commencent à se diriger dans notre direction et je m'avance de quelques pas. Tiny m'attrape le poignet, les larmes aux yeux.

– Ça va aller…

Je sais que ma voix tremble, mais je force tout de même un sourire rassurant. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et opine.

– Tu n'es pas seul Alec, ok ? murmure-t-elle en me relâchant.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je traverse la marée des quinze ans et rejoins ma partenaire de Secteur sur scène.

– Drôle de nom, me dit l'hôtesse, l'air soulagé que je sois bien un garçon.

Puis elle demande pour des volontaires à nouveau, mais bien sûr il n'y a aucune réaction. Je suis heureux de ne pas pouvoir distinguer mon père dans la foule. Il doit jubiler, le connard. Et dire que j'avais enfin réussi à me libérer de lui…

Malgré moi, mes poings se serrent de rage et je me mords la langue. Le goût du sang se répand dans ma bouche. C'est tellement injuste ! Avant de pouvoir m'arrêter, j'arrache le micro de l'oreille de Nastya, puis dis dans un murmure ce que je pense réellement de ces Jeux :

– Vous êtes aussi monstrueux que nos ancêtres à vouloir la mort de ceux qui n'ont pas choisis où ils sont nés. Honte à vous.

L'hôtesse me reprend immédiatement le micro d'un air irrité. Un silence interloqué accompagne ma déclaration. Cleo tourne vers moi un regard pensif, et c'est alors que je remarque le tatouage noir, tout en arabesques, qui lui fait comme un masque autour des yeux.

– Une main d'applaudissements pour nos courageux tributs, et puisse le sort leur être favorable ! conclue Nastya en ignorant mon intervention.

Quelle vie de merde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quand Juan et Tiny se glissent dans la pièce des adieux, je murmure au Thrax que je n'accepte aucun autre visiteur. Ils sont les seuls qui comptent pour moi. Alors que Tiny me saute dessus pour me serrer contre son cœur, Juan laisse tomber mon énorme sac de sport à mes pieds avant de passer lui aussi ses bras autour de nous.

Après de quelques secondes – trop courtes à mon goût – nous nous écartons les uns des autres pour nous regarder sombrement.

– On t'a apporté tes affaires… commence Tiny d'une petite voix. Pour que tu puisses choisir ton souvenir.

– Je l'ai déjà, dis-je avec un sourire, indiquant les deux boucles d'oreilles à mon oreille droite.

La noire, cadeau de Juan, et l'argentée, venant de Tiny. C'est tout ce dont j'aurai besoin dans l'arène pour ne pas les oublier. Pour sentir leur soutien, même si je ne pourrai ni les voir, ni les entendre, ni les toucher. Malgré cela, avec ces deux objets, ils seront là. Dans mon cœur.

– Tu peux gagner, Alec, m'encourage Juan en y mettant toute sa conviction. Tu t'entraînes depuis un an, et tu es intelligent… Et tu es bon pour démonter des trucs électroniques… Tu… Tu peux revenir, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête mais préfère rester silencieux. Je ne veux pas faire de promesse. Et puis… Même si je réussis bel et bien à survivre… Le prix de cela en vaudra-t-il la peine ? Mais… je sais que je dois quand même essayer.

Pour eux, qui verront mes moindres faits et gestes.

– Alec… On t'aime. Tu le sais ça, hein ? me demande Tiny en essuyant ses larmes.

– Je sais… Moi aussi, je vous aime. Vous allez me manquer…

– Fais pas ta mauviette voyons, c'est pour trois semaines maximum. C'est rien, trois semaines, rigole amèrement Juan.

– Rien du tout… dis-je dans un faible murmure.

Puis je prends une grande inspiration, les regardant alternativement dans les yeux.

– Si… si jamais… Ne regardez pas ma mort, ok ? Je… je veux pas que ce soit votre dernier souvenir de moi.

Juan renifle bruyamment et Tiny me prend à nouveau dans ses bras.

– C'est promis, chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille. C'est promis, alors… Alors arrange-toi pour ce que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'on te voit.

– Je vais essayer, promis.

– C'est tout ce qu'on te demande, sourit-elle.

– Montre-leur qui est Alec. Pas Alice, par un Jokferdisch. Juste… Alec, précise Juan. Montre-leur… Que tu as le droit de vivre.


	19. S9 - Cleo Scarenheat

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser bien bas pour mon absence, alors que je vous avais promis des chapitres tous les 2-3 jours. Clairement, je devrais arrêter de faire des promesses parce que je suis incapable de les respecter. T_T Disons que j'avais oublié un certain travail de 10-15 pages à écrire pour l'école, et que je me suis soudain retrouvée débordée. Et ensuite... Ensuite c'était tout simplement un manque de motivation.

Mais maintenant je suis là, et donc croisons les doigts pour que je poste régulièrement les chapitres. ^^' Et pour aider les choses à aller plus vite, je vais poster les deux prochaines moissons en même temps ! :)

Merci à tous de vos reviews, j'ai été franchement impressionnée du nombre reçu au dernier chapitre. Non mais tsé… 400 reviews ! O_O Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Merci, merci, merci, merci ! (je vous assure, je pourrais continuer encore longtemps)

Solène : Bravo pour la 400ième review ! X) *btw, trop tard, je t'ai étripée... mais merci quand même pour tes innombrables reviews :D* Sinon, tu as bien raison, l'appeler Alice serait une erreur, même si c'est son nom officiel dans les papiers du Capitole. Et moi aussi, j'espère que les bébés médicaments ça n'évoluera pas ainsi ^^ Mais je ne crois pas... Enfin... je croise les doigts. Pour ce qui est de te faire pleurer... Tout le plaisir est pour moi X) *la fille super sadique*

Chana : Merci de ta review ! :D En effet, l'idée du bébé médicament est sadique, mais c'est justement pourquoi j'ai aimé l'exploiter. Je trouve intéressant d'aborder quelque chose qui fonctionne bien à notre époque actuelle mais qui pourrait déraper dans une société où les normes sociales sont si décadentes. :)

Dixie : Yoh X) Merci de ta review ! C'est normal que tu es été un peu perdue au début, c'était en effet voulu. Et moi aussi, je veux la même horloge *-* Ça serait génial quand même ! Sinon, je ne voudrais pas sa mère pour rien au monde. Elle a complètement perdu la tête T_T Sinon, un stylet est un genre de poignard :)

Guest : Merci de tes reviews, cher/chère inconnu/e ! :D Je peux comprendre que la comportement de Lynder la rendre peu sympathique, mais j'espère pouvoir montrer qu'il n'y a pas que de la superficialité en elle ^^ Sinon, pour Alec, je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien :) Je ne peux pas promettre une mort digne, mais je prends en note tout de même, mdr.

Cette tribut a été créée par Lisa. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, je crois sincèrement qu'elle a un petit quelque chose d'attachant. :3

Et bien entendu, merci à Woo et Ljay, mes correctrices de tonnerre ! Vous faites un travail magnifique !

Enjoy !

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR NEUF**

_Une acrobate effacée_

* * *

**Cleo Scarenheat, 15 ans, Secteur 9**

La première chose que j'aperçois en ouvrant les yeux est Caesar à l'écran qui gesticule avec excitation. La télévision est en mode muet, et je me concentre sur les images le temps de me réveiller. Ma nuque est douloureuse, et en me relevant je constate que c'est parce que je me suis endormie appuyée contre le canapé.

Tournant la tête, je vois Théor, un appareil photo en main. Il pose l'index sur sa bouche pour m'intimer au silence et me fait un clin d'œil. Fronçant les sourcils, je regarde ce qu'il prend en photo et réalise que c'est mon grand frère, Elolyann. Celui-ci est allongé de tout son long sur le sofa, les pieds dans le vide et en boxer, encore profondément endormi.

Je me lève d'un bond, bousculant Xeriem qui dormait la tête sur mon épaule. Il s'écrase au sol sans même réagir, la joue contre le moelleux tapis. Théor ricane silencieusement et change d'angle pour prendre une nouvelle photo.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dis-je tout bas en passant une main dans ma longue tresse.

– Je prends des photos de ton frère ! répond-il innocemment.

– Non, vraiment ? J'aurais jamais deviné.

– Tu es perspicace, ma chère.

– _Pourquoi _est-ce que tu prends des photos de mon frère à moitié nu ?

– Pour les vendre ! s'exclame-t-il comme si c'était évident.

– Pardon ?

– Voyons Cleo, où est ton sens des affaires ? Aujourd'hui c'est la Moisson je te rappelle. Les jeunes filles follement amoureuses d'Elolyann ne souhaitent qu'une seule chose : avoir un souvenir de lui si jamais elles sont tirées au sort. C'est l'occasion rêvée de se faire de l'argent !

– T'es ridicule.

– Je dirais même con, ajoute une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour voir Foss qui me tend une tasse de café avec une expression exaspérée qu'il n'arbore qu'en présence de Théor.

– Debout depuis longtemps ?

Il secoue la tête et désigne notre ami qui saute de position en position pour prendre d'autres photos.

– Non, il m'a réveillé pour que je fasse le garde du corps. Au cas où Elolyann se réveille. Pas comme si j'ai l'intention de m'interposer, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Il est impossible.

– Je vous entends, vous savez ? nous interpelle Théor en plaçant l'appareil à dix centimètres des pectoraux de mon frère.

Je retiens une grimace de dégoût et prends une longue gorgée de café.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! crie soudain Elo en se levant d'un bond.

Théor lève les bras en l'air en essayant d'afficher une expression totalement innocente sans trop réussir. Il recule d'un pas, trébuchant sur Xeriem au passage, et tombe au sol fesses premières. Ce dernier grogne et redresse la tête, l'air encore endormi. Foss et moi éclatons de rire alors que mon grand frère se met à pourchasser mon ami à travers la maison en lui criant après.

– Bon matin ? grogne Xeriem d'une voix rauque.

– Bon matin à toi aussi, lui dis-je tranquillement en lui tendant ma tasse.

Il prend une longue gorgée et opine du chef d'un air satisfait.

– J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

– À peine, rigole Foss.

Théor passe devant nous à toute vitesse et nous adresse un salut militaire avant de sauter à travers la fenêtre. Il continue sa course tout en riant, jusqu'à disparaître de notre vue. Elo s'apprête à le suivre mais je lui attrape le bras.

– Tu ferais mieux d'éviter.

– Quoi ?! Et le laisser s'échapper ?!

Je le regarde de la tête aux pieds en arquant un sourcil et il s'observe à son tour, réalisant qu'il n'est toujours qu'en boxer.

– Il ne perd rien pour attendre, marmonne-t-il enfin avant d'aller dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte bruyamment.

– Non sérieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demande Xeriem en écarquillant les yeux.

– Je t'expliquerai en chemin, lui répond Foss, toujours amusé. On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer. On se voit tout à l'heure, Cleo.

– À plus tard !

Ils partent rapidement, par la porte d'entrée ce coup-ci, et j'éteins la télévision avec un soupir. La maison est soudain beaucoup plus silencieuse. Mes trois amis viennent souvent dormir chez moi, car mes parents ont tendance à être absents. Même si je suis très proche de mon frère, ils savent que j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie. En particulier le soir avant la Moisson.

J'ai de bons parents, il ne faut pas se méprendre. Ils sont tous les deux architectes, ils ont d'ailleurs fait connaissance durant un projet. Quand ils sont à la maison, c'est toujours très agréable, et ils prennent bien soin d'Elolyann et moi. Mais leur travail les passionne et les amène souvent à faire des voyages hors du Capitole. Même après la rébellion, il semblerait que leurs services soient quémandés dans les Districts. Hier, ma mère a pris la peine de nous envoyer un message vidéo pour nous souhaiter bonne chance. Je sais qu'elle et mon père auraient aimé être là pour nous. Je ne leur en veux pas.

Pas trop.

Soupirant, je me glisse dans la salle de bain pour prendre une courte douche. Vaut mieux le faire avant mon frère, car il peut y passer une bonne heure facilement. Parfois je me demande qui est la fille dans cette maison.

Cela fait, j'attache mes cheveux en un lâche chignon et entreprends d'appliquer mon maquillage quotidien. Pour faire ressortir le violet sombre de mes yeux, je mets un dégradé de fard à paupières allant du mauve au violet. Puis j'ajoute du mascara sur mes cils, plutôt fière de leur longueur naturelle.

Une serviette autour des hanches, je me rends dans ma chambre. Les mains sur les hanches, j'observe les différentes tenues que j'ai sorties hier, n'ayant pas encore choisi définitivement quoi porter. On dit qu'il faut être sous son meilleur jour pour la Moisson, au cas où on serait tiré au sort. J'ai toujours trouvé cette règle étrange, car les enfants des Districts n'avaient pas une apparence particulièrement soignée. Mais vu qu'au Capitole on tente régulièrement d'impressionner, c'est dur de trouver ce qui correspond le mieux pour cette occasion.

J'opte finalement pour une jolie robe violette m'arrivant aux genoux, plutôt bouffante vers le bas et avec un discret bustier. Je l'accessoirise avec un collier en argent aussi scintillant que mes cheveux. Enfilant mes ballerines noires, je fais un tour sur moi-même dans le miroir, satisfaite du résultat.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, je peux entendre Elolyann qui a mis sa musique à fond pendant qu'il se prépare. Je vais dans la cuisine et me fais un simple repas. Je me sens un peu bizarre, ce matin. D'habitude la Moisson est un jour d'excitation et de bonne humeur. On découvrait les tributs, se faisait une première impression, partageait des pronostics…

J'ai toujours aimé cela. Les Moissons, la parade, les entrevues. Même les Jeux. Comme pour la plupart des habitants du Capitole, c'était l'événement de l'année. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'Elolyann, ou Foss, ou Théor, Xeriem, ma bonne amie Alyra… ou même moi… Nous sommes tous éligibles. L'un d'entre nous pourrait aller dans les Jeux.

J'imagine que je devrais avoir peur, mais… Je n'arrive simplement pas à y croire.

Croisant les bras, je couche ma joue contre le marbre froid du comptoir en fermant les yeux. Je me demande ce que me dirait ma mère pour me remonter le moral, en ce moment.

– Ça va sœurette ?

Je me redresse d'un coup, affichant un grand sourire.

– C'est la Moisson voyons, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas !

Il secoue la tête et met de l'eau à bouillir. Il ne vit que pour le thé. Il dit que c'est meilleur pour la santé. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, je suis incapable de vivre sans café.

– Tu sais, tu ne vas pas te faire manger si tu parles de tes inquiétudes de temps en temps…

– Je vais bien, Elo, c'est promis.

– C'est toi qui vois, chantonne-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec un grincement et je fronce les sourcils, me dirigeant vers l'entrée pour voir qui est là.

– BOUH !

Je sursaute et mon grand-père éclate de rire, me tapotant le bras.

– Désolée chérie, c'était plus fort que moi.

– Papy ! C'est pas drôle, ok !

– Je sais, je sais. Ton frère est là ?

– Dans la cuisine.

Il m'adresse un autre sourire d'excuse, me faisant signe de mener la marche.

– Hey papy ! le salue mon frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– J'ai pensé que vous ne diriez pas non à un peu de compagnie.

– Tu veux dire que papa t'a appelé, dis-je avec un soupir. Il s'inquiète pour rien, vraiment.

– Quoi, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? demande-t-il d'une voix faussement blessée.

– Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça…

– Elle déteste qu'on la croie faible, comme d'habitude, m'interrompt mon frère en me faisant un clin d'œil.

– Je ne m'énerverais pas si j'étais toi, Elo. Je te rappelle que Théor a des photos plutôt incriminantes en sa possession…

Il me fusille du regard, l'air à nouveau irrité. Papy nous observe, aussi curieux qu'amusé. Sans attendre, je lui raconte les événements du matin et il éclate de rire.

– Si tu veux, je peux les imprimer pour ton ami ! Du moment que je puisse en garder quelques-unes à vendre à mes compagnes de bridges. Elles commencent à se fatiguer du corps de rêve de Finnick…

– PAPY ! crie Elo en se bouchant les oreilles. Je veux pas savoir des trucs pareils ! Et ne les encourage pas !

– Mon grand, c'est ça la célébrité. Sois tu te trouves un avocat sans pitié, sois tu acceptes ton sort et le prends avec un sourire.

Je me plie en deux, morte de rire, alors que les deux continuent de se chamailler. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe de meilleur grand-père que le mien. Nous finissons de manger en discutant, puis papy propose de nous accompagner sur le lieu de la Moisson.

Dès que nous commençons à croiser des jeunes, les filles pointent mon frère du doigt avec des murmures excités. Il est vraiment devenu populaire depuis un ou deux ans. Avec sa carrure d'athlète, ses soyeux cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds, ses yeux verts éclatants et son sourire charmeur, personne ne peut lui résister. Et en plus de cela, il excelle dans tous les sports qu'il tente.

Parfois c'est un peu fatiguant de n'être connu que comme « la sœur de… », mais je sais qu'il ne fait pas exprès. J'ai fini par m'y habituer. Et puis mes amis me connaissent en tant moi, Cleo, et non la sœur d'Elolyann. Alors ça va.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, me souhaitant bonne chance, puis part rejoindre des amis qui l'interpellent déjà. Papy me prend dans ses bras affectueusement.

– Sois forte chérie, ça va être vite terminé.

– Je suis toujours forte, papy, dis-je opiniâtrement.

– Si tu le dis, se moque-t-il gentiment. On se rejoint pour manger ensemble ce soir, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et lui adresse un dernier signe de la main avant de me glisser dans l'une des nombreuses files d'enregistrement. Je crois reconnaître une masse de cheveux rouges frisés et agite les bras pour attirer l'attention de mon amie. Alyra me rejoint rapidement, ses lèvres bourgogne étirées dans un chaleureux sourire.

Contrairement à mes trois amis d'enfance, que j'ai l'impression de connaître depuis toujours, j'ai rencontré Alyra il y a seulement un an de cela, à l'école de cirque que nous fréquentons toutes les deux. Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise avec elle qu'avec les trois gars, mais nous nous entendons bien. Et puis c'est toujours sympa d'avoir une fille comme amie, pour parler de certains sujets plus… féminins.

Nous discutons tranquillement, évitant de mentionner la Moisson éminente. Notre sujet principal est bien sûr la nouvelle routine qu'on doit apprendre pour la semaine prochaine. Alors qu'Alyra est plus concentrée sur le funambulisme, ma spécialité semble être la perche. Bien sûr je suis encore en expérimentation, mais c'est là que j'ai le plus de talent jusqu'à maintenant.

Finalement, nous rejoignons la section des quinze ans. Je repère rapidement mes trois amis, toujours inséparables. Un attroupement de filles est autour de Théor alors qu'il distribue tant bien que mal des photos de mon frère, un grand sourire étampé sur le visage chaque fois qu'il reçoit un nouveau billet d'argent.

– J'en veux une aussi ! s'exclame Alyra à côté de moi.

Je tourne vers elle un regard interloqué.

– Non, c'est mon frère ! C'est juste… dégoûtant de fantasmer sur lui !

– Et alors ? C'est pas mon frère, à moi. Je peux bien faire ce que je veux. Et… il est juste trop beau, quoi ! conclue-t-elle, l'air rêveuse.

À côté de moi, Foss a un soupir exaspéré alors que Xeriem est tout simplement mort de rire. Je lève les yeux au ciel en espérant qu'Elo ne se rende compte de rien.

– Oh et puis… tant pis, dis-je en faisant un signe de la main à Théor pour attirer son attention. T'as intérêt à me donner une part des profits, hein !

– Compris ! répond-il en levant le pouce fièrement.

– Et voilà que tu t'y mets aussi… soupire de plus belle Foss.

– Autant profiter de l'occasion plutôt que se plaindre.

– J'aurais dû avoir l'idée en premier, continue de rigoler Xeriem.

– Voyons, tu n'aurais jamais osé le faire, raille Alyra en s'attirant un regard noir.

– Votre attention je vous prie, la vidéo va bientôt commencer ! dit une voix à l'avant, alors que l'immense écran s'allume.

Nous nous taisons tous et les filles retournent à leurs sections respectives, certaines déçues de ne pas s'être procurées une photo. Dès que les images de propagandes se relayent devant nos yeux, je reprends mon sérieux. Je croise les bras et me redresse, soudain un peu plus inquiète. Et si… et si l'un de mes amis était tiré au sort ? Et si _moi,_ j'étais tirée au sort ?

Dès que la vidéo se termine, une grande femme se place bien au centre de l'estrade avec une expression pincée.

– Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Hunger Games ! Je me nomme Nastya Etin et je serai l'hôtesse du Secteur Neuf pour ces Jeux.

Elle entreprend de réciter le Traité de Paix, puis présente la mentor, Kayla Tenoportis. Celle-ci doit être dans la mi-trentaine maintenant, mais elle semble encore dans la petite vingtaine. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés sont attachés en une simple queue de cheval, et ses yeux sont pétillants d'excitation. Son titre de la catin des Jeux ne lui ait pas venu pour rien : elle est très séduisante. Mais elle a une mauvaise réputation en tant que mentor. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle force ses tributs féminins à coucher avec elle en échange de sponsors. J'espère que c'est faux pour la pauvre fille qui se retrouvera sous sa tutelle.

L'hôtesse annonce ensuite le début du tirage et plonge la main dans le bol de droite. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'Alyra attrape ma main pour la serrer. Au contraire de moi, elle semble être en hyperventilation. Je croise mentalement les doigts. Pas elle, pas moi.

_Pas elle. Pas moi._

– L'heureuse élue est Cleo Scarenheat !

Le temps semble brusquement se figer. Je regarde l'hôtesse au loin sur l'estrade. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je… je viens d'être tirée au sort ? Alyra applique une pression sur ma main et je me secoue. Un frisson me parcourt et je me mords violemment la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, je m'avance lentement vers Nastya et grimpe une à une les marches pour être à son niveau. Elle me sourit à peine et se contente d'appeler pour des volontaires, mais bien sûr personne ne se propose.

Je prends soin de garder mon regard loin de mes amis et de mon frère. Si je les vois… Je risque d'éclater en sanglot. Et je ne peux pas faire ça… N'est-ce pas ? Les oreilles bourdonnantes, je ne porte plus attention à la cérémonie. Je me perds dans mes pensées, essayant de digérer la situation présente.

J'ai toujours regardé les Hunger Games. Tout le monde en parlait à l'école, mes parents, mes amis, mes professeurs… C'était la passion de tous. L'émission à regarder absolument. J'aimais ça.

Dans ma tête, je me disais : si j'étais à sa place, je ferais ci ou ça ! Je rêvais d'être à la place des tributs pour leurs superbes costumes, leur célébrité, le fait qu'ils passaient dans les télévisions de tout Panem. Être le centre de l'attention, pour une fois. Ne plus être dans l'ombre de mon grand frère. Vivre des aventures mémorables, connaître le danger et l'adrénaline qu'elles procurent, se sentir plus vivante que jamais. Impressionner les sponsors, les autres tributs…

Tant de choses auxquelles je rêvais…

J'étais si naïve.

Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Mes amis, ma famille… Ma vie ? Ai-je seulement une chance de gagner ? Mais pour cela, je devrai faire des choses horribles. Mentir, manipuler… Mais surtout, tuer.

En suis-je capable ?

C'est une voix masculine, calme et sérieuse, qui me sort de mes pensées macabres.

– Vous êtes aussi monstrueux que nos ancêtres à vouloir la mort de ceux qui n'ont pas choisi où ils sont nés. Honte à vous.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois un gringalet aux traits de lutins qui se fait arracher le micro des mains par notre hôtesse. Nos regards se croisent, lourds d'une émotion inexplicable que seules deux personnes condamnées à mort peuvent partager. Je penche la tête, curieuse de ses propos. Il doit être mon partenaire de Secteur. Une vague de soulagement me parcourt. Je n'avais même pas pensé à Elolyann et mes amis qui auraient pu être tirés au sort. Au moins, eux sont sains et saufs.

– Une main d'applaudissements pour nos courageux tributs, et puisse le sort leur être favorable ! termine Nastya.

Je lève les yeux sur le ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Je me sens… tout simplement perdue.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Prends ça comme souvenir, murmure Foss en déposant une petite pierre de quartz poli dans ma main ouverte.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. C'est une vieille femme qui me l'avait donnée quand j'étais toute petite, alors que je me promenais dans une foire. Elle avait dit que c'était une pierre chasse soucis. Qu'il suffisait de la frotter pour se sentir apaisé. À l'époque, les parents de Foss étaient en plein milieu d'un divorce, alors je lui avais offert l'objet.

– C'est à ton tour de l'avoir. Je crois que tu en auras plus besoin que moi, continue-t-il doucement.

Je hoche la tête. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je me contente de le remercier des yeux. Il me prend dans ses bras avec force et je m'accroche à lui, retenant mes larmes tant bien que mal. Théor et Xeriem se joignent à l'embrassade, et bientôt je suis étouffée par mes trois meilleurs amis.

Je les écarte en riant nerveusement et Théor me fait un clin d'œil un peu triste.

– Impressionne-les tous, ok ? Tu es Cleo Scarenheat, la grande acrobate !

Ils partent peu de temps après pour laisser la place à Elolyann et papy. Alyra est déjà passée plus tôt, elle m'a souhaitée bonne chance d'une voix tremblante, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter de plus. Je la comprends. Moi non plus je ne saurais pas quoi dire si j'étais elle.

Elolyann s'excuse immédiatement de ne pas s'être porté volontaire, mais je le rassure que je ne lui en veux pas.

– Je ne l'aurais pas fait pour toi non plus, dis-je d'une voix faussement moqueuse.

Il s'essuie rageusement les yeux et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

– Bats-toi, sœurette. Tu peux le faire.

– Et n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons tous. Ne perd pas espoir ma belle, intervient mon grand-père de sa voix un peu rayée, mais pourtant si rassurante. Tu es forte, plus forte que tu ne le crois. Nous croyons en toi.

Me redressant, j'opine avec autant d'énergie que possible.

Je peux le faire.


	20. S10 - Rosaphyr Archer

Bonjour mes choupinous ! X) Comment allez-vous ? Comme promis, je poste deux chapitres en même temps ! (et non seulement ça, mais j'en poste deux encore ce samedi !)

Merci à tous infiniment pour vos reviews ! Sans vous, ce projet de fic n'aurait jamais eu lieu :) Et j'aurais probablement abandonné l'écriture des moissons il y a un bon bout T_T Donc MERCI, sachez que vous êtes appréciez.

Solène : Seulement 2 semaines ! Ma "pause" non prévue était seulement de 2 semaines ! TT^TT Merci quand même de me pardonner *cœur*  
Et d'avoir laissé une review *double cœur* Et sinon, j'espère bien être capable de faire évoluer Cleo de façon intéressante *-* Surtout qu'il me ressemble énormément question caractère T_T Ça fait un peu bizarre, mdr.

Dixie : Yoh la fille qui a oublié de signer ! :P Merci de ta review X) Moi aussi j'adore son grand-père, il a l'air super sympathique :3 Et parlant de photos de grand-frère... En fait c'est drôle parce que je me suis inspirée d'un truc similaire qui est arrivé avec mon demi-frère, mdrr. Sinon, pour ses chances de survie... Je crois que tu pourrais être surprise :) Elle en a plus dans le ventre qu'elle n'en a l'air.

Oceane246 : Nouvelle fan ! \o/ Ça fait trooop plaisir à attendre, tu n'as pas idée *-* Merci d'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que tu aimes Châtiés aussi. Et vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir fait gagner Eta =/ Je ne pouvais pas faire plaisir à tout le monde ^^' Quant à écrire un roman... j'ai en effet un projet de trilogie, mais je veux continuer d'améliorer mon écriture avant de m'y mettre sérieusement X) En tout cas, tes favoris sont pris en note ! Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je retiens. :)

Merci bien entendu à Woo et Ljay pour leur travail de bêta magnifique ! X) (ainsi qu'à Solène, qui est maintenant ma nouvelle bêta !)

Cette petite tribut a été créé par Carnivore-Encore. Elle n'est pas joyeuse, je dois vous prévenir, mais je crois qu'elle vaut la peine d'être connue. :) L'hôtesse a été créée par moi, et le mentor, je crois que vous allez le reconnaître. ;)

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur mes tributs chéris siouplaît ! *cœur*

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR DIX**

_Une idéaliste enfermée_

* * *

**Rosaphyr Archer, 14 ans, Secteur 10**

_« La liberté est une sensation. On peut parfois l'atteindre, enfermé dans une cage comme un oiseau. »_ de Camilo José Cela.

Je recule de quelques pas, vérifiant le résultat final. La citation que je viens d'écrire sur le mur se perd au milieu des nombreux autres extraits, parfois mes propres écrits, parfois ceux trouvés dans divers livres que j'ai lus. Je me laisse lentement tomber au sol, et couchée sur le dos, j'observe ma chambre.

D'ici, je ne peux pas tout distinguer, mais j'arrive à lire des phrases ci et là. Certains recoins sont plongés dans le noir, et ça ne fait que me rappeler l'absence de fenêtre dans cette sordide pièce. Au moins, les oiseaux peuvent voir à travers les barreaux de leur cage.

Je croyais que les Districts m'apporteraient ma liberté tant désirée. À la place, ils nous punissent tous sans distinction, que nous soyons réellement coupables ou non. Les Hunger Games sont bien mérités, sans aucun doute. Mais je m'attendais à mieux de la part des Districts. Eux qui clamaient haut et fort vouloir la liberté, l'égalité… Si c'est réellement ce qu'ils prônent, alors ils m'auraient sortie de ma famille adoptive dès la guerre terminée.

La maison est encore silencieuse, mais je sais que Fama, ma mère adoptive, va bientôt m'ordonner de préparer le repas. Avant cela par contre… Vali, mon frère adoptif, va me rendre visite. Il ne suit jamais un horaire précis, mais chaque fois, je peux sentir quand il viendra. C'est un frisson dans ma nuque. Un battement de cœur irrégulier. Une sale impression, tout simplement.

Je ferme les yeux alors que la petite porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement. Il jure en se cognant la tête au cadre. Ma respiration s'accélère légèrement alors qu'il se couche à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Si seulement j'avais une fenêtre… Je pourrais m'échapper dans les nuages, m'envoler au loin et ne plus jamais revenir.

Sa main passe au-dessus de mon bras puis s'arrête sur mon ventre. Il pianote sur ma peau lentement et je retiens le haut-le-cœur qui me traverse. Une larme glisse sur ma joue et se perd dans le creux de mon cou.

Il touche mon sein, encore si peu développé. C'est pourtant ce qui a d'abord attiré son attention, m'a-t-il avoué le premier soir où il s'est glissé dans ma chambre. Heureusement, il se contente de toucher pour le moment. Mais plus les semaines avancent, et plus je redoute chacune de nos rencontres.

Cette fois-ci sera-t-elle la bonne ? Se déshabillera-t-il ? Me forcera-t-il à toucher son membre ? À le prendre en moi, comme dans cette histoire érotique que j'ai lue ? Il paraît que la première fois est douloureuse.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour me sauver ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Incapable de m'affirmer, incapable de me défendre. Incapable, incapable, _incapable_.

Sa main se glisse sous ma culotte…

Et soudain il hurle. Nous sommes tous les deux debout. Il se tient la main, la mienne est vaguement douloureuse, comme si je viens de l'utiliser pour quelque chose de forçant. Je fronce les sourcils, perdue.

– SALOPE ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! vocifère-t-il.

Ses doigts sont tordus et il grogne de douleur, faisant un pas menaçant vers moi. Fama fait irruption dans la pièce en même temps. Elle prend à peine le temps de constater la situation, parcourant la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil. Puis elle prend son élan et m'assène une gifle. Ma tête bascule vers l'arrière et je m'accroche à mon petit bureau pour ne pas tomber.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hein ?

– R-rien ! dis-je dans un pitoyable balbutiement.

– Elle m'a cassé les doigts ! grince Vali. On faisait juste parler tranquillement et… et… Elle est complètement folle !

– N-non !

Je secoue la tête, de plus en plus perdue. Mais le doute s'installe en moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai une perte de mémoire. Que je reprends conscience, ayant oublié parfois des heures de temps. C'est presque toujours dans mes moments les plus vulnérables.

Je… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Est-ce que je deviens vraiment folle ?

– Va voir un médecin ! aboie Fama à l'intention de son fils.

Il s'échappe sans demander son reste. Elle se tourne vers moi, le regard menaçant, et je me recroqueville contre le bureau, espérant presque pouvoir disparaître dans l'un des tiroirs.

– On en reparlera après la Moisson. Tu prends tes grands airs depuis la rébellion, hein petite ? Te fais pas de faux espoirs, personne ne va venir à la rescousse d'une minable vermine comme toi. Que je ne te vois plus traiter l'un de mes enfants ainsi, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête faiblement, les mains tremblantes.

– Bien. Maintenant, va préparer à manger.

Elle sort de ma chambre en coup de vent et je soupire de soulagement. Je déteste ma vie. Ma mère m'a abandonnée quand j'étais toute petite, et cette famille m'a adoptée peu de temps après pour bénéficier de la pension alimentaire. J'étais l'enfant la plus docile de l'orphelinat, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils voulaient. Depuis, je suis leur une servante.

Au moins, Sancus était là avant. Il était le Muet de la famille. Un peu plus vieux que moi, il a lui aussi grandi ici. Mais suite à la rébellion, il a déménagé dans un des Districts. Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait me chercher, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. Comme ma mère, il m'a abandonnée. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, il faut croire.

Si j'avais été Muette, moi aussi j'aurais été libérée. Je maudis mes ascendances, parfois.

Je renifle bruyamment et me rends dans la cuisine. Thrud, la sœur aînée de la famille, ricane en me voyant.

– Encore en train de pleurnicher, hein ? Tu devrais te trouver chanceuse d'avoir un toit sur la tête, à la place de te plaindre sans arrêt.

– T'as pas entendu ? intervient Skhadi, qui a un an de moins que moi. Elle a brisé les doigts de grand-frère.

– Vraiment ? Ha ! Pas si mauviette que ça finalement ! On devrait se battre ensemble un de ces jours, la pleurnicharde. J'aurais plein de trucs à t'apprendre.

Je coince mes mains derrière mon dos pour cacher leur tremblement et hoche docilement la tête. Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'elle veut tenter de nouvelles techniques de combat sur moi. Elle a une fascination morbide pour les Hunger Games et se prend parfois pour une carrière. Un entraînement avec elle serait l'occasion rêvée pour elle afin de me blesser.

– C'est pas drôle ! réplique Skhadi en me fusillant du regard. Elle devrait apprendre où est sa place ici. Si elle osait me toucher, je te jure que je me plaindrais aux autorités. J'aimerais tellement la voir en prison…

– Quoi, et perdre notre servante ? Déjà qu'on n'a plus le Muet… Il est pas question que je me mette à cuisiner !

– Bon point, ricane la plus jeune.

Les deux sœurs quittent enfin la pièce en continuant à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je peux immédiatement respirer plus tranquillement et commence à préparer le repas. Je me perds dans mes pensées en même temps, ces gestes étant devenus si familiers qu'ils ne requièrent aucune concentration.

Parfois, je me demande ce que Vali me trouve. À l'école, je l'ai vu traîner avec des filles bien plus belles que moi. Je suis plus petite que la moyenne et toute menue, avec des formes discrètes. Loin des poitrines volumineuses que je vois parfois.

C'est vrai que mes yeux sont plutôt beaux, tantôt d'un bleu électrique et tantôt couleur de l'océan, selon l'éclairage. Mes cheveux par contre sont une énorme masse noire et bouclée rarement coiffés qui m'arrivent au milieu du dos. Sancus disait que j'avais un visage d'ange avec une crinière de sorcière. Je ne vois pas où est le visage d'ange. Et puis le comble, ce sont les taches de rousseur qui recouvrent mes joues et mon horrible nez en trompette.

– Je me demande ça va être comment des Jeux avec les jeunes du Capitole, dit Skhadi alors que je dépose les plats sur la table.

– Ça devrait être bien plus excitant qu'avec les morveux tout maigres des Districts ! tonne Thrud en éclatant de rire.

– Et selon les rumeurs, l'arène va être magnifique, intervient Fama. J'ai discuté avec le gérant du magasin de souvenirs des Hunger Games… vous savez, celui à trois coins de rue d'ici…

– Je croyais que toutes ces boutiques avaient fait faillite… questionne Erra, son mari.

– Oh, il a toujours su bien gérer son argent, chéri. En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose de grandiose. L'équipe des Haut-Juges est absolument extraordinaire, il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils ratent leur coup.

– J'ai trop hâte ! s'excite Skhadi en enfournant une bouchée de la salade de fruits.

– Moi je pense que je vais me porter volontaire, annonce Thrud avec un énorme sourire.

– Oh, ma belle ! Quelle fantastique idée ! Tu t'entraînes depuis si longtemps en plus ! roucoule Fama.

Je retiens une grimace au petit nom qu'elle donne à sa fille. « Belle » est l'adjectif que je donnerais en dernier pour Thrud. C'est à peine si on peut deviner qu'elle est une fille. Mais peu importe. Je retourne dans la cuisine et m'appuie contre le comptoir. Je prends le bol de céréales que je m'étais gardé de côté et commence à manger silencieusement.

Ça serait génial si Thrud se portait réellement volontaire. Un tyran de moins dans la maison.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Fama m'ordonne d'aller ouvrir. Je repose mon bol à regret, ayant à peine pris deux bouchées. Ouvrant la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec Nergal, le meilleur ami de Vali. Il sursaute en me reconnaissant et m'adresse un vague sourire en croisant les bras.

– H-hey, Rosaphyr… Vali est là ?

Je secoue la tête, la gorge nouée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il me faisait du chantage. C'était… Il y a deux jours de cela ? Il m'a coincée dans la salle de bain alors que je faisais le ménage et m'a annoncée qu'il savait pour Vali. Pour les attouchements et tout. Et que si je ne le laissais pas s'amuser avec moi aussi, il dirait à tout le monde que je couche avec plein de gars, et que j'aime ça violent.

Je ne me souviens même plus comment la conversation s'est terminée. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais dans mon lit et c'était deux heures plus tard.

Parfois, je me fais vraiment peur.

– Il… a eu un accident, dis-je finalement d'une petite voix. Il est allé voir un médecin.

– Ah… Je… j-je le verrai plus tard, alors, balbutie-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. À… à la prochaine, Rosaphyr.

J'opine, complètement perdue. Si je ne connaissais pas la personnalité de Nergal, je croirais qu'il a… peur de moi ? Il détale sans demander son reste et je referme la porte. Quand je retourne dans la cuisine, Fama est là, mon bol dans les mains.

– Tu oses manger alors que tu as cassé les doigts de mon fils ? siffle-t-elle rageusement.

– J-je…

– Je ne veux pas d'excuses ! Que je ne te vois pas manger ne serait-ce qu'une miette jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu en as le droit !

J'acquiesce, n'ayant pas trop le choix. Répliquer ne fait qu'empirer la situation avec Fama. Et plus elle s'énerve, plus les punitions sont graves.

– C'était qui à la porte ?

– Nergal, dis-je dans un murmure.

– Ah, quel gentil garçon celui-là !

Elle retourne dans la salle à manger. Je l'entends demander à Thrud de prévenir Vali de la visite. Je m'appuie au mur en fermant les yeux.

En fait, ça serait bien si la famille au complet se retrouvait dans les Hunger Games. Ça, c'est un spectacle que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Moisson a lieu sur l'ancien terrain d'une usine de confettis. Malgré moi, un frisson me parcourt à la vue de ce lieu où sont morts une dizaine d'employés durant les bombardements. Il n'y a pas eu tant de pertes que ça pour le Capitole durant la Rébellion, mais nous sommes parfois rappelés de celles-ci. Surtout quand nous passons près du camp de réfugiés.

Je me glisse dans les rangs des quatorze ans, la tête basse et le dos courbé. Personne ne me porte attention et je vais dans le fond, presque contre la barrière de fortune. Les seize ans sont derrière moi, et je crois apercevoir Nergal et Vali au loin. Ce dernier à un plâtre à la main, et je ne peux retenir un sourire satisfait. Même si je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait, ça fait du bien de le voir puni pour ses actes.

Ils nous passent le film de propagande des Jeux en attendant de pouvoir commencer. Quand c'est enfin terminé, je reporte mon attention sur la scène. Un homme et une femme montent les marches et se mettent tranquillement en place.

Je reconnais l'homme, qui doit maintenant être dans la mi-cinquantaine. Son fameux cache-œil noir – car il a toujours refusé de se faire implanter un œil à la place – le rend facilement repérable. Wren Keene, fidèle à lui-même, a toujours ses cheveux courts et noirs, bien qu'ils commencent à grisonner. Il se tient vers le fond de la scène d'un air détendu, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semble toujours de bonne humeur, lui.

La femme aussi m'est familière. Dans la mi-quarantaine, elle est hôtesse depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années. Elle s'occupait aussi du District Neuf, avant. À croire qu'ils voulaient continuer de travailler ensemble. Malgré sa taille d'un bon mètre soixante-quinze, sans compter ses bottes de cuir à talons, elle est un peu plus petite que Wren. Elle a une coupe de cheveux similaire à celui-ci, sauf pour les mèches rouges et bleues qu'elle arbore.

Elle porte ses habituels vêtements sombres qui font très masculins, ainsi qu'une veste de cuir élimée. À l'oreille gauche, au nez et à l'arcade sourcilière, elle a mis de nombreux anneaux. Croisant les bras, elle toise la foule de ses yeux noir d'encre.

– Bonjour à tous, mon nom est Azure Olwin et je suis l'hôtesse du Secteur Dix. Derrière moi se trouve le mentor, Wren Keene, commence-t-elle de sa voix rayée par le tabac.

Il incline la tête avec bonne humeur, son unique œil chaleureux.

– Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la mascarade, continue-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde. Ces Hunger Games sont une horreur, et nous le savons tous. Mais nous n'avons pas un choix là-dedans. Je tiens à partager mes condoléances avec les deux familles qui seront touchées par cette tragédie aujourd'hui. J'espère que le sacrifice de ces vingt-quatre tributs sera assez pour faire réaliser aux Districts la faute qu'ils sont en train de commettre.

Des Thraxs s'avancent vers elle avec des airs menaçants, mais Wren leur fait signe de la laisser continuer. Il semble amusé. Azure remarque le mouvement et un minuscule sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

– J'ai donc décidé de ne pas lire le Traité de Paix, qui n'est qu'une montagne de bêtises, conclut-elle. Passons au tirage.

Je digère ses paroles, complètement d'accord avec elle. Si je me souviens bien, elle a toujours eu ce genre d'attitude envers les Jeux, bien que pas aussi ouvertement. Sinon elle aurait été renvoyée. J'imagine qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre, maintenant.

Elle plonge la main dans le grand bol de verre et en sort rapidement un papier. Je triture mon tee-shirt, le cœur battant la chamade. Mes parents adoptifs ont pris des tesserae en mon nom, il y a quelques mois. Tout pour se faire plus d'argent. J'ai dix-huit papiers là-dedans.

– Rosaphyr Archer.

Je relève la tête. À l'intérieur de moi, une véritable tempête d'émotions me traverse. La peur panique de mourir. La résignation que c'est mon destin, que le pire m'arrive toujours. La colère que les Districts me fassent subir un tel sort, mais aussi… la détermination.

J'avance vers l'estrade d'un pas sûr. Mes mains tremblent, mais mon souffle est calme. Azure me regarde droit dans les yeux d'un air sobre. Elle me salue de la tête et je retourne le geste machinalement.

– Tiens-toi droite, me murmure-t-elle avant de demander pour des volontaires.

Je redresse les épaules et fixe un immeuble au loin. Bien sûr, personne ne se propose pour prendre ma place, et certainement pas Thrud. Elle doit être aux anges à l'idée de me voir dans les Jeux. Comme le reste de ma famille adoptive, d'ailleurs. Ou devrais-je dire, mes maîtres ? Après tout, je suis clairement leur esclave.

– Le tribut masculin est Eodhan Atkins ! prononce l'hôtesse d'une voix claire.

Il y a un long silence, puis soudain du mouvement dans la section des dix-huit ans. Un Thrax traîne un garçon sur la scène en le tenant par la nuque. Je le regarde s'avancer, surprise. Il ne semble pas se débattre, alors pourquoi l'escorter ?

Il n'est pas très grand, peut-être un mètre soixante-douze ou treize. Son visage semble lui donner à peu près mon âge, mais son corps est musclé comme celui d'un adulte. Sa peau est d'un noir d'encre, parcourue de tatouages tribaux, bourgognes ou bronzes, des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux rouges aux mèches argentées sont un mohawk composé de dreadlocks attachées en un petit chignon. Les côtés de son crâne sont complètement rasés.

Il a un drôle de rictus, un mélange de sourire et de grimace. J'entends un cri et aperçois une fille sortir de la section des dix-sept ans. Elle est rapidement interceptée par des Thraxs, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de hurler à pleins poumons.

– NON ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ! C'EST UNE INJUSTICE ! IL… IL EST MÊME PAS… !

Elle est coupée dans son élan par un Thrax qui l'assomme sans plus de cérémonie. Elle s'écroule au sol et se fait immédiatement traîner hors du chemin. À côté de moi, le garçon s'avance d'un pas mais est immédiatement retenu.

Azure semble à peine décontenancée. Elle a probablement dû faire face à des tonnes de situations de ce genre.

– Bravo à nos deux tributs, Rosaphyr Archer et Eodhan Atkins ! proclame-t-elle.

Elle nous demande ensuite de nous serrer la main. Eodhan me tend la sienne, son regard croise le mien. Ses yeux sont de couleur argentée, étincelants. Mais ce qui me prend par surprise, c'est son œil gauche dont la pupille est en forme de « X ».

Notre Secteur nous applaudit avec un enthousiasme contenu. Je peux voir qu'Eodhan tremble, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus de rage que de peur. Quant à moi, par contre… Un sentiment de calme immense m'envahit. Je fronce les sourcils et tente de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Parce que… Ce n'est pas une réaction normale, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que ma participation aux Hunger Games vient d'être confirmée, je me sens… libre ?

Oui, libre. Parce que maintenant… ma famille ne peut plus m'atteindre. Je risque peut-être de mourir, mais au moins… ça ne sera pas sous leur joug.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon unique tatouage au creux du poignet, un oiseau bleu nuit en train de s'envoler. Mon espoir de liberté. Si je gagne les Jeux… tous mes rêves seront enfin exaucés.


	21. S10 - Eodhan Atkins

Et re-bonjour les choupinous ! Deuxième moisson du secteur X) Celui-ci est ma création, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;) Je me suis permise un petit truc avec lui... (que vous repèrerez vite si vous regardez son âge, mdr)

Merci Woo et Ljay pour la super correction ! :3

Enjoy ! (et n'oubliez pas que les reviews me font voir des cœurs partout ! :D)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR DIX**

_Un délinquant révolutionnaire_

* * *

**Eodhan Atkins, 19 ans, Secteur 10**

– T'as bientôt fini ? Les patrouilles vont pas tarder ! me rappelle Ace dans mon dos.

– Je fais de mon mieux ! Si tu m'aidais aussi, ça irait plus vite !

– Sauf que je pourrais pas faire le vigile, grogne-t-il.

Je soupire et me redresse quelques secondes pour détendre mon dos endolori.

– Et arrête de prendre des pauses, tu veux ?

– Essaie donc de passer une demi-heure le dos courbé, tu verras comment ça se passe ! Surtout que t'es pas tout jeune, dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

– Hey ! J'ai que trois ans de plus que toi, ok ?!

– C'est bien ce que je dis ! T'es un vieillard, quoi !

Je termine enfin de tracer le dernier mot alors que mon ami ronchonne derrière moi. Satisfait du résultat, je me tourne vers lui. Il est perché sur le muret, ses yeux scrutant les environs.

– Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

– Quoi, et prendre le risque de briser mes muscles de vieillard ?

Avec un clin d'œil, il m'attrape les poignets pour me hisser à ses côtés. Nous regardons mon œuvre en silence.

– Ça pourrait être mieux, dis-je finalement en poussant un long soupir.

– Tu veux rire ? Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour voir la tête des Thraxs quand ils vont le découvrir !

– J'ai fait des graffitis meilleurs que ça, tu sais bien…

– Ouais mais ce coup-ci tu étais pressé par le temps. Les patrouilles sont intenses le soir avant la Moisson.

– J'aurais aimé faire un message plus global aussi… C'est pas les Hunger Games le problème, mais Panem en général…

– Sauf que personne ne l'aurait compris, me console Ace en plaçant une main sur mon épaule.

– Je sais, je sais…

Je ramène mon regard sur l'énorme graffiti qui couvre le sol de la rue sur toute sa largeur. _« The odds are never in our favor »_. J'aurais préféré un message poussant à l'anarchie, mais les mentalités ne sont pas encore assez ouvertes pour comprendre que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin. Une étape à la fois. Une fois que les gens se rendront compte que les Districts ne sont pas mieux que le Capitole… Alors peut-être que l'idée de l'anarchie passera mieux. Le pouvoir rend les gens monstrueux. Si personne n'a le pouvoir, il ne peut y avoir de tyrannie.

Ace s'empare soudain de mon tee-shirt et me tire vers l'arrière. Nous basculons au bas du muret dans la cour privée d'une minuscule maison. Je grogne de douleur et le fusille des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

– La ferme, y'a des Thraxs, siffle-t-il en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

J'ai le réflexe de le mordre mais me retiens de justesse. Nous entendons les bottes en cuirs marteler le sol. Je pianote nerveusement contre ma cuisse en retenant mon souffle. Il y a vite des exclamations outragées. Ace et moi échangeons d'énormes sourires, fiers de notre coup. Quand les pas s'éloignent enfin, nous grimpons à nouveau sur le muret et nous éclipsons silencieusement.

Le retour ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et bientôt nous avons l'immeuble abandonné en vue. Notre squat. Ace et moi sommes tombés dessus il y a environ six mois de cela. Des jeunes y habitaient déjà, une dizaine environ, mais nous avons été accueillis sans trop de problèmes.

Ça fait deux ans que je bouge de place en place avec Ace. Avant cela, j'ai longtemps été seul. Je crois que si j'avais de la famille, il serait mon grand-frère. Elliot et Hailee seraient probablement mes petits frères et sœurs, quant à eux. Même si je les ai rencontrés dans ce squat, et que donc c'est donc récent… Ils sont importants.

– Vous êtes enfin là ! s'écrie justement Hailee en venant nous rejoindre à l'entrée.

Elliott est non loin derrière elle, comme toujours, et je retiens à peine un ricanement à la vue de sa peau rose fuchsia. Il me lance un regard noir, parfaitement conscient que je me moque encore de lui.

– Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, dis-je en agitant la main de façon pacifique.

– Tu vas en revenir un jour ?! Ça fait déjà une semaine quand même !

– Mais c'est tellement… rose !

Ace et moi éclatons de rire sans retenue. Il voulait se teindre la peau en bourgogne, mais a lamentablement raté son coup et s'est retrouvé avec cette ridicule couleur. C'est le problème quand on se fait des modifications corporelles maison. Je ne compte pas le nombre de tatouages qui se sont infectés, dans mon cas.

– C'est pas le moment de rire ! intervient Hailee, la mine inquiète alors qu'elle est habituellement une vraie boule d'énergie.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Tu sais, les gars qui s'entraînent au parkour ici… Y'en a un qui a failli ramener les Thraxs avec lui ! J'avais bien dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû accepter de leur laisser la place !

– Mais ils ne sont pas venus, n'est-ce pas ? la calme Ace.

– Oui mais… ils auraient pu !

– Toute manière, on ne va pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment, bougonne Elliott. On devient trop nombreux au même endroit, c'est dangereux.

– En effet, dis-je dans un soupir. On se promènera dans la ville après la Moisson demain. Voir si on peut trouver une nouvelle maison.

– Mais je l'aime cette place moi ! se plaint Hailee. Et on a fait une super déco en plus !

– Et on en refera une encore meilleure la prochaine fois ! déclare Ace en attrapant sa guitare. On s'améliore toujours avec l'expérience, non ?

Je hoche la tête et passe un bras autour des épaules de mon amie.

– Et c'est important que les choses changent ! Quand tout stagne, c'est qu'on va à la destruction.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, puis me repousse en affichant un énorme sourire.

– Je vais commencer à faire mes cartons alors !

– Ouais, c'est sûr que t'es celle qui traîne le plus d'inutilités, se moque Elliott.

– Les vêtements sont loin d'être inutiles tu sauras ! Et au moins moi je m'habille avec un peu de couleurs…

– Tu veux parler du noir tirant vers le gris que tu as de temps à autre ? raille Ace.

– C'est mieux qu'être tout en blanc alors que t'as la peau mauve et les cheveux verts ! réplique-t-elle hargneusement.

– Hey, les vêtements blancs c'est important, ok ? C'est une couleur qui purifie !

– C'est clair que tu as besoin d'être purifié.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, prenant cela comme un compliment. Elliott se renfrogne, mécontent d'avoir perdu l'attention de Hailee. Son amour pour elle est tellement évident que ça en devient parfois ridicule. Malheureusement pour lui, elle refuse de sortir avec les gars plus jeunes. _Même_ s'ils n'ont que quatre mois de différence.

– Alors Hailee, tu me fais le tatou ? dis-je alors que Ace se met à chantonner dans son coin.

Elle m'adresse un sourire étincelant et part immédiatement chercher son matériel. La plupart de mes tatouages ont été fait par d'autres gens, et j'en ai beaucoup. Mais elle est indéniablement celle qui a le plus de talent dans ce domaine, parmi tout ceux que j'ai rencontré. Elle m'a d'ailleurs fait celui à la langue, le signe de l'anarchie. J'ai dû boire et manger à la paille pendant deux semaines – vu qu'on n'a pas les médicaments de derniers cris en tant que squatteurs – mais ça a largement valu la peine. La tête des gens quand je tire la langue… Sans parler du contraste avec ma peau noire d'encre.

– Tu le veux où ?

Je lui indique mon épaule gauche, par-dessus un vieux tatouage qui commence à s'effacer. Elle hoche la tête et se met à la tâche. Nous continuons de discuter tranquillement, et d'autres jeunes du squat se joignent à nous. Ça se termine comme d'habitude en débat animé entre Elliott et moi. Celui-ci porte sur les Jeux qui sont une façon d'ancrer un nouveau gouvernement tout aussi dictatorial que l'ancien.

Je gagne, bien entendu.

– Voilà, tout beau tout propre, s'exclame Hailee avec une note de fierté.

J'observe le résultat. Elle a fait une belle arabesque bourgogne, et en argent à ajouter le nom d'Elliott, d'Ace, le sien et le mien.

– Pour que tu ne nous oublies pas si on est tirés au sort, explique-t-elle quand je lève un regard surpris vers elle.

Sa main tremble légèrement et je m'en empare, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

– Jamais.

Elle se jette dans mes bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je tapote maladroitement son dos. J'aperçois Elliott qui grogne de jalousie. Entraînant Hailee, je me dirige vers lui à grands pas et le serre lui aussi contre mon cœur en riant. Ace nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Elliott nous repousse enfin en pestant.

– Jamais content, mon vieux… Alors qu'on t'aime tant ! dis-je dramatiquement.

Ace hoche la tête avec vigueur et attrape sa guitare pour se mettre à débiter des paroles d'amour sirupeuses et absolument horribles. Elliott finit par lui jeter un soulier à la tête. Si quelqu'un entrait dans notre squat à cet instant, il ne se douterait jamais que la Moisson va avoir lieu dans deux heures à peine.

Et c'est bien comme ça.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Eo ! À plus tard ! me crie Hailee en s'éloignant.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sérieux !

– Owi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i ! dit Ace en imitant un orgasme. Tu préfères celui-là peut-être ?

– C'est pire !

Il éclate de rire. J'ai reçu ce surnom depuis qu'ils ont entendu une fille dans ma chambre il y a quelques mois… Je m'en passerais bien.

– T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir ? me questionne Hailee une dernière fois.

– Tu sais bien que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette horreur…

– Toute façon, tu te ferais totalement prendre pour un jeune éligible, rigole Ace sous mon regard noir.

Ils quittent enfin l'entrepôt en direction de la Moisson. Ace n'est pas éligible à vingt-deux ans, mais il accompagne les deux autres comme soutien moral. Malheureusement, il a bien raison. Sans papier pour prouver mon identité, je risque d'être pris pour un plus jeune. J'ai la malchance d'avoir un visage enfantin, et une taille plutôt moyenne qui ne m'aide pas.

J'allume mon vieux système de son pour écouter la musique de l'ancien monde. Je raffole de ce genre, qui s'appelle du punk-rock, si j'ai bien compris. Personne ne comprend ce que j'en aime. Je trouve cela bien plus intéressant que la bizarre musique de notre époque actuelle.

En toute tranquillité, je rassemble mes bombonnes afin de faire quelques graffitis. La Moisson ne dure pas très longtemps, donc les autres devraient être de retour d'ici une petite heure. En espérant qu'ils reviendront réellement. Sinon… mes adieux sont faits.

Je me craque le cou pour tenter de me détendre. Les Hunger Games sont une abomination. Je le pensais avant, et mon avis n'a toujours pas changé. Mes parents étaient de fervents amoureux des Districts. J'imagine que mon dégoût des Jeux me vient d'eux, au départ. Quand j'avais six ans, ils ont été déclarés traîtres du Capitole et sont devenus des Muets. Et pour m'éviter le même traitement, ils m'ont forcé à m'enfuir avant d'être capturés. Ainsi, je me suis retrouvé à la rue.

Pas étonnant que je déteste cette ville.

Mais je déteste aussi les Districts. Je crois sincèrement que toute forme de pouvoir corrompt. Tu ne peux pas déclarer une société égalitaire si quelqu'un la dirige, qu'elle soit élue démocratiquement ou non. C'est tout simplement impossible.

Je continue de peinturer en ruminant ces sombres pensées. Je suis habituellement quelqu'un de plutôt détendu et de bonne humeur, mais quand ça concerne la politique, j'ai toujours mon mot à dire. Les gens trouvent que je suis une grande gueule, que je ne sais pas me taire quand il le faut. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un dénonce les problèmes de notre société, non ? Si personne ne le faisait, rien ne changerait.

J'entends des bruits à l'extérieur et risque un coup d'œil par la fenêtre brisée. Je m'aplatis immédiatement au sol quand je reconnais les Thraxs, mais il est déjà trop tard.

– J'ai vu quelqu'un ! clame l'un d'eux à ses collègues.

Affolé, je cherche une sortie. Je grimpe au deuxième étage et tente de me glisser par un trou confectionné exprès pour ce genre de situation. Malheureusement pour moi, les Thraxs commencent à connaître les astuces des squatteurs et je tombe droit dans leurs bras.

– On croyait échapper à la Moisson, hein gamin ? raille le plus costaud en m'attachant les bras.

Je pourrais me débattre, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. À la place, je tente de me calmer en prenant de longues respirations. M'énerver ne m'amènera nulle part.

– Vous faites une erreur. J'ai dix-neuf ans, ok ?

– Mais bien sûr ! Et nous on est des capitoliens déguisés !

– Non, vraiment ! Je n'ai pas de papiers sur moi, mais j'ai vraiment dix-neuf ans. Si je suis tiré au sort, vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes !

Un petit costaud grogne sous sa barbe épaisse et me pousse dans une camionnette de prison. À l'intérieur, il y a déjà trois autres jeunes, deux garçons et une fille.

– Écoute petit, ça sert à rien de nous mentir. Quand t'auras l'air d'avoir plus de quatorze ans, tu nous en reparleras, hein ?

– Non, vraiment ! VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ ! dis-je désespérément alors qu'ils claquent les portes du véhicule derrière moi.

Je m'assieds sur le banc métallique et me frappe la tête contre la paroi en grinçant des dents. Je suis dans un beau pétrin.

– Bienvenue dans le monde des tricheurs, ricane sombrement la fille.

Je la fusille du regard mais reste silencieux.

– Vous croyez que le tirage va être truqué ? Vous savez, pour que l'un de nous soit tiré au sort… intervient un maigrichon tout tremblant. Je ne veux pas aller dans les Jeux ! C'est pas juste !

– Oh, la ferme ! l'interrompt la fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Si ça arrive, c'est clairement le plus chialeur qui va se retrouver sur scène, non ?

Il se tait immédiatement, et nous continuons le trajet dans un silence de mort. Pour me changer les idées, je tente d'imaginer la tête de mes amis quand ils me verront arriver, mais c'est loin de me rassurer. Je ne vais quand même pas me retrouver dans les Jeux, si ? J'ai dix-neuf ans ! Je devrais être sain et sauf !

Non… Ça serait impossible d'avoir une malchance pareille… n'est-ce pas ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais plus tôt. Parce que ces connards de Thraxs ont le feu vert pour faire régner l'ordre dans la Ville, ils prennent des libertés, ne vérifient même plus si les règles sont vraiment enfreintes ou non. Le pouvoir corrompt. Et les pauvres, les impuissants, les faibles, les ostracisés… Ils en paient tous le prix.

Nous arrivons sur le lieu de la Moisson. Avec les trois autres jeunes, ils nous traînent jusqu'à une file d'enregistrement.

– On en a trouvé quatre. Le petit maigre et celui aux sérieux problèmes d'acné ont une carte d'identité, mais pas ces deux là, débite le Thrax costaud désignant la fille et moi. On va leur donner dix-huit ans… Plus de papiers possible, hein ?

Ils s'esclaffent tous avec bonne humeur et je serre les poings, qui sont toujours attachés dans mon dos.

– Ton nom, mon beau ? me demande la capitolienne qui s'occupe des registres.

Je crache aux pieds d'un des Thraxs et la fille à côté de moi retient à peine son sourire amusé. L'homme ne le prend pas aussi bien et attrape mes dreadlocks rageusement.

– Ton nom connard ! rugit-il.

J'ai envie de continuer à résister, mais je sais qu'au pire, ils vont simplement m'inventer un nom.

– Eodhan Atkins. D'ailleurs, si vous cherchez dans les archives pour mes parents, vous vous rendrez compte que j'ai dix-neuf ans, dis-je en regard la femme droit dans les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demande-t-elle, interloquée.

– Juste une ruse pour ne pas avoir à participer, ronchonne le Thrax. Et pour la peine, donnez-lui dix papiers de plus, voulez-vous ?

– Quoi ?! Mais je ne peux pas…

– Vous désobéissez ?

Malgré sa peau rose, elle réussit à verdir magistralement et déglutit. Baissant les yeux, elle hoche faiblement la tête et fait imprimer dix-sept papiers à mon nom. Je meurs d'envie de leur crier dessus, de leur défoncer la gueule, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien.

La fille, qui apparemment s'appelle Leïa, et moi nous retrouvons sur le rebord de la section des dix-huit ans. Deux Thraxs nous gardent à l'œil pour s'assurer que nous ne nous échappons pas. Comme si on est assez idiots pour essayer.

– En vrai j'ai seize ans, commente Leïa avec une tranquillité désarmante. Mais c'est pas comme s'ils s'en préoccupent, hein ? Je vais bien rire si je suis tirée au sort. Tu sais, je détestais tellement le Capitole que je voulais m'enfuir, avant la rébellion. Et voilà où je me retrouve…

J'acquiesce et nous discutons un bon moment. Je cherche Elliott et Hailee des yeux en même temps, mais rien à faire. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

La cérémonie commence enfin, après un ridicule vidéo expliquant la supériorité et la bonté des Districts. Même conneries qu'avant, mais avec un nom différent. Faut croire que les techniques de propagande sont toujours les mêmes.

L'hôtesse est agréablement directe, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Elle passe vite au tirage, pressée qu'il soit terminé. Elle n'est pas la seule. Je ne cesse de pianoter et de me craquer les jointures alors que Leïa me jette des coups d'œil mécontents.

Enfin, un nom est tiré, et ce n'est pas Hailee. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, mais c'est de courte durée. Une fille à l'impressionnante tignasse noire et à la petite taille monte sur scène. Elle a seulement quatorze ans. Je ne peux pas croire que les Districts vont prendre plaisir à voir cette… cette _enfant_ mourir.

Sauf que c'est le cas. Ils vont y prendre plaisir, ils vont acclamer sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Parce qu'on le mérite, disent-ils. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

– Le tribut masculin est Eodhan Atkins !

Un rire m'échappe. C'est… ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Mais… Je veux dire… Je viens d'être tiré au sort, non ? C'est… un peu ridicule… et hilarant… et terrifiant…

– J'avais bien dit que ça serait le plus chialeur, commente Leïa d'un ton détaché, comme si on n'avait absolument pas commencé à faire connaissance quelques minutes plus tôt.

– C'est vrai que j'ai plutôt une grande gueule, dis-je avec désinvolte.

Elle éclate de rire, mais c'est amer, désabusé. Si loin de l'humour. Comme moi.

L'un des Thraxs m'attrape par la nuque sans me ménager. Je ne remarque même pas si c'est le petit costaud ou le baraqué. Je crois que je continue de sourire, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Peut-être que je pleure, en fait.

– NON !

Le cri me semble lointain. Je grimpe les marches, tiré par mon sympathique gardien.

– VOUS POUVEZ PAS ! C'EST UNE INJUSTICE ! IL… IL EST MÊME PAS… !

La foule à mes pieds, j'aperçois enfin Hailee. Elle se débat, retenue par trois Thraxs. Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma petite sœur… Je m'avance d'un pas, je veux aller vers elle, la sauver ! Ils lui font mal, ils la frappent, l'assomment brutalement. Mais on me tient toujours fermement par la nuque et je reste impuissant.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je les retiens rageusement. Je ne leur ferai pas le plaisir de montrer mon désespoir. Ni aux faibles du Capitole incapable de se rebeller devant une telle horreur, ni aux connards des Districts qui se croient si humains, si justes.

Je ne serai l'amusement de personne. Même au coût de ma vie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– On va te sortir de là. C'est promis Eodhan. On va te libérer, peu importe le prix ! assène Ace en faisant les cent pas.

C'est la première fois que je le vois si agité. Lui qui ne prend rien au sérieux, qui ne fait que rire et jouer de la guitare, qui est le plus enfantin de nous tous…

– À quoi ça sert, Ace ? Vous réussirez seulement à vous faire exécuter.

– Non ! On peut le faire, on peut… Il est pas question que tu ailles dans l'arène. T'es même pas éligible, bon sang !

– Oui ! intervient Elliott. Si… S'ils confirment ton identité, ils auront pas le choix de te libérer, non ? Si le public…

– Justement. Le public ne pourra jamais apprendre la vérité. Ils vont mentir, et ils vont me tuer aussi tôt que possible dans l'arène. Aucune erreur n'est permise pour eux, ne comprenez-vous pas ? Y'a pas moyen que je m'en sorte en vie !

Je me craque le cou pour la énième fois. J'ai envie de frapper les murs, de jeter des meubles à travers la pièce, de casser la fenêtre, de… Juste… de ne pas être impuissant.

– Dis pas ça ! sanglote Hailee en essayant de m'attraper le poignet. On peut y arriver ! On peut te sauver ! Hein Ace, qu'on peut ?

Il s'immobilise enfin et hoche gravement la tête.

– On peut… On _va_ le faire. Fais-nous confiance, Eo.

Je secoue la tête mais ne dit rien. Ils comprendront d'eux-mêmes que c'est suicidaire. Plus rien ne peut m'aider.

– Vous en faites pas les gars, dis-je finalement avec un petit rire. Je vais pas leur rendre la tâche facile. Vous me connaissez… Ils ne se débarrasseront pas de moi si facilement. Ils vont regretter d'avoir ma grande gueule dans toutes les télévisions de Panem.


	22. S11 - Skyler Berg

Bonjour le peuple ! Comment ça va la vie ?

Bon, je vais aller droit au but, mdr. Merci à tous très chaleureusement de vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours aussi plaisir ! :D

Oceane246 : Hey ! Merci de ta review ! X3 Dommage que Rosaphyr ne te plaise pas plus que ça, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça changera d'ici l'arène :) Quant à Eodhan, en effet il est malchanceux. Bon, en même temps, on pourrait aussi dire que c'est un peu de sa faute de refuser de se faire une carte d'identité, mdr. Il doit s'en mordre les doigts :P

Et merci à Woo et Ljay qui sont des correctrices de tonnerre ! X)

Cette tribut vient de MonsterMaster, n'hésitez donc pas à taper dessus ! (meuh non, je blague, elle est attachante la gamine (de 17 ans)). L'hôtesse et le mentor viennent tous les deux de moi. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**MOISSONS DU SECTEUR ONZE**

_Une craintive soldate_

* * *

**Skyler Berg, 17 ans, Secteur 11**

Je m'écrase tête première sur le sol boueux et ferme la bouche de justesse pour ne rien avaler. Ma paume tombe directement sur le piège et un glapissement de douleur m'échappe.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Mes muscles sont endoloris, je tremble de partout, j'ai mal à la tête, au cœur, à l'esprit… Je préfère rester couchée dans la saleté et la vermine que de me relever pour affronter mon père. Il aboie ses ordres, et malgré le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, j'arrive à l'entendre.

– NÈGRE ! hurle-t-il, son mot clé pour ordonner à ses deux molosses d'attaquer.

Ces derniers grognent et je glisse dans la boue pour me mettre debout et courir. Ren est loin devant moi et me lance un sourire goguenard. J'entends un hurlement et me retourne. L'un des chiens a plaqué Mila au sol. J'aimerais l'aider, mais la règle de mon père est simple ; chacun pour soi, notre survie passe toujours avant celle des autres.

Je continue donc ma course, grimpe le mur de fortune créé exactement pour cette occasion. Je dois ensuite ramper sous des filets, m'emparer d'un fusil à peinture et tirer sur le mannequin. À force de m'entraîner ainsi depuis deux ans, je vise juste deux fois sur trois. Bien sûr, Ren a un meilleur score. Comme d'habitude.

Des sanglots retentissent dans mon dos. Mila geint, avachie au sol. L'un des molosses lui lèche la joue, mais ça ne la calme aucunement. Notre père s'arrête à côté d'elle, les bras croisés, loin d'être satisfait.

– Arrête de pleurer ! beugle-t-il de sa voix grave.

Mila pose ses deux mains noires de saletés sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses gémissements. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachent en partie son visage encore joufflu par l'enfance. Elle n'a que douze ans, mais il ne semble jamais le réaliser.

– Vous auriez pu faire mieux, grogne-t-il, me fixant en particulier. Skyler, c'était quoi cette chute merdique ?

– D-désolée…

Je baisse la tête et serre les poings, poisseuse de sueur et de boue. Je souffle pour déloger une brindille d'herbe sur mon nez. Je ne tremble pas, mais ça ne saurait tarder s'il continue de me faire des reproches. Je me déteste. Je suis incapable de lui tenir tête… Mais malgré mon mètre quatre-vingt de hauteur, je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. Il me surpasse largement, non seulement en grandeur, mais surtout en largeur. Moi je suis toute maigre, une vraie planche à balais.

Leevy… Ma grande sœur lui tenait tête. Elle était courageuse, et belle, et… Tellement meilleure que moi dans le rôle de l'aînée. Elle me manque. Je comprends pourquoi elle s'est enfuie, pourquoi elle ne peut jamais revenir, mais… J'aurais juste aimé qu'elle m'amène avec elle.

– Allez vous préparer pour la Moisson, crache notre père en s'éloignant.

Je me rends dans la salle de bain avec morosité, Ren et Mila non loin derrière moi. Je devrais être habituée maintenant. Depuis qu'il est revenu de son poste au District Onze en tant que Pacificateur, il nous entraîne comme dans le militaire. Lits de camps, entraînement aux fusils – même si suite à la rébellion ne se sont plus avec des vrais – parcours à obstacles, etc. Il nous réveille à l'aube tous les matins, et pendant trois heures, c'est un vrai enfer.

J'ignore pourquoi il fait cela, exactement. Peut-être sa rage envers moi. Après tout, il a dû s'enrôler chez les Pacificateurs pour payer mon opération. Petite, j'avais une malformation au cœur, et j'en serais morte sinon. Quand il est revenu du District, il… Il était bien pire qu'avant.

Nous prenons une douche chacune notre tour. Quand l'eau brûlante touche mes muscles épuisés, je gémis presque de plaisir. Mais j'ai peu de temps pour me laver, notre père a, bien entendu, mis une limite d'eau chaude que nous pouvons utiliser. Une fois cela terminé, je me glisse dans notre chambre commune pour m'habiller.

Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir et retiens une grimace de dégoût. Tout en moi est démesuré. Ma hauteur exagérée, ma maigreur, mon manque de forme féminine, mes cheveux trop blonds, courts et indomptables, mes yeux bleus globuleux qui me donnent souvent un air niais, mes taches de rousseur… Sans oublier mon teint cadavérique et les ecchymoses qui recouvrent mon corps à cause des entraînements.

Pas étonnant que les gens n'osent pas m'approcher.

Dans la penderie, les mêmes genres de tenues sont accrochées pour mes sœurs et moi. De larges pantalons noirs, des tee-shirts gris et des blousons kaki. Sans oublier les grosses bottes de cuir. Je termine d'enfiler celles-ci quand mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche sans attendre, il n'y a qu'une seule personne hors de cette maison qui connait le numéro.

– Leevy !

– Hey sœurette, murmure ma sœur. J'ai bien calculé j'espère ?

– Oui, pile à l'heure.

– Bien. Comment ça va ce matin ? Tu te sens prête pour la Moisson ?

– Ça ira.

– Et le Général ? questionne-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

– Un peu énervé, mais rien de nouveau. Il… Il continue de demander de tes nouvelles… mais il ne sait rien, t'en fais pas.

– Merci, Skyler, souffle-t-elle. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là aujourd'hui…

– N-non ! Non, ne t'en veux pas, je comprends. S'il t'attrape…

Leevy s'est enfuie il y a quelques mois avec son petit ami. S'ils voulaient être ensemble, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Notre père est très… intolérant. Milor est un noir, et ça ne lui plaît pas. Pas du tout. Tant et si bien qu'on craignait qu'il ne tue Milor. Il en serait capable, vraiment. Alors Leevy s'est enfuie avec l'amour de sa vie. J'ignore où elle vit, et c'est mieux qu'elle ne me dise rien. J'espère vraiment qu'elle pourra trouver le bonheur.

– Je sais, me coupe-t-elle tristement. Un jour… Je te jure, un jour je trouverai un moyen d'envoyer ce salaud en prison.

– M-mais… il est notre père, quand même…

– Skyler… soupire-t-elle. On ne lui doit rien, tu m'entends ? Il n'a pas le droit de traiter ses enfants ainsi, et il n'a pas le droit de te tenir responsable des décisions qu'il a prises de lui-même.

– Je plains maman, tu sais ? Je veux dire… Quand elle l'a épousé, il ne devait pas être comme ça. Sinon… Sinon, pourquoi elle serait tombée amoureuse…

– Ou peut-être qu'elle ne croit pas mériter mieux. Comme toi, Skyler. Tu mérites mieux que lui comme père. Tu devrais t'enfuir aussi. Je te prendrais chez moi quand tu veux !

– Et les autres ? Je ne veux pas…

Je me tais. Si je dis que ce serait les abandonner, Leevy s'en voudrait encore. Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes aussi, puis se ressaisit.

– Ren ne vit que pour plaire au Général, ça ne la dérangerait pas. Moins on est, plus elle peut l'avoir pour elle-même. Et maman resterait aussi. Elle l'aime, aussi pathétique que ce soit.

– Et Mila ?

Elle soupire, et j'entends en bruit de fond Milor qui lui demande si tout va bien.

– Je sais, je sais… finit-elle par dire. Si seulement on avait des preuves qu'il nous bat ou un truc du genre… On pourrait s'en débarrasser pour de bon… Là on n'a rien, vu qu'il ne nous touche jamais lui-même…

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en prison. C'est à cause de ma maladie s'il s'est retrouvé chez les Pacificateurs, et dans le district Onze en plus. C'est ma faute s'il est devenu… _ça_. À l'autre bout du fil, Leevy soupire à nouveau.

– En tout cas. Prends soin de toi, sœurette. Et pour la Moisson… ne stresse pas trop, ok ? Ça passera vite, et il y a tellement de participants, en plus…

– Je m'inquiète pas. Merci Leevy… d'avoir pris la peine…

J'entends un hoquet derrière moi et me retourne d'un bond en échappant le téléphone. Ren me lance un regard triomphant et me pointe du doigt.

– Je le savais ! J'étais sûre que vous étiez encore en contact ! Attends que papa le sache, la raclée qu'il va te donner !

Elle se précipite hors de la chambre. Ça me prend quelques secondes pour comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Si elle raconte tout à notre père, il va me forcer à tout dire ! Il va peut-être débusquer Leevy !

Je me mets immédiatement à courir, rattrapant en trois grandes enjambées ma sœur. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine, mais je lui attrape le poignet avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

– Lâche-moi, sale traître ! Papa t'a demandé tellement de fois…

– R-ren… Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît ! Il va t-tuer Milor ! Et p-peut-être même Leevy !

– Mais je m'en fous du nègre ! Qu'il crève ! Leevy est une idiote. Elle mérite d'être punie. Personne n'abandonne sa famille, c'est une règle d'or !

Elle se détache brutalement de mon emprise et sprint en direction de la cuisine. Je la suis de près, mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Je dois me résigner. Nous débouchons dans la pièce juste à temps pour voir notre père gifler maman. Elle pose une main sur sa joue, les larmes aux yeux.

– Es-tu vraiment en train de me défier ? rugit-il, rouge de colère.

– S'il te plaît… elle… elle va mourir… sanglote maman en se recroquevillant.

– LA FERME !

Je me raidis et vois du coin de l'œil que Ren aussi. Elle fait souvent la fière, mais je sais qu'elle a peur de notre père, elle aussi. Un coup est si vite parti, après tout.

– Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est moi qui prends les décisions, dans cette maison, assène notre père en nous fixant les unes après les autres. Compris ?!

Je hoche faiblement la tête. Mila, qui se tenait dans le coin opposé, se jette soudain dans les bras de maman en sanglotant. Ren et moi échangeons un regard interloqué. Nous restons tous silencieux un long moment, puis il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

– Allons à la Moisson maintenant. Et toi, continue-t-il en pointant ma mère. T'as intérêt à rien dire.

Elle hoche la tête et risque un coup d'œil terrorisé dans ma direction. Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il m'attrape brusquement par l'avant-bras pour me traîner hors de la maison, les autres non loin derrière nous.

Au moins, une bonne chose est sortie de tout ça. Ren n'a rien dit à propos de Leevy. Même elle sait que si elle révèle tout à notre père alors qu'il est dans cet état, il risque réellement de me tuer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je me promène à travers la foule de jeunes la tête baissée et les épaules crispées. Chaque personne qui me bouscule me fait sursauter. Je déteste les rassemblements comme celui-ci. Tout le monde me regarde de travers parce que je suis trop grande, que mes yeux sont trop globuleux et que mes vêtements sont si peu à la mode.

À l'école, on m'appelle l'idiote du village, une vieille expression de l'ancien monde. Tout ça parce que je suis dyslexique. L'écriture et la lecture, ça ne fonctionne pas pour moi. Enfin… Il faudrait plutôt dire que rien ne fonctionne, dans ma vie. Je suis nulle dans tout ce que j'entreprends. L'idiote de l'école, la déception de ma famille, la grande sœur incompétente…

Les larmes menacent de déborder, mais je les retiens en enfonçant les ongles dans mes paumes. Je trouve enfin un endroit de la section des dix-sept ans moins paqueté. La place est déjà pleine et la Moisson devrait commencer d'un moment à l'autre. Je suis contente que Leevy ait dix-neuf ans, au moins elle n'est pas éligible.

– Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Hunger Games, commence une femme sur la scène, attirant mon attention. Puisse le sort vous être favorable. Mon nom est Mitsu Callan, je suis l'hôtesse de ce Secteur.

Elle doit être dans la trentaine, mais c'est difficile à distinguer avec tout son maquillage. Elle porte une magnifique tenue, très colorée. Ça ressemble à un peignoir, mais en beaucoup plus élaboré. La ceinture autour de sa taille est énorme et attachée en un nœud complexe dans son dos. À ses pieds, elle a des drôles sandales aux plates-formes très élevées. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais forment une coiffure incompréhensible, ornés de toutes sortes de bijouterie. Et son visage… Elle ressemble à une poupée, tout simplement. Les lèvres rouges, la peau blanche, les joues rosies…

Elle se tient très droite, sans expression particulière, alors qu'elle récite le Traité de Trahison. Puis elle présente poliment le mentor, Naïzer Sharr. Celui-ci incline la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'elle annonce le début du tirage. Je suis terrorisée. Leevy a beau m'assurer que tout se passera bien, on ne sait jamais. J'ai eu une malchance poisse toute ma vie, qui dit qu'elle ne s'appliquera pas cette fois-ci encore ? Et si jamais Mila ou Ren sont tirées au sort… Je devrai me porter volontaire, non ? Je suis leur grande sœur après tout…

Sauf que… Je… Je ne veux pas participer aux Jeux. Je ne veux vraiment pas.

Mitsu plonge la main et attrape un petit papier. Il y a en des milliers et des milliers dans le bol. Ça ne sera pas moi. Ni mes sœurs. Les chances sont si minimes !

– Adas Solis. Monte donc me rejoindre, chère.

J'expire soudain, et je sens mon corps entier se détendre. Ça y est, c'est fini. Je ne vais pas être tribut. Tout va bien. Une fille sort de la section des quinze ans. Elle semble terrorisée. J'ai pitié d'elle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être satisfaite. Mieux elle que moi.

– MA FILLE SE PORTE VOLONTAIRE ! beugle une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je me retourne au quart de tour, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Mon père a réussi à se glisser parmi les jeunes, et bientôt son regard tombe sur moi. Je recule d'instinct, tremblant de tout mon corps. Il ne va quand même pas… non… Non, non, non…

– MA FILLE SKYLER BERG SE PORTE VOLONTAIRE !

Deux Thraxs l'interceptent, mais il les repousse facilement. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'a eu aucun mal à s'enrôler chez les Pacificateurs. Il est une vraie armoire à glace, et il sait se battre.

– SKYLER ! vocifère-t-il de plus belle en se dirigeant vers moi.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne peut pas… Il n'est pas question…

– FAIS-LE, TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Il continue de me fixer avec insistance. Cette fois, les larmes débordent. Je serre les poings, baisse les yeux. Les autres autour de moi s'écartent.

– Alors… Y a-t-il une volontaire ? intervient la voix parfaitement calme de l'hôtesse. Sinon, j'aimerais continuer en paix, oui ?

Je redresse la tête. Son regard est toujours sur moi. Je peux y voir les menaces qui y dansent, si je refuse de suivre ses ordres. Et puis, pourquoi pas après tout ? Dans les Hunger Games, j'ai peut-être une minuscule chance de survivre, et sinon ma mort sera rapide. Avec mon père… Ma vie deviendra un vrai enfer si je ne le fais pas. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Et… Et peut-être que comme ça… Il m'aimera enfin ?

Je lève lentement la main. Elle tremble violemment et je sais que tout le monde s'en rend compte. Mais je n'y peux rien. D'une voix chevrotante, le ventre noué, je prononce les mots qui me condamnent à participer aux Jeux. À mourir.

– J-je me porte v-volont-taire…

Une haie se forme pour me permettre de me rendre sur l'estrade. J'avance pas à pas, me maudissant tout le long. Idiote, idiote, idiote. Faible, lâche, impuissante… Leevy et moi on riait souvent que Ren était le parfait petit soldat, mais en réalité, c'est moi, le soldat. Incapable de m'affirmer, incapable de dire non. Je suis les ordres aveuglément, ayant trop peur des représailles.

Je me dégoûte.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passe comme dans un rêve. Un gamin maigrichon de treize ans est mon partenaire de Secteur, mais je lui porte à peine attention. J'ai envie de vomir, le soleil m'aveugle, la sueur perle sur mon front, mon ventre est si noué que j'en ai des crampes…

Ma main est plus que moite quand je serre celle du garçon. La sienne est froide et sèche. Des larmes perlent à ses yeux et il se détache aussi rapidement que possible. Mitsu annonce la fin de la Moisson. Encadrée par des Thraxs, je suis amenée vers une petite maison aménagée pour les adieux. En chemin, je vomis de la bile, n'ayant rien mangé depuis hier.

Je vomis à nouveau une fois dans une pièce aménagée austèrement. Rien ne sort cette fois, et je me retrouve accroupie au-dessus d'une corbeille à avoir haut-le-cœur après haut-le-cœur.

C'est ainsi que me retrouve ma famille quand elle arrive. Mon père me lance un regard dégoûté. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie de me relever. Ma mère et Mila pleurent abondamment, mais aucune des deux n'ose m'approcher.

Ren s'avance lentement, puis s'agenouille devant moi. Elle sort un petit mouchoir pour essuyer mon front en sueur.

– Je suis désolée, chuchote-t-elle, faisant dos à notre père. Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ? Ne meurs pas, grande sœur.

Son visage se crispe, elle retient ses larmes tant bien que mal. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Elle se relève et croise les bras, se plaçant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Ne nous fais pas honte, se contente de dire mon père.

Et comme une lâche, je hoche la tête. La bonne petite soldate jusqu'au bout.

Pathétique.

Ils partent peu de temps après. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens vide. Complètement vide. Je n'ai même pas d'amis, ou de connaissance, qui voudrait me rendre visite. Seulement une famille de dingues qui ne m'aime pas tant que ça.

Mais à ma grande surprise, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Milor se glisse dans la pièce, la mine sérieuse. Je relève la tête, puis me remets sur mes pieds en tremblant. Il me rejoint en trois enjambées à peine et me soutient avec un doux sourire.

– Ta sœur m'envoie. Elle a trop peur de se faire prendre par votre père…

– Elle… elle sait d-déjà ?

– Elle est venue à la Moisson déguisée. Au cas où. Elle veut te dire… Te dire que c'est ta chance d'être libre. Que tu ne dois pas perdre espoir.

Je secoue la tête, de nouvelles larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

– C'est g-gentil de sa part, m-mais… J-je… Je suis pas assez f-forte…

– Tu es forte, m'interrompt-il fermement. Tu as une grande force enfouie en toi, il suffit de la trouver. Tu peux le faire, Skyler. Tu as un bon instinct de survie, tu es habituée aux conditions de vie difficiles. Tu es une survivante.

J'éclate en sanglots et m'effondre dans ses bras. Il caresse mes cheveux en chuchotant des encouragements. Quand finalement je me suis calmée, il me tend une lettre.

– De la part de ta sœur. Elle l'a écrit dès qu'elle a compris que tu étais tribut. Elle veut que tu l'ouvres juste avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

– M-mais ma dyslexie, j-je…

– Quelqu'un pourra la lire pour toi.

– M-merci… Dis… Dis à ma sœur q-que je l'aime.

– Promis. Courage, Skyler. On croit en toi.

Il s'éclipse peu de temps après. Une fois seule, un nouveau haut-le-cœur me prend. Je serre la lettre dans mon poing, et ferme les yeux en attendant que ça passe. Ils croient en moi. Ils croient en moi alors que je n'ai moi-même aucune confiance. Je ne dois pas les décevoir.


	23. S11 - Aindreis Wolfgang

Re ! Alors alors... Ce tribut nous vient de Fleur-rose64, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Woo et Ljay pour leur super correction ! *coeur*

Sur une autre note, les deux dernières moissons vont être postées ce mercredi ! Êtes-vous prêts ? ~~

Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me faire plaisir ! X3

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR ONZE**

_Un agile magicien_

* * *

**Aindreis Wolfgang, 13 ans, Secteur 11**

Mon père enlève brièvement son haut-de-forme afin d'aplatir ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Puis il caresse sa moustache avec un sourire espiègle en direction d'Adelize. Elle attrape une carte, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

– Bien, bien, l'encourage-t-il gentiment. Maintenant donne-la moi, chérie.

Ma petite sœur observe attentivement ses gestes alors qu'il remue le paquet. Les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, elle applaudit quand il jette en l'air toutes les cartes. À trois ans, on peut vraiment être impressionné par n'importe quoi. Je croise les bras, assis sur mon tabouret habituel.

– Tiens, je… je ne la trouve plus…

Il a un rire nerveux et me lance un coup d'œil contrit. Je soupire. Il a encore raté son tour. Dire que je l'admirais aveuglément comme ma sœur quand j'étais petit. C'est donc ça grandir ? Voir les fautes de nos parents, se mettre à les tenir responsables de notre éducation foireuse ?

– Ça doit être l'âge qui me rattrape, s'excuse-t-il en posant un doigt sur le nez d'Adelize pour la faire rire. Mais t'en fais pas princesse, je vais quand même devenir célèbre.

– Oui ! s'exclame-t-elle avec excitation. Pa'ce papa a la magie de son côté !

– Exactement ! Comme tu es intelligente !

Il la prend dans ses bras, la soulève dans les airs. Elle éclate de son rire enfantin, aux anges, alors qu'il se met à la balancer d'un bout à l'autre du petit atelier. Je grince des dents. À cause de son rêve d'être célèbre, notre famille est en ruine. Maman arrive à peine à nous nourrir en travaillant des heures de fou dans un restaurant merdique. Alors que lui se contente de pratiquer ses petits tours de magie qui ne lui ont jamais rapporté d'argent. Et maman le laisse faire. Elle aime son magicien, dit-elle souvent avec un petit sourire.

C'est vrai que j'admirais mon père avant, que je voulais être comme lui. C'était exotique, un père magicien. Les autres enfants à l'école m'enviaient tous. C'est bien pour ça que je me suis mis à faire de la magie. Et j'ai beaucoup de talent, aussi. Je fais régulièrement des spectacles dans les rues marchandes, pour faire un peu de sous. Juste de quoi avoir une petite réserve si on se retrouve dans le rouge.

Mais je ne deviendrai jamais un magicien professionnel comme mon père. Je vais faire des études, me trouver un métier qui paie bien. Acheter un restaurant à ma mère qu'elle pourra gérer elle-même. Envoyer Adelize dans la meilleure école qui soit. Nous acheter une grande maison, plutôt que ce minuscule appartement.

Je vais être responsable, moi.

J'entends alors ma mère qui commence à chanter doucement de la cuisine. Je quitte immédiatement l'atelier pour la rejoindre. Être en la présence de mon père me fatigue maintenant, j'ai trop de frustration que je n'arrive pas à exprimer.

Les paroles qu'elle chantonne sont pleines de mélancolie, et soudain sa voix se brise en plein milieu. Elle me fait dos quand je la rejoins, et je lui touche l'épaule d'un geste hésitant. Elle se tourne vers moi, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Sur ses joues coulent de délicates larmes et ses yeux bleus nuit – Adelize et moi avons hérité de cette couleur – sont rouges et gonflés.

– Maman ?

C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer devant moi, et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Elle semble toujours si forte et pleine d'énergie, prête à supporter son mari jusqu'au bout du monde, peu importe ce que ça lui en coûte. Je m'approche d'un pas et l'observe de plus près. Ses longs cheveux noirs habituellement bouclés et scintillants sont attachés dans un lâche chignon. Ils sont ternes, secs. Elle a d'énormes cernes et son teint est d'un blanc maladif.

Je ne suis pas idiot, bien sûr. J'entends leurs disputes chuchotées au milieu de la nuit, les éclats de voix vite tus afin de ne pas réveiller Adelize. Je sais que nous avons de sérieux problèmes financiers. Que l'atmosphère est beaucoup plus lourde depuis la défaite du Capitole.

– Désolée, murmure-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour te montrer ça.

Ses traits se plissent comme si elle retient un sanglot. Ému, je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

– Je suis content. Ça veut dire que je suis assez âgé pour m'occuper un peu de toi aussi.

– Oh, mon chou…

Elle pose une main froide sur ma joue, puis me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer de toutes ses forces.

– Ça veut dire que tu es assez vieux pour comprendre que rien n'est parfait, et je le regrette amèrement. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te protéger de toutes les horreurs de la vie, tu sais ? Que tu restes naïf et heureux pour toujours, comme ta sœur.

– Je sais, maman. C'est encore des histoires d'argent ?

Elle se détache de moi et sourit avec tendresse.

– Ça passera. Une fois les Jeux terminés, les clients reviendront au restaurant. C'est une période difficile, c'est tout… Et puis les taxes des Districts rongent dans nos réserves. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Aindreis. Je travaillerai quelques heures de plus et tout ira bien.

– Pourquoi tu demandes pas à papa de se trouver un vrai travail aussi, hein ?

Elle lève la main pour me couper dans mon élan. Elle sait que quand je m'emporte sur ce sujet, j'en ai toujours long à dire.

– Ton père a une passion et je la respecte. J'aimerais tant que tu puisses faire de même.

– Mais avec lui, on dirait que sa passion passe avant sa famille ! C'est pas normal !

Elle secoue tristement la tête et se détourne pour se remettre à la cuisine. Avec un soupir, je décide de l'aider. Nous travaillons dans un silence confortable, dans la pièce d'à côté je peux entendre le rire d'Adelize et ça me remonte un peu le moral.

– Aindreis, je voulais te dire… Je suis désolée, que tu aies dû prendre des tesserae, chuchote ma mère.

– Et tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. On en avait besoin, je comprends ça.

– Mais si jamais…

– Quelques papiers en plus ne risquent pas de changer grand-chose, maman.

– Tu es courageux, mon grand. Je suis fière de toi. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Kirikou, mon chien, fait alors irruption dans la pièce, nous coupant dans notre conversation. Je me baisse pour le caresser et il jappe avec énergie, me tournant autour. J'adresse un petit sourire à ma mère.

– Va donc te préparer, je crois qu'il veut une marche, rigole-t-elle.

J'attrape une tranche de pain et l'enfourne dans ma bouche tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. J'attrape mon sac et croise mon reflet dans le miroir. Je semble encore mécontent, mes sourcils sont froncés et mon regard est las. Mes cheveux bruns sont plus ébouriffés que jamais et je tente de les dompter en vain.

J'attrape les tresses bleues, vertes et rouges implantées au niveau de ma nuque et les replace par-dessus mon épaule. Puis je trace le tatouage de serpent autour de mon cou. Je me le suis fait peu de temps après la rébellion, pour signifier que le Capitole est maintenant pris à la gorge par les Districts.

Jules, mon meilleur ami, trouve que je suis trop sérieux pour mon âge.

Kirikou jappe à nouveau, me sortant de mes pensées. Je lui attache sa laisse, et après un « À plus tard » à l'adresse de ma famille, je quitte la maison. Je vais d'abord dans le parc à chien et observe Kirikou courir dans tous les sens avec morosité. J'envoie un message à Jules et Alessandra pour leur donner rendez-vous, et ils me rejoignent peu de temps après.

– Comment ça va en cette si belle matinée ? s'exclame mon ami avec une bonne humeur accablante.

– Tu te rends compte que c'est la Moisson aujourd'hui, non ?

– Mais le soleil est si haut dans le ciel ! Les oiseaux chantent ! Les filles ont des décolletés !

Alessandra rit doucement et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis adresse un timide sourire à ma petite amie. Nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant huit mois, mais j'ignore si c'est vraiment une relation. Nous n'avons même pas échangé un baiser. Le plus qu'on a fait est de se tenir la main. Elle est plus comme une bonne amie, en vrai. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et j'ai accepté. C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter en sa présence.

– Alors, quels sont les plans, ô grand maître magicien ? s'enquiert Jules en se laisser tomber nonchalamment sur le banc d'en face.

– J'ai un nouveau tour que j'aimerais essayer, j'ai besoin de ton assistance.

– Tout ce que tu veux, je suis à ton service ! Tant que ça n'a rien de sexuel, parce que je suis uniquement aux filles, hein.

– Haha.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et caresse Kirikou qui vient de s'asseoir à ses pieds.

–Tu vas faire ça avant la Moisson ?

– Oui, au cas où…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, et Alessandra tremble légèrement à côté de moi. Autant faire le plus d'argent possible. Si jamais je suis tiré au sort, au moins j'aurai quelque chose à donner à mes parents. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ce sont mes économies depuis deux ou trois ans.

J'entreprends de montrer mon tour, et Jules s'entraîne afin de m'aider adéquatement. Puis nous nous rendons dans notre rue habituelle. Elle est moins bondée qu'à l'ordinaire, mais nous arrivons tout de même à rassembler un petit groupe de spectateurs. C'est surtout Jules qui s'y connait dans ce domaine. J'ignore comment il fait, mais il arrive toujours à attirer les gens sans aucun effort. Je lui envie cela, parfois.

Alessandra se promène avec un chapeau à l'envers, afin de récolter la monnaie, pendant que j'exécute mon numéro. Je me prends bientôt à sourire joyeusement. La magie a toujours le don de me remonter le moral. Je comprends bien la passion de mon père, dans ces moments. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je la ferais passer avant tout le reste comme lui.

La matinée passe ainsi tranquillement. La Moisson a lieu à onze heures trente dans notre secteur. À onze heures, je range mon matériel, satisfait du petit montant d'argent que j'ai gagné. J'en donne une part à Jules. Il le mérite.

– C'était génial, s'enthousiasme Alessandra en s'accrochant à mon bras. Tu fais jamais d'erreur en plus, c'est fou.

– Évidemment, c'est un génie dans ce domaine, commente Jules. Et moi je vais être ton riche manager !

– Tu peux toujours rêver, ouais.

Alessandra ricane alors que Jules pose une main choquée sur son cœur.

– Tu vas m'abandonner ? Me laisser tout seul derrière, comme une vieille chaussette trouée ? Notre épique amitié ne veut-elle rien dire pour toi ?!

– La ferme Jules, dis-je d'une voix faussement exaspérée en retenant mon sourire tant bien que mal.

– Je veux un divorce ! Je suis maltraité !

– On est pas mariés, imbécile !

– Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens plus de notre folle nuit d'amour ? hoquète-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

– Drei ! me crie soudain Alessandra.

– Quoi ?!

– T'as osé me tromper ?!

– Techniquement, c'est moi qu'il a trompé, rectifie Jules d'un air blessé. Vu qu'on s'est mariés quand on avait quatre ans.

Je lève les bras en l'air et soupire bruyamment.

– C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

– Presque ! réplique Jules.

– Donc vous avez eu une folle nuit d'amour à quatre ans ? questionne Alessandra, pliée en deux tant elle rit.

– Je veux rien entendre de plus ! Et c'est pas toi qui disais que tu étais strictement aux hommes y'a pas longtemps ?!

Je m'éloigne à grands pas, mon chien sur les talons, ignorant le « Mais c'était si magique ! » de mon meilleur ami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Et je te dis pas l'engin qu'il avait à quatre ans, ma vieille…

– Sérieux, vous en avez pas marre de parler d'une nuit imaginaire ?

– I…Imaginaire ?! s'écrie Jules en faisant sursauter les jeunes autour de nous. Tu oses appeler la plus belle expérience de ma vie une nuit _imaginaire_ ?!

Alessandra est tout simplement morte de rire. Elle essaie de reprendre son souffle tant bien mal, et malgré moi je me mets aussi à rire devant l'air dramatique de Jules. Il est complètement ridicule. Mais c'est pour ça que j'aime autant être en sa présence, j'imagine. Même face à la Moisson imminente, il arrive me détendre.

Parlant de celle-ci… Je lève les yeux vers la scène, où l'hôtesse tapote le micro brièvement pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionne. Ça va bientôt commencer.

Je reprends immédiatement mon sérieux, et devant mon expression impassible, mes deux amis font de même. Alessandra place sa main dans la mienne avec un petit sourire que je lui retourne.

– Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Hunger Games. Puisse le sort vous être favorable.

L'hôtesse, Mitsu Callan, entreprend de se présenter. Puis elle récite le Traité de Trahison, et se tourne ensuite vers l'homme derrière elle. Il est le mentor de notre Secteur, Naïzer Sharr. Il semble être dans le début trentaine, plutôt grand et bien bâti, mais loin d'être une armoire à glace. Ses courts cheveux blonds sont impeccablement peignés et ses yeux gris pétillent de bonne humeur alors qu'il incline la tête.

Tout le long, je sens l'anxiété s'emparer de moi lentement mais sûrement. Je me sens de plus en plus rigide, tente de redresser mon dos autant que possible. Ce qui n'est pas beaucoup.

Il y a deux ans, j'ai été poussé par accident dans une vitrine et je me suis retrouvé avec une cicatrice partant du bas du dos pour se terminer au niveau de ma nuque. Puisque notre famille est plutôt pauvre, je n'ai pas pu la faire disparaître. Et en plus de cela, elle me force à garder le dos un peu courbé.

– Le tirage, maintenant. Êtes-vous prêts ?

Mitsu s'avance avec une grâce impressionnante vu ses habillements. Elle prend un papier dans le grand bol de verre. Alessandra me serre la main jusqu'à ce que ce soit douloureux, mais je ne la lâche pas.

– Adas Solis. Monte donc me rejoindre, chère.

J'expire, soulagé. Un sur trois qui est sain et sauf. Alors qu'une fille sort de la section des quinze ans, il y a soudain une commotion. Un homme ordonne à sa fille de se porter volontaire, et je reste interloqué devant une telle horreur. Quel genre de parent agirait ainsi ? Même si j'ai des difficultés avec mon père, je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille. C'est tout simplement inimaginable.

Finalement, une grande fille aux courts cheveux blonds lève timidement la main et se porte volontaire. Elle tremble de tous ses membres. Alessandra pleure silencieusement à côté de moi. Même Jules a une mine d'enterrement. Ces Jeux sont si injustes. Ce n'est pas comme si nous les enfants sommes responsables de ce que nos parents et ancêtres ont fait subir aux Districts. Nous ne méritons pas cette punition !

– Au tour des garçons, n'est-ce pas ? dit l'hôtesse une fois que la dénommée Skyler se tient à sa gauche.

Elle attrape un papier tout aussi rapidement que pour les filles, elle semble pressée de finir la cérémonie. Mon souffle s'accélère et je crois bien que je suis en train de broyer la main d'Alessandra, mais elle ne dit rien.

– Aindreis Wolfgang !

Jules a un hoquet d'horreur et de grosses larmes se mettent immédiatement à couler le long de mes joues. J'inspire brusquement et lâche la main d'Alessandra. Elle a une expression d'horreur qui doit être semblable à la mienne.

J'avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Un pied à la fois. Ne réfléchis pas trop. Juste… un pied à la fois. Je trébuche sur la première marche de l'estrade, mais me rattrape de justesse.

Je pleure toujours. J'aimerais paraître fort, brave… Indépendant. Mais… Mais je n'ai que treize ans… Je… Je n'ai encore rien accompli… Je n'ai pas acheté un restaurant pour ma mère. Je n'ai pas envoyé ma sœur dans la meilleure école du Capitole… Je n'ai même pas encore embrassé Alessandra…

Les larmes sortent de plus belle. Je me place aux côtés de l'hôtesse, les membres engourdis. Plus rien ne semble faire de sens. Mon monde entier s'effondre.

Je… je vais… mourir ? À treize ans ? Juste comme ça ? Parce que des gens pleins de rage ont voté, là comme ça, un jour. Comme si de rien n'était, ils m'ont condamné. Sans aucun remord, sans penser aux conséquences pour nous.

Parce que le Capitole doit être puni.

Mitsu nous demande de nous serrer la main. Je me tourne vers l'autre tribut. Elle semble aussi perdue que moi. Elle est en sueur, et le contact gluant me donne un frisson de dégoût. Mais vraiment, c'est la situation au complet qui me répugne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je me perds dans les bras de maman et m'abandonne aux sanglots. J'aurai le temps d'être fort plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis juste… Un gamin de treize ans terrorisé. Elle pleure aussi, et elle ne cesse de s'excuser à mon oreille. Je lève les yeux vers papa. Il renifle bruyamment et s'approche, Adelize dans les bras.

– Fiston…

Maman me relâche à contre cœur et me caresse tendrement les cheveux. Je cherche le regard de mon père et le fixe sérieusement.

– P-papa… Tu… Tu dois t'occuper de maman et d'Adelize, ok ? C'est… c'est pas le temps de faire de la magie… sérieusement…

Un million de rides semblent se former sur son visage. Il lève des mains tremblantes vers moi, me prend les épaules.

– J-je te le promets.

Je hoche la tête, ravale un sanglot.

– J'ai peur… J'ai peur, mais… Mais je ne vais pas vous faire honte. C'est promis.

Maman s'effondre par terre, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Papa s'accroupit aussi. Adelize pleure, hurle presque. Et jusqu'à la fin des adieux, nous nous contentons de nous serrer les uns contre les autres à même le sol. Mes parents tentent de me rassurer, de m'encourager, mais ils en sont incapables.

Nous savons tous que je n'ai aucune chance de survie. Pas à mon âge et pas contre les vingt-trois autres tributs qui chercheront tous à avoir ma peau.

Les Thraxs doivent les tirer hors de la pièce de force, et je m'accroche pathétiquement à ma mère. J'ai honte de me comporter de façon si enfantine, mais… j'ai juste… trop peur…

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas aller dans l'arène. Je ne veux pas combattre d'autres tributs. Je ne veux pas avoir des mutations à mes trousses. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

Je ne veux pas _mourir_.

C'est injuste. C'est trop injuste !


	24. S12 - Alvaro Jimenez

Hey le peuple ! Pardon du retard pour poster ces dernières moissons :S J'ai attrapé un gros rhume lundi et... j'avais plus l'énergie de répondre aux reviews ^^' Maaais, alas, voici les DEUX DERNIÈRES MOISSONS ! \o/ DANSONS !

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je sais que vous êtes très occupés et ça me fait vraiment, vraiment chaud au cœur ! *cœurs x3 millions* Je vous envoie tout l'amour du monde !

Oceane246 : Merci de ta revieeew :3 Eh oui, les tesserae, ça aurait été préférable pour la pauvre Skyler ! Pour Aindreis, j'ai fait exprès de montrer quand dans une situation pareille, y'a pas moyen d'ignorer son âge. Franchement, à treize ans, tu te caches dans les jupons de ta mère, que tu te l'avoues ou non.

Guest : Merci l'inconnu(e) ! True, ils sont mal barrés, mais bon... tout comme les 22 autres, mdr.

Il y a eu pas mal de... changements de dernières minutes avec ce tribut (certains en ont entendus parler). Et en fin de compte, c'est Jay et moi qui l'avons créé. Nous sommes au courant qu'il est très clichés dans sa culture, mais c'est justement fait exprès, car en prenant l'idée qu'il vienne d'un ancien peuple, on s'est imaginées que sa famille se serait accrochée à leurs coutumes et valeurs de façon exagérée afin de ne pas les perdre. Donc voilà. L'hôte est la création de Jay, et le mentor vient de Zod'a ! X)

Merci à Woo et Jay pour la super correction de la mort qui tue, et pour tous les conseils afin de créer ce tribut ! *cœur*

Enjoy ! (btw, le titre est une dédicace pour Jay)

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR DOUZE**

_Un étalon ibérique_

* * *

**Alvaro Jimenez, 16 ans, Secteur 12**

– T'as fini ?

– Patience, Alvaro, soupire ma mère en continuant de comptabiliser les billets.

Une calculatrice à la main, elle tente de déterminer ce que représente le pourcentage demandé par oncle Timo. Je gratte les cordes de ma guitare distraitement et elle penche la tête au rythme de la mélodie toute simple.

_« Je l'ai croisée dans une rue passante,_

_Elle était ravissante,_

_Et ses poches étaient pleines,_

_Quelle veine._

_Un clin d'œil, un sourire, un baiser,_

_Elle était apprivoisée._

_On a copulé comme des animaux,_

_De quoi dire bravissimo, »_

– Alvaro ! s'écrie ma mère d'un ton horrifié, mais je continue ma chanson improvisée en l'ignorant.

_« Mon tiroir dans sa commode,_

_Je l'avais la bonne méthode._

_Et quand je l'ai quittée,_

_J'avais un chèque signé,_

_Pour sauver une petite sœur mourante,_

_Pourtant inexistante._

_Et ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une escroquerie,_

_Bien réussie. »_

– Je pourrais me passer de tes prouesses sexuelles, tu sais ? soupire ma mère en me lançant un regard exaspéré.

– Hey, c'est pas moi qui choisis les proies ! Apparemment, elle est la fille d'un avocat qui fait chier notre famille. Oncle Timo voulait qu'on lui prouve qu'on peut avoir accès à sa fille à tout moment, mais vu qu'il est pas fan de la violence…

– Je sais tout ça. Mais dans mon cœur, ta sœur et toi resterez toujours d'innocents jeunots sans expérience.

– Attends, tu dis ça alors que Willa couche avec un client en ce moment même ?

– Va donc la chercher d'ailleurs, elle ne m'a pas encore donnée sa part. Tu dois aller voir Timo avant la Moisson, donc vaut mieux se dépêcher.

Je fais une grimace mais dépose ma guitare et vais rejoindre ma sœur sans rechigner. Je peux entendre les cris avant même d'entrer dans la pièce tamisée. L'odeur d'encens m'assaille dès que j'ouvre discrètement la porte. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé en me bouchant les oreilles. Entendre ma sœur avoir un orgasme – aussi faux soit-il – ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes souhaits.

Ils quittent la chambre peu de temps après. C'est un couple qui se glisse au-dehors sous les adieux langoureux de Willa. Elle s'approche ensuite de moi et s'allume une cigarette après avoir enfilé un peignoir.

– Laisse-moi deviner. Ils voulaient savoir quand viendrait leur premier enfant, dis-je, moqueur.

– Non, en fait la femme voulait savoir si son fiancé la tromperait un jour, et lui… Lui voulait juste coucher avec deux filles à la fois en toute impunité.

– Et tu leur as dit quoi ?

– Que tous les hommes trompent leur femme.

– Elle avait pas l'air mécontente pourtant…

– Je lui ai assuré que tant qu'ils viennent me voir, son mari ne cherchera pas la compagnie d'autres femmes.

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, un sourire en coin alors qu'elle m'observe. Je lève un sourcil pour l'encourager à parler.

– Stressé pour la Moisson ?

– Willa… c'est moi, ton frère… Alvaro, dis-je d'un ton suffisant.

– Bon point. T'es trop idiot pour t'inquiéter. Tu viens pour l'argent ? J'ai fait une bonne somme cette semaine, tu diras à oncle Timo que j'aimerais une pause d'une ou deux semaines bientôt.

– Je lui passerai le message. Je peux rien te promettre par contre. Je te jure, il est beaucoup trop sérieux.

– En même temps, s'il ne l'était pas on se serait tous fait arrêter par les Thraxs depuis longtemps. La survie de notre famille dépend de lui.

– Je sais, je sais. Les anciens sont importants, il faut les respecter, bla, bla, bla.

– Je suis sérieuse, m'interrompt-elle en posant une main sur mon poignet.

– Je sais, sœurette.

Elle acquiesce, puis sort une liasse de billets de je-ne-sais-où, que je glisse dans mes poches. Elle dépose ensuite un léger baiser sur ma joue et me chasse hors de chez elle quand je me demande à voix haute avec quoi exactement ses lèvres ont été en contact aujourd'hui.

Je rejoins ma mère en riant. Elle me jauge de haut en bas alors que je lui tends la main pour qu'elle me donne l'argent.

– C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vas t'habiller pour la Moisson ?

– Quoi, t'aimes pas ?

Je baisse les yeux sur ma chemise délavée aux motifs colorés, mon gilet noir sans manche, mes jeans troués et mes bottes usées. Sans oublier les nombreuses bagues, colliers et bracelets, ainsi que mon bandeau bleu marine duquel s'échappent de nombreuses mèches brunes. Le reste de mes cheveux est noué en un chignon bas.

– Tu pourrais faire un effort…

– C'est mes plus beaux vêtements !

Elle soupire et me donne l'argent d'un air exaspéré.

– Tu diras à Timo que j'ai besoin de me réapprovisionner de quelques plantes.

– Compris. Oh, et la mère d'un ami voulait un filtre de jeunesse, il t'en reste ? Je lui ai dit que je lui ferais un rabais.

– Tu l'as prévenu que parfois il y a des effets secondaires déplaisants qui peuvent attaquer le physique aussi, j'espère ?

– Non mais t'en fais pas, elle peut pas être pire, dis-je en ricanant. Ça peut que lui faire du bien.

Elle fouille dans un tiroir et en ressort un gros sachet, qu'elle me tend.

– À boire avec de l'eau chaude tous les soirs. Si elle remarque le moindre problème, qu'elle vienne me voir.

– Merci !

Je m'échappe de la maison et me rends vers le magasin d'oncle Timo en sifflotant. Nous n'avons aucun lien de sang, comme avec mes innombrables cousins et cousines. Dans nos légendes, on raconte que nous étions un peuple nomade, il y a des siècles de cela. On nous appelait les gitans, et nous étions hispaniques – peu importe ce que ça veut dire.

Même sous le régime du Capitole, nous avons gardé nos coutumes et valeurs. Ici, nous gérons tout ce qui est illégal. Escroquerie, vol à la tire, combats illégaux, paris quelconques, ventes de produits difficilement accessibles – comme des plantes thérapeutiques, ce que ma mère vend. Sans oublier la divination, le travail de ma sœur en ce moment. Éventuellement elle devra se marier avec l'homme choisi par Timo, mais en attendant, elle prédit l'avenir à travers le sexe. Tout ce qui est spirituel, ma famille y touche.

Et l'argent que nous faisons va dans un fond commun afin de s'occuper de tout le monde de façon égale. Nous sommes très soudés. Les traîtres, comme mon père l'était, sont jetés hors du cercle familial et se retrouvent à la rue. Mais quand nous suivons les règles… Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour le reste de notre vie. C'est parfait pour moi, je n'aime pas me casser la tête.

J'aime bien mon travail, personnellement. Le jour, vol à la tire et petites escroqueries seul ou avec des cousins ou cousines. La nuit, animateur de combats illégaux. C'est une belle vie. Certains pourraient croire que Willa est bien moins chanceuse, mais en fait elle adore ce qu'elle fait. C'est une drôle de fille, ma sœur.

Je rejoins enfin la petite boutique de magazines que tient oncle Timo. Il est tranquillement assis derrière le comptoir et m'adresse un clin d'œil en me voyant arriver.

– Alvaro, content de te voir ! s'exclame-t-il chaleureusement.

– Moi de même, oncle Timo, dis-je en échangeant avec lui la poignée de main rituelle.

Il me fait signe de le rejoindre à l'intérieur de sa petite caravane. Ainsi, c'est facile pour lui de se déplacer partout dans le Capitole afin de vendre ses produits. Autant des magazines que d'autres un peu plus… illégaux.

– Comment sont allées les affaires cette semaine ?

– Plutôt bien. Les gens sont stressés à cause de la Moisson, ça aide. Et puis le nombre de gars aux combats a triplé dans les trois dernières nuits.

– Parfait, parfait.

Je lui donne l'argent qu'il range soigneusement après avoir compté tous les billets. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de sa boutique en servant les quelques clients qui se pointent. Je lui fais part des messages de ma mère et Willa, auxquels il acquiesce sans répondre, son habituel sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me rend inconfortable dans la vie, mais oncle Timo en fait définitivement parti. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut voir au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne souhaite à personne de l'avoir comme ennemi. Certains disent que son intelligence est hors norme. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est devenu l'un des anciens de la famille alors qu'il n'a que quarante-cinq ans.

– Oh, Alvaro. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, me dit-il en me rejoignant à l'avant du magasin.

– Oui ?

– Ma fille va se marier dans deux semaines. J'ai enfin trouvé le prétendant parfait. Toi et ta famille êtes invités à la cérémonie, bien sûr.

– On sera là ! dis-je avec un sourire.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contact avec sa fille, mais je sais qu'elle a dix-huit ans et qu'elle est très jolie, mais un peu fragile. Oncle Timo voulait qu'elle prenne sa place éventuellement pour gérer les affaires de la famille, mais elle n'a aucun talent dans ce domaine. Il espère donc que ses petits-enfants pourront remplir ce rôle.

– Alvaro ! crie une voix masculine au loin.

J'agite les mains avec excitation en reconnaissant Stew, l'un de mes nombreux cousins que je considère aussi comme un frère.

– Hey Stew, hey les mioches ! dis-je en m'adressant à Logan et Célestine, les deux frangins de mon ami.

Ils me foudroient du regard mais restent silencieux, et je souris triomphalement. Ils ont enfin compris que ça ne sert à rien de me contredire. J'ai _toujours_ le dernier mot. J'attends en compagnie d'eux alors que Stew règle ses affaires avec oncle Timo. Quand c'est terminé, nous décidons de nous rendre tous ensemble à la Moisson. Célestine n'est pas éligible, puisqu'elle n'a que sept ans, mais Logan si, à douze ans. Et bien sûr, Stew et moi aussi.

– T'as l'air en forme toi, grogne Stew en plissant les yeux. On croirait pas que t'as fait la fête jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Notre famille a organisé une fête hier, un dernier rassemblement au cas où l'un d'entre nous se retrouve dans les Jeux. C'était magique. En plus j'ai dansé avec ma plus belle cousine – aucun lien de sang bien sûr – qui m'ignorait depuis des années… et fait un peu plus que ça. Il faut croire que ma poussée de grandeur de l'été dernier et les muscles qui ont suivis peu après lui font de l'effet.

– Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être parfait. Je peux surmonter toutes les épreuves, que ce soit de l'alcool mauvais, des danses interminables ou une nuit blanche !

– Tu veux dire que t'as pas du tout dormi ? s'interloque mon ami.

– Je suis invincible, mon vieux. T'as pas encore compris ?

– T'es complètement malade, surtout.

Je remarque le silence peu caractéristique de Célestine – Logan est un petit timide, donc ce n'est rien de nouveau – et lui donne une pichenette sur le front. Elle réplique en pilant vicieusement sur mon pied. Je grogne et l'attrape par le cou d'un bras en sautillant.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as la mioche ? C'est pas ton genre de pas chialer ! dis-je en riant.

– Lâche-moi ! hurle-t-elle en me mordant le poignet. Et je suis pas une mioche !

– Mais oui, mais oui…

Je la relâche enfin et elle me lance un regard meurtrier. Puis je m'accroupis devant elle, recoiffant des longs cheveux noirs. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, les poings serrés, mais n'arrive pas à retenir une larme de couler.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, couz ?

– Papa il dit que je vais peut-être jamais vous revoir après aujourd'hui ! glisse-t-elle enfin.

J'échange un coup d'œil avec Stew, qui affiche une mine d'enterrement. Dernière lui, Logan a les yeux sur ses souliers et se tord les mains nerveusement. J'affiche un sourire aussi désinvolte que possible et hisse Célestine sur mon dos sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y'a personne de plus fort que moi, tu devrais le savoir maintenant ! Bon, Logan et Stew c'est des mauviettes, mais je me porterai volontaire pour eux s'il le faut. En plus, je ne serais pas contre participer aux Jeux. C'est comme une super aventure, tu sais ? Et peut-être même que je pourrais y rencontrer une jolie princesse et en tomber follement amoureux.

– Tu serais comme un prince alors ? renifle-t-elle dans mon cou.

– Exactement ! Cool, hein ?

– Plutôt… chuchote-t-elle timidement.

– Voilà ! Alors t'inquiète de rien, la mioche !

Stew m'adresse un sourire reconnaissant et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Dans son regard, je peux voir son interrogation silencieuse : « Tu n'es pas inquiet, toi ? ». J'imagine que je devrais l'être… Mais je n'ai jamais aimé me faire un sang d'encre pour quelque chose qui n'est même pas encore arrivé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Hum… C'est quel Secteur ici déjà ? marmonne l'hôte sur scène, et des gloussements parcourent l'assemblée.

– Le Douze, grogne un Thrax d'un ton menaçant.

– Ah… Ah oui… Je sais pas pourquoi, je pensais que je m'occupais du Quinze…

– Y'a pas de quinze ! s'énerve le colosse en faisant rire de plus belle l'assemblée.

– Ah bon ? Très bien alors, pas besoin de s'énerver…

L'hôte, qui doit être dans la mi-vingtaine, frappe doucement son micro pour tester le son. Il n'est pas très grand pour un homme, dans les un mètre soixante-cinq peut-être. Il adresse un sourire un peu perdu à la foule, affichant une dentition lumineuse. Ses deux dents d'en avant sont anormalement longues et lui donne un air de rongeur.

– Hey, il ressemble à un dessert, non ? dis-je à l'oreille de Stew.

– D'où tu vois ça ?

– Ben… La peau chocolat, les yeux roses comme des cerises confites, les cheveux blancs coiffés comme du chantilly… Tu trouves pas ?

– Maintenant que tu le remarques…

– C'est géant !

Stew me fixe avec exaspération, mais je garde mon attention l'hôte, qui s'appelle apparemment Anthony Andler. Il bafouille le Traité de Paix en lisant des notes mal organisées. De toute évidence, il est peu préparé pour la cérémonie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner alors qu'il se trompe de nom pour le mentor. Celui-ci, qui s'appelle réellement Zephor Flickerson, lui adresse un regard mauvais, les bras croisés et l'air morose.

– Comment ça se passe ensuite ? Ah, je tire le nom d'une fille ? Je peux pas juste pointer au hasard dans la foule ? Non ? Bon… d'accord…

Il s'avance vers le grand bol de verre et prend un papier, qu'il triture dans ses mains pendant un moment. Autour de moi, tout le monde retient son souffle. C'est le moment de vérité. Qui sera la malheureuse élue…

– Quelqu'un veut faire un pari avec moi ? s'exclame Anthony en brisant le moment de tension. La fille va avoir au-dessus de seize ans avec des yeux verts, et sinon… Je me présente en string blanc au défilé des Jeux. Ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

Au silence de mort qui lui répond, il se gratte distraitement la nuque et toussote.

– Bon… Le pari sera avec moi-même alors… Et si j'ai raison, je… euh… Je peux enfin arrêter de manger des spaghettis au beurre d'arachide tous les matins. Il était chiant ce pari aussi… Quelqu'un veut se porter témoin ? Non ? Ah, je dois lire le nom et tout de suite ? Alors, alors… Il est marqué… Lythenia Reaper !

Personne que je connais. Je soupire de soulagement. Au moins, aucune des filles de la famille ne participera aux Jeux. Oncle Timo sera content. Il y a soudain un éclat de rire, et une fillette se fraie un chemin à travers le rang des treize ans. Elle s'avance d'un pas déterminé, le visage hilare. Anthony jure, probablement frustré d'avoir perdu son pari.

La fille cesse brusquement de rire et son expression se fait grave. Elle s'immobilise, son front se plisse et ses poings se serrent. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner plus longtemps à son propos, car un Thrax ordonne à l'hôte de continuer le tirage.

– Il n'a même pas demandé pour des volontaires, grince Stew à côté de moi. Elle a l'air tellement petite…

– Ah, je dois prendre le nom dans l'autre bol ? s'enquiert innocemment Anthony. Oui pardon. En plus je fais ce travail depuis deux ans, je devrais m'en rappeler à force… Voilà, je l'ai… Et il est marqué… C'est quoi ce nom d'étalon ibérique… Il est mieux que le mien en plus !

– Mr Andler ! s'insurge le même Thrax de tout à l'heure.

– Mais oui, mais oui ! J'y viens ! L'heureux élu est donc… C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit, hein ? Heureux élu… Je comprends pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs… Ça rend heureux ce tirage ? Et élu, c'était pas un truc religieux à l'origine ? Mais qui s'y connait en religion de nos jours, hein…

– Alvaro Jimenez ! grogne le mentor d'un ton hargneux, se penchant par dessus l'épaule de l'hôte.

J'écarquille les yeux, abasourdis quelques secondes. Stew m'agrippe l'épaule, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Le mentor répète mon nom avec une mauvaise humeur palpable.

– Non… Vraiment ? dis-je finalement.

Je secoue la tête et commence à m'avancer vers l'estrade. Stew tente de me retenir, mais je le repousse avec un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant. Je crois que je réussis à le rendre réaliste. J'ai toujours été bon pour sourire. Les gens disent que c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Il y a plein d'autres éléments qui font mon charme, bien sûr, mais mon sourire est définitivement en haut de la liste.

Je relève la tête avec surprise quand je me rends compte que je suis devant l'hôte. Lui adressant un sourire étincelant, je me place à ses côtés. Il a vraiment l'air d'un dessert au chocolat. J'ai envie de manger tout d'un coup. Et puis l'autre tribut, sa peau est bleu nuit, ça me fait penser au ciel de la nuit dernière. C'était beau, avec toutes les étoiles…

Mon regard tombe sur ma mère, comme par le plus inexplicable des hasards. Mon souffle se coupe. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes en s'accrochant à ma sœur. Les deux semblent persuadées que je suis déjà condamné.

Mais on ne sait pas, non ? Je veux dire… Normalement, j'ai autant de chance de gagner que les vingt-trois autres tributs… Pourquoi m'enterrer alors que rien n'est arrivé encore ? Je peux peut-être le faire ! Vraiment !

Je prends enfin une longue inspiration. Ça ne sert à rien de me casser la tête, seulement à m'angoisser et à m'empêcher d'agir calmement. Je vais être dans les Hunger Games. Voilà tout. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour survivre, et on verra bien comment ça va évoluer.

Ce qu'il adviendra, adviendra, et tutti quanti… N'est-ce pas ?


	25. S12 - Lythenia Reaper

DERNIÈRE MOISSON LES GENS ! O_O

Bref. Cette tribut est la création de la sympathique Kyoko Mukuro. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, je crois que vous comprendrez pourquoi X)

Sinon, **message important s'adressant** **à mes revieweurs** : Le prochain chapitre sera posté le samedi 29 juin au matin. Je vous conseille fortement d'être au rendez-vous, sinon vous pourriez perdre votre place ~~ ;) (et je promets sur la tête de ma chatte (l'animal, bande de pervers !) que ce chapitre sera posté à la bonne date !)

Aussi, j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous votiez pour vos tributs favoris, allez participer si ça vous chante ! X) Avec le prochain chapitre, je vais mettre un guide des tributs afin de s'y retrouver un peu :)

Un grand merci à Solène, ma nouvelle beta, ainsi que Ljay pour leur correction ! Je vous aime les filles !

Enjoy ! Et une petite review pour célébrer LA FIN DES MOISSOOOONS ~~ ? :3

* * *

**MOISSON DU SECTEUR DOUZE**

_Une équilibriste perturbée_

* * *

**Lythenia Reaper, 13 ans, Secteur 12**

– Hey, Lyth ! crie un homme au ventre généreux en train d'ouvrir son magasin.

Je prends mon élan et saute sur le toit de son immeuble, puis penche la tête dans le vide pour lui adresser un sourire.

– Essaies-tu de t'envoler pour échapper à la Moisson ? s'enquiert-il gentiment.

– Si seulement !

_Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée_, murmure Juda avec un rire sinistre.

_Encore mieux, tu pourrais te jeter en bas et t'écraser comme un ballon d'eau ! Splash ! Et même, si tu vises bien, tu pourrais tuer l'obèse avec toi_ _!_ _Double splash ! _renchérit Manea d'un ton surexcité.

_Un peu de retenue vous deux ! _s'offusque Pythie._ Ce serait suicidaire, ne les écoute pas Lyth_.

– Je n'écoute pas, dis-je, résolue à les ignorer.

Je secoue la tête sous le regard perplexe du marchand et lui donne un sourire d'excuse pour les propos de Manea. Reculant de quelques pas, je me mets à courir et me lance dans le vide. Au dernier moment, j'attrape l'un des robustes fils électriques qui pendent là et m'en sers pour me propulser sur le prochain toit.

Je m'amuse à observer les passants dans la rue. La plupart semblent pressés et tendus, mais certains vibrent d'excitation. Pour ces derniers, j'imagine les pires histoires d'horreur qui soient. Comment osent-ils être heureux le jour de la Moisson ?!

_Vole, Lyth. Oublie tous tes problèmes_, me souffle Pythie.

Je peux la sentir perchée sur mon épaule, un poids rassurant qui me calme dans ma détresse. L'idée de la Moisson me met plus la pression que je le croyais. Je m'accroche à un fil, et doucement, me perche dessus, les bras à l'horizontale. Je m'avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Le vent caresse mon visage, fait virevolter mes longs cheveux prune.

À plusieurs mètres du sol, en équilibre au-dessus du vide, je me sens plus libre que jamais. C'est une sensation indescriptible. Je m'imagine être un oiseau qui peut voyager où bon lui semble, s'aventurer dans des terres inconnues, traverser les océans en se laissant porter par les courants. C'est une extase, une impression empruntée qui ne dure qu'un court moment, mais qui est si satisfaisante.

Je m'arrête finalement sur un poteau électrique au coin d'une rue que je connais bien. Je me laisse habilement glisser jusqu'en bas et recoiffe mes cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Quand je tourne la tête, je constate que mamie est déjà assise sur son porche, une assiette de gâteaux dans les mains.

– Bonjour Lythenia, me salue-t-elle chaleureusement.

Je hoche timidement la tête et vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'ai rencontré mamie il y a quelques mois de cela. Je suis accidentellement tombée de mon perchoir directement devant sa boutique. La fleuriste m'a vite prise sous son aile comme si j'étais sa propre petite-fille. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi, mais je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je n'ai plus grands souvenirs de ma mère… Avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'enfin connaître (ce que c'est d'en avoir une.

Elle nous sert des tasses thé et nous dégustons la petite collation dans un silence confortable. D'un geste absent, elle joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Ils m'arrivent maintenant un peu en-dessous des hanches. J'aimerais les couper, mais Jaime m'en empêche. Il aime tester de nouvelles coiffures sur moi. De toute manière, je n'ai aucun droit sur mon corps depuis mes cinq ans.

_Prends ta revanche ! Castre-le !_ hurle soudain Juda.

Je sursaute violemment et renverse du thé brûlant sur mes cuisses. Un glapissement m'échappe et mamie s'empresse d'essuyer le liquide avec son vieux châle élimé.

– Non !

– Que se passe-t-il, chérie ? s'inquiète mamie alors que je me lève d'un bond.

– Je ferai pas ce qu'il demande ! Juda est méchant, il essaie toujours de me faire faire des trucs horribles !

Elle m'adresse un sourire triste et secoue la tête de gauche à droite. M'attrapant par l'épaule, elle me force gentiment à me rasseoir.

– Personne ne peut te forcer. Tu es maître de tes actions. N'écoute jamais ce qu'ils essaient de te dire, d'accord ? Tu me promets ?

– Ils sont vraiment insistants…

– Je sais, ma chérie. Mais tu es plus forte qu'eux.

J'acquiesce faiblement, peu convaincue. Elle s'empare de ma main et y applique une douce pression. Je caresse les rides de sa main, comme toujours fascinée par cette texture si différente de la mienne.

– J'ai parlé de ton problème avec un vieil ami à moi, commence-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Il croit savoir comment t'aider et il m'a demandé de t'amener le voir aussi tôt que possible…

_Non ! C'est un piège ! Elle est une traîtresse !_ s'écrie Juda alors que Manea se contente de ricaner bruyamment. _Je le savais ! Elle se faisait passer pour ton alliée depuis le début, mais elle n'est qu'une menteuse ! Une manipulatrice ! Elle va te faire du mal !_

Je me lève d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux. Juda m'ordonne d'arracher la peau de mamie, que je verrai bien qu'elle est une machine. Un espion du Capitole. Manea rit à gorge déployée, elle semble toujours si contente devant ma détresse. Mais c'est sur la voix de Pythie que je me concentre de toutes mes forces.

_Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprendra jamais. Mais elle ne te veut pas de mal. Elle ne sait pas que tu as besoin de nous. On ne pourra jamais t'abandonner. Ne lui en veux pas pour son ignorance._

Enfin, j'arrive à reprendre mon calme, à faire taire Juda et Manea. Mamie me fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'est reculée de quelques pas. Elle semble effrayée.

– D-désolée, dis-je dans un balbutiement. Ils… Ils ne veulent pas… que je vois ton ami.

– Je comprends, répond-elle d'une voix tout aussi secouée. Je ne le mentionnerai plus.

– Merci. Je… Je dois rentrer maintenant. Jaime m'attend.

Elle hoche la tête et disparaît à l'intérieur en me faisant signe de l'attendre. Juda me pousse à m'enfuir, mais je serre les poings et reste immobile. Je crois en mamie. Elle est comme une mère. Je peux lui faire confiance. Elle revient rapidement, des sachets de notre thé favori dans les mains.

– Tu en boiras avec Jaime, sourit-elle.

– D'accord. On se verra plus tard…

– Bonne chance pour la Moisson ! me lance-t-elle alors que je m'éloigne à toute vitesse.

Je traverse vite le Secteur en direction du camp. Des Thraxs montent la garde aux multiples entrées, et je leur montre ma carte d'identité que l'un d'eux scanne.

– Lythenia Reaper, section B, tente 93. Passage accordé, prononce-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Je me faufile à côté de lui et avance aussi vite que mes petites jambes me le permettent parmi les tentes grises qui sont montées à perte de vue. Suite à la guerre, les rebelles nous ont promis que ce campement de réfugiés ne serait que temporaire, afin d'abriter les familles ayant perdu leur habitation durant les bombardements. Mais ça fait maintenant un an, et rares sont ceux qui se sont trouvés un nouveau logement. Après tout, la reconstruction des districts passe bien avant celle du Capitole, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant, je vivais dans ce que nous appelons le secteur Quatre avec Jaime. Maintenant, nous vivons dans une tente de fortune, avec une vie privée pratiquement inexistante et des repas communs infects – sans parler des latrines à la propreté douteuse. Pas l'idéal.

De ce que Jaime m'a raconté, mes parents étaient de grands amateurs de jeux d'argent, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance. Ils se sont vite vus écroulés sous les dettes et menacés d'expulsion par le gouvernement. Afin de se sortir de ce merdier, ils ont passé un compromis avec le Capitole.

Me vendre à l'une des écoles de stylisme les plus réputées comme cobaye afin de tout rembourser. Depuis, j'ai vécu dans le grenier de cet institut, sous la tutelle de Jaime, le directeur de l'établissement. Il est un ancien styliste des Jeux qui s'est vite reconverti en professeur, fondant sa propre école, car il supportait mal la pression des Hunger Games.

J'imagine qu'il est un peu comme mon père, maintenant. Il n'est pas un homme facile, loin de là, mais ses rares moments de tendresse font partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Il est particulièrement instable depuis la rébellion, je crois que le choc d'avoir perdu son école – qui a été complètement rayée de la carte par les bombardements – n'est toujours pas digéré.

Personnellement, je suis bien heureuse de ne plus avoir à subir les expérimentations de ses élèves. Mon corps est déjà bien assez modifié comme ça, avec mes yeux vairons – un orange-or et un vert d'eau laiteux –, ma peau bleue très sombre, l'implant enroulé autour de ma cheville en forme de serpent, mes cheveux prune et mes nombreuses cicatrices. En particulier une sous mon genou qui fait un arc de cercle rougeâtre et une autre tout le long de mon bras droit qui me fait des zébrures blanches.

Je rejoins enfin notre tente. Jaime y fait les cent pas, l'air perturbé.

– Enfin ! s'énerve-t-il en me voyant. C'est pas trop tôt ! Je dois te préparer pour la Moisson je te rappelle !

_Du sang, du sang ! Si rouge, si beau ! Tue-le et fais un portrait de lui avec son sang ! Il est vilain, vilain, vilain ~ !_ chantonne Manea d'une voix suraiguë.

_Oui, parce que le tirage est truqué ! Il veut se débarrasser de toi, il sait que tu vas être choisie !_ me susurre Juda à l'oreille.

– Non !

– Pardon ?! s'enrage soudain Jaime en faisant un pas menaçant vers moi. Je te rappelle que je t'ai achetée ! Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi !

Il renverse la petite table bancale qui se tenait entre nous deux. Je me recroqueville immédiatement au sol, les mains sur les oreilles. Manea continue de me chantonner des tortures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je gémis doucement.

Je ferme les yeux et me berce. Jaime continue de vociférer au-dessus de moi. Pythie décide de se mêler à la discussion pour calmer les deux autres. C'est le chaos. Je me gratte la peau et sanglote.

Taisez-vous, taisez-vous, taisez-vous…

Jaime s'accroupit brusquement devant moi. Je le sais car il tente de caresser mes cheveux et que j'en sursaute violemment.

– Je suis désolé, Lyth, soupire Jaime d'un ton beaucoup plus doux. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu es tout ce que j'ai… J'ai besoin de toi… je suis désolé…

_C'est fini. C'est fini, Lyth_, soupire Pythie.

J'ouvre les yeux, croise le regard de Jaime. Une lueur de pitié habite les siens. Juda y voit du dégoût, bien sûr. Je baisse lentement les mains et me rends compte que du sang perle au bout de mes ongles. Jaime s'en empare, les pose contre son cœur. Il pleure lui aussi. Nous nous faisons toujours tant souffrir…

J'ouvre la bouche, encore tremblante. Trop de tension, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas bien. Habituellement, Juda, Manea et Pythie sont plus silencieux.

– M-mamie m'a donné du thé… Notre préféré… dis-je en offrande de paix.

– C'est gentil de sa part… murmure-t-il avec un faible sourire. J'avais justement envie d'une bonne tasse de thé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je triture la robe bustier noire bouffante qui m'enserre la taille et s'arrête à mes genoux. La tête basse, je me balance d'avant en arrière et récite une petite comptine dans ma tête afin d'oublier la foule qui m'entoure. Je n'aime pas les rassemblements. Les gens me regardent de travers, me bousculent…

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Tout allait bien quand Jaime était à mes côtés, mais maintenant les trois me jacassent aux oreilles sans même reprendre leur souffle. Je crois que la cérémonie a commencé, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur l'étrange bonhomme qui parle au micro.

_Lythenia, concentre-toi ! Il commence le tirage !_ me glisse Pythie au milieu des cris excités de Manea.

_Ça va être toi !_ grogne Juda de plus belle.

_Oui, oui, oui ! Du sang, des tripes, des têtes coupées !_ s'enthousiasme Manea. _Lyth-Lyth, si tu casses le bras de ton hôte – o-o-o-oh un os qui sort de la peau, c'est trop beau ! – ça te portera chance dans l'arène !_

– Chut ! Je peux rien entendre !

Un garçon me regarde curieusement, je croise les bras et me balance encore plus fort. Manea continue de me répéter que c'est vrai, que ça me portera chance. Je n'arrive jamais à les faire taire !

–…Lythenia Reaper !

_C'ÉTAIT TRUQUÉ !_ rugit Juda, avant même que j'ai réalisé ma situation.

Non, non, non…

_Oui, oui, oui !_ chantonne Manea. _Casse le bras, casse le bras !_

J'inspire brusquement, cesse de me balancer. Je relève la tête, affronte mon pire cauchemar. Juda avait donc raison ? Le tirage est truqué ? Jaime le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a mise dans cette jolie robe, qu'il m'a fait cette extravagante coiffure, qu'il a ajouté ce ridicule ruban violet dans mes cheveux ?

Il savait… Il m'a envoyée à l'abattoir… Le monde entier est contre moi…

J'éclate de rire. C'est plus fort que moi. Je m'empêche de les écouter depuis un an, une longue, interminable année, et c'est la Moisson qui me prouve qu'ils avaient raison depuis le début. Qu'ils ne tentaient pas de me manipuler, mais de m'aider. Je faisais confiance à Jaime, à mamie… Mais j'avais tort. Ils ne veulent pas mon bien. Je ne peux compter que sur Pythie, Manea et Juda. Personne d'autre.

Je lève le pied droit, prête à me rendre sur la scène. Je suis toujours secouée d'un fou rire.

_Non ! Le pied gauche d'abord ! Toujours le pied gauche d'abord, Lyth-Lyth !_ s'affole Manea.

Je rétracte précipitamment mon pied, et m'avance de l'autre à la place. Mon rire s'est un peu calmé, un hoquet me traverse, puis un autre. Ma vision se brouille, je prends de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Je grimpe les marches aussi vite que possible et rejoins l'hôte. Il m'adresse à peine un regard.

Mon rire meurt sur mes lèvres. Je me sens soudain trembler de tout mon corps, trembler jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je serre les poings, me mords la langue. J'ai… J'ai peur…

_Reste calme. En contrôle. Les Jeux, ça commence dès maintenant. Tu dois être forte_, m'intime Pythie d'une voix forte.

Je hoche la tête et prends une longue inspiration. Mon expiration est un peu tremblante, mais j'arrive lentement à m'apaiser. Je perçois soudain du mouvement à ma droite et sursaute en voyant le mentor penché par-dessus l'épaule de l'hôte. Il me terrorise immédiatement, avec son visage émacié, ses bras maigres et ses yeux globuleux au regard mauvais. Ses cheveux gris sont comme un nid d'oiseau sur sa tête, sales et emmêlés. Sa peau est marquée par la vieillesse. En fait, il ressemble presque à un cadavre.

– Alvaro Jimenez ! dit-il d'une voix hargneuse qui me fait frissonner.

_Méchant, vilain, malhonnête ! Tu peux pas lui faire confiance !_ s'écrie Manea d'un ton plaintif. _Jamais, jamais !_

Je hoche la tête. Un garçon sort de la section des seize ans et nous rejoint. Il a l'air perdu, comme moi. Est-ce que le tirage était truqué pour lui aussi ? Le mentor m'adresse une grimace en guise de sourire avant de retourner au fond de la scène. Je me balance doucement à nouveau. Mon regard glisse vers le haut des immeubles. J'aimerais bien voler, en ce moment. Sauter de fil en fil, invisible aux yeux des pauvres mortels qui parcourent les rues de la ville.

– Il me semble qu'il manque quelque chose… marmonne l'hôte à côté de moi.

– Ils doivent se serrer la main ! siffle un Thrax, me faisant sursauter.

– Ah oui, voilà ! Tout le monde se tourne vers son voisin et échange une vigoureuse poignée de main ! s'exclame le jeune homme d'un air jovial.

_Il est trop con_, ricane Juda. _Tu peux compter sur personne d'autre que nous. Personne._

– Et cela conclut la moisson du secteur… C'est lequel déjà ? Douze ? C'est ça, oui… Et cela conclut la moisson du secteur Douze !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recroquevillée au sol, je me bouche les oreilles. À l'extérieur, je peux entendre les bruits de la grande fête qui se prépare. Pour célébrer les Hunger Games, ou le fait que leurs enfants soient sains et saufs ? Un Thrax est venu me voir deux fois, pour les visites de Jaime et mamie. Mais je ne veux pas les voir. Ils sont des traîtres. Menteurs, manipulateurs.

D'un geste rageur, je défais la coiffure de Jaime. Les deux boucles qui encadraient mon visage, la tour archaïque qui trônait sur mon crâne et le reste qui s'échappait en cascade dans mon dos. Le ruban tombe au sol et l'envie me prend de le piétiner.

Je n'arrête pas de trembler. Pythie dit que c'est l'adrénaline. Je me sens perdue, aussi. Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois aller dans l'arène ?

_Tu représentes le Douze maintenant, Lythenia. Comme Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu !_ intervient Pythie. _C'est ta destinée !_

– Ma… destinée?

_Oui ! Oui, oui ! Tu vas t'enflammer ! Tu vas tout faire flamber ! C'est la deuxième RÉVOLUTION !_ s'extasie Manea. _Il faut tout détruire pour tout reconstruire ! Tu es notre prophète, Lyth-Lyth !_

– Mais… Je n'ai que treize ans… Je… Je peux pas…

_On va te guider, petite. Jusqu'à la victoire_, répond Juda d'un ton satisfait. _Le monde sera à tes pieds._

Je redresse la tête lentement, expire, serre les dents. Puis je me lève et m'approche de la fenêtre. Dans la rue, les gens semblent soulagés, heureux. Malgré moi, j'imagine la ville en flammes. Les districts en flammes. Et sous les cendres de la destruction, un nouveau monde naîtra.

_Grâce à toi_, me chuchote Pythie avec révérence.

– Est-ce que je peux vraiment y arriver ? Gagner les Jeux, sauver le monde ?

_Oui_, m'assurent mes trois alliés sans une once d'hésitation.


	26. Guide des tributs

**Message pas trop rapport** : BONNE FÊTE PAPA ! (même si je te l'ai souhaité aujourd'hui... enfin hier si c'est samedi pour toi en ce moment...). Je suis la pire fille du monde d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire mercredi, alors... Boooooonne fêêêêête ! *oui, mon père lit ma fic X)*

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos chaleureuses reviews qui font toujours (oui, toujours) extrêmement plaisir ! :D Mais franchement... waw avec les deux derniers chapitres O_O C'était une véritable avalanche de reviews ! *vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde entier !*

Dixie : Merci de ta review ! *coeur* En effet, Aindreis est un pauvre gamin. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il trouvera des alliés forts ? ;) Et... oui, il n'a pas embrassé Alessandra, malheureusement. Je sais pas, j'avais envie de lui faire une romance bien innocente mdrr.

Solène : Avalanche de reviews de ta part, mdr ! Merciiii ma bêta d'amour ! *coeur* Et ne soit pas honteuse, tu reviews quand tu peux, je comprends parfaitement ! Et contente que tu aimes mon petit anarchiste chéri X) Quant à Skyler... Es-tu sûre que tu peux me faire confiance ? Héhéhé ~~ Et... owiiii, Alvaro c'est trop sex ! *-* mdr Et... NO HATING ON ANTHONY ! Grrr *je sors*

Maryn : Merci de ta revieeeew ! Oui, 24 chaps de finis... O_O Quoi ?! J'ai halluciné les reviews imaginaires que tu m'envoyais ?! :P Ta blague était un peu nulle mais c'est pas grave, j'ai ris quand même... mdr... Je suis vénérée *-* Du coup... tu me sacrifies un humain pour prouver ton amour ? mdrr. Non mais vraiment, ça fait trop plaisir à entendre, même si j'ai pas l'impression de mériter tous ses compliments. Merci ! *coeur* À bientôt ~~ *rire sadique moi aussi*

Aurore : Hellooo ! :3 C'est vrai qu'ils sont super les tributs, hein ? *non non, j'ai pas du tout la grosse tête* Moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous faire lire les entraînements ! *quoi ?! Faut que je les écrive avant ?! CHOC !* (pardon... je réponds à des reviews depuis 3h, du coup... voilà... mdr) Oh, et merci de ta review ! :D

Anonyme : Salut anooooon ! X) Trop contente de faire la connaissance d'un autre lecteur de l'ombre ! :D C'est trop gentil d'avoir laissé une review ! *cœur* Ask and you shall receive, voici le guide des tributs ! :) *moi aussi j'adore les garces*

Comme promis, voici le guide des tributs ! Et s'il y a des éléments que vous aimeriez que j'ajoute, n'hésitez pas ! Sinon, j'ai une annonce assez importante à faire, et les informations supplémentaires pourront être trouvées en dessous du guide des tributs. :3

**.**

**.**

**GUIDE DES TRIBUTS**

**Secteur 1**

**Aïvy Kirane Snow, 18 ans** : La petite-fille de Snow. Elle est une vraie boule d'énergie et toujours très franche, parfois trop. Elle fait régulièrement de la boxe. Elle s'est portée volontaire car elle était persuadée que le tirage était truqué. Son but est de gagner les Jeux et de faire une nouvelle révolution, mais elle refuse de tuer un autre tribut. Elle aime inconditionnellement tous les habitants du Capitole. Elle a des oreilles de lapins, est très petite de taille, et sa peau et ses cheveux sont colorés de bleu, rose et mauve pastel.

**Ycare Goldblish, 18 ans** : Il vient d'une famille extrêmement riche. Son plus grand plaisir est de faire souffrir, et il est un grand amateur des femmes et les utilise à son gré. Il aime particulièrement se servir d'un fouet durant ces rapports. Il a déjà torturé et tué l'une des Muettes de sa famille sans jamais être puni par ses parents. Sa mère a perdu la tête suite à la rébellion. Il se croit supérieur à tous. Ses cheveux sont blancs frisés, sa peau a une teinte dorée, et il a un cercle doré autour de ses iris vertes.

**Secteur 2**

**Leonie Crane, 18 ans** : Elle est un mannequin très reconnue dans le Capitole, une célébrité. Elle a une famille nombreuse, dont elle doit s'occuper financièrement. Elle vit avec son petit ami, Kylian. Elle paraît très froide avec les inconnus, glaciale même, mais aime énormément sa famille et serait prête à tout pour eux. Elle pratique l'escrime. Elle est aussi la petite sœur de Seneca Crane. Elle fait 1m75, cheveux aux hanches, noirs d'ébène aux mèches blanches, yeux gris. Teint pâle.

**Louarn Kelereen, 18 ans** : Il vient d'une famille plutôt riche et a toujours été choyé. Son père travaille à la biome de l'arène des Hunger Games. Louarn est friand de littérature et sort souvent des citations. Il a tenté de s'enfuir lors de sa Moisson. Il est amoureux de Keuz, une bonne amie, et tente de se montrer sous son meilleur jour pour elle. Il rêve de lui avouer son amour. Il a une queue de reptile rouge, les cheveux roux et blancs attachés en tresse, peau rouge cuivrée, yeux ambres aux pupilles d'animal. Des tatouages qui vont et viennent et un nez cassé.

**Secteur 3**

**Lullaby-Jay Parr, 17 ans** : Dépressive, elle s'est portée volontaire avec l'idée de se faire exploser au bain de sang. Sa vie familiale est très difficile et il n'y a que son petit frère qui compte pour elle. Elle va tenter de rester en vie pour lui, mais elle pourrait retomber dans le désespoir facilement. Ses deux cousins sont morts. Elle s'y connait en médecine et chirurgie minimale. Sa peau est bleue, elle a des oreilles de chats et de longs cheveux blancs, ses yeux bleus-verts avec un tache ambre dans l'œil droit.

**Arméthyste Diamons Spike, 14 ans** : Il vient d'une famille très riche et est engagé à une parente de la famille des Snow. Il l'a plaquée le jour même de la Moisson. Sa mère et sa sœur sont mortes durant une manifestation quand il était petit et son père s'est remarié peu de temps après. Il est aussi très proche d'une famille dont le père venait du district Huit. Il sort avec la fille, Crystal, et est bon ami avec le fils, Evan, ainsi que Lucien. Il s'y connait très bien en poisons. Il est très beau, de façon délicate, avec des cheveux noirs aux mèches argentées, des yeux dorés, un visage androgyne, et le teint cristallin.

**Secteur 4**

**Corisande Harrietty, 16 ans** : La cadette de trois frères, elle est une cheerleader pleine d'énergie qui aime user du sarcasme. Elle n'a que des amis garçons car les filles la snobent à cause de sa généreuse poitrine. Sa mère est morte quand elle était petite. Elle a perdu sa virginité à Etan. Ses cheveux sont blonds aux mèches roses et ses yeux sont verts.

**Etan Sullivanov, 17 ans** : Il est un grand amoureux de sexe, mais il respecte aussi énormément les femmes. Il se voit comme un gentleman des temps modernes, il déteste faire du mal à une femme. Son père est devenu un Muet et il ne veut plus rien savoir de lui. Sa mère est très superficielle et écervelée, il a donc dû s'occuper d'elle une bonne partie de sa vie. Sa meilleure amie Vala est amoureuse de lui. Cheveux blonds, yeux qui changent de couleur selon son humeur, tétons dorés, et un tatouage qui lui sert de compteur pour ses conquêtes sur le pectoral gauche.

**Secteur 5**

**Siam Capicolla, 12 ans **: Elle est sourde, et son frère jumeau Siamon est muet. Leurs parents sont des scientifiques qui cherchent à leur rendre leur sens depuis des années. Elle adore écrire, et elle le fait d'ailleurs tous les matins. Elle a toujours vécu isolée et du coup est timide avec les étrangers. Elle n'a pas pu dire adieux à sa famille. Elle est très petite, 1m30. Cheveux roses, un œil rose et un mauve, et taches de rousseurs lilas.

**Drew Linasy, 16 ans** : C'est un hyperactif qui doit toujours être en mouvement, il a besoin de courir tous les matins. Très franc. Il aimait les Jeux avant de commencer à sortir avec un Muet, Lorik, et de réaliser leurs horreurs (yep, il est gay). Sa mère est cadreuse pour les Hunger Games. Il connait le langage des signes. Ses cheveux sont bleus et coiffés en mohawk et ses yeux sont gris.

**Secteur 6**

**Nausika Dust, 17 ans** : Elle est une adolescente égoïste et rancunière au tempérament difficile, qui se scarifie et est passionnée des Hunger Games, raison pour laquelle est s'est portée volontaire. Elle pratique du full-contact depuis des années. Ses parents sont séparés, et sa mère est en dépression depuis la mort de son beau-père. Elle déteste le monde entier, sauf sa meilleure amie Syrenne. Et elle est amoureuse d'un garçon nommé Cray. Elle a les cheveux blancs frisés aux nuances roses, ses yeux sont argentés-rouges, le teint très pâle, trois griffures sous l'œil gauche, et des écrits qu'elle se taille dans le poignet gauche. Elle a un tatouage noir sur une partie de son visage et de son corps.

**Glenn Azeran, 17 ans** : Il est impulsif, orgueilleux et casse-cou, avide des sensations fortes. Il pratique d'ailleurs le parkour régulièrement. Il s'est porté volontaire à cause d'un pari stupide et il l'a immédiatement regretté. Il n'est pas très proche de ses parents qui sont souvent absents, et il a un grand frère styliste avec qui il n'a jamais vécu. Typé asiatique, yeux bridés et cheveux gris et courts. La moitié de son visage est recouverte de tatouages noirs de style tribal.

**Secteur 7**

**Esedra Vayni, 16 ans** : Elle est une solitaire et observatrice, une vraie survivante. Durant la rébellion, son père est mort et elle a reçu une balle dans la cuisse gauche qui est parfois douloureuse. Elle s'occupe beaucoup de sa petite sœur Seta. Elle est très proche de son meilleur ami Edin, il l'encourage durant les adieux. Elle adore se promener dans la forêt. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, une peau chocolat et des yeux verts. Elle a des tatouages en torsades et de formes tribales aux chevilles, poignets, pommettes et creux du cou, dorés et bleus.

**Aeder Lydrin, 16 ans** : C'est un artiste qui fait du body-painting. Il est plutôt terre-à-terre, il n'aime pas les conflits. Il fait de l'improvisation avec une troupe, il est très proche de chacun des membres. Il vit chez sa tante car ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de s'occuper de lui. Il déteste son grand-frère. Il est un peu petit pour un garçon, il a les cheveux noirs très courts et rasés par endroit pour former des motifs, les yeux vert anis et des petits anneaux implantés tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**Secteur 8**

**Lynder Scullane, 18 ans** : Elle est une fille très capitolienne, une insouciante qui ne pense qu'à la mode et aux commérages, plutôt extravertie et sociable. Son père est un soûlon et il tient une boucherie. Elle a deux petites sœurs avec qui elle s'entend mal, mais elle s'est réconciliée avec elles durant les adieux. Elle est un peu rondelette à cause d'une ancienne mode, avec des cheveux violets bouclés et des yeux bruns.

**Aleksei Mandrake, 17 ans** : Il est impulsif et en manque de sensations fortes, plutôt prétentieux. Il participe à des combats illégaux régulièrement afin de se défouler, il est très fort au corps à corps. Il se porte volontaire car il avait toujours souhaité participer aux Jeux. L'un de ses ancêtres était un ancien vainqueur des Jeux, et à cause de cela, lui et son frère ont souvent été persécutés à l'école. Sa meilleure amie est muette, et c'est pourquoi il comprend le langage des signes. Cheveux bleu nuit très ébouriffés, yeux bleu clair. Il a un tatouage de tigre sur le flanc.

**Secteur 9**

**Cleo Scarenheat, 15 ans** : Elle est calme et réfléchie, mais aussi assez dynamique. Elle étudie dans une école de cirque, se spécialisant dans la discipline de la perche. Elle est très proche de son grand frère Elolyann qui est très populaire à l'école, et de ses trois amis garçons, Foss, Xeriem et Théor. Ses parents sont souvent absents pour le travail. Ses cheveux sont très longs et argentés, elle les attache en une tresse. Ses yeux sont violets sombre. Elle a un tatouage en arabesque qui lui fait un masque autour des yeux.

**Alice Jokferdisch, 15 ans** : Bébé médicament qui a refusé de se sacrifier pour sa sœur, il a un tempérament rêveur mais orageux. Sa mère le prend pour une fille depuis la mort de sa sœur Alice, jusqu'à changer son nom. À l'origine, il s'appelait Alec. Il a fugué de chez lui juste avant la Moisson car il a refusé de se porter volontaire. Il s'est entraîné pendant un an au stylet (un genre de poignard). Ses meilleurs amis sont des frères et sœurs, Juan et Tiny. Il est amoureux de cette dernière. Cheveux auburn emmêlés, yeux ambres, taches de rousseur.

**Secteur 10**

**Rosaphyr Archer, 14 ans** : Solitaire et très timide, elle est incapable de s'affirmer et son seul ami était un Muet qui est parti vivre dans les districts. Mais elle fait parfois des choses dont elle ne se rappelle pas du tout, et cela lui fait très peur (un indice : dédoublement de personnalité !). Elle a été abandonnée par sa mère et recueillie par une famille d'accueil qui la traite pratiquement comme une esclave. Son demi-frère va même jusqu'à lui faire des attouchements sexuels. Juste avant la Moisson, elle lui a cassé la main. Elle rêve de pouvoir s'envoler au loin et être libre. Elle fait 1m50, ses yeux passent du bleu électrique au bleu océan, ses longs cheveux sont noirs ébènes et bouclés.

**Eodhan Atkins, 19 ans** : Il est très dynamique, rempli d'humour et de bonne humeur. Il souhaite qu'il y ait une révolution, et ses valeurs sont assez anarchistes. Il est du genre à vivre au jour le jour. Il vit dans un squat avec trois amis depuis que ses parents sont devenus des Muets. Le jour de la Moisson, il s'est fait capturer par les Thraxs qui le croyaient mineur, et c'est retrouvé dans les Jeux alors qu'il n'est pas éligible. Sa peau est noir d'encre et parcourue de tatouages tribaux bourgognes et argent. Ses cheveux sont un mohawk fait de dreadlocks, bourgognes, ses yeux sont argent. Son œil gauche a la pupille en forme de X car il ne peut rien voir avec. Il a le signe de l'anarchie tatoué sur la langue.

**Secteur 11 **

**Skyler Berg, 17 ans** : Elle n'a aucune confiance en elle, timide et maladroite, ainsi que dyslexique. Son père est un véritable tyran qui la force, et elle ses deux petites sœurs, à vivre comme dans un camp militaire. Sa grande sœur Leevy s'est enfuie de la maison car elle est tombée amoureuse d'un noir. Son père a obligé Skyler à se porter volontaire. Elle fait 1m80, maigrelette, cheveux courts et blond platine, yeux bleus globuleux, teint cadavérique.

**Aindreis Wolfgang, 13 ans** : Il est très responsable et autonome pour son âge. Son père est un magicien pas très talentueux, mais Aindreis s'est mis à cette discipline aussi grâce à lui. Il a beaucoup plus de talent. Il a une petite amie, Alessandra, mais ils ne se comportent pas vraiment comme un couple, et son meilleur ami est Jules, un garçon très extraverti. Aindreis est terrorisé par les Jeux. Il est petit et maigre, cheveux bruns courts avec trois tresses bleus, vertes et rouges en extension, yeux bleu nuit. Il a un tatouage de serpent autour du cou.

**Secteur 12**

**Lythenia Reaper, 13 ans** : Elle est schizophrénique et elle hallucine trois voix (Juda, Manea et Pythie) qui tentent de la guider dans ses moments de grands stress. Elle a été vendue à une école de styliste comme cobaye quand elle avait quatre ans. Jaime, le directeur, est devenu son gardien. Elle vit avec lui dans un camp de réfugié depuis la rébellion. Elle adore se promener sur les toits et les fils électriques dans la ville. Ses cheveux sont couleur prune, ses yeux vairons (un orange-or et l'autre vert d'eau). Sa peau est bleue sombre. Elle a un cicatrice le long de son bras droit qui lui fait des zébrures blanches.

**Alvaro Jimenez, 16 ans** : Il est un optimiste toujours de bonne humeur, assez blagueur. Il ne prend rien au sérieux, déteste se casser la tête. Il fait partie d'une ''famille'' de gitans qui s'occupent de tout ce qui est illégal dans le Capitole. Il est un escroc et un voleur. Il vit avec sa mère et sa grande sœur, son père a été chassé de la famille. Il anime les combats auxquels Aleksei participe. Il a la peau hâlée d'un hispanique, les yeux marrons, ses cheveux bruns aux épaules. Il a de nombreux tatouages aux bras symbolisant les esprits spirituels que vénère sa famille.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Re-bonjour !

Dès le début de Châtiés, j'ai une idée qui m'a trottée dans la tête. Du coup, j'ai commencé à travailler dessus… Et après le fiasco du cinq mois que ça m'a pris pour écrire les moissons de Châtiés, j'ai pris une importante décision.

Eh oui. Je vous annonce dès maintenant que j'ai un projet de fic que j'entamerai immédiatement après Châtiés ! 24 pdv encore, et comme la dernière fois, je requête votre génie absolu, chers lecteurs, pour me créer des personnages !

Now, now, on se calme je vous prie. Le setting de cette fic sera quelque peu différent, c'est pourquoi j'ai créé un document très détaillé afin de tout expliquer. Vous pourrez vous y référer pour choisir le district/secteur que vous voulez. (et cette fois, l'âge des tributs est déjà choisi selon le secteur/district !)

Encore une fois, ce sera **un tribut** seulement par personne. Et contrairement à Châtiés, je donne la priorité tout d'abord à mes fidèles **revieweurs**. Ce sont eux qui ont les premières places libres. S'il en reste par la suite, j'ouvrirai aussi aux lecteurs silencieux. Si vous voulez réserver votre place, il faut me contacter par PM ou e-mail (à l0ve_boo_p0wer [a commercial] hotmail. com). Ou encore par FB en message privé, pour ceux qui sont membres du groupe. Les fiches envoyées par review ne seront **pas acceptées** ! Et faîtes bien attention de réserver votre tribut **AVANT** de m'envoyer la fiche de perso remplie.

**Je résume** : Un tribut par personne, la réservation se fait par PM, e-mail ou FB, vous devez me dire le secteur/district que vous voulez.

Et cette fois, je vous rassure, j'ai l'intention d'écrire toutes les moissons de cette fic avant de commencer à la poster, afin d'éviter l'attente entre chaque chapitres comme pour Châtiés ^^'

Enjoy !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RIVALITÉ : UNE MÉMORABLE EXPIATION**

_(en fait le titre est encore en réflexion, mais allons-y avec ça pour le moment)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INFORMATIONS GÉNÉRALES SUR L'EXPIATION**

Vingt-cinq ans après la rébellion et la décision des districts d'instaurer de nouvelles Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole comme tributs, c'est maintenant l'heure de la première Expiation des Jeux du Capitole. La lecture des règles spéciales de cette édition des Jeux en fera sursauter beaucoup : En effet, non seulement y aura-t-il vingt-six tributs plutôt que vingt-quatre, cette fois-ci, mais en plus ils seront composés des enfants du Capitole ET des enfants des districts !

Il y aura treize enfants du Capitole, un par secteur, alternativement un garçon puis une fille, et treize enfants des districts, eux aussi alternativement une fille puis un garçon ! Le Capitole ne comportant pas treize secteurs, le dernier tribut sera un volontaire ultime tiré au sort lors de la Moisson. En dessous se trouve une description de chaque secteur et district, afin que vous puissiez faire votre choix du tribut à créer.

Vous pourrez trouver la distribution des tributs tout en bas, ainsi que les âges disponibles. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas trente million de dix-huit et dix-sept ans comme la dernière fois !

**.**

**.**

**INFORMATION GÉNÉRALES SUR LE CAPITOLE**

Un champ de force a été créé à la limite de la ville, empêchant à tout habitant de s'enfuir, mais pour la mesure, les districts ont aussi montés un immense mur de béton haut d'une vingtaine de mètres autour des montagnes entourant le Capitole, avec seulement quelques accès hautement gardés par les Thraxs, la police des districts.

Mais malgré les apparences, la vie dans la ville n'est pas si difficile. Tout habitant à droit à l'électricité, l'eau courante, un logement… Bref, les besoins de bases sont accordés, cela dans un souci de ne pas passer pour des monstres comme le Capitole qui leur a fait supporter un état d'esclavagisme pendant plus de soixante-quinze ans.

Les douze secteurs du Capitole ont été déterminés par un quadrillage aléatoire, au départ, mais ils ont maintenant chacun leurs particularités propres qui se sont développées au cours des années. Un citadin peut vivre dans un secteur et travailler dans un autre, mais certains ne permettent pas de déménagements et sont restreints à des groupes choisis.

Quant aux habitants eux même… La mode complètement extravagante d'avant s'est quelque peu calmée – et puis ce n'était pas gratuit à entretenir –, mais ils ont tout de même gardé les cheveux, peaux, yeux et vêtements colorés, sans oublier les tatouages et accessoires. C'est que pour ce peuple, c'est une façon d'afficher leur appartenance et de marquer leurs différences par rapport aux districts. Étant coincés ainsi sous ce joug, ils tentent de s'affirmer autant qu'ils le peuvent. Ce n'est plus une ville constituée de fêtards et de niais, mais ils se souviennent encore de comment s'amuser et avoir du bon temps quand ils le peuvent.

**.**

**.**

**SPÉCIALISATION PAR SECTEURS**

**Secteur 1 – Éducation – PRIS**

Ce secteur abrite les Universités les plus réputées de la ville, et donc nous pouvons y retrouver beaucoup de jeunes étudiants. C'est un quartier plutôt animé et agréable, tant que des fêtes qui durent jusqu'aux petites heures du matin ne dérangent pas. Le niveau de vie passe de moyen à pauvre, mais la bonne humeur ne manque pas. Excepté lors des Hunger Games, bien sûr, qui n'y sont pas appréciées, bien que ça ne se crie pas sur tous les toits. Les habitants ne causent pas de problème, se concentrant sur leur petite vie, mais parfois dans les bars tard dans la nuit – ou tôt le matin – on peut entendre un certain mécontentement par rapport aux districts.

**Secteur 2 – Commerces – PRISE**

Ce secteur semble tranquille et facile à vivre en apparence. Ils ont eu trois vainqueurs des Jeux, et vivent plutôt confortablement. Certains sont même très riches, mais c'est un quartier où l'entraide règne, et ceux qui en ont les moyens aident les plus démunis. Mais derrière les portes fermées, derrière les rideaux des boutiques, c'est aussi le secteur occupé par le plus grand marché noir de la ville. Strictement contrôlé par une famille qui appartenait auparavant à ce qu'on appelle les romanis – les gitans –, c'est là que les habitants de tous secteurs se rendent quand ils sont besoin de ressources qu'ils ne peuvent se procurer nulle part ailleurs. C'est aussi là que nous retrouvons tous les petits marchands, petites épiceries, quincailleries, etc.

**Secteur 3 – Recherches – PRIS**

C'est indéniablement le secteur le plus pauvre. Aux abords de la ville, il est loin de tout. Juste à sa gauche se trouvent le secteur Six, et après avoir vu de près le lockdown, il n'a pas été question de se révolter malgré leurs horribles conditions de vie. C'est ici que se retrouvent les gens aux métiers médiocres qui ne sont pas éduqués ni politisés. Ils ne font que survivre sans se plaindre et sont connus pour être de sérieux travailleurs. Les familles sont souvent nombreuses pour des appartements minuscules. Ils produisent en général des tributs plutôt faibles qui se font rarement remarquer durant les Jeux. Avec les centres de recherche qui sont installés au milieu de leur habitation – recherches en médecines, en génétique, en psychologie, etc. –, beaucoup de leurs habitants se proposent comme cobayes aux expérimentations douteuses afin de faire un peu d'argent supplémentaire. Il n'est donc pas rare de croiser des gens aux symptômes étranges, aux santés mentales fragiles et aux apparences extravagantes dû à des modifications génétiques ratées.

**Secteur 4 – Sports – PRISE**

Ici se trouve le secteur le plus pro-Hunger Games du Capitole. De nombreuses familles aux jeunes enfants s'y installent car les volontaires ne manquent pas, et des centres "illégaux" d'entraînements ont été créés aux quatre coins des rues. C'est le secteur qui a eu le plus de vainqueurs des Jeux, les conditions de vie y sont donc excellentes.

**Secteur 5 – Technologies – PRIS**

Ce secteur renferme deux majeures compagnies de développement technologique qui font régulièrement des "guerres" entre elles, en allant de sabotage à espionnage industriel. Elles dirigent le secteur encore plus que les Thraxs, fournissant tous les emplois. Elles SONT le secteur. Nous pouvons y trouver les bureaux-chefs et les laboratoires. Les habitants sont séparés par deux groupes distincts, les profiteurs et les employés. L'écart de richesse est grand entre les deux, mais les conditions de vie en générale sont plutôt bonnes. Nous n'y retrouvons pas de carrières, mais les Hunger Games y sont plutôt appréciées, et le sacrifice annuel de deux enfants vite oublié.

**Secteur 6 – Haute couture – PRISE**

Les habitants de ce secteur vivent dans une grande pauvreté, bien que moins remarquable que celle du secteur Trois. Rempli d'usines et d'immenses immeubles où les plus grands designers travaillent, on croirait que les conditions de vie sont bonnes, mais les habitants n'ont aucunement le droit de s'en approcher. C'est le seul secteur à avoir tenté une rébellion il y a trois ans de cela suite à la mort horrible d'une fillette de douze ans, violée et torturée par des Thraxs. La réponse des districts a été sévère, et le secteur s'est retrouvé en lockdown. Des caméras ont été installées partout, les punitions sur les moindres infractions sont extrêmement sévères. Les habitants ont leurs moindres faits et gestes épiés, la sécurité y est très sévère. Les approvisionnements ont aussi beaucoup baissés, et du coup les conditions de vie ne sont plus très bonnes, bien qu'encore supportables. Une grande prison y a aussi été créée, qui voit ses occupants s'accumuler de plus en plus. Pour une durée de cinq ans, tout déménagement sauf pour raisons valables a été interdit.

**Secteur 7 – Gastronomie – PRIS**

Au milieu de nombreux restaurants et petits marchés, c'est un secteur tranquille sans particularité où les habitants vivent plutôt bien. Pas dans la richesse, mais dans un confort agréable, et on les laisse tranquille. La plupart d'entre eux travaillent dans d'autres secteurs, car celui-ci se trouvent au centre de la ville et donne donc facilement accès à tout. Sans être pro-Hunger Games, ils ne sont pas non plus particulièrement contre, ou du moins ils ne se plaignent pas. Ce sont les citadins lambda de la ville.

**Secteur 8 – Arts – PRISE**

Ce secteur est bien sûr le rassemblement des artistes, lieu des groupes les plus révoltés. Très vivant, très impliqués politiquement, les habitants sont les fugueurs, les âmes perdues et les marginaux de la ville. Ils sont en danger de subir le même sort que le secteur Six – le lockdown – et un pas de travers de leur part sera la goutte qui fera déborder le verre. Leurs conditions de vie ne sont pas excellentes, mais le soutien entre voisins est très fort. Il est constitué de nombreux hangars et bâtiments abandonnés ou en état de délabrement que les habitants envahissent, y faisant leur chez-soi.

**Secteur 9 – Divertissements – PRIS**

Ce secteur abrite les soûlons, les prostitués et les accros aux jeux. La vie nocturne y ait très forte, on peut s'en douter. Le niveau de vie n'est pas mauvais, mais pas bon non plus. Malgré ne pas avoir bonne réputation, ils ne causent pas trop de problèmes et donc les districts n'interviennent que peu. Et puis, c'est un secteur qui génère beaucoup d'argent avec ses casinos. Les habitants sont plutôt pro-Jeux, bien que pas activement puisqu'ils n'ont que rarement des volontaires.

**Secteur 10 – Banques – PRISE**

Ce secteur a un bon niveau de vie – même un peu au dessus de la moyenne –, après tout les économistes ne travailleraient pas dans un quartier crasseux. Les habitants sont tranquilles, ne causent pas de problèmes. La plupart travaillent dans d'autres secteurs. Le voisinage est agréable, les enfants peuvent jouer dans les rues sans que les parents n'aient à s'inquiéter. Les Hunger Games y sont aimées et il a produit quelques carrières, bien qu'ils soient rarement vainqueurs, et qu'il n'y ait pas de volontaires tous les ans.

**Secteur 11 – Politique – PRIS  
**

C'est ici que se retrouvent les citadins les plus riches du Capitole. Puisque nombres d'entre eux s'occupent des relations entre le Capitole et les districts, ils ont un excellent niveau de vie, ainsi que beaucoup de carrières, bien qu'avec moins d'enthousiasme que dans le secteur des sports. Ici, il n'y a pas moyen de dire un seul mot contre les districts, ils les admirent et les adorent. Dans ce secteur, tout le monde se connait, venant du même cercle social. C'est là que nous retrouvons les écoles huppées, et la réputation est plus qu'importante pour tous. C'est aussi ici que nous retrouvons les habitants aux apparences les plus extravagantes.

**Secteur 12 – Transports – PRISE**

Ce secteur est devenu celui des ouvriers, et c'est aussi le plus peuplé. Aux abords de la ville – directement à l'opposé du secteur Trois –, il rempli de voies de transport pour les Hovercrafts. Tous les matins, les habitants de ce secteur s'y rendent pour aller travailler dans les usines éparpillés dans les différents districts sous une stricte surveillance. Puis, ils sont ramenés chez eux le soir venu. En échange d'accepter ce travail éreintant – qui se fait volontairement –, ils vivent dans un très beau quartier, avec de bonnes conditions de vie et de beaux appartements. Seuls les ouvriers – hommes ou femmes – avec leur famille ont le droit de s'y installer. Ce secteur ne fournit pas de volontaires, mais ils ont eu quelques gagnants, et la vie n'y ait pas désagréable.

**.**

**.**

**INFORMATION GÉNÉRALES SUR LES DISTRICTS**

Dans les districts, les conditions de vie se sont nettement améliorées. Complètement reconstruits suite à la Rébellion où plusieurs ont été bombardés, la plupart ressemblent maintenant à de belles villes prospères. Fini le temps des petits villages crasseux où il n'y avait pas d'eau courante et à peine d'électricité, fini les habitants qui crèvent de faim. Peut-être ne vivent-ils pas dans l'ancienne abondance du Capitole, mais ils ont certainement leur confort.

Ils ont chacun un représentant élu par la population de façon démocratique et qui s'occupe des intérêts et des besoins de leur district. Ils ont tous leur façon particulière de remplir leurs tâches, et c'est pourquoi certains districts se démarquent largement alors que d'autres se font discrets.

Les Hunger Games sont un évènement très apprécié partout, et ce peuple garde encore un certain dégoût mêlé de haine envers le Capitole et ses habitants. Rares sont ceux qui se prennent l'envie de le visiter. Mais sinon, les transports entre districts sont très courants, et les déménagements ne sont pas rares, les familles étant parfois éparpillées aux quatre coins du pays.

Finis aussi sont les jours où ils devaient travailler dans les mines, ou ramasser des fruits et légumes avec des outils rustiques. Tout est maintenant mécanisé, les outils devenus de grandes machines qui font le travail à leur place. Sans oublier que pour les tâches dont personne ne veut, comme en usine ou dans les mines, les ouvriers du Capitole sont transportés tous les matins pour les effectuer ! Les possibilités sont maintenant infinies pour un choix de carrière, les habitants des districts sont libres de vivre comme ils le souhaitent.

On peut donc s'en douter, il n'existe plus de carrières, plus de jeunes dans la crainte d'être tirés au sort pour les Jeux qui s'entraînent à l'épée dans leur cour arrière. Les habitants des districts sont comme vous et moi, ils font leur petite vie, des études, se marient et ont des enfants, se trouve un bon travail, etc. Question apparence physique, ils peuvent maintenant se permettre plus d'extravagances, comme des tatouages, des piercings, et à l'occasion des cheveux teints, mais ils n'iront jamais aux extrêmes comme les capitoliens, sauf peut-être les quelques marginaux.

**.**

**.**

**SPÉCIALISATIONS PAR DISTRICTS**

**District 1 – Joailleries et produits de luxe – PRISE**

Bien que ce district ait supporté un certain ostracisme de la part des autres à cause de son soutien au Capitole durant la Rébellion, ils ont réussi à graduellement s'en détacher, grâce à un représentant qui s'est appliqué à améliorer les relations. Les plus partisans du Capitole sont allés s'installer dans le district Deux. C'est maintenant une agréable ville à la population soutenue. Ils s'occupent énormément des relations avec le Capitole et des transports de marchandise. Ils sont aussi de grands amateurs de voyages à travers les districts et les déménagements sont courants. Leur représentant a encouragé le multiculturalisme, et ils sont maintenant constitués de nombreuses communautés distinctives. Malheureusement, les écarts de richesse sont aussi assez importants.

**District 2 – Pierres de construction – PRIS**

Suite à la rébellion, ce district a subi un fort ostracisme des autres à cause de son grand soutien au Capitole durant la guerre. Le résultat a été que même vingt-cinq ans plus tard, les habitants sont très soudés, mais aussi très rancuniers envers le rejet des autres districts. Ils rejettent tout étranger et s'aventurent rarement hors de chez eux. C'est aussi le district où il y aurait le plus de chance de voir apparaître des volontaires aux Jeux, les parents étant souvent d'anciens carrières n'ayant pu réaliser leur rêve et encourageant leurs enfants à le faire pour eux. Ils vivent dans une grande et belle ville, bien aménagée, et le nationalisme est très fort. Une industrie de sculpture et d'arts à travers des matériaux de construction s'est aussi énormément développée dans les dernières années, particulièrement parmi la jeunesse du district.

**District 3 – Appareils électroniques – PRISE**

Ce district est de loin le plus modernisé de tous. Composé d'une immense ville tout de béton, on y voit rarement la nature sauf pour quelques pauvres arbres plantés ça et là. Les habitants sont de vrais citadins, toujours occupés et stressés bien qu'on ignore pourquoi. Ils sont mondains, et connus dans les autres districts pour leur superficialité. Certains les accusent même d'être trop capitoliens. Malgré tout, c'est aussi le district où le niveau d'éducation est le plus haut et où l'intelligente et la bonne culture est très valorisé. C'est le deuxième district le plus populeux.

**District 4 – Produits de la pêche – PRIS**

La beauté des paysages a attiré nombres d'habitant, et c'est maintenant le district le plus populeux. Il ne comportait auparavant qu'un port et quelques petits quartiers, mais il est maintenant une magnifique ville florissante. L'économie va bon train et ils ne manquent pas de touristes qui viennent s'y détendre quelques semaines. Mais la popularité amène aussi ses mauvais côtés, et les écarts de richesse entre les habitants sont assez importants. Les abords de la ville, dans un quartier nommé la Grève, sont malheureusement remplis de soûlons et de pauvres gens qui n'ont pas réussi à gagner leur vie dans cette ville surchargée.

**District 5 – Électricité et énergie – PRISE**

Entouré d'usines et d'immenses barrages électriques, la petite ville s'est lentement mais sûrement développée. Elle est tranquille et ouverte aux étrangers, la vie y est très normale, et il y a peu de remous avec eux. Ils adhèrent à la façon de penser populaire des districts, aiment les Hunger Games… Bref, ils n'ont pas de particularités remarquables, ils se fondent dans le paysage.

**District 6 – Industrie des transports – PRIS**

C'est dans ce district que sont formés les Thraxs. Souvent, les jeunes en fin d'adolescence qui ignorent ce qu'ils souhaitent faire de leur vie s'y enrôlent – ils doivent avoir un minimum de seize ans. Ce district est constitué d'une grande ville aux nombreux entrepôts et pistes d'atterrissages. Les habitants respectent les règles et causent rarement de problèmes. C'est aussi un district qui voit beaucoup de mouvement, de déménagement et aménagement, et donc les gens connaissent rarement leurs voisins, la vie de voisinage est pour ainsi dire inexistante. Le niveau de vie est bon, bien sûr avec quelques écarts de richesse, mais en général équitable. La population est de taille moyenne. Rares sont ceux qui y ont passés toute leur vie.

**District 7 – Bois et papier – PRISE**

Isolés au milieu d'immenses forêts, pris dans les bois et n'ayant pas la place nécessaire de construire une ville, ils ont dû se contenter d'un grand village espacé. Suite à la Rébellion, un homme du nom d'Adam Moses de Saint-Bartholomew a pris le contrôle du district, devenant le représentant des habitants. Il a vite été découvert qu'il avait introduit une "religion" dans la population, à laquelle tous ont adhéré, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de leur vie après leur victoire. Bientôt surnommé un culte – mot retrouvé dans de vieilles archives de l'ancien monde – par les autres districts, c'est devenu un endroit très isolé et fermé, et ils ignorent ce qui s'y passe réellement. Adam prône le retour à la nature, interdit la technologie, encourage l'entraide et l'égalité entre tous… Vous comprenez l'idée. Il n'y a pas de non-croyants installés dans ce district, mais qui sait, peut-être que certains ont des doutes qu'ils n'osent partager.

**District 8 – Usines de textiles – PRIS**

Les habitants, au cours des ans, ont reconstruits une ville éloignée des usines de textile – qui avait été complètement bombardée durant la Rébellion –, où travaillent les ouvriers du Capitole. Se lavant les mains de cette industrie, c'est maintenant le district connu pour sa population majoritairement composée de jeunes et d'artistes. Un véritable centre d'ébullition philosophique et politique, c'est le district qui remet tout en question, qui est enflammé et innovateur, mais aussi peu organisé et n'ayant pas toujours de stratégie concrète. La ville est mal entretenue et peu sanitaire, mais elle aussi un certain charme avec ses immenses murales, ses bâtiments faits de patchwork et sa population hétéroclite. C'est là que nous retrouvons les bizarres, les révoltés, les marginaux. Leur représentant n'a pas très bonne réputation avec les autres districts – certains le traitant d'immature –, et le fait qu'il n'ait que dix-huit ans n'aide certainement pas.

**District 9 – Grain – PRISE**

Constitué de champs à perte de vue, bien que les habitants ne soient plus esclaves devant s'en occuper jour et nuit, la plupart des habitants sont des fermiers, et cela par choix. Ils ont une vie calme et tranquille, chacun avec leur petite terre. Pour la production de masse, ce sont les ouvriers du Capitole qui s'en occupent. Ils regardent aussi les autres districts plus citadins avec mécontentement, ayant l'impression que ceux-ci se transforment en de nouveaux capitoliens. Il existe beaucoup d'entraide dans les voisinages, et dû à la population moins nombreuse que dans les villes, les habitants ont tendance à tous se connaître.

**District 10 – Élevage de bétail – PRIS**

Ce district est très similaire au district Neuf, ainsi qu'au district Onze. Avec une population moins nombreuse, de petits villages éparpillés au milieu des champs d'élevage et des fermes un peu partout, c'est un district tranquille qui ne cause pas de problème. Ils sont très pro-Hunger Games, n'ayant pas oubliés leur état d'esclavage avant la Rébellion, et regardent les districts citadins d'un œil critique.

**District 11 – Agriculture – PRISE**

Comme les districts Neuf et Dix, celui-ci est constitué de fermiers d'un bout à l'autre. Ils aiment la nature et n'adore pas se servir de la technologie, et à part pour les Hunger Games, ils regardent rarement la télévision. Ces trois districts ont une population qui s'amenuise progressivement, car peu de jeunes y restent, préférant les villes, et cherchant à faire des études supérieures qui sont impossibles dans leur district. Et bien que la population se soit diversifiée, il y a une grande concentration de noirs et de métis.

**District 12 – Mines de charbon – PRIS**

C'est l'un des districts les plus hétéroclites et instables. Suite à la Rébellion, la moitié de sa population a été décimée et ceux qui sont venus s'y installer venaient d'un peu partout, formant une population des plus étranges s'étant séparée en différents groupes d'appartenance. C'est un district un peu morne, qui manque de jeunesse et vit dans une pollution constante à cause de la poussière des mines de charbon. Il est le moins populeux de tous les districts. Les habitants sont les plus partisans des Hunger Games, c'est la seule vraie célébration qu'ils ont tous les ans.

**District 13 – Énergie nucléaire – PRISE**

Une ville a été construite au-dessus des anciennes ruines depuis quelques années, mais peu y vivent, craignant les radiations. La majeure partie de la population vit encore sous terre. Bien que le régime ne soit plus aussi strict que sous Coin, les habitants ont tendance à être travaillant et organisés. Il n'y a pas souvent de fêtes, pas de débordements. Ils suivent les règles, sont à leurs affaires. Ils sont aussi très éduqués, et gagnent en général bien leur vie. Et ils ont tendance à regarder d'un mauvais œil les autres districts car ils ont l'impression qu'ils se transforment en une version un peu atténuée de l'ancien Capitole. Ils ont donc un certain air de supériorité par rapport aux autres – et puis, ils ne sont pas près d'oublier que la rébellion n'aurait jamais pu être gagnée sans eux. Leur population n'est pas immense, mais heureusement ils n'ont plus de problème de reproduction, et les enfants ne sont plus rares à voir, bien que les familles ne soient jamais très nombreuses.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FICHE DE PERSONNAGE**

_(et n'oubliez surtout pas de prendre en compte le secteur/district de votre tribut pour la création de celui-ci)_

**.**

**.**

**Nom** : Prénom et nom de famille. Surnom en "guillemet". (et dans l'esprit des Hunger Games, des noms originaux sont très appréciés :D)

**Sexe** : Garçon ou fille (je n'accepte malheureusement pas les hermaphrodites. Vous pouvez faire un trans-genre, tant que son sexe est clairement identifié)

**Âge** : 12 à 18 (des jeunes garçons, c'est bien aussi !)

**Secteur/district** : Pour un enfant du Capitole, de quel secteur vient-il ? Et pour un enfant des districts, de quel district ? Et que pense-t-il de l'endroit où il vit ?

**Apparence** : Voici quelques suggestions : Quelle est la couleur des cheveux, la coupe, la coiffure habituelle ? La couleur des yeux ? Peut-être est-il borgne ? A-t-il un regard mauvais ou angélique ? Des tâches de rousseurs ? Tâches de naissance ? Cicatrices ? A-t-il des piercings ? Comment se tient-il ? Le dos droit, les bras croisés ? Sourit-il souvent ? Quels sont ses altérations ? Tatouages, peau colorée (bleu, rouge, zébrée !), ongles allongés, piercings sous la peau ? Quelle est sa grandeur ? Sa taille (menue, obèse, hanches larges) ? Les seins ? Anorexique ? Peau pale presque maladive, normale, caramel, bronzée, noire ? Quel est la nationalité : asiatique, indienne, hispanique, amérindienne, caucasien ? A-t-il des cornes de démons sur la tête, pas de sourcils ? Est-il attirant ou particulièrement repoussant (et ça serait sympa de ne pas juste avoir des canons !) ? Est-il manchot ? Laissez aller votre imagination, amusez-vous !

**Personnalité** : Est-il sociable ? Fait-il beaucoup de blagues, ou aime-t-il les armes à feu ? Ou encore, les animaux ? Est-il intelligent ? Timide, honteux de son corps ? Est-il suspicieux des autres, paranoïaque ? Est-il terrifié d'être tiré au sort, ou le souhaite-t-il ? Est-il facilement apprécié par les autres, ou préfère-t-il se tenir loin ? Est-il du genre à mentir, à manipuler les autres ? A-t-il une maladie mentale (genre kleptomane, menteur chronique) ? Une défiance mentale ? Un problème de langage peut-être ? Aime-t-il inventer des mots ? Colérique ? Paresseux ? Loyal ? Pessimiste ou optimiste ? Naïf, observateur, sarcastique ? Son orientation sexuelle ? Est-il vierge ? Le plus de détails, le mieux ! (et pour ceux que ça amuse, faire des "méchants" est toujours cool !)

**Tics nerveux** : Ça peut paraître bizarre à demander, mais les tics nerveux sont très importants quand j'écris dans la tête d'un personnage. Se mord-il la lèvre, joue-t-il avec ses cheveux, tape-t-il du pied, se gratte-t-il la nuque, se craque-t-il les mains ? Vous pouvez vous inspirez de vos propres tics nerveux si vous manquez d'idées, mais j'en veux au moins un !

**Courte biographie** : Je ne veux pas nécessairement toute sa vie en détails, mais les événements majeurs qui l'ont marqués, par rapport à sa famille, ses amis, ses amours, l'école… Divorce des parents, tentatives de suicides, rupture amoureuse ? Déménagement ? Ce qu'un personnage a vécu influence toujours énormément la personnalité qu'il a, donc connaître son passé est important. Et un petit rappel; la majorité des jeunes n'ont pas eu un mort dans leur famille proche, je ne veux pas que des histoires de drames !

**Famille** : Vit-il avec ses parents ? Ses grands-parents ? Frères ou sœurs ? Orphelins ? S'est-il enfui de chez lui ? Ou vit-il avec un cousin, ou même chez son meilleur ami… Vit-il dans la rue ? Si oui, comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Donnez des noms, des descriptions basiques du physique/caractère de chaque membre de la famille. Comment interagissent-ils ensemble ? Qui est le chef de famille, s'il y en a un ? Le travail de chacun ? Des familles ordinaires sont les bienvenues (et sont la normes !), tout comme les loufoques. Il faut un peu de tout pour faire un bon mélange.

**Amis/Amour** : À moins que votre personnage ne soit complètement antisocial, il a au moins un ami, sinon plusieurs. Juste une description de base sur leur personnalité, et quel est leur relation avec votre personnage. Spécifier aussi ce que votre personnage pense réellement de cette personne ? Ami par pitié, confident, etc. ? Et sinon, a-t-il une relation amoureuse ? Plusieurs à la fois ? Amour non réciproque ? Marié peut-être, même ?

**Occupations** : Qu'aime-t-il faire de sa vie ? Dessiner, lire, faire un sport en particulier ? Faire les farces les plus élaborées possibles à ses professeurs ? Draguer ? Faire du bénévolat ? Aller à des soirées ? Faire des défilés de mode ? Crier d'excitation chaque fois qu'il croise un chien ? Travailler à mi-temps dans un zoo ? Jouer au détective ? Mettre des voitures en feu ? Regarder les Hunger Games ? Simplement traîner avec ses amis ? Les possibilités sont infinies !

**Rêves pour le futur** : Que veut-il faire de sa vie ? Docteur, mécanicien ? Professeur ? Peintre ? Épouse et mère ? Se suicider ? Voyager dans les districts ? Avoir 10 chats ? Manger tous les aliments qui existent sur Terre ? Et peut-être même ceux sur Mars ? Faire une autre rébellion pour battre les districts ? Ou il peut aussi être complètement perdu et n'avoir aucune idée ! Ou bien être du genre à vivre au jour le jour sans se préoccuper du futur !

**Que pense-t-il des Hunger Games** : Qu'il vienne du Capitole ou des districts, il peut aimer comme détester les Hunger Games. Les regardent-ils tous les ans ? Sa famille est-elle pro-Jeux ? Connait-il quelqu'un qui y est mort ? Et que pense-t-il de cette Expiation ? Par contre : La grande majorité des enfants des districts aiment les Jeux.

**Forces** : Ne donnez pas des forces qui ne font aucun sens avec votre personnage. Vous seriez surpris à quel point un petit truc peut amener un tribut loin. S'il peut coudre, il peut suturer une blessure dans l'arène. S'il peut retenir sa respiration longtemps, il peut survivre à une noyade. Sinon, il y a l'escalade, natation, archerie, l'électronique, combat à l'épée, corps à corps, gymnastique, yoga… Avec les enfants des districts il n'y a pas nécessairement de "carrières", mais ils peuvent s'être entraînés pour le plaisir, étant des fans des Hunger Games. Ils ont en général l'argent et le temps pour avoir une activité parascolaire qui peut servir. Dans le cas des enfants des secteurs, il y a des carrières, et en général ils ont une arme de prédilection. Soyez créatifs !

**Faiblesses** : Donnez-en autant que vous pouvez, un personnage parfait ça n'existe pas ! Plus ils ont de fautes, plus je les aime ! Une faiblesse ne veut pas dire que votre tribut va mourir, et ça veut aussi dire qu'il peut avoir son moment de gloire s'il réussi soudain à vaincre sa faiblesse ! Ça peut être un tempérament impulsif, la tête en l'air, une mauvaise mémoire, avoir une faim plus grande que la moyenne, aimer trop son confort, avoir besoin de douze heures de sommeil par nuit, avoir un handicap physique...

**Peur(s)** : Sa ou ses peurs, car personne n'en a aucune. Peur d'un insecte, des nuages, des petits chiens, des espaces clos, des clowns, d'une couleur, des microbes, des foules, des armes à feu, de l'eau… Il en existe des millions, n'allez pas au plus évident !

**Souvenir de district/secteur** : Un livre, un jouet, une bague, une broche, un peigne, des chaussettes... Et pourquoi cet objet est-il important ? S'il n'en a aucun, pourquoi ?

**Sa réaction à la moisson** : Est-il volontaire (et si oui, pourquoi ?) ou tiré au sort ? Comment le prend-il ? Est-ce qu'il crie, pleure, rit ? Se fait traîner sur l'estrade ou s'y rend de plein gré ? Et pour ceux qui s'intéressent aux vêtements, vous pouvez décrire ce que votre tribut porte pour la moisson, aussi !

**Autre** : Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête qui n'est pas mentionné plus haut. Aime-t-il les sushis, ou l'odeur du poisson ? Son écriture est-elle aussi illisible que celle d'un médecin ? Il veut absolument donner une gifle à quelqu'un avant de mourir ? Des trucs dont il a horreur ? Il ne se lève jamais avant midi ? Ce sont un ou des détails que vous aimeriez que j'incorpore d'une façon ou d'une autre dans l'histoire, que ce soit complètement aléatoire, ou encore très important pour votre personnage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISTRIBUTION**

_(G pour garçon, F pour fille, S pour secteur, D pour district)_

S1, 15 ans :** PRIS ––––– **D1, 18 ans :** PRISE**

S2, 17 ans :** PRISE ––––– **D2, 16 ans :** PRIS  
**

S3, 16 ans :** PRIS ––––– **D3, 18 ans :** PRISE**

S4, 17 ans :** PRISE ––––– **D4, 15 ans :** PRIS**

S5, 18 ans :** PRIS ––––– **D5, 13 ans :** PRISE**

S6, 18 ans :** PRISE ––––– **D6, 18 ans :** PRIS  
**

S7, 17 ans :** PRIS ––––– **D7, 15 ans :** PRISE**

S8, 14 ans :** PRISE ––––– **D8, 18 ans :** PRIS  
**

S9, 16 ans :** PRIS ––––– **D9, 12 ans :** PRISE**

S10, 16 ans :** PRISE ––––– **D10, 12 ans :** PRIS  
**

S11, 17 ans :** PRIS ––––– **D11, 17 ans :** PRISE**

S12, 13 ans :** PRISE ––––– **D12, 13 ans :** PRIS  
**

S13, 14 ans :** PRIS ––––– **D13, 17 ans :** PRISE**

* * *

_Vivement d'avoir de vos nouvelles ! X) Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !  
_


	27. Trajet en train

Et comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre ! (et accrochez-vous, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tous les chapitres seront environ de cette longueur !)

Rludine : Premièrement... j'ai du mal à prononcer ton pseudo, mdrr. Mais sinon, merci de ta review ! Je te promets que s'il reste des places, tu es la première sur la liste pour faire un tribut ! :) Et... wais non, je vais devoir tuer les tributs, toutes mes condoléances. *essuie une petite larme* My cute little babiiiiiiiiies *oui, cela inclue même Ycare* ! Pourquoi suis-je si sadique ?! TT^TT

Merci à mes bêtas d'amour, Solène et Ljay Odair, pour leur merveilleux travail ! *cœur*

Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, je mets la date de sortie sur mon profil dès qu'elle est décidée ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis X) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le système de sponsors s'applique à partir de maintenant. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus des règles, il suffit d'aller voir le premier chapitre. S'il vous reste encore des questions après cela, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Aussi, parce que quelqu'un l'a demandé en review et que ce serait une bonne précision à faire : Vous pouvez sans aucun problème répondre à plusieurs questions dans la même review. Il n'est pas obligatoire de laisser une review à chaque chapitre (mais toujours apprécié :P). Pour le prix des objets à envoyer dans l'arène, il se peut qu'il change dépendant du nombre de sponsors qu'il y aura.

**Question 01** : Si vous étiez un tribut, quel hôte voudriez-vous avoir dans votre équipe, et quel autre ne voudriez-vous absolument pas avoir ?

* * *

**Trajet en train**

_Un voyage en compagnie des hôtes_

* * *

**Alexander Moenkhausia, 28 ans, Secteur 1**

– C'était truqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Alexander tourne un regard surpris vers Giuseppina et affiche un innocent sourire. Celle-ci plisse les yeux, énervée par sa nonchalance continuelle. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre que sourire est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir tout ce que l'on veut. De ce que ses contacts lui ont dit, la mentor tentait réellement d'aider les tributs qu'elle avait à charge, mais arrivait rarement à leur envoyer des parachutes à cause de son attitude désagréable.

Heureusement, il est là pour remédier à ce problème maintenant. Avec son charme, aucun sponsor ne pourra leur résister.

– Quoi donc ? demande-t-il finalement avec un petit soupir.

– Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous alliez tirer le nom de la petite-fille de Snow !

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, lui répond-il calmement avec un éclatant sourire. Et puis, peu importe maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'elle s'est portée volontaire !

Le fusillant du regard, elle s'appuie contre le cuir de l'élégant siège et se renferme dans un silence obstiné. Alexander hausse les épaules avec désinvolture, puis ouvre la portière du véhicule pour accueillir leurs protégés. Ceux-ci se glissent à l'intérieur, peu préoccupés par toutes les caméras braquées sur eux.

– Prêts pour l'aventure ? s'enquiert l'hôte avec enthousiasme.

Ycare lui répond avec aisance, et les deux discutent tranquillement durant le trajet. Alexander ne peut que constater qu'il fera un excellent tribut. Attirant, bon locuteur, capable de contrôler ses émotions… Il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer s'il peut aussi se défendre lors d'un combat.

La fille, par contre… Si c'était dans d'autres circonstances, il en aurait presque pitié. C'est courageux de sa part de s'être portée volontaire, mais elle n'a aucune chance de survie. Les Juges ne laisseront jamais la petite fille de Snow gagner les Jeux. Après tout, elle est bien la seule qu'ils voulaient absolument dans l'arène. Jusqu'à lui offrir un poste très intéressant dans le gouvernement lorsque les Hunger Games seront terminés, en échange d'un tirage truqué.

Alexander n'est pas friand de ce genre de mesquineries, mais comme sa mère lui a enseigné, le pouvoir ne s'obtient pas avec seulement de la bonne volonté. Il n'est pas question qu'il disparaisse de l'élite de Panem si facilement, peu importe ce qu'il doit accomplir pour achever son but.

Et malheureusement, cela inclut de n'aider Aïvy en aucun cas. Il devra donc tout miser sur Ycare. Mais rien qu'à voir le jeune homme, tranquillement installé en face de lui avec un petit sourire en coin… Alexander sait reconnaître l'aura d'un vainqueur.

Ils s'arrêtent enfin devant la gare, et des Thraxs se précipitent pour les encadrer. Giuseppina sort en premier, l'air pincé, et Alexander la suit de près. Avec un crissement de pneus, un autre véhicule noir s'arrête juste derrière eux. Une femme en sort, la mentor du secteur Deux, s'il se souvient bien.

– Le train ? On va pas au centre d'Entraînement ? questionne Aïvy d'une voix étonnée en sautant aux côtés de l'hôte.

– Vous ne saviez pas ? s'étonne-t-il en croisant le regard de Ciriaco par hasard. La parade a lieu dans le district Un !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciriaco Marnix, 48 ans, Secteur 2**

Alexander lui adresse un chaleureux salut de la main, mais l'hôte l'ignore sans états d'âme, cherchant Tahliya des yeux. La mentor est déjà à plusieurs mètres devant lui, accompagnée d'Adonis Faulion. Ils sont amis d'enfance, si Ciriaco a bien compris. Il a une moue dépitée alors que les deux habitants des districts s'éloignent sans un regard en arrière.

Louarn le pousse d'un coup d'épaule afin de sortir du véhicule. Ciriaco soupire longuement, observant ses deux tributs du coin de l'œil avec déception. Que va-t-il faire de sa vie, maintenant que les Hunger Games se terminent ? Son seul vrai plaisir était ses courts séjours dans les districts, ainsi que faire la connaissance des tributs, les aider aux mieux de ses habilités…

Il est heureux de la victoire des districts, mais quel dommage qu'il doive aider deux enfants du Capitole !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? l'interpelle Louarn avec hargne.

Ciriaco lui jette un coup d'œil énervé. Ce petit connard ne trompe personne. Il est évident qu'il n'a fait que pleurer durant les adieux, et maintenant il veut se donner un front courageux ? En plus, c'est quoi cette horreur qu'il arbore collée au derrière ? L'hôte a beau être né au Capitole, il n'en comprendra jamais la mode.

– Nous sommes ici car nous devons prendre le train, explique-t-il enfin d'une voix morne.

– Mais pourquoi on prend le train ? La cérémonie d'ouverture a toujours eu lieu au Capitole !

– Et bien, cette année elle prend place dans le district Un. Content ? Maintenant suivez-moi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps et votre styliste doit vous préparer… Dieu sait qu'elle a du pain du la planche, soupire-t-il.

Leonie lui lance un regard hautain alors que Louarn ronchonne en faisant claquer sa queue de reptile sur le ciment. Tahliya leur adresse un sourire encourageant de loin, engagée dans une sérieuse conversation avec son ami. Comme Ciriaco préférerait être avec eux ! C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il hait son métier.

Il s'en fout de la survie des enfants du Capitole, lui !

– Vous avez des conseils à nous donner peut-être ? Vous êtes pas censés nous guider et tout ? intervient à nouveau l'énervant reptilien en se collant à ses côtés.

– Quoi, t'es pas capable de réfléchir par toi-même ? le coupe Leonie, les lèvres pincées.

L'hôte est heureux de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul horripilé par le gamin.

– On t'a pas parlé à toi, hein ! On est pas tous des mannequins dans la vie ! grogne Louarn. Alors, des conseils ?

– Suivez les directives de votre styliste sans rechigner, et ne me faites pas honte. J'ai une réunion pendant le trajet en train, alors pas de conneries pendant mon absence, oui ? Et surtout, surtout, ne tentez pas de vous enfuir, ajoute-t-il avec un regard pointu en direction du garçon.

– C'est tout ?

– Quoi, tu veux un câlin en plus ? Ou un biberon, peut-être ? lâche-t-il, de plus en plus exaspéré.

Leonie retient à peine son sourire goguenard alors que Louarn se contente de se taire, au grand soulagement de tous. Ils embarquent enfin dans le train, et Ciriaco les guide jusqu'au wagon aménagé en centre de transformation. Chaque secteur en a un d'assigné, où tout le travail des stylistes sera accompli.

– Bonjour mes chéris ! les accueille un homme faisant parti de l'équipe de préparation. Prêts à rayonner ?

– J'y vais, l'informe laconiquement Ciriaco.

– Va, va ! Ils sont entre de bonnes mains, lui répond chaleureusement l'homme, ses yeux gris scintillant.

– Peu importe, lâche l'hôte en s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière.

Il est pressé d'aller à la réunion et d'ainsi rencontrer tous les mentors. En chemin, il croise Isidore Montie, qui parle avec ses tributs, subtilement collée à Krasny. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, sauf le mentor en question, qu'elle en est amoureuse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isidore Montie, 31 ans, Secteur 3**

– L'emploi du temps est simple. Votre styliste et son équipe de préparation vont s'occuper de vous durant le trajet afin de vous rendre présentables pour la parade. La durée du voyage n'est que d'une heure jusqu'au district Un, mais vous resterez dans votre wagon même arrivés à destination. Une fois prêts, les chariots vous attendront dans la gare pour vous promener à travers le district jusqu'à la place centrale, où la présidente donnera un discours. Puis c'est retour illico au Capitole.

La jeune hôtesse se tait enfin et lance un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Krasny. Il les suit dans son silence timide souvent pris pour la mauvaise humeur. Son inconfort en public ne fait que le rendre plus attendrissant à ses yeux. Si seulement il pouvait enfin remarquer les signes qu'elle lui envoie...

Elle tourne ensuite son attention vers ses deux protégés. Eux aussi sont extrêmement silencieux. Ils l'écoutent avec attention, mais ils ne disent pas un mot. Elle redoute le moment où elle devra s'enquérir de leurs habiletés. Ça risque d'être décevant. Krasny sera dévasté si ses deux tributs meurent encore. Le pauvre n'est jamais très doué pour donner des conseils, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'y mettre tout son cœur.

Ils s'arrêtent enfin devant le wagon qui leur est assigné. Lullaby-Jay relève le menton fièrement et Arméthyste attrape son médaillon. Isidore se force à arborer un sourire rassurant tout en faisant coulisser la double porte.

– Ne vous en faites pas les enfants, Floran va bien prendre soin de vous. Il a une créativité débordante. Plein de talent, ce jeune homme ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Elle les pousse dans la pièce, s'assure que l'équipe de préparation est bien là, puis attrape Krasny par le coude pour l'entraîner au loin. Il lance un regard inexpressif par-dessus son épaule, et Isidore sait qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir donné ses propres encouragements.

– Ils s'en sortiront bien, lui chuchote-t-elle doucement. Ils sont tous les deux très mignons, avec un petit air d'aristocrate, non ? Bon, peut-être que cela énervera les habitants des districts, mais ils vont être adorés au Capitole !

Le mentor hoche sombrement la tête et se dégage de l'emprise d'Isidore. Celle-ci ne peut retenir sa moue contrariée. Ce n'est pas un secret qu'il est puceau, mais c'est fou à quel point il ne sait comment réagir aux moindres contacts physiques avec des femmes ! Même elle, alors qu'ils travaillent ensemble depuis quatre ans !

– Krasny, Isidore ! les interpelle une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Les deux se retournent alors que le styliste du secteur Onze accourt vers eux. L'asiatique affiche un large sourire, et immédiatement Krasny se détend. Un éclair de jalousie traverse Isidore, mais elle préfère se concentrer sur la joie de savoir que son amour a un si bon ami.

– Vous allez à la réunion ? demande Yoon jovialement.

Krasny se contente de hocher la tête, toujours aussi taciturne.

– Grosse journée devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de visionner la moisson. Mes tributs sont un peu décevants, mais je crois avoir quelques idées intéressantes. Et puis j'ai une volontaire… comme vous d'ailleurs ! Trop intéressant !

– Espérons qu'elle ne l'a pas fait sur un coup de tête. Ce serait bien d'avoir un gagnant pour une fois, commente Isidore d'un ton pincé.

– Ah, certainement ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas vaincre si facilement !

Une coordinatrice passe la tête dans le couloir, pointant sa montre digitale.

– C'est l'heure de la réunion ?

– Oui. La Haute Juge va être présente, donc nous avons intérêt à ne pas être en retard.

– On se voit ce soir alors ! leur lance le styliste avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à se remettre en chemin, Lateefah et Miro montent à bord du train juste devant eux. Ce dernier leur fait une petite courbette, continuant sa conversation avec la blonde. Isidore se masse le cou, fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée de passer la prochaine heure en compagnie de tous les hôtes et mentors.

S'il n'y avait pas Krasny à ses côtés, elle aurait arrêté son métier il y a bien longtemps.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miro Underwood, 68 ans, Secteur 4**

– J'ai un bon sentiment. Ces deux jeunes gens semblent être d'adorables personnages. Je suis certain qu'ils seront très populaires auprès de la population, et vous ?

Lateefah lève les yeux au ciel, accélérant le pas pour essayer d'échapper à l'hôte. Celui-ci la suit de près. Ils travaillent ensemble depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, puisqu'ils avaient le district Quatre auparavant. Miro sait qu'avec de la patience, il réussit toujours à faire une bonne équipe avec Lateefah. Elle lui répète sans arrêt le contraire, mais il sait qu'elle est simplement timide. Cette mentor est une femme absolument charmante.

– De plus, avez-vous remarqué l'aura sexuelle qui les entoure ? Je sens une histoire croustillante ! Les sponsors vont adorer ! Peut-être pourrons-nous en faire les nouveaux amants maudits ?

Il s'interrompt, les traits plissés par la tragédie de la situation. Quelle barbarie, ces Jeux ! D'envoyer ces enfants, ces petits anges si purs, dans une arène afin de les forcer à s'entretuer… Mais peu importe, il fera tout pour les aider, comme il l'a toujours fait ! Et puis, il est important de rester optimiste. Qui sait si la vue de ces pauvres innocents ne fera pas changer d'avis les districts. Plus ils apprendront à les connaître durant les avant-Jeux, plus ils réaliseront qu'ils font une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Et alors… Peut-être… Les Jeux seront-ils annulés.

Miro opine du chef avec vigueur. Il refuse de perdre espoir. L'humanité est une entité bien plus résiliente qu'elle n'en a l'air. Un jour, elle apprendra de ses erreurs et se repentira. En attendant, il a bien l'intention de partager son amour et sa positivité à tous. Son petit grain de sel dans un océan.

– Avez-vous une idée de stratégie déjà ? s'enquiert-il auprès de la mentor qui reste obstinément silencieuse. Peut-être leur proposer de se faire passer pour des amoureux, non ? Dire à quel point ils sont déchirés d'être dans les Jeux ensemble… Croyez-moi, je peux voir l'histoire qui transpire entre eux. Il faut exploiter cela !

– Après le coup dans les parties qu'elle lui a donné ? ricane Lateefah. Remarque, on peut toujours faire passer ça pour un moment de panique à l'idée de devoir le tuer. Sa manière à elle de se protéger dès le départ…

– Je suis si content qu'on s'entende ! s'exclame Miro avec un large sourire.

D'un geste enthousiaste, il l'attrape dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre son cœur. Elle le repousse immédiatement d'un air irrité. Malgré qu'elle soit habituée à ses gestes d'affections, elle ne les apprécie pas plus que ça. À la désolation de Miro.

– Bas les pattes ! siffle-t-elle.

– Vous savez ma chère, de tels propos me blessent…

– Je sais, le coupe-t-elle. C'est bien le but.

Il pose une main sur son cœur, baissant les yeux au sol.

– Je n'aime pas cette tension que je peux sentir entre nous aujourd'hui. Comment puis-je y remédier ?

– En te la fermant, grogne-t-elle.

– Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez… Mais sachez que vos propos me semblent très secs. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je n'aime pas les conflits, comme vous le savez si bien. Il me semble que rester silencieux n'est pas la solution.

– Ça l'est pour moi, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, ils arrivent enfin devant le wagon où la réunion va se dérouler. Sans un regard de plus, Lateefah s'y glisse et il l'imite après un triste soupir. À l'intérieur se trouve une longue table où plusieurs mentors et hôtes ont déjà pris place.

Lateefah s'assoit tout au bout, aussi loin de Miro que possible. Alors qu'il se cherche une place, il se fait bousculer par Vultra qui lui lance un sourire éclatant en guise d'excuse. Prenant place, il croise les mains, pensif. Malgré la mauvaise humeur de la blonde, il sait qu'ils font une excellente équipe. Leurs tributs n'auraient pas pu tomber sur mieux.

Il fera tout pour les soutenir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vultra Briln, 36 ans, Secteur 5**

– Vultra, quel plaisir ! s'exclame poliment Alexander alors que l'hôte à l'étrange peau verte prend place à côté de lui.

– C'est réciproque mon cher ! lui répond Vultra d'un ton chaleureux. Comment vous portez-vous ces derniers temps ? J'ai cru vous voir à une fête l'autre jour… où était-ce, déjà… ?

– C'était très probablement moi. Les soirées entre amis s'enchaînent depuis quelques jours, et j'ai l'immense plaisir d'être invité à nombre d'entre elles, sourit le bel hôte.

– Je n'en doute pas ! Quelle chance vous avez de vous occuper du secteur Un ! C'est celui que je voulais, mais il y a sûrement eu une erreur dans l'assignation, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, ayant deux hôtes célèbres comme parents, il a cela dans le sang. Personne ne peut être meilleur que lui dans ce métier ! Et personne n'a plus à cœur le bien-être de ses tributs que lui ! Mais peu importe, le secteur Cinq est très acceptable, et il a de grands espoirs pour ses deux protégés.

– Oui, oui, certainement, le rassure gentiment Alexander.

La pièce se remplit lentement alors que chacun prend place. Maret, la mentor du district Cinq, s'assied à côté d'eux, les écoutant en silence. Les deux hôtes continuent de discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien, un art qu'ils ont depuis longtemps maîtrisé. Vultra mentionne la parade avec excitation. C'est toujours son moment préféré quand les tributs pouilleux des districts se transforment en de magnifiques papillons admirés de tous.

Bien sûr, la situation est un peu différente cette fois-ci. Les enfants venant du Capitole, ils sont déjà très beaux. Ils connaissent la mode adéquate, savent comment s'habiller et se maquiller comme il se doit. Mais cela ne fera que les rendre encore plus parfaits grâce aux créations des stylistes. Oh, il frétille rien qu'à l'idée !

La petite Siam est si adorable, les sponsors se jetteront sur elle afin de soutenir cet ange. Et Drew a un petit côté viril et mature qui devrait en toucher certains. Sans oublier qu'il semble plutôt protecteur avec sa partenaire de secteur. Comme ce serait merveilleux s'ils s'alliaient !

– Vultra, mon ami, intervient Alexander alors qu'il se perdait dans son enthousiasme. Je dois tout de même le mentionner, quelle horreur pour la pauvre fillette de ton secteur, non ? On m'a dit qu'elle n'a pas pu dire adieu à sa famille car elle s'est évanouie ?

– Oh, oui ! s'écrie Vultra, attirant l'attention des autres autour d'eux. Quelle tragédie, tout de même ! Elle pleurait encore quand je l'ai laissée entre les mains de son équipe de préparation, la pauvre chérie.

– L'idée même de tributs venant de notre propre ville était difficile, mais de voir une gamine si fragile et innocente lancée dans l'arène… J'en ai des frissons, compatit Alexander.

– Oh, il ne faut pas être si pessimiste ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle est une force de la nature sous son visage angélique. Avec les bons conseils, peut-être sortira-t-elle vainqueur, même ! Oh, et saviez-vous qu'elle peut lire sur les lèvres ? C'est un talent parfait pour espionner durant les entraînements !

– Vultra ! l'interrompt Maret d'un chuchotement furieux.

– Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il innocemment.

– Mais enfin, taisez-vous ! Ne révélez pas les informations de nos tributs ainsi !

– Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, ma chère, intervient Alexander avec un ton rassurant. Je n'utiliserai pas cela contre vos tributs, voyons.

Maret se contente de froncer les sourcils sous le regard perdu de Vultra. De quoi parlent-ils ? Il est sorti de ses pensées quand Neon éclate en sanglot à l'autre bout de la table. Mais pourquoi semble-t-elle si déprimée depuis l'annonce des Jeux ? N'est-ce pas une occasion de célébrer ? Comme ça l'a toujours été ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neon Caspia, 32 ans, Secteur 6**

Miro trace des cercles rassurants sur son dos avec la paume de sa main, essayant de la consoler gentiment, mais rien n'y fait. Neon pensait qu'elle se ferait à l'idée, qu'éventuellement, elle arriverait à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle. Mais rien n'y fait. Plus le temps passe, plus les Jeux se rapprochent, et plus elle est dévastée.

Elle ne comprend tout simplement pas. Pourquoi est-elle la seule qui semble si horrifiée de toute cette situation ? Les enfants du Capitole sont innocents ! Ils sont si jeunes, si faibles, si…

Et voilà, elle pleure de plus belle !

– Allons ma chère, reprenez-vous enfin, tente de l'encourager son bon ami Miro. Vous qui êtes pourtant si énergique d'habitude ! Votre bonne humeur est toujours ce qui me remonte le moral, durant les sombres périodes…

– Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est injuste ! Ces pauvres enfants ne méritent pas ce traitement ! Quand je les imagine avec une arme dans la main, ou alors à genoux en train de supplier pour leur vie… Oh, Miro, nous devons faire quelque chose ! Je ne pourrai jamais supporter ces Jeux !

Elle a soudain l'impression de suffoquer. Portant les mains à sa gorge, elle écarquille les yeux de terreur, son corps est pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Elle croit entendre Miro appeler à l'aide, mais sa vision est floue, tout lui semble si lointain… Alors que tout devient noir, une main appuie fermement sur sa nuque et force sa tête entre ses jambes.

– Elle a juste une crise de panique, maugrée une voix féminine au dessus d'elle. Dîtes-lui de respirer. Ça va passer.

– Inspire lentement, puis expire… lui chuchote Miro tout doucement.

Elle hoche faiblement la tête. Fermant les yeux, elle calme lentement sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait repris le contrôle. La main sur sa nuque s'éloigne d'un geste sec et elle se redresse à temps pourvoir Lateefah reprendre sa place assise. Les larmes continuent de couler le long de ses joues – qui aurait cru qu'elle avait autant de liquide en elle – et elle renifle. Miro lui tend un mouchoir en tissu avec un petit sourire qu'elle accepte gracieusement.

– Ha ! Je dois travailler avec cette pleurnicharde ? se moque bruyamment Payne en face d'eux. Je plaindrais nos tributs, si ce n'est que… je m'en fous de leur survie ~ !

Neon ne peut retenir un hoquet choqué, et ses pleurs augmentent rien qu'à l'idée de voir ses protégés morts dans l'arène. Par sa faute. Car elle est incapable de se reprendre en main.

– Je croyais que tu serais content, Payne, intervient Lateefah d'un ton taquin. Tu as quand même eu deux volontaires.

– Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix, Latee ? susurre-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est sûr que je pourrais les faire aller bien plus loin que toi dans l'arène, en tout cas.

– Qui sait, peut-être que cette fois je vais m'y mettre sérieusement, rétorque-t-il avec son habituel sourire carnassier. Après tout, le plus longtemps ils restent en vie, le plus ils souffrent ! Et si je réussis mon coup, peut-être que j'arriverai à les rendre fous avant même que les Jeux ne commencent ! Imagine le spectacle que ça risque de donner…

– Shh ! les interrompt Abigail alors que Lateefah s'apprête à répliquer. La Haute Juge arrive !

Payne tourne un regard goguenard en direction de Neon, posant l'index sur ses lèvres. Elle frissonne malgré elle. Il faut qu'elle se reprenne. Sinon, il va détruire Glenn et Nausika et elle n'aura rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Abigail Smith, 31 ans, Secteur 7**

Elle lisse soigneusement sa robe et ses cheveux, puis se redresse dans son siège dans la position la plus digne qu'elle puisse prendre. La double porte du wagon coulisse silencieusement, et la Haute Juge se glisse à l'intérieur, encadrée par un homme à la carrure imposante et à la peau noir de jais ainsi que deux Thraxs. Elle agite les mains et ces derniers ressortent immédiatement.

Elle s'assied élégamment, un chaleureux sourire aux lèvres, alors que l'homme reste debout derrière elle, les surplombant tous. La jeune femme commence par saluer chaque personne présente dans la pièce avec une politesse à couper le souffle.

– Bonjour à tous, dit-elle finalement. Comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis la Haute Juge de ces Jeux, Aurora Selkirk. Et derrière moi est mon fidèle serviteur, Kerberos.

Ce dernier réagit à peine, ne faisant que croiser les bras. Abigail déglutit nerveusement. Elle peut _sentir _l'air d'importance qui entoure ces deux là. Elle a entendu des rumeurs concernant l'arène. Il semblerait qu'elle est particulièrement sadique, que seul un esprit tordu aurait pu penser à une telle monstruosité. Et pourtant, cette femme si proprement habillée semble complètement innocente.

Encore une fois, Abigail est plus que soulagée de savoir sa fille chérie saine et sauve. Elle en faisait des cauchemars depuis des mois, rien qu'à l'idée que Mackenzie ne se retrouve dans l'arène.

– Je vous ai rassemblé ici afin que vous appreniez tous à faire connaissance, comme il est coutume, entame enfin la Haute Juge en déposant les coudes sur la table, les mains entrecroisées. Vous êtes essentiels au bon fonctionnement de ces Jeux, et je tenais à bien vous le rappeler. C'est à vous d'aider vos tributs, de leur trouver des alliances, des sponsors, ainsi que les meilleures stratégies possibles, afin que l'un de vos tributs gagne. Ces Hunger Games seront spectaculaires, et je compte sur vous afin d'accomplir cela.

Elle prend une pause, parcourant l'assemblée d'un regard perçant, puis elle s'appuie confortablement sur le dossier de son siège.

– De plus, j'aimerais rappeler que malgré votre travail conjoint, ce sont les mentors qui ont le dernier mot quant aux parachutes à envoyer dans l'arène. Sans l'accord du mentor, l'hôte ne peut en aucun cas envoyer un parachute.

Abigail lance malgré elle un regard désespéré en direction d'Arzen, le mentor de son district. Le vieillard a complètement perdu la tête, et elle ne voit pas comment elle pourra trouver des sponsors avec lui. Elle en vient presque à espérer que ses tributs meurent aussi vite que possible afin qu'elle puisse retourner auprès de sa famille et oublier toute cette histoire.

Mais évidemment, elle ne peut pas. Elle a toujours été une hôtesse hors pair, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va arrêter. Pour une fois qu'elle a des tributs civilisés ! Bien sûr, c'est une tragédie d'avoir les enfants du Capitole participer, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cela devrait rendre les Jeux beaucoup plus intéressants.

Si seulement Arzen était un mentor compétent… Elle aurait peut-être pu faire gagner Aeder ou Esedra ! Peu importe. Elle peut s'occuper d'eux seule. Tant qu'ils suivent ses conseils, elle les aidera.

L'hôtesse est détournée de ses réflexions par un glapissement. Tournant la tête, elle arque un sourcil alors qu'Alkyone affiche une expression d'horreur absolue. Et puis quoi encore ? Ils sont dans une réunion importante ici ! Où sont donc ses manières ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alkyone Pekk, 58 ans, Secteur 8**

Payne lui lance un sourire amusé pendant que la Haute Juge fait son discours. Et sans prévenir, il avance le bras et pose la main, paume première, sur la tête d'Alkyone. Elle ne peut retenir un cri de frayeur, reculant son siège vers la gauche dans un mouvement de répulsion.

Le sourire du jeune homme ne fait que s'élargir alors qu'elle fouille frénétiquement dans son sac pour en sortir son désinfectant. Elle l'étale immédiatement sur son crâne rasé, mais déjà les scénarios de toutes les maladies qu'elle vient peut-être d'attraper à cause des microbes du mentor lui montent à l'esprit. Elle retient les larmes qui menacent de couler, les lèvres tremblantes.

Tyrion éclate d'un rire bruyant, s'attirant le regard foudroyant d'Aurore. Il hausse les épaules avec nonchalance, levant le pouce en direction de Payne. Celui-ci fait un clin d'œil, mais Alkyone leur porte à peine attention.

Un frisson de dégoût la parcourt. Elle va mourir. Ces Jeux vont la tuer, à coup sûr. Elle se tenait en relative sécurité depuis la rébellion, barricadée chez elle, mais non. Il a fallu que de nouveaux Hunger Games soient votés et que les Thraxs la sortent de force de sa maison. Maintenant, elle doit passer tout son temps avec d'horribles gens porteurs d'on ne sait combien de microbes potentiellement mortels.

Sans parler de Tyrion, qui est si impropre qu'elle a envie de se rouler en boule dans une penderie. Aleksei, le tribut masculin, n'est pas bien mieux. La sueur qui perlait à son front durant le trajet en voiture a failli la faire s'évanouir de peur. Au moins, Lynder semble s'occuper correctement de son hygiène. Mais elle pleure beaucoup, et c'est du fluide en bien trop grande quantité juste à sa portée.

Elle est fichue. Elle va mourir, c'est sûr. Si ça se trouve, elle a déjà attrapé une maladie ! Sa peau lui semble un peu moite, et son battement de cœur est accéléré… Et puis, son foie est un peu douloureux, depuis tout à l'heure…

Oh, elle avait enfin pris sa retraite ! Après avoir été forcée de travailler pendant des années malgré avoir frôlé la mort de si près dans sa jeunesse en rendant visite à un district… Elle se croyait enfin libre… en sécurité !

– Bonne chance à tous, déclare la Haute Juge en la sortant de ses pensées. Et n'oubliez pas. L'hôte dont le tribut sortira vainqueur de l'arène aura droit à l'immunité de guerre permanente, peu importe sa participation aux Hunger Games auparavant. Les autres devront comparaître en cour afin de payer pour leurs crimes.

Comme si elle ne payait pas déjà assez en devant être hôtesse encore une fois, geint mentalement Alkyone. Mais elle veut cette immunité. Ainsi, elle n'aura plus jamais à sortir de chez elle par la suite !

Aurora se lève, faisant signe aux quelques autres qui l'imitent de se rasseoir, puis quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière, suivie de Kerberos. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère dans le wagon semble beaucoup plus détendue. Alkyone passe nerveusement un tissu désinfectant sur ses mains, prenant soin de garder Payne dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci pianote sur la longue table et se met à siffloter gaiement.

Nastya se lève soudain d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Alkyone touche sa voisine par accident, l'hôtesse du Dix, et entreprends son rituel de désinfection pour la énième fois.

Elle va mourir. Si ce n'est pas à cause d'une maladie, alors ce sera par une crise cardiaque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nastya Etin, 28 ans, Secteur 9**

Kayla éclate de rire alors que Nastya la fusille d'un regard meurtrier. Comme elle aimerait pouvoir tuer rien qu'avec ses yeux, parfois ! Comment est-elle censée travailler avec la mentor alors que celle-ci s'amuse à poser un pied sur son entrejambe en plein milieu d'une réunion sérieuse ?! Quelle dévergondée !

– Oh, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, ricane Kayla en croisant les bras derrière sa tête avec nonchalance. Je croyais que tu aimerais ça, pourtant !

– A-aimer ça ? couine Nastya en écarquillant les yeux.

– Paraît qu'aucun homme ne t'a touchée depuis des années ? Et te connaissant, je doute que tu te fasses plaisir toi-même. Trop prude, hein ? Je voulais juste te rendre service ! conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bouillonnante de rage, Nastya se retient tant bien que mal d'aller gifler la mentor jusqu'à possiblement lui arracher la tête. Franchement, ça ne serait pas une perte pour Panem. Se détournant, elle respire longuement, les poings serrés. Elle a toute la durée des Jeux pour penser à une vengeance adéquate.

Personne ne l'humilie sans en payer le prix, et la catin des Jeux ne sera pas une exception !

– Excusez-moi, votre attention je vous prie… intervient alors Alexander avec un charmant sourire. Comme mademoiselle Selkirk nous l'a proposé, je crois qu'il serait une bonne idée de faire connaissance, et surtout de présenter nos tributs ? Je peux commencer si ça convient à tout le monde.

Nastya lui lance un regard mauvais, se renfrognant dans sa chaise. Il lui rappelle son ex qui l'a laissée il y a des années de cela. Un connard qui lui a brisé le cœur avec ses bonnes manières et son sourire trompeur. Plus jamais elle ne tombera dans le panneau. Les hommes comme Alexander, ils sont tous des menteurs et manipulateurs.

Il présente ses deux tributs, Aïvy et Ycare, donnant autant d'informations que possible sans révéler quoi que ce soit pouvant les mettre en danger. L'hôtesse tourne son regard vers le plafond, réfléchissant à ses propres protégés. Les deux lui semblent bien faibles et timides, ils lui ont à peine adressé la parole dans la voiture et ils sont loin d'être costauds. Ils n'auront aucune chance dans l'arène.

Et puis pourquoi s'est-elle retrouvée avec le secteur Neuf, aussi ?! Avec son talent, elle méritait un secteur bien plus haut placé ! Mais non, comme d'habitude, les gens ne la reconnaissent pas à sa juste valeur !

– Ça sert à rien tout ça, coupe Lateefah d'une voix ferme, attirant l'attention de tous. On devrait se reparler suite à la parade, quand nous connaîtrons la popularité des tributs et que nous aurons eu le temps d'établir une stratégie avec eux. En attentant, on ne peut qu'observer.

Elle se lève, imitée par quelques autres mentors et hôtes. Nastya ne peut qu'être d'accord. Elle décide de quitter le wagon à son tour afin de retourner auprès de ces tributs. La parade est toujours son moment préféré. Voir les stylistes à l'œuvre l'émerveille.

Dommage que ce soit la dernière édition des Hunger Games, sinon elle aurait enfin présenté son portfolio afin de devenir elle-même une styliste pour les Jeux. Ça a toujours été son rêve après tout. En attendant, elle est coincée comme hôtesse.

En chemin, elle bouscule Azure et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un regard hautain à la vue de cette hôtesse si peu féminine. Ne comprend-elle pas l'importance des apparences dans leur métier ? Comment une femme pareille a réussie à être hôtesse, elle se le demandera toujours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Azure Olwin, 45 ans, Secteur 10**

Devant l'air supérieur que lui donne Nastya, Azure arque un sourcil et lui fait gentiment un doigt d'honneur. Cette connasse se croit meilleure que tous pour absolument aucune raison. L'hôtesse affiche une expression outrée, mais déjà Azure lui tourne le dos. Elle ne vaut pas la peine de se prendre la tête.

Elle rejoint Wren, qui est en train de discuter poliment avec le pauvre Arzen. Celui-ci n'a plus toute sa tête, et Azure plaint ses tributs qui devront probablement se débrouiller seuls à cause de cela. Au moins, leur hôtesse n'est pas complètement incompétente.

– Alors, commence-t-elle en s'arrêtant à la gauche de Wren. On s'occupe de quel tribut ?

– J'aurais dit qu'avec ton passé criminel, tu serais bien pour prendre le gars en charge, mais…

– Oui, Rosaphyr semble trop inconfortable en ta présence, continue-t-elle pour Wren.

Il hoche la tête, et les deux échangent un regard inquiet. La petite n'est pas bien prometteuse pour l'arène. Il y a son âge, mais aussi sa maigreur et la lueur de peur qui semble gravé dans ses yeux en permanence.

– Je prends donc Eodhan, conclut Wren avec un soupir. Mais avec son statut de révolutionnaire qu'il refuse de cacher, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse aller bien loin. Les Juges ne peuvent pas laisser un tel tribut gagner.

– Oui, oui, opine Arzen comme s'il comprenait parfaitement de quoi ils discutent, les faisant rire.

Azure soupire à son tour. Les rebelles, elle s'y connait. Elle-même a grandi dans une famille pauvre du Capitole, et pour survivre dans ce genre de condition, le meilleur moyen était de se joindre à une gang de rue. Ce n'est qu'à vingt-trois ans qu'elle a réussi à s'en détacher. Un peu perdue, elle s'est dit qu'aider les jeunes des Hunger Games était une bonne façon d'excuser ses actions passées.

Alors les délinquants qui envoient le monde entier se faire foutre comme Eodhan, elle connaît. Elle sait que la rage qui habite les gens quand ils se sentent impuissants peut être dévastatrice. Peut-être devrait-elle avoir une petite conversation avec lui, afin de l'empêcher de faire une erreur. Sa survie devrait tout de même passer avant sa philosophie.

– Si sérieuse, Azure, la taquine alors Wren.

Elle lui tire la langue, et d'un geste soudain, lui claque bruyamment les fesses. Il sursaute et lui lance un regard goguenard, l'attrapant par la taille.

– On sait jamais, non ? dit-elle enfin après deux minutes de chamailleries. On pourrait être surpris. Tout peut arriver, dans l'arène.

– Je suis bien d'accord avec ça, approuve Wren en la relâchant. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas le réel problème.

– Oui… Tout dépend de s'il a vraiment dix-neuf ans ou non… Car s'il ne ment pas, alors…

Les deux se taisent, n'osant pas le dire. Même si leurs tributs gagnent rarement, au moins ils peuvent toujours avoir le minuscule espoir que cela arrive. Mais si les Juges sont déterminés à tuer un participant, alors rien ne peut être fait.

– Vous parlez de votre petit délinquant ? lance Payne en s'introduisant dans la conversation comme si c'était tout naturel.

Derrière lui se tiennent Naïzer et Zephor, les mentors du Onze et du Douze, ainsi que Mitsu. Wren salue Naïzer et l'hôtesse poliment, mais ignore les deux autres avec qui il n'a jamais pu s'entendre.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Payne ? répond Azure d'un ton suspicieux.

– Oh rien. Juste que ça sert à quoi de parler stratégie pour lui ? Je veux dire, soyons francs. S'il a réellement dix-neuf ans, c'est une erreur des districts et ils ne peuvent pas laisser la population l'apprendre, donc il doit mourir. Mais s'il ment, alors il sera simplement méprisé par tous pour son immaturité, donc il n'aura aucun sponsor. Il est voué à mourir au bain de sang, quoi, termine Payne avec un énorme sourire.

Azure serre les poings malgré elle et fait un pas vers l'avant, déterminée à ce qu'il se la ferme. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, Mitsu place une main sur son bras et penche la tête comme pour lui intimer de se calmer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mitsu Calhan, 29 ans, Secteur 11**

– Allons parler plus loin, oui ? Ils semblent avoir une conversation privée, intervient Mitsu d'un ton poli mais insistant.

Payne se lèche les lèvres et adresse un clin d'œil en direction d'Azure avant d'obtempérer, suivi des deux autres mentors. Les trois hommes reprennent leur discussion initiale à propos des Jeux. Payne et Naïzer se régalent à l'idée de faire souffrir leurs tributs, alors que Zephor se contente de hocher la tête de temps à autres, l'air morose.

– C'est le garçon surtout qui me plaît, commente Payne d'un air rêveur. La fille me semble déjà assez dérangée, elle n'a besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce. Mais lui, par contre… Oh, je vais me faire un _plaisir_ de le briser.

– Les miens sont minables, se plaint Naïzer avec un large soupir. Ils sont déjà si pitoyables et désespérés… Ils vont mourir au bain de sang, ça ne fait aucun doute. Quelle déception ! Bon, je m'attendais à des tributs du genre, venant du Capitole, mais… Pff.

Mitsu sourit poliment et hoche la tête. Pour elle, peu importe. Elle fera son travail, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle ressentait une quelconque compassion. Le meilleur moyen de les aider est de bannir ses émotions. Elle est bonne à son travail. Depuis qu'elle a adopté sa persona de geisha, ils n'ont rien à redire sur sa performance. Et ses parents sont extatiques quand ils la voient à l'écran une fois par an.

Bien sûr, ce n'est rien comparé à sa jeunesse, où elle était une actrice connue de tous. Mais depuis son scandale, les caméras ne sont plus trop ses amies… Elle est hôtesse pour faire plaisir à ses parents, mais elle-même a horreur être le centre de l'attention.

Peut-être que les Jeux enfin terminés, elle pourra se trouver un métier tranquille loin des caméras. Elle a écouté les souhaits de ses parents bien assez longtemps. L'idée que ce soit enfin la dernière fois comme hôtesse l'emplit d'énergie. Et elle fera son travail à la perfection, comme toujours.

– En tout cas, mes tributs ne pourront pas compter sur mon aide. Les voir désespérer tous seuls dans leur coin, c'est ça que je veux. Ils méritent cette punition. Foutus habitants du Capitole, grogne Naïzer.

– Voyons, comme si vous accepterez vraiment de perdre les Jeux, le taquine Mitsu. Je croyais que la stratégie était votre passion ?

– Je dis pas si j'avais eu les deux volontaires… rétorque-t-il d'un ton bourru.

– Comme Lucky le dit si bien, la chance est de mon côté ! Et parlant de Kell, je viens d'apprendre qu'il est Juge cette fois. Vous imaginez sa… _chance_ ? ricane Payne. Je me demandais justement pourquoi il n'était pas aux premières loges avec nous. Mais en fin de compte, il a une place encore plus privilégiée ! Ah, je suis parcouru de frissons rien qu'à l'idée de découvrir cette fameuse arène ~ !

Mitsu continue de les écouter d'une oreille distraite. Connaissant Naïzer, il aidera leurs tributs malgré lui. Il est incapable de ne pas participer. Même s'il veut voir les enfants morts, il ne pourra accepter de perdre contre les autres mentors.

Enfin. Quoiqu'il décide, elle fera son rôle, et c'est tout.

Après quelques minutes, Anthony les interrompt. Il vient chercher Zephor car le train arrive bientôt dans le district Un et il faut retourner auprès des tributs.

– C'est ça qu'un des types habillé en cuir m'a dit, en tout cas, bafouille-t-il d'un air perdu. D'ailleurs, vous savez où ils sont, mes tributs ? Je m'en souviens plus trop…

Zephor s'éloigne sans l'attendre de sa démarche maussade, et Anthony leur fait un petit salut de la main avant de le suivre. Mitsu regarde le jeune hôte partir d'un œil critique. Il fait presque pitié tellement il est mauvais à ce métier.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anthony Andler, 25 ans, Secteur 12**

– Alors, euh… C'est où qu'on va finalement ? s'enquiert timidement l'hôte, essayant de suivre les longues enjambées de Zephor.

Celui-ci se contente de lui lancer un regard mauvais avant d'accélérer encore plus. Ils passent à travers de nombreux wagons, tous occupés par une équipe de stylistes en train de préparer leurs tributs. Pour le moment, ils n'en sont qu'à mettre leurs tributs à « beauté zéro ». Le vrai travail commence une fois arrivés dans le district Un. Ou… un truc du genre.

Anthony hausse les épaules et se gratte la nuque. Vivement que toute cette histoire soit terminée et qu'il soit enfin libre. Il _déteste_ ce travail. Beaucoup trop épuisant. Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu son pari ! Il était si sûr de lui, cette fois-ci ! Bon, c'est vrai que sacrifier dix ans de sa vie était un peu risqué, mais vraiment… On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser d'œufs !

Ses amis ont bien rigolé la première fois qu'il s'est retrouvé à l'écran, il y a trois ans. Il ne niera pas qu'il est plutôt ridicule dans ce métier, mais… c'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait, hein ? Et dire qu'il pensait s'être évité huit ans de honte avec l'Embrasement… Ben non, il doit encore être hôte une année de plus !

Franchement, Coin aurait pu s'abstenir de reconduire ce truc ringard et dépassé. Il en a marre de jouer le pot de fleurs sur scène, lui ! Ses tributs ont intérêt à crever vite parce qu'il ne va vraiment pas s'amuser en se frappant des cocktails et bavardages hypocrites pendant trois semaines. En plus, il ne peut même pas faire de paris officiels. Nul, quoi.

En parlant de tributs… Il lui semble que la styliste a parlé d'une stratégie à établir ? Se tournant vers le mentor, il tente d'afficher son sourire le plus avenant.

– Et sinon… c'est quoi le plan ? On n'est pas censés genre… avoir une stratégie ? Un plan parfait qui assure la victoire de nos tributs ? Genre leur donner une personnalité à suivre tout le long des Jeux pour tromper tout le monde… comme les agents secrets qui se créent une fausse identité pour atteindre leur but… J'adorais les films d'espionnage quand j'étais jeune, vous savez ? Mais j'ai jamais été très doué pour lire les gens et tout. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, non ?

Zephor le fusille du regard et il se tait malgré lui. Mais devant le silence de plus en plus lourd, il ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir à nouveau.

– Donc… pas de conseils ?

Le mentor semble être pensif pendant quelques instants, puis soudain un petit sourire se dessine sur ses maigres lèvres. Anthony ne peut retenir un mouvement de recul devant cette expression plus que malsaine. Il lui fout la frousse, sérieux. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de ressembler à un zombie ambulant ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui doit se taper le mentor le plus terrifiant ? Il aurait pas dit non à Lateefah avec sa beauté de femme mûre… Ou Giuseppina, la mentor du Un, qui semble avoir à peu près son âge…

Mais non. Faut qu'il aie Zephor, l'empoisonneur d'office qui ressemble à un mort-vivant prêt à lui bouffer le cerveau à tout instant.

– J'ai une idée géniale pour attirer les sponsors, lâche enfin le vieux en se frottant les mains.

Anthony a vraiment… mais _vraiment_ un mauvais pressentiment. Il doute que le mentor veuille réellement aider les tributs. Il parierait même qu'il veut leur causer du tort. C'est bien ce que font les psychopathes, non ?

Oh, et puis il s'en fout. Toute manière, le plus vite les deux gamins meurent, le plus vite il sera libre de ses fonctions. Et puis il a hâte d'être à la parade. Il a fait un pari non-officiel avec un ami… Il va gagner à coup sûr cette fois, pas de doute ! Vaut mieux, parce que sinon… Les entrevues vont être humiliantes.


	28. Parade, première partie

Bonjour à tous ! *s'exclame-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, parce que non, elle ne s'est pas duuuuuu tout absentée pendant trois semaines. Nope.* Donc... wais. Vraiment, vraiment navrée de mon absence. J'ai dû déménager... trouver un nouveau café à mon goût pour écrire n'a pas été facile... et en plus c'était dur de me remettre dans la tête de certains tributs que j'avais pas touché depuis plusieurs mois... Maaaais, je suis de retour. J'espère.

Plusieurs choses à dire dans cette NdA. Déjà un ÉNORME merci pour vos reviews, ma boîte mail a été envahie et franchement j'en suis très très touchée TT^TT. Je vous aime tous des tonnes et des tonnes. Et je suis désolée d'avoir répondu à vos reviews si tard... vaut mieux tard que jamais ? ^^' (ah, et pour mes lecteurs de Rescapés... je vous promets de répondre aux reviews bientôt ! ...oui, "bientôt" pourrait être dans une semaine ou deux mais... je promets de le faire !)

Hana : Hey ! :) Ceci s'adresse à la review que tu as laissé sur le prologue, pour quand tu auras rattrapé ton retard. Merci beaucoup de faire signe de vie alors que tu es occupée. T'en fais pas, je comprends totalement. J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer et merci des encouragements X)

Cookie : Nouvelle lectrice ! \o/ Merci de ta review et des compliments, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur *-* Et ton point de sponsor est pris en note !

Solène : Merci de tes reviews ! *cœur* Pour Lyth, je comprends que tu veuilles la secouer mais bon... c'est ça les maladies mentales, ça se règle pas si facilement. N'empêche, je ne crois pas que tu dois l'abandonnée de si tôt. Qui sait ce qu'elle arrivera à faire... elle a quand même 3 personnes qui la conseille ;) Sinon, c'est vrai qu'Azure est badass, hein ? *-* J'aimerais trop la connaitre en vrai mdrr.

Nmalia : Ton point est pris en note ! Merci pour ta review et ta participation, ça fait toujours plaisir de faire la connaissance de nouveaux lecteurs X) Et si je puis me permettre, je serais curieuse de savoir quel(le) tribut est ton/ta favoris ? :)

Lyamm : Hey ! Merci de ta review, nouvelle lectrice ! (ou nouveau lecteur ?) :D Ton point est pris en note !

Durant ce chapitre, quelques stylistes sont mentionnés. Je ne les décris pas autant que les mentors et hôtes, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous les reverrons. Merci aux créateurs de certains. Ceux des secteurs 1, 4 et 12 viennent de Jay. Du 2 et du 8 viennent de Jun-Fuu, du 5 vient de MonsterMaster, du 6 vient de manoirmalfoys, du 7 vient d'Exogeneis et du 9 vient de D Would.

Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, je vous promet que je vais aussi vite que possible. Et d'ailleurs, afin de pouvoir poster mes chapitres rapidement, je vais être sans correctrice pour les chapitres des avant-Jeux. Bon, pas nécessairement à tous les coups, mais certains ne seront relus que par Ljay et moi en tout cas. Donc désolée pour les fautes que vous trouverez peut-être, je m'incline bien bas à l'avance.

Les thèmes pour les costumes sont très différents pour ces Jeux, je vais donc vous les mettre ici :

Secteur 1- Beauté / Monstruosité

Secteur 2- Ordre / Désordre

Secteur 3- Exotique / Naturel

Secteur 4- Technologique / Rustique

Secteur 5- Coloré / Décoloré

Secteur 6- Pureté / Souillure

Secteur 7- Moral / Immoral

Secteur 8- Gourmandise / Frugalité

Secteur 9- Lumière / Ombre

Secteur 10- Grandeur / Décadence

Secteur 11- Maître / Esclave

Secteur 12- Vie / Mort

**Question 02** : Selon vous, pourquoi ces thèmes ont été choisis pour les Jeux du Capitole ?

Bonne lecture ! (et désolée de cette interminable NdA)

* * *

**PARADE**

_Une longue préparation  
_

* * *

**Cleo Scarenheat, 15 ans, Secteur 9**

– Bienvenue dans notre atelier de fortune ! nous salue une femme à la longue chevelure rousse en m'enveloppant dans ses bras.

Quand elle me relâche enfin, mon partenaire de secteur a un petit sourire amusé qui disparaît vite quand elle le colle lui aussi contre sa poitrine. Notre hôtesse lève les yeux au plafond et quitte rapidement par la porte coulissante du wagon. Kayla quant à elle m'adresse un clin d'œil qui me fait frissonner. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec elle comme mentor ?!

Rien. Je n'ai absolument rien fait pour. À part être née au Capitole, bien sûr.

– Hum… on va bientôt commencer… murmure un jeune homme qui doit avoir la début vingtaine d'un air timide à l'attention de Kayla.

– Je sais, j'attends qu'elle se déshabille, répond-elle tranquillement en m'indiquant d'un mouvement de tête.

Je recule d'un pas, horrifiée, alors qu'elle éclate de rire. La grande rousse s'interpose entre elle et moi, les mains sur les hanches.

– Allons, vous allez intimider la pauvre fillette. N'avez-vous pas une réunion bientôt ?

– Ha ! Comme si c'était important… Peu importe, nous avons plusieurs jours devant nous… Je peux être patiente.

Cachée par la rousse, je suis soulagée de ne pas voir l'expression de la mentor. Elle quitte enfin la pièce et je soupire. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure me guide jusqu'à un siège avec un petit sourire encourageant.

– Je suis Loumia, se présente la rousse en refermant la porte coulissante. L'assistante d'Usa Linj, votre styliste. Une femme pleine de talent, je vous assure.

– Et moi Soj, ajoute le jeune homme.

Je hoche la tête et me mords nerveusement les lèvres. J'ai le réflexe de me présenter à mon tour mais me retiens tant bien que mal. Ils savent parfaitement qui je suis, et je n'ai pas envie de faire ami-ami avec eux. Se rendent-ils compte de ce qu'il va m'arriver dans quelques jours ?

Avant, j'aurais été extasiée à l'idée de la parade. Mais maintenant que je réalise ce que c'est vraiment… Que je ne suis qu'une marionnette balancée d'un côté à l'autre pour le plaisir pervers des districts et du Capitole… J'ai envie de vomir.

– Alors voilà le plan ! s'exclame Loumia d'un ton enjoué. On commence par vous donner une beauté à zéro, c'est-à-dire se débarrasser de tous les poils en trop, vous récurer de fond en comble, bien laver les cheveux, s'occuper de toutes les petites imperfections de la peau… Ensuite Usa va venir discuter de votre costume pour la parade, on vous prépare… et hop, vous défilez ! N'est-ce pas excitant ?

J'échange un regard consterné avec mon partenaire de secteur. En plus, je ne sais toujours pas son nom. Il me semble plutôt anodin et inoffensif pour le moment, mais… qui sait ce qu'il cache. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que nous aurons peut-être à nous entretuer dans l'arène.

En fait, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je vais être dans l'arène point barre.

– Bon, on s'y met ? Déshabillez-vous, hop, hop, hop !

– Q-quoi ?! s'étrangle presque mon partenaire de secteur en se relevant d'un coup alors que je me mords pratiquement la langue de surprise.

– Mais oui, Alice ! On n'a pas tout le temps du monde, je vous rappelle ! Il faut qu'on soit prêts pour ce soir mes chéris !

– Ici ? Dans… la même pièce que l-lui ? dis-je d'une petite voix en pointant le dénommé Alice.

– Je sais que c'est inconfortable, s'interpose Soj avec douceur. Mais nous sommes un peu limités dans l'espace, ici. Si vous préférez, on peut vous mettre dos à dos.

Je hoche faiblement la tête, retenant mes larmes tant bien que mal. Si je montre la moindre faiblesse, je me ferai manger toute crue. Il faut que je le prenne comme… comme un oral à l'école. C'est stressant, ça fait peur… Mais je dois juste tenir bon. Après… quand ça sera fini, quand je serai seule… Là je pourrai pleurer, et m'effondrer, et m'apitoyer.

Mais pas maintenant.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je commence à déboutonner ma robe. J'ai les mains tremblantes, mais je fronce les sourcils et me force à continuer. Plus tard. _Plus tard_. Loumia me tend enfin une robe de chambre. J'ai les joues en feu sous son regard de professionnel sur mon corps nu et je la remercie d'un balbutiement.

Elle s'occupe d'abord de mes poils. Heureusement, je prends déjà bien soin de moi sur ce front, mais elle épile même ceux aux bras et à l'entre-jambe. Partout. Derrière, je peux entendre les grognements d'Alice alors qu'il subit le même traitement.

Elle étale ensuite une lotion sur ma peau afin de calmer les irritations et de bien l'hydrater. Elle me nettoie de fond en compte, jusqu'à ce que je me sente propre mais très sensible aux contacts. Le processus est loin d'être plaisant.

Plus le temps passe, plus je suis anxieuse de rencontrer ma styliste. Loumia me raconte que le thème des secteurs est différent de ceux des districts pour inspirer les costumes. Apparemment, le nôtre est contraste entre l'ombre et la lumière. Ça peut donner de magnifiques costumes, mais tout dépend du styliste.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de la parade. Est-ce que je veux être remarquée… admirée ? C'est bien pour les sponsors, mais ça risque de m'attirer des ennemis parmi les tributs jaloux… Je préfère encore me faire discrète, pour qu'on m'oublie… Comme ça, j'aurai peut-être une chance de m'échapper durant le bain de sang.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse raisonner aussi calmement. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et envie de pleurer toutes les trois secondes, et pourtant je commence déjà à former un plan d'attaque. J'ai à peine adressé un mot à mon partenaire de secteur, et je m'imagine déjà le tuer dans l'arène.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

J'ai peur… j'ai peur de ce qu'il va arriver, mais aussi de comment les Jeux vont me transformer. J'ai toujours été en contrôle de mes émotions. Maman s'inquiétait parfois, en disant que je m'en coupais et que ça pouvait devenir dangereux. Mais peut-être… Peut-être que c'est justement ce que j'ai besoin de faire.

Couper mes émotions et sortir vainqueur. Les chances sont minimes, presque inexistantes. Mais peu importe. Je dois être forte. Ma famille m'attend. Je n'ai pas pu dire adieux à mes parents. Je…

– Allo, Cleo ? Ici la Terre !

Loumia passe une main devant mon visage et je cligne des yeux avec surprise. Elle m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

– Tu étais partie bien loin, ma belle. Je dois te dire, tes cheveux sont absolument exquis !

– Merci, dis-je dans un murmure.

– J'ai presque fini et Usa devrait bientôt arriver. Elle m'a montrée son croquis pour vos costumes… Ça va être fan-tas-tique !

– Génial…

Je force un sourire et risque un coup d'œil en direction d'Alice. Il regarde le plafond, l'air complètement blasé. Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête. Est-il aussi tendu que moi ? Sait-il déjà quelle stratégie prendre pour les Jeux ?

Je vais devoir le garder à l'œil. Comme tous les autres tributs.

Oh… Rien que l'idée de tous les rencontrer me donne envie de vomir à nouveau. Vivement que je sois seule dans ma chambre, parce que j'ai l'impression que mes nerfs vont me donner une crise cardiaque, ou alors que mes organes vont exploser de l'intérieur... que je vais me détruire rien qu'en ayant peur. Il paraît que ça arrive. Des gens qui meurent de peur.

Courage, Cleo. Tu peux le faire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aeder Lydrin, 16 ans, Secteur 7**

– Bonjour, chers modèles ! Mon nom est Amaryllis Bartholomew, et je suis la femme qui vous rendra aussi beaux que des dieux ! Considérez-vous honorés de m'avoir comme styliste.

J'écarquille les yeux devant l'entrée spectaculaire de ma styliste. Elle s'est avancée vers moi et Esedra d'un pas ténébreux, portant une élégante robe noire et un diadème doré, alors que ses deux assistants faisaient une drôle de danse derrière elle. Je déglutis et hoche la tête, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Elle pose les mains sur ses hanches et agite ses longs cheveux bleus d'un air pincé. Immédiatement, Finnian se dirige vers la théière d'un air morose. Mabel, l'autre assistante, se met à sauter sur place en racontant ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant.

– Toi, dit-elle en me pointant de son doigt manucuré. J'ai vu ton body-painting de la moisson. Qui te l'a fait ?

– Euh… je l'ai fait… dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

– Oh, _vraiment_ ? roucoule-t-elle pensivement.

– …Oui ?

– Ça y est ! J'ai un concept ! s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant vers ses assistants.

Ils se mettent à discuter à voix basses, groupés dans un coin du wagon. Je jette un coup d'œil en directement d'Esedra, mais elle m'ignore, les yeux collés au paysage qui défile par la fenêtre du train. Finnian nous a dit que nous allons arriver dans quelques minutes à peine.

Esedra est un vrai mystère. Autant elle semblait sous le choc durant la moisson, autant elle était totalement inexpressive et calme après les adieux. Elle a un air… elle m'intimide un peu, en fait.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon équipe de préparation. Mabel ne cesse de glousser avec excitation, alors que Finnian semble de plus en plus exaspéré. Finalement, ils reportent leur attention sur nous et Amaryllis me fait un clin d'œil.

– Mon cher, tu vas te servir de ton talent afin de faire une partie du costume de ta compatriote. Cela devrait attirer l'attention des spectateurs, c'est de la bonne publicité, explique-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai besoin de rectifier ma réputation un peu, de montrer que je peux travailler avec d'autres artistes… quand ils sont à la hauteur.

– Et moi ? Vous allez m'avantager comment ? intervient Esedra d'une voix glaciale.

– Oh chérie. Ne t'en fais pas. Avec ton costume, on ne verra que toi.

Je tente d'échanger un regard inquiet avec Esedra, mais elle détourne la tête, les sourcils froncés. C'est ce moment que choisit le train pour s'arrêter. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous y étions. Le district Un.

Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds hors du Capitole, en fait. Normalement, j'aurais été excité d'une telle occasion. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Ce n'est pas un voyage… plus comme le déplacement de prisonniers. En tant que tribut, Je n'ai aucun droit, aucun pouvoir de décision. Je ne suis pas là pour admirer le paysage mais pour me donner en spectacle.

– Parfait ! On peut se mettre au boulot maintenant ! s'écrie Mabel d'un ton extatique.

Les trois stylistes s'agitent autour de nous pour sortir tout le matériel. Finnian place de multiples pots de peinture devant moi alors qu'Amaryllis inspecte Esedra soigneusement. Je me sens rougir devant la nudité de ma partenaire de secteur et détourne les yeux.

– C'est pas le temps de faire le timide, mon beau ! chantonne Mabel avec un clin d'œil. Après tout, tu vas lui peinturer l'entre-jambe !

– Q-quoi ? dis-je dans un balbutiement abasourdi.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait du body-painting avec des modèles nus ? En tant qu'artiste, ce n'est rien de spécial ! Des seins, un vagin, un pénis… pas de quoi en faire tout en drame ! ricane Mabel.

Finnian soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fois, mon regard alarmé est partagé par Esedra. Que vont-ils nous obligé à faire ?!

– Comme c'est mignon, les voilà qui rougissent, remarque Amaryllis d'une voix traînante.

Si seulement je pouvais tuer rien qu'avec mes yeux. Mabel me pousse dans le dos et je m'arrête à quelques centimètres à peine d'Esedra. Finnian me tend un pot de peinture blanche avec gentillesse, un petit sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

– Alors voilà le plan. Sa peau noire est vraiment dérangeante pour le plan, tu dois donc la rendre caucasienne. Pour cela, Finnian va t'aider. Pendant ce temps, je prépare vos vêtements avec Mabel, commande Amaryllis. Prend bien soin de mettre de la peinture _partout_.

Je déglutis et hoche faiblement la tête. Esedra cache sa poitrine tant bien que mal de ses bras et me foudroie du regard. Je lui offre un haussement d'épaule. Pas comme si j'ai le choix de faire autrement… non ?

Après une grande inspiration, je me mets au travail. Elle est très réticente au début, mais Finnian l'encourage au fur et à mesure. Il s'occupe même des parties plus intimes, à mon grand soulagement. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate. C'est la première fois que je vois une fille nue en vrai. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit dans des circonstances différentes. Moi qui me demandait si elle pourrait être une alliée potentielle ou non… après aujourd'hui, je crois que je peux oublier cette idée.

Bientôt, Esedra est complètement blanche. C'est une drôle de vision, car ses traits ne font pas caucasien alors que sa peau si. Quelle horrible idée de la part de la styliste. Non seulement ça ne lui va pas, mais en plus il y a le risque que les sponsors ne la reconnaissent même pas suite à la parade.

– Parfait ! s'exclame Amaryllis en s'approchant de nous. Finnian, il faudrait que tu ailles chercher les bouteilles. Mabel, explique donc à Aeder la dernière étape !

Cette dernière apparaît devant moi avec un grand sourire excité alors que la styliste s'éloigne à nouveau.

– Comme vous le savez, le thème de notre secteur est la différence entre ce qui est moral et immoral. Pour représenter cela, quoi de mieux qu'une jeune fille perdant sa virginité ? N'est-ce pas ?!

J'écarquille les yeux et aperçois Esedra qui recule d'un pas. Est-ce qu'elle propose que…

– Tu vas donc peinturer des gouttes de sang sur son entre-jambe ! termine Mabel joyeusement.

Pendant un moment, je ne peux empêcher un soupir de soulagement. J'ai vraiment cru… qu'ils le feraient pour de vrai… Puis je réalise ce qu'ils me demandent. Mabel me tapote l'épaule et s'éloigne presque en gambadant, me laisse seul fasse à Esedra.

– Je… hum… je suis désolée de… de faire ça… dis-je enfin après un long silence.

– Le fais pas, alors, réplique-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Je grimace mais m'accroupis tout de même. Bien sûr, je pourrais refuser. Mais je préfère encore avoir le soutien de ma styliste, même si elle ne semble pas bien talentueuse. N'empêche, si je me la mettais à dos, elle pourrait me faire des horreurs comme costumes et… j'ai besoin de tout le soutien que je peux trouver.

En attrapant sa cuisse pour bien la tenir immobile, je sens une cicatrice sous mes doigts que je n'avais pas remarquée plus tôt. Je lève les yeux vers ma partenaire de secteur qui se mord les lèvres violemment.

– C'est quoi ? On dirait…

– Je me suis prise une balle durant la rébellion, grince-t-elle, et j'ai la forte impression qu'elle retient des larmes.

– Oh. Je suis désolé, dis-je platement.

– Pas besoin de faire l'hypocrite. Je sais bien que tu t'en fous.

– Non, vraiment, je…

– Écoute, t'es en train de peinturer mon entre-jambe à trois centimètres de mes parties. J'aimerais _vraiment_ qu'on n'aie pas ce genre de conversation maintenant.

– Compris…

Je me remets au travail dans un silence de plomb. Je me relève enfin et lui tends son peignoir avec un petit toussotement. Elle s'empresse de l'enfiler, puis se tourne vers moi.

– Tu n'as pas l'air méchant… pour le moment en tout cas. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de m'allier avec toi. Alors… le moins de contact on a, le mieux. D'accord ?

– D'accord.

Je recule de quelques pas et me positionne à la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Finnian ouvre grand les portes du wagon, une caisse de bouteilles d'alcool dans les bras. J'arque un sourcil interrogateur.

– Amaryllis veut te faire passer pour un soûlon. Tu sais, genre le clochard qui prend la virginité de la jeune innocente. Elle trouve que ça serait plus réaliste si tu es réellement soûl, explique-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Génial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Louarn Kelereen, 18 ans, Secteur 2**

– Et si on prenait une pause ? Je suis affamée ! s'exclame Anthelmine-Azelie.

Je fusille notre styliste des yeux. Il était pas trop tôt ! Ça fait cinq heures qu'elle et son équipe travaillent sur nous sans nous laisser une seule seconde de répit. Ça doit être illégal un truc pareil, non ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous traiter ainsi !

En plus, cette connasse de Leonie n'arrête pas de me lancer des coups d'œil hautains dès que je fais remarquer les mauvais traitements qu'on subit. Excuse-moi princesse, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est mannequin ! Elle se croit si supérieure parce qu'elle est un peu populaire…

– On mange quoi alors ? dis-je en me détournant.

– Oh, plein de bonnes choses ! répond Anthelmine avec excitation. Mais avant, il va falloir enlever vos costumes. On ne voudrait pas les abimer juste avant la parade, n'est-ce pas ? Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas me voir en colère…

Je baisse les yeux sur l'étrange tenue qu'elle nous a confectionnée. Le thème de notre secteur est l'ordre versus le désordre. Apparemment, cela lui a rappelé un vieux jeu de l'ancien monde, le rubik cube. Du coup, moi et Leonie portons des costumes identiques. Une combinaison avec une multitude de petits carrés. Au fur et à mesure, ceux-ci s'organisent selon les couleurs pour former un nuancier horizontal de couleurs, puis ils se désorganisent à nouveau. Et ainsi de suite.

Ça donne un effet tape à l'œil qui devrait attirer les sponsors. J'avais mes doutes en voyant notre styliste au départ, avec son sourire littéralement carnassier, ses yeux bleus sans pupilles, ses cheveux verts en dreadlocks et ses innombrables piercings. Mais finalement, elle semble compétente.

Même si elle est incapable de se souvenir du nom de ses assistants. Ainsi que du mien, d'ailleurs. Mais bien sûr, elle a retenu celui de Leonie, la petite modèle qui fait tout parfaitement.

Je m'emmêle dans mon costume en essayant de le retirer, principalement à cause de ma queue de lézard. Je suis certain d'entendre le ricanement moqueur de Leonie alors que l'un des assistants vient m'aider.

– T'as un problème ? dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

– Rien, j'apprécie le spectacle, c'est tout, rétorque-t-elle

– T'es un peu perverse, hein ?

– Pardon ?! s'écrie-t-elle d'un ton outré.

– J'ignorais que tu voulais me voir torse nu tant que ça…

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et un rire sec lui échappe. Elle croise les bras et arque un sourcil. L'assistant me passe un peignoir que j'enfile avec un petit soupir.

– Désolée princesse, le spectacle est fini.

– Crois-moi, j'ai vu bien mieux, jette-t-elle, l'air furieuse.

– Ah bon ? T'as vu beaucoup de mecs nus ? Plus j'en apprends, plus tu deviens intéressante !

– La ferme ! grince-t-elle. C'est toi le pervers…

Je lève les mains en signe de paix et me frotte les mains alors que des plats sont amenés devant nous par le deuxième assistant. Enfin ! Mon ventre gargouille et je remplis immédiatement une assiette.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquiert Anthelmine à l'adresse de Leonie qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que la nourriture est arrivée.

– Rien… j'ai pas trop faim, répond celle-ci avec une grimace de dégoût.

– Quoi, c'est pas à ton goût ? Faut te faire à l'idée, mademoiselle Je-suis-meilleure-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-mérite-l a-meilleure-qualité-de-bouffe-qui-soit. Dans l'arène, t'auras pas de le choix. Y'a même des années où les tributs doivent manger des insectes ou des rats, tu sais ?

Elle me fusille du regard mais ne répond rien.

– Ou alors, tu as peur de grossir ? Tu vas être contente dans l'arène dis donc ! Tu vas pouvoir perdre toute ta graisse ! Et une fois que tu seras bien squelettique, suffira de te pousser un peu pour que tu te casses en deux !

Je lui lance un clin d'œil goguenard et elle serre les poings.

– Tu sauras que c'est pas tous les mannequins qui sont anorexiques. Et les plats ont l'air très bon. J'ai juste pas faim en ce moment, ok ?!

– Est-ce que ce serait les nerfs, peut-être ? La grande mannequin Leonie Crane aurait-elle peur de la parade ?

– Oh, parce que t'es mieux peut-être ? Quelqu'un peut me rappeler qui a tenté de s'enfuir comme un lâche pendant la moisson ? Et qui a tellement pleuré qu'il avait de la morve plein le visage ?

Je me lève d'un bond, renversant mon assiette qui se brise avec fracas sur le plancher. Leonie s'avance d'un pas, aucunement effrayée.

– ÇA SUFFIT ! Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Vous avez cinq ans peut-être ? s'écrie Anthelmine, le visage rouge de colère.

– C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle s'est moquée de moi tout l'après-midi, je faisais que lui rendre la pareille !

– Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses ! Vous pouvez vous haïr autant que vous voulez, mais réglez vos comptes dans l'arène ! En attendant, jouez votre rôle de gentils tributs bien à l'écoute, parce que vous ne voulez pas m'avoir comme ennemie. C'est compris ?

J'échange un regard meurtrier avec Leonie, mais finis par hocher la tête de mauvais gré. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. C'est décidé. Je lui défonce la gueule dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

– Parfait, soupire notre styliste en se rasseyant comme si de rien n'était.

Je fais de même et me sers à nouveau une assiette, ignorant l'ancienne qui trône au sol en milles morceaux. Anthelmine se met à papoter tranquillement, nous racontant les derniers ragots avec un ton jovial. Apparemment, la styliste du secteur Neuf serait la sœur du tribut du Six. Non seulement ça, mais elle serait en réalité un homme.

Je cesse bien vite de l'écouter. Malgré moi, je me remémore les paroles de mon père. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire en m'annonçant que je connais l'arène ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? J'espère qu'il va bien… Ils ne vont pas le maltraiter, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'apprêtait à tricher, mais… il n'a rien fait en fin de compte donc… ça devrait aller…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, contrarié. J'espère que la parade va bien se passer. C'est sûr qu'à côté de Leonie je risque de passer plus inaperçu, mais peut-être qu'avec ma queue je vais attirer l'attention des gens. Il le faut, parce que ma réputation est mal partie avec la moisson…

Bran et Keuz me manquent déjà. Et papa. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour m'en sortir. Et j'ai déjà une ennemie alors que les avant-Jeux ont à peine commencés. Le mieux serait de me trouver des alliés. Pas les petits ou les faibles, ça sert à rien. Je dois me lier d'amitié avec ceux qui ont du potentiel. Avec la parade, ça devrait me donner une bonne idée de comment sont les tributs.

Le repas se termine vite, et les assistants nous font remettre les costumes. Ils ajoutent comme touche finale sur nos têtes des rubik cubes qui se refont tout seul, et nous sommes fins prêts.

– Bonne chance, les enfants, nous dit gentiment Anthelmine en nous poussant hors du wagon où des Thraxs nous attendent. Vous en aurez besoin.

C'est parti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aindreis Wolfgang, 13 ans, Secteur 11**

– C'est du machisme typique ! Tu ne peux pas l'envoyer dans un costume pareil, Yoon ! s'écrie Lillith – je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est son vrai prénom ou pas – d'un ton furieux.

– Oh, calme-toi veux-tu ? sourit jovialement notre styliste. Je croyais que tu serais contente, j'ai mis la fille comme maître !

– Tu aurais pu la mettre en reine plutôt qu'en pute !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le sursaut de Skyler qui se recroqueville un peu plus. La tête basse et les épaules rentrées, elle tente de remonter son haut afin d'amoindrir le décolleté. Quant à moi, je triture nerveusement mon collet, me balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

– De toute manière, il est trop tard maintenant ! s'exclame Yoon pour mettre fin au conflit.

Il se tourne vers nous et accomplit une petite courbette, la même que quand il s'est présenté à nous.

– Bonne chance, mes amis. Et Skyler, n'oublie pas. Tu as un grand potentiel, je peux le voir. Garde la tête haute et tout se passera bien ! termine-t-il en touchant le nez de ma partenaire de secteur affectueusement.

Je réagis à peine au flagrant traitement de faveur. C'est normal, après tout. Entre la fille de dix-sept ans qui fait un mètre quatre-vingt et le gamin de treize ans qui lui arrive à peine aux épaules, le choix n'est pas difficile. Yoon nous salue une dernière fois et nous quittons le wagon.

Dans le couloir, deux Thraxs nous guident hors du train. Les charriots sont déjà placés sur le quai, et toutes les entrées de la gare sont bloquées afin que personne ne puisse apercevoir les costumes des tributs avant l'heure. Immédiatement, Skyler se redresse et tire sur ma laisse.

Nous sommes les deuxièmes à être sortis du train. À notre gauche, les tributs du Deux sont perchés sur leur propre charriot. Le garçon siffle Skyler avec un sourire aguicheur. C'est vrai qu'avec sa tenue de cuir, ses talons aiguilles et le fouet accroché à sa taille, elle se fait remarquer.

– Tu promènes ton chien ? se moque le garçon en attrapant sa queue de lézard distraitement. Comme il _mignon_ !

Je baisse les yeux sur mon costume. Des oreilles de chiens, une tenue moulante avec des la fourrure aux endroits stratégiques, les grosses menottes de fer, le collet et la chaîne qui sert de laisse que Skyler contrôle… Je dois avoir l'air ridicule. Yoon, lui, trouvait que ça me rend adorable. Que les spectateurs se souviendront de moi, que j'aurai probablement des sponsors qui auront pitié de moi…

– La ferme, Louarn, intervient Leonie Crane d'une voix énervée. Au moins il est mignon comme ça. Toi t'as l'air d'une espèce de mutation ratée.

– Tu te rends compte qu'en insultant mon costume, tu insultes le tien par la même occasion ?

– Je parlais de ta queue. Dis, tu te l'es greffée pour compenser ?

– Compenser pour quoi ?

– Mais pour ta vraie voyons ! Elle est trop petite c'est ça ? Tu te sentais mal dans ta peau ?

– Si tu voulais la voir, suffisait de demander ! Pas besoin de tourner autour de pot ! J'ignorais que tu étais si intéressée…

Skyler me tire en direction de notre charriot avant que je ne puisse entendre la réponse outrée de la tribut. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire d'excuse en me voyant frotter mon cou.

– Désolée… j'ai juste pensé que c'était mieux de se tenir éloignés… Ils ne semblent pas particulièrement sympathiques.

– Me demande ce qui leur est arrivé pour se détester autant après seulement quelques heures…

Skyler hausse les épaules, puis se mord la lèvre inférieure avec une mine inquiète.

– Tu crois qu'on va se faire remarquer durant la parade ?

– Toi oui, en tout cas. En plus tu t'es portée volontaire…

Je me tais brusquement alors qu'un voile passe devant ses yeux. Elle baisse la tête et serre les poings. Du sang perle de sa lèvre. J'avais oublié. Elle a été forcée par son propre père. Ça doit être une horrible sensation, d'être trahie ainsi par sa famille, par les gens qui sont sensés nous supporter quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi elle l'a fait ? Pourquoi elle a suivi son ordre ? J'aimerais lui demander, mais je n'ose pas. Ça ne me regarde pas.

D'autres tributs commencent à arriver sur le quai. La plupart s'ignorent complètement. Les deux du Cinq se parlent à voix basses. Le garçon semble essayer de rassurer la fille. Elle doit être la plus jeune des tributs... elle semble minuscule, en tout cas. Leurs costumes sont un peu bizarres. Lui est un clown et elle un mime. Je me demande quel est le thème de leur secteur…

À part elle, ils sont tous l'air si… grands, forts, compétents… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, moi ? Des tours de magie ? Ça ne sert à rien ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va me permettre de me défendre… certainement pas de tuer. Je passe inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Qui se préoccuperait de moi, après tout ? Je suis une proie si facile…

– Aindreis ?

Je relève la tête. Skyler m'observe, les sourcils froncés.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Je hoche la tête, la gorge nouée. J'avais décidé que je ne pleurerais plus après les adieux. Que je serais fort. Que je me battrais. Mais maintenant que je me retrouver face à tous mes adversaires… Je suis mort de trouille.

– Juste… les nerfs, dis-je finalement d'une voix faible.

– T'es pas le seul. Je te parie que je vais me planter en plein milieu de la parade à cause de mes talons, m'avoue-t-elle d'un air sombre.

– Et moi, je vais rater mon tour à coup sûr…

– Ton tour ?

– Ouais… Yoon m'a proposé de faire ça… pour attirer l'attention des spectateurs. Je suis magicien dans mes temps libres.

– Vraiment ? s'étonne-t-elle, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Ma mère m'a amenée dans un cirque une fois… pendant l'absence de mon père.

Elle se tait quelques secondes, son expression à nouveau triste, mais se reprend vite en main.

– Tu me fais voir ? Ça pourrait nous changer les idées un peu…

Je hoche la tête, nerveux. Je ne devrais pas l'être, c'est un tour tout simple que j'ai fait plein de fois. Mais je n'y peux rien. Bientôt, tout Panem me verra l'exécuter. Et si je rate mon coup, je serai la risée…

Prenant, une grande inspiration, je me mets au travail afin de me libérer de mes menottes. Yoon les a confectionnés exprès pour cela. Skyler regarde avec attention, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

Sauf que je n'y arrive pas. Les minutes passent et je suis de plus en plus fébrile, incapable de me débarrasser des entraves. Finalement, je me laisse tomber au sol, désespéré. Je lève les yeux en direction de Skyler.

– J'y arrive pas… je suis vraiment nul…

Elle tente de s'accroupir, probablement pour me consoler, mais s'enfarge dans ses talons et s'étale par terre avec fracas. Je l'aide immédiatement à se relever et nous nous regardons quelques secondes en silence. Elle, rouge de honte, et moi, les larmes aux yeux de frustration.

Nous éclatons de rire.

– On fait une belle paire, hoquète Skyler en se tenant le ventre.

– C'est le cas de le dire, raille une voix féminine derrière nous.

Mon rire meurt d'un coup et je me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une fille aux longs cheveux blancs et au cruel sourire.

– Si c'est ça la compétition cette année, je vais gagner haut la main, ricane-t-elle en s'éloignant sans un regard de plus.

Elle rejoint le charriot du secteur Six et s'y perche avec aisance, la mine décontractée. Je déglutis avec difficulté et échange un regard inquiet avec Skyler. Cette fille ne me dit rien de bon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Corisandre Harrietty, 16 ans, Secteur 4**

Je m'arrête avec un soupir exaspéré et me retourne. Etan me lance un regard énervé, trimballant la roue à manette derrière lui. Je dois à nouveau me dépêtrer des fils qui s'encombrent dans mes jambes.

– Je déteste ce costume.

– Et tu crois que c'est le coup de foudre pour moi ? se plaint mon partenaire de secteur.

– Toi, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses.

– Sérieusement, Cori, tu-…

– M'appelle pas comme ça, dis-je sèchement. On n'est pas amis, alors pas de surnoms, compris ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Comment ose-t-il ? Il se comporte avec moi comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas pris ma virginité quand j'avais quatorze ans pour ne plus jamais me reparler par la suite. Comme s'il n'avait pas été un connard de première. Comme si ma virginité ne voulait rien dire pour lui.

Je le hais. Rien que de le voir me donne envie de vomir, mais en plus je dois lui parler, partager les mêmes quartiers que lui… J'ai même dû le voir nu pendant les préparations à la parade ! La première fois était bien assez, merci.

– Sérieusement, _Corisandre_, reprend-il d'une voix conciliante, je sais que j'ai mérité l'humiliation ce matin, je le _sais_. Et je-…

– Sullivanov, Harrietty ! le coupe une voix autoritaire.

Je me retourne, reconnaissant notre mentor et notre hôte qui se dirigent vers nous à grands pas. Ils observent nos costumes quelques secondes. Etan porte un accoutrement vieillot fait d'un tissu rêche qui semble plus qu'inconfortable. On dirait qu'il porte un sac à patates. Heureusement pour lui, notre styliste l'a laissé torse nu pour qu'il attire tout de même l'attention des dames en chaleur. Malheureusement, son visage bouffis et ses deux yeux au beurre noir ne l'aident pas dans ce sens.

J'ai tout de même eu le meilleur côté de la médaille. Le thème de notre secteur est technologique versus rustique. Etan représente le rustique, et moi la technologie. J'ai donc hérité d'une tenue noire moulante au généreux décolleté – je crois que le but est d'imiter les scaphandres de certaines séries de science fiction aux héroïnes exagérément sexys. Il a ajouté à cela des lignes de lumières fluorescentes qui s'allument quand Etan fait tourner sa manivelle afin de générer de l'électricité.

– Pas mal, commente enfin Lateefah Galloway avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

– C'est fan-tas-tique, oui ! renchérit Miro Underwood.

– Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

– Oui, venez à part, me répond ma mentor. On a une stratégie.

Miro aide Etan à traîner sa roue et nous nous dirigeons vers un coin tranquille de la gare, hors de vue et d'ouïe des autres tributs. Notre hôte semble tout excité, un large sourire collé au visage alors qu'il nous invite à nous asseoir.

– Nous avons bien réfléchi, votre merveilleuse mentor et moi, et nous pensons que vous devriez faire croire à tout le monde que vous êtes en couple.

– Sérieux ? s'exclame Etan alors que je reste bouche bée devant la suggestion.

– Les nouveaux amants maudits… ça sonne bien, non ? Ça devrait aussi toucher les habitants des districts, après l'histoire d'amour de Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark. Le drame de la chose vous amènera nombres de sponsors. Et probablement nombres d'alliés potentiels parmi les tributs, aussi.

– Il en est pas question !

Lateefah arque un sourcil devant ma déclaration et je croise les bras, levant le menton en signe de défi. C'est déjà assez que je doive supporter sa présence, pas question de faire croire que je suis amoureuse en plus !

– Ce n'était pas une suggestion, rétorque calmement ma mentor. Vous avez besoin de ça. Si tu refuses de suivre nos conseils, tu peux être certaine que je ne t'aiderai pas. Je n'ai pas envie de sauver la vie d'une petite gosse de riche qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Ravale ta fierté et fais ce qu'il faut pour survivre dans l'arène.

– Mais… de toute manière, personne ne va y croire ! Je l'ai frappé devant les caméras !

– Il suffit de dire que tu étais dévastée en te rendant compte qu'il serait dans les Jeux avec toi. Que ça t'a fait perdre la tête pendant un instant. Ou alors que c'était ta façon de te protéger, d'essayer de t'éloigner de lui dès le début. Mais que maintenant, tu te rends compte que ça ne sert à rien, tu as besoin de lui, tu ne pourras jamais le tuer... Je m'en fous de comment tu l'expliques. Les gens sont prêts à gober n'importe quoi, termine Lateefah d'un ton empli de dédain.

– C'est justement parce qu'il y a eu un si fort échange entre vous durant la moisson que ça rend cette stratégie possible, ajoute Miro avec un sourire bienveillant. Et puis, je dois vous dire, vos auras sont très compatibles. Vous ferez une bonne alliance.

– Mais je le déteste ! dis-je d'une voix beaucoup trop plaintive à mon goût.

– Tant mieux, alors, répond Lateefah. Comme ça tu pourras le trahir sans problème dans l'arène.

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à refuser, mais son regard plus que sévère m'arrête dans mon élan. Si je ne suis pas ses conseils, elle ne m'aidera plus. Je serai laissée pour compte. J'ai… j'ai besoin d'elle, et de Miro. J'ai besoin de survivre.

Je tourne mes yeux vers Etan. Il est silencieux, complètement calme. On dirait que ça ne change rien pour lui. Que c'est facile, pas important. Mais bien sûr. Il doit être habitué de jouer la comédie avec les filles. De faire semblant de les aimer afin de les baiser aussi tôt que possible puis de les abandonner comme une vieille chaussette usée.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je hoche la tête. Un sourire étire les lèvres d'Etan. Sale connard. Je serre les poings. C'est seulement quelques jours. Après, je pourrai le trucider comme bon me semble. Il ne verra jamais le coup venir.

Nous retournons parmi les autres tributs alors que Lateefah et Miro nous quittent. L'un des organisateurs de la parade nous prévient que celle-ci commence dans cinq minutes. Alors que je m'apprête à grimper dans le charriot, Etan m'attrape le poignet. Je me retourne d'un bond, prête à lui lancer une remarque cinglante avant de me souvenir que je suis sensée l'aimer.

– Quoi ? dis-je finalement dans un murmure énervé.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, et soudain se met à genoux sur le sol, ne me quittant pas du regard.

– Corisandre… Je suis désolé. Pour ce que je t'ai fait… pour… pour être parti comme ça, pour ne pas t'avoir respectée. J'ai cherché à m'excuser tellement de fois, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, quoi dire ou quoi faire… C'est… vraiment con que ça ait pris les Jeux pour que j'agisse mais… Sérieusement, je suis désolé.

Je grince des dents. J'aimerais lui hurler dessus. Le gifler. Lui arracher ses foutus cheveux toujours étincelants, lui crever ses yeux violet. Comment… comment peut-il faire ça maintenant ? S'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a fait de façon si peu sincère… comment peut-il jouer la comédie pour quelque chose de si important ?

Il va me le payer. Dans l'arène, définitivement, il va me le payer !

Mais pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Car moi aussi, je dois jouer la comédie. Moi aussi, je dois participer à cette mascarade. C'est quoi le dicton, déjà ? Garder ses amis proches, et ses ennemis encore plus ?

– Je te pardonne, Etan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lullaby-Jay Parr, 17 ans, Secteur 3**

Arméthyste est obligé de me soutenir pour descendre du train. Il a un mouvement de recul en effleurant mon sein nu, mais le nuage de souffrance dans lequel je flotte depuis cette après-midi m'enlève l'énergie de réagir. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois froncer les sourcils.

– On est les derniers arrivés, commente-t-il doucement.

Je peux sentir les regards qui pèsent sur nous immédiatement. On doit être tout une paire à voir. Ayant la malchance d'être tombés sur le thème d'exotique versus naturel, notre styliste a eu l'ingénieuse idée de nous mettre à moitié nus. La partie gauche de mon corps est affublée de plumes, d'une tunique garnies de joyaux, d'un maquillage extravagant… et la partie droite est complètement au naturel.

Je me souviens de mon inquiétude quand le styliste m'a regardée d'un air désapprobateur. « Liam te trouve trop capitolienne. » a-t-il dit avec son étrange façon de parler à la troisième personne. J'ai un frisson rien qu'en pensant à lui et son « titan » – comme il dit si affectueusement – qu'il parade en portant des pantalons aux coques impressionnantes pour montrer sa protubérance.

Cet homme me dégoûte profondément, et je le hais de toute mon âme. Il n'est qu'un pervers, un sadique qui se croit le maître du monde, qui ne pense qu'à lui-même. Il m'a plongée dans un bain d'acide sans même se préoccuper de mon bien être.

– Hey, besoin d'aide ?

Avant d'avoir une réponse, un autre bras se glisse autour de ma taille afin de me soutenir. Arméthyste retient à peine son soupir de soulagement. Je gémis, la peau encore sensible.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? demande la voix masculine alors que je ferme les yeux et me laisse glisser dans l'étreinte bien malgré moi.

– Ils lui ont déteint la peau… elle était bleue avant, répond lentement mon partenaire de secteur, le ton réticent. Ça a eu l'air douloureux.

Je me mords la langue, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Une souffrance aveuglante, faisant tout oublier. Si envahissante que pendant quelques instants, je ne me souvenais même plus qui j'étais. Ils m'ont mise dans le bain, des pieds au menton, pendant deux interminables heures. Sans oublier la crème sur mon visage, qui elle a dû rester quatre heures.

Tout ça pour un _costume_.

Oh, bien sûr, Liam a dit que c'était pour mon bien. Que de toute manière, j'aurais été une cible facile dans l'arène. Que c'est mieux ainsi, que c'est comme un pansement, il faut l'enlever vite. Connard. Salaud.

Peut-être que c'est ma punition. Pour ce que j'ai fait à mon petit frère. Pour m'être portée volontaire. Peut-être que c'est exactement ce que je mérite. S'il apprenait ce qu'ils m'ont fait, Lieutenant-H serait probablement content. Il penserait sûrement que c'est le prix à payer pour l'abandonner ainsi. J'ai fait la pire des choses qui soit. Je l'ai trahi. Trahi sa confiance, son amour.

Cette douleur… peut-être que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour me reprendre en main. Avec cette haine en moi, cette envie de vengeance, ce désir absolu de faire payer pour tout ce que j'ai subi cet après-midi… Jumelé cela avec l'obligation que j'ai de revenir pour mon frère…

J'ai enfin une raison de vivre. Elle est faible, possiblement mal placée, possiblement de courte durée. Mais peu importe, c'est un répit du vide abyssal qui semble m'habiter constamment. Qui me colle à la peau comme une sangsue et qui me bouffe mon oxygène, mon énergie… Qui rend la simple action de se lever le matin la pire des tortures, parfois. Le plus grand des défis.

Mais maintenant, je connais la vraie douleur.

– Et hop !

Je reviens à moi alors que je suis haussée sur le charriot. Deux yeux argent, dont l'un à la pupille en forme de « X », croisent les miens, encore plus étincelant par le contraste avec sa peau noire d'encre.

– Tout le plaisir était pour moi, princesse, rigole le tribut devant mon silence.

Le remerciement reste bloqué dans ma gorge – je n'ai toujours pas réussi à prononcer un seul mot depuis la moisson. Il sourit gentiment et me fait un clin d'œil. Il porte une énorme couronne sur ses cheveux rouges, et est affublé d'un costume qui fait grandement penser aux rois de l'ancien monde.

Je recule le visage et détourne la tête, gênée. Il m'attrape alors brusquement le menton et me regarde droit dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

– Bleus-verts avec une tache ambre… je connais ces yeux, murmure-t-il d'un air étonné.

– Tu permets ? l'interrompt Arméthyste en essayant de monter sur le charriot à son tour.

Je pose une main timide sur son poignet afin de me dégager et il lâche enfin prise, laissant le passage à mon partenaire de secteur. Mais il continue de m'observer, les sourcils froncés.

– On s'est déjà rencontrés ? demande-t-il enfin.

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite. Je m'en serais souvenue si j'avais déjà vu quelqu'un à l'apparence aussi extravagante.

– Non ? Pourtant, j'ai vraiment l'impression que…

– Trente secondes avant la parade ! hurle une voix à notre droite. Retournez tous dans vos charriots respectifs !

Le garçon lance un regard distrait derrière lui. Une fille lui fait faiblement signe de la main. Il vient donc du secteur Dix. Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, et un large sourire étire soudain ses lèvres.

– Dis, si je respecte pas les instructions, ils seront vraiment énervés, hein ? J'en ai vu une en arrivant dans la gare… Je te jure, elle était à veille de s'évanouir tellement elle avait peur qu'un truc tourne mal.

Je penche la tête, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Il s'agrippe alors au rebord du charriot, et d'un bond souple, s'y introduit en me poussant doucement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'alarme Arméthyste.

– Je fais comme bon me semble ! rétorque le tribut en éclatant de rire.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois des Thraxs qui se précipitent vers nous. Mais il est trop tard, car nos chevaux viennent de s'élancer à la suite des deux secteurs qui nous devancent. Le garçon attrape alors sa couronne et la pose sur la tête d'Arméthyste avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est pas trop mon truc d'être un roi. Et toi, ajoute-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Toi, je sais qui tu es ! Lullaby-Jay ! On a déjà joué ensemble y'a plusieurs années de ça. Nos parents étaient amis… Tu t'en souviens probablement pas. J'avais réussi à te convaincre de t'enfuir pour découvrir la ville sans les parents.

J'écarquille les yeux et un soubresaut du charriot m'envoie valser dans ses bras. Il m'attrape facilement et me tire la langue, révélant un tatouage du signe de l'anarchie.

– Content de te revoir ! Moi c'est Eodhan, au cas où t'aies oublié !

Nous passons les grandes portes de la gare et le soleil m'aveugle pendant un instant. Toujours soutenue par Eodhan, le garçon qui avait marqué ma vie petite mais dont j'avais oublié le nom et l'apparence, je m'apprête à subir la parade.

La vie est vraiment surprenante, parfois.


	29. Parade, deuxième partie

Nouveau chapitre, comme vous pouvez le constater ! *après m'être faite harcelée comme c'est pas possible pendant 3 jours* *pleure de soulagement* La deuxième et dernière partie de la parade. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût ! :)

Merci à tous pour vos fantastiques reviews. Et je sais que la question de sponsor était difficile, merci d'y avoir participer sérieusement X) (bon, à part une certaine Zod'a... mais on lui pardonne, elle n'a pas votre intelligence) Je vous promets que des questions du genre seront rares, j'étais juste curieuse de voir ce que vous en penseriez. D'ailleurs, la réponse est que les thèmes représentent le Capitole par rapport aux districts, et la façon dont les habitants de la ville se voient par rapport aux autres. Voilà voilà. *mes explications sont nulles, toutes mes excuses... vu que les thèmes ont été décidés y'a 6-8 mois de cela, c'est un peu flou dans ma mémoire* L'idée sera un peu plus expliquée dans le chapitre. Mais sincèrement, toutes les théories étaient super intéressantes et auraient été possibles, je crois. (sauf celle concernant ma vie sexuelle, nan mais, u_u)

Solène : Mais si ma théorie fonctionne ! C'est justement parce que j'écris lentement que je veux poster dès que j'ai fini ! *sifflote* Merci de ta revieeeeew ma Leeloo d'amour ! On va découvrir les costumes de Cleo et Alice dans ce chapitre, faut pas s'inquiéter ;) Pour Esedra et Aeder... wais, y'a vraiment des stylistes cons parfois. Pour Leonie, c'est sûr que le pdv de Louarn en donne une perception différente, mais je crois aussi réellement que Leonie est quelqu'un de très froid quand elle n'est pas avec ses proches. Vu qu'on ne l'avait vu qu'avec sa famille, on voit maintenant une autre facette d'elle :) Bon, et puis Louarn lui tape sur les nerfs, aussi. Et Skyler est sensée être une dominatrice, pas une pute ! è_é Le pauvre Etan... il aurait le coeur brisé s'il t'entendait ! mdr Pour le sexe... tu sais bien que j'écris pas de lemons... et la fic est en rated T, donc... voilà. Désolée de détruire les rêves des autres, hein. Ton point pour la question est pris en note, mais je ne réponds JAMAIS aux menaces ! T'auras pas double de points comme ça hein ! Pff... ET J'ÉCRIS, TABARNAK ! (oui, je fais ma québécoise)

Lyamm : Merci de ta revieeew ! :D Et pour la faute... bah tu sais, y'a des gens qui disent rubic, d'autres rubik, d'autres rubix... je sais plus, moi ! è_é (non mais sérieux, c'est gentil de souligner les fautes, ça aide toujours) Ta théorie pour la question était intéressante n'empêche :O Ton point est pris en note ! :3

Nmalia : Ooooh, Drew est aimééééé ! *attention, il rougit !* XD Merci de ta review et des encouragements ! X) C'est vrai que la motivation est parfois assez chiante à trouver, mais bon. Je fais comme je peux ^^' Ton pris a été pris en compte ! :D

Merci à ma super-merveilleuse-ultra-cool bêta d'opinion, Ljay, comme toujours. :D

**Question 03** : Quel costume vous a fait le plus réagir, et de quelle façon ?

Enjooooy ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour mettre du soleil (oui, bon, j'en ai déjà en masse cet été mais... un peu plus, un peu moins...) dans ma vie ! J'ai besoin de bronzer !

* * *

**PARADE**

_Garder la tête haute  
_

* * *

**Lynder Scullane, 18 ans, Secteur 8**

Les portes de la gare s'ouvrent silencieusement et je retiens mon souffle malgré moi. À l'extérieur, je peux entendre une clameur, un bourdonnement de voix qui s'entremêlent. L'un des assistants m'a dit que des gens de tous les districts se sont déplacés pour l'événement.

Un frisson me parcourt et je baisse les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de me reprendre en main. Je n'ai pas à être nerveuse. J'ai été à des tonnes de fêtes avant, j'ai même participé à quelques défilés avec des amies pour des charités. Il suffit de sourire et tout ira bien.

Mon souffle se coupe à cause de ma robe qui m'enserre un peu trop la taille. Dans l'espoir de cacher ma rondeur, je crois. Je dois avouer que mon costume me va à merveille. Enfin quelque chose qui va bien en cette horrible journée.

Je plonge curieusement un doigt dans le chocolat qui coule le long de ma robe et le porte à ma bouche. C'est délicieux. L'or de ma tenue brille sous les lumières de la gare, et les friandises s'entrechoquent dans un bruit de froissement de plastique. Mon ventre gargouille malgré moi et je me sers à nouveau du chocolat qui sort de mon chapeau pour descendre en petites rivières jusqu'au bas de ma robe, en forme de bassin.

– C'est parti, marmonne Aleksei à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je risque un coup d'œil dans sa direction et ne peux empêcher le mouvement de recul devant son air meurtrier. J'ai cru que je pourrais peut-être lui faire confiance, suite à la moisson. Après tout, il m'a laissée pleurer dans ses bras et m'a réconfortée tant bien que mal. Mais les assistants de notre styliste m'ont ramenée à la raison.

Un volontaire aux Hunger Games n'aura jamais de bonnes intentions. Il _veut_ participer à cette horreur, à ce massacre. Ça veut dire qu'il est prêt à tuer, à trahir, à manipuler… Ça veut dire qu'il est dangereux. Que je dois rester aussi loin de lui que possible.

Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Au moins, j'ai eu plus de chance que lui côté costume. Pour représenter la frugalité, il a une tenue blanche chiffonnée et salie de poussière. Dessus sont accrochés des fruits et légumes difformes, plein de moisissures, masqués par de la terre et de la boue. Sans parler des morceaux de viande en décomposition et des poissons loin d'être frais. En plus de cela, ses bras et ses jambes sont peints comme si lui-même est en train de moisir. L'odeur qu'il dégage est loin d'être alléchante.

Notre charriot s'ébranle enfin et je m'accroche de justesse aux rebords. Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre et je prends une grande inspiration. J'entends alors des exclamations fuser devant nous et tourne mon regard dans la direction du grabuge.

– Qu'est-ce que… dis-je, abasourdie.

– Pas con pour se faire remarquer, remarque Aleksei d'un ton grognon, comme s'il est déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

Un garçon vient de grimper à bord du charriot du secteur Trois à la dernière minute, échappant aux Thraxs rouges de colère. Je tente de croiser les bras mais en suis incapable à cause de mon costume. Alors c'est ça. Les Jeux ont commencé. Déjà, les autres tributs établissent des stratégies, tentent de s'attirer des sponsors, de se trouver des alliés…

Immédiatement, je me sens épiée par tous. Je dois paraître bien ridicule, la grosse pour représenter la gourmandise. Ils me croient sûrement faible et idiote. Une pauvre fille du Capitole, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Pas comme mon partenaire de secteur. Le volontaire, le gars grand et fort, plein de cicatrices et de muscles.

Je serre les poings et me redresse. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre ainsi. J'ai assez pleuré ce matin.

Notre charriot passe enfin les portes de la gare. Le bruit à l'extérieur est assourdissant, et le soleil couchant m'aveugle pendant de brèves secondes. Quand je peux enfin y voir clair, il n'y a qu'une marée d'habitants qui s'étend à perte de vue. Aux fenêtres, aux balcons, dans les ruelles et trottoirs… Ils sont partout. Tous les yeux rivés sur moi, sur nous tous. Les vingt-quatre pauvres petits tributs.

Mes jambes fléchissent légèrement mais je m'accroche à la barre devant moi et me force à rester droite. Aleksei croise les bras et fusille la foule du regard. J'aimerais faire comme lui, en ce moment. Habituellement, durant les parades, les tributs sont traités comme des célébrités.

Sauf que les gens ne nous acclament pas, ici. Ils nous huent, se moquent de nous, de nos costumes, nous jettent des insultes à la figure comme si c'est parfaitement dans leurs droits. Comme si c'est normal. Comme si nous le méritons.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Des larmes me piquent les yeux. En regardant l'un des nombreux écrans qui ont été accrochés sur les murs des immeubles, je peux voir que les autres tributs semblent tout aussi interloqués. L'image s'arrête sur la fille du Six, qui hurle des insultes en retour.

Les seuls qui semblent s'attirer la moindre sympathie sont les plus jeunes. La fillette du Cinq, le garçon du Onze, la petite du Douze… Tant mieux pour eux, j'imagine. Après tout, dans l'arène, ils seront grandement désavantagés.

J'imagine que c'était le plan des Juges. Si nous avions défilés dans le Capitole, nous aurions été accueillis comme des rois et reines, comme des héros. Ils veulent nous ridiculiser, nous rappeler que nous sommes inférieurs maintenant. Des moins que rien.

L'une des roues du charriot s'accrochent sur un obstacle et je me prends presque une débarque, me retenant de justesse mais finissant par terre. Du chocolat déborde de ma robe, et recroquevillée à sol, cachée de la vue des spectateurs, j'hésite à me relever.

Qu'est-ce que ça change, de toute manière ? Au moins, ici, je suis invisible. Se trouver des sponsors ? Ha ! Comme si quiconque des districts voudraient nous aider dans l'arène !

Aleksei se penche légèrement vers moi et je m'aplatis un peu plus. Il fronce les sourcils.

– Quoi ?!

– Je voulais juste t'aider à te relever… chuchote-t-il.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Que me veut-il, à la fin ? Pourquoi est-il gentil avec moi ? Nous savons parfaitement qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à me tuer dans l'arène. Peut-être veut-il que je lui serve de bouclier ? De chaire à canon ? Après tout, je ne pourrai probablement servir à rien d'autre… Aux yeux des autres tributs, du moins.

– Je préfère rester ici, dis-je enfin devant son regard appuyé.

Il arque un sourcil mais hoche la tête, reportant son regard vers l'avant. Cachée ainsi, je me sens complètement ridicule. Mais j'ai beau essayer, je suis incapable de me relever. Je… j'ai peur. De la foule, des jugements, d'être rabaissée à une moins que rien par des gens que je ne connais même pas.

Je suis faible, hypocrite, superficielle… Tout ce que vous voulez. Mais j'ai ma fierté, et il n'est pas question que je participe au jeu des Juges. Que je les laisse m'humilier ainsi.

Un haut-le-cœur me traverse. J'ai l'impression que le chocolat de la robe me remonte à la gorge, comme un cadeau empoisonné de notre styliste. À quoi ça sert d'avoir un magnifique costume dans une telle parade ?

Je me plie en deux, enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Je déteste les Hunger Games. Mais surtout, je déteste les districts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alvaro Jimenez, 16 ans, Secteur 12**

– Je ne dirai pas que je m'y attendais, mais c'est pas vraiment une surprise non plus, dis-je en m'accotant à l'arrière du charriot.

Lythenia reste silencieuse, le regard enflammé et le corps rigide. Nous continuons d'être attaqués verbalement par la foule et je baille malgré moi. La journée a été longue et cette parade est interminable. En plus, sourire et agiter les bras ne sert à rien dans cette situation. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre calmement que ça passe.

Afin de m'amuser un peu, je me penche brusquement vers Lythenia avec des grognements plein de menace. Elle se tourne vers moi d'un coup et me frappe le tibia. Sautillant sur place, j'éclate malgré tout de rire. Cette fillette n'arrête pas de me surprendre.

– Ben quoi, j'essayais juste d'être dans mon personnage… Pas besoin d'user de la violence, vaut mieux garder tes forces pour l'arène.

Elle me fusille du regard et croise les bras. Puisque le thème de notre secteur est la vie et la mort, notre styliste, une bonne femme un peu idiote, a décidé de nous déguiser en zombies. J'ai l'impression que quand les districts ont choisi ces thèmes, ce n'est pas exactement la représentation qu'ils en cherchaient. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire durant l'après-midi, ils voulaient montrer le contraste entre le Capitole et les districts. Prouver que nous avons perdu tout ce que nous possédions auparavant, et cela par notre faute.

En même temps, ils auraient dû choisir des stylistes un peu plus talentueux s'ils voulaient que ce soit réalisé correctement.

Ma partenaire de secteur se met soudain à marmonner tout bas. Je penche la tête vers elle, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qu'elle dit. Quand elle réalise que je l'espionne, elle se hisse sur les rebords des charriots.

– Hey ! C'est dangereux !

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, et à ma grande surprise, me tire la langue. Puis elle saute sur les liens qui relient le charriot au cheval. En un rien de temps, elle a grimpé sur le dos de l'animal et s'y installe confortablement. Je reste ahuri quelques secondes.

Elle est définitivement intéressante. Toutes les caméras sont maintenant concentrées sur elle, au grand malheur des quelques tributs qui tentaient encore d'attirer l'attention des spectateurs.

Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Un moment elle semble parfaitement calme et en contrôle, presque invisible, et l'autre elle se met à sauter partout, ou à se parler toute seule… Mais peu importe. Elle est trop jeune pour le genre d'allié que je recherche.

Je reporte mon attention sur les autres tributs. Autant les observer pendant que j'en ai l'occasion. La façon dont ils réagissent dans cette situation devrait me donner une bonne idée de leur potentiel. J'ai un plan en tête, mais pour le mettre à exécution, je ne peux pas me permettre de me tromper.

En fait, c'est oncle Timo qui me l'a suggéré durant les adieux. Et qui serais-je pour ignorer ses conseils ? Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est à la tête de la famille.

J'observe les écrans, essayant de repérer les tributs les plus intéressants. Déjà, j'élimine tous les quatorze ans et moins. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait probablement se faire inviter dans n'importe quelle alliance, mais aussi qui n'a aucun scrupule à trahir quand c'est le temps. Ou à tuer.

J'imagine que pour cela, les volontaires sont les plus intéressants. Pas la petite fille de Snow, car les Juges ne la laisseront jamais sortir en vie de l'arène. Son partenaire de secteur semble fort, et sûr de lui, mais… Il me répugne un peu, va savoir pourquoi.

La mannequin du Deux est probablement trop une princesse, pas intéressant. Le gars peut-être… à retenir. La fille du Trois s'est portée volontaire, de ce qu'on m'a dit, mais elle est trop frêle. Le garçon du Dix est… trop imprévisible, après ce qu'il vient de faire. Je pourrais le garder à l'œil, mais je ne crois pas que ça fonctionnerait.

Les deux du Quatre me semblent proches, trop risqué. Le gars du Cinq semble vraiment protecteur de sa partenaire, donc ça ne fonctionne pas. Les deux du Six sont des volontaires et en plus paraissent ne pas du tout s'entendre, d'après les remarques cinglantes que j'ai entendues plus tôt… Définitivement intéressant.

Le garçon du Sept est trop petit, et la fille n'a pas du tout observé les autres tributs, donc je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille une alliance. La fille du Huit, à oublier. Mais le gars est volontaire et de ses cicatrices, je dirais qu'il s'y connait en combats. À retenir.

Les deux du Neuf me semblent un peu trop timides, trop effacés. La volontaire du Onze pourrait être intéressante, mais peut-être pas assez sûre d'elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois faire mon choix ce soir au plus tard. Je regarderai les moissons, ça devrait m'aider à prendre une décision. Si mon plan fonctionne, les autres tributs ne comprendront jamais ce qui leur sera tombé dessus.

Ma sœur m'a dit que je devrais prendre mes propres décisions, maintenant. Que c'est peut-être ma dernière chance de le faire. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas le plus malin qui soit. Je préfère encore suivre les ordres d'oncle Timo. Il m'a toujours sorti des pires emmerdes, ce n'est pas les Hunger Games qui vont changer cela.

– Confortable, Lyth ? dis-je avec un grand sourire en direction de ma partenaire de secteur.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner, faisant comme si elle ne m'a pas entendu. Elle caresse la croupe du cheval et un bout de peau synthétique se détache de son bras avec un bruit de succion.

– Tu te décomposes, ma vieille !

Elle se raidit mais garde les yeux résolument à l'avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien l'énerver. C'est probablement idiot. Après tout, c'est déconseillé de se faire des ennemis quand ceux-ci ont l'occasion de te tuer. Mais je n'y peux rien… J'ai besoin de distraction. Réfléchir trop longtemps me donne mal à la tête, et j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir faire beaucoup de cela dans les prochains jours.

La fille du Onze se retourne en entendant mes antiques et je lui adresse un clin d'œil. Elle rougit et reporte son attention vers l'avant. Adorable. Je dois avouer que je préfèrerais une fille comme alliée. Et puis, ça donnerait plus de possibilités aussi.

On verra bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Glenn Azeran, 17 ans, Secteur 6**

– Ils vont se la fermer un jour ? grince Nausika

Je soupire, secouant la tête. C'est long, c'est chiant, et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai envie d'étriper les habitants du district. Quoi, parce qu'on vient du Capitole on est superficiels, idiots et narcissiques ? Comme s'ils sont mieux que nous, sales hypocrites. Ils se croient tellement supérieurs parce qu'_eux_ ont souffert soixante-quinze ans d'Hunger Games. C'est pas comme si c'est moi qui les ai instaurés, les Jeux !

C'est long, merde. J'espère que ça finit bientôt. Y'en a marre de rien foutre, debout dans notre charriot comme des imbéciles. Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai été assez con pour me porter volontaire ?

Bon, Raton-laveur me provoquait, mais… J'aurais dû utiliser mon cerveau, pour une fois ! Mais non, faut toujours que je me précipite tête baissée ! Mes amis étaient tellement en colère. Et mes parents… Même s'ils sont souvent absents, je sais qu'ils tiennent à moi. J'ai foncé dans la cage aux lions comme le premier des demeurés et maintenant je suis pris au piège.

Je dois subir les insultes, les regards haineux de ma partenaire de secteur… Mes moindres faits et gestes épiés par tout Panem.

Je sais pas quoi faire. Franchement, j'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les Hunger Games étaient compliquées. Suffit pas défoncer des têtes dans l'arène. Non, faut une stratégie, faut avoir un bon costume, faut se trouver des alliés, faut prouver ses forces sans tout révéler…

J'ai fait une énorme connerie. Et je suis pas certain de pouvoir me sortir de celle-ci.

Usa est passé me voir durant l'après-midi. Il… non, c'est elle maintenant, hein ? Elle a vraiment changé La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était il y a cinq ans. Elle était encore un homme à l'époque. Ça fait bizarre. C'est mon frère – ma sœur –, mais on se connait à peine. J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir comme styliste. Même si on est presque des inconnus, elle reste ma famille et ça a quelque chose de réconfortant ici.

En plus, je sais qu'elle est excellente dans son métier. Mais bon, au moins, je suis tombé sur un styliste plutôt bon aussi. Son concept pour le costume est bien réalisé, en tout cas. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas exactement, Nausika et moi sommes habillés en un couple de mariés, tout en blanc. Elle porte même le voile qui lui recouvre la moitié du visage – ce qui n'est pas plus mal, ses cicatrices sous les yeux me donnent des frissons.

Vu que notre secteur représente la pureté versus la souillure, le styliste nous a expliqué que nos vêtements se désintègreront en une consistance noire et visqueuse tout au long de la parade, jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Et en dessous, nous portons des tenues noires rappelant celles que portaient Peeta et Katniss durant leur première parade. Question de faire plaisir aux districts, j'imagine.

En tout cas, c'est plutôt sympa comme costume.

Mes amis me manquent déjà. Qui aurait cru que j'étais un vrai pleurnichard, hein ? Bien sûr, je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute. Qui sait ce que cette pimbêche de Nausika trouverait à dire. Mais c'est vrai, ils me manquent. Ils ont toujours été meilleurs que moi pour prendre des décisions, pour me guider…

Et puis, mon mentor a l'air complètement dingue. Il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des clins d'œil. C'est dégoûtant. Il est gay ou quoi ? Et ne parlons pas de mon hôtesse qui pleure comme une madeleine. Jamais vu un truc pareil.

J'entends soudain des exclamations de surprise et relève la tête. Cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je me tourne vers Nausika. Elle a une expression répugnée sur le visage. Suivant son regard, j'aperçois enfin ce qui fait réagir si fortement. Les deux tributs du Quatre sont en train de s'embrasser.

– Sérieusement ? dis-je, ahuri. C'est une agence de rencontre les Hunger Games ou quoi ?

Déjà, y'a eu la fille du Trois et le gars du Dix qui se sont fait les gros yeux, maintenant eux… Si ça se trouve, tout le monde va finir en couple avant l'arène, à copuler comme des lapins. En espérant que les deux du Cinq ne seront pas ensemble, parce que ça ferait franchement pédophile.

Je risque un coup d'œil à Nausika… Elle et moi…. Non, jamais. J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser. Je parie qu'elle est sado en plus.

Et les deux continuent de s'embrasser. Super. Allez vous prendre une chambre, quoi.

– Hey ! s'exclame soudain Nausika.

La foule devient aussitôt silencieuse et je comprends pourquoi. Quelqu'un vient de lancer un œuf sur la robe de Nausika. Elle tremble presque de colère, le visage rouge. Le temps semble s'arrêter, tous interloqués par un tel geste.

Puis nous sommes bombardés. C'est comme si les spectateurs viennent de perdre le contrôle total. Je m'accroupis dans le charriot, espérant me cacher des projectiles salissant. Tomates, œufs, légumes et fruits pourris, même des sceaux d'eau et de l'encre.

Ils sont venus préparés.

– ARRÊTEZ ! hurle Nausika, hors d'elle.

Je ricane devant son allure complètement ridicule. Du jus rouge dégouline sur ses cheveux et elle tente de se dépêtrer de son voile qui empeste l'œuf pourri. Avec un soupir, je finis par attraper son poignet pour la tirer vers moi quand un jet d'encre manque de l'aveugler.

– Lâche-moi ! Pas question que je me cache de ses trouillards !

– Fais pas l'idiote ! Tu sers juste de cible de service là, et c'est pas comme s'ils vont se calmer, dis-je d'un ton exaspéré.

Mais elle reste obstinément debout. Je soupire longuement. Je dois l'imiter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que les gens penseront si la fille affronte les projectiles mais que le gars se cache comme un lâche ? Et de toute manière, depuis quand je fais preuve d'intelligence, moi ?

Je me lève donc bien haut. Quelques autres tributs ont gardé le dos droit aussi, comme la petite fille de Snow et son partenaire de Secteur, ainsi que la mannequin du Deux. Le garçon du Dix renvoie projectiles sur projectiles en direction de la foule.

La fille du Quatre lève le menton fièrement alors que son amoureux tente de la tirer au fond du charriot. La fille du Sept est aussi debout, tout autant que le garçon du Huit et celui du Neuf. Tous les autres se sont soigneusement mis à l'abri du grabuge.

J'attrape une tomate au vol, et après inspection, croque dedans avec un grand sourire. Nausika jure à côté de moi. Elle hurle soudain de rage et passe une jambe par-dessus le rebord, prête à sauter au bas du charriot.

– T'es folle ou quoi !? dis-je d'une voix affolée, passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir.

– LE CONNARD M'A JETÉ DES ASTICOTS ! crie-t-elle en tentant de se libérer. ATTENDS QUE JE L'ATTRAPE !

– Arrête, tu vas te faire tuer si tu vas dans la foule maintenant !

– LÂCHE-MOI !

Ramenant ses mains vers l'arrière à l'aveuglette, elle me griffe méchamment la gorge et la nuque. Je grogne de douleur mais tiens bon. Des Thraxs débarquent afin et grimpent sur le charriot, la prenant de mes mains. L'un d'eux fait partir les chevaux au galop, et je réalise qu'ils ont fait pareil avec tous les autres tributs.

Nausika se tourne vers moi, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

– Tu vas me le payer, siffle-t-elle. Personne ne me dit quoi faire. _Personne_, tu m'entends ?!

Je le sens mal, là.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aïvy Kirane Snow, 18 ans, Secteur 1**

– Eh bien, c'était inattendu, grommèle Ycare en retirant un morceau de fruits de ses cheveux. Je t'aide ?

Je penche obligeamment la tête vers lui mais rien ne se passe.

– Alors, tu fais quelque chose dans le siècle qui vient ou… ?

– J'ai changé d'idée. Je veux pas te donner de fausses idées. Après tout, faire ami-ami avec toi équivaut presque à une peine de mort, non ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Voyons, Aïvy. Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça. Penses-tu réellement que les Juges te laisseront sortir en vie de l'arène alors que tu es la petite fille de Snow ?

Je le fusille du regard, serrant les poings, mais reste silencieuse. Bien sûr, je sais que je suis désavantagée par rapport aux autres tributs. Mais si je perds espoir, c'est fini. Même si je ne m'étais pas portée volontaire, j'aurais quand même été dans les Jeux. Alors autant rester optimiste.

Je peux le faire. Je peux survivre. Il _faut _que je survive.

– D'ailleurs, reprend Ycare en se penchant vers moi. J'ai jamais pu te supporter, toi avec tes grands airs et ton amour idéaliste pour le Capitole. Ton grand père était un connard assoiffé de pouvoir et je te plains de ne pas t'en rendre compte.

– La ferme !

– On s'énerve ? Pas capable d'accepter la réalité, hein ? Alors continue donc de vivre dans ton monde imaginaire, princesse.

Je sais… Je sais que les districts… peut-être qu'ils ne méritaient pas de subir les Hunger Games durant soixante-quinze ans. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû en être libérés plus tôt… Mais tout le monde reporte la faute sur mon grand-père… Alors qu'ils aimaient les Jeux. Ils ne voulaient pas que ceux-ci prennent fin… Mon grand-père, il n'était tout puissant comme les districts veulent le faire croire. Il devait respecter les choix de ses habitants, il devait s'occuper de ceux-ci comme il le pouvait. Je me souviens comme il m'avait raconté que les Hunger Games permettaient beaucoup d'emplois, que sans ceux-ci, les gens se retrouveraient sans revenus, sans fierté…

C'est peut-être horrible à dire, mais les Jeux étaient nécessaires pour le fonctionnement du Capitole. Mon grand-père faisait comme il pouvait avec ses obligations. Ce n'est pas lui qui a créé les Hunger Games. Il a dû faire des décisions difficiles durant son régime, mais n'est-ce pas pareil pour tous les dirigeants ?

Moi, tout ce dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il était un grand-père extraordinaire.

– C'est toi qui comprends rien… dis-je enfin d'un ton bien trop pitoyable à mes propres oreilles.

– Si tu veux… Mais laisse-moi t'avouer un petit secret, Aïvy Kirane Snow, murmure-t-il en se penchant encore plus. Aucun tribut ne voudra s'allier à toi, et ils seront probablement bien heureux quand tu mourras. Ça leur fera un adversaire de moins, après tout. Et franchement, qui regrettera un Snow ? Moi, je me régalerai du spectacle.

Je détourne les yeux, retenant mes larmes de frustration. Je sais que personne ne veut s'allier avec moi. Avant la parade, j'ai essayé de parler avec quelques tributs, mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir. Je les comprends.

Mais peu importe. C'est mieux si je suis seule, après tout. Comme ça, je ne mets personne en danger, et il y a moins de chance que je sois forcée à tuer.

Des Thraxs referment enfin les portes de la gare derrière le secteur Douze, les derniers arrivés. Tous les tributs descendent lentement au sol, se secouant pour retirer les saletés qu'ils ont reçues. Je fais de même, masquant à peine ma grimace de dégoût. Et après, les gens disent que les districts sont mieux que le Capitole ?

Au moins, mon costume était déjà bien monstrueux avant que la foule ne perde la tête. L'idée de notre styliste était assez ingénieuse, en fait. Notre corps était couvert de cornes, crocs, écailles et autres trucs pas très alléchants, qui se sont détachés lentement durant la parade. En dessous, je porte une jolie robe dans les tons dorés et argents soulignant bien les formes de mon corps. Le styliste a voulu montrer que nous étions naturellement beaux… ou un truc du genre. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Mon attention est attirée par les tributs du Neuf qui brillent comme mille feux. Il me semble qu'ils ne portaient que des tenues noires toute simples au début de la parade, mais maintenant ils sont presque aveuglants. Une jeune femme leur apporte deux couvertures donc ils se servent pour camoufler la lumière.

– Bienvenue au district Un, chers tributs, tonne une voix féminine.

Je relève la tête, reconnaissant la présidente de Panem, Alma Coin. Elle se tient sur une estrade confectionnée à la va-vite, l'expression toujours aussi sévère et pourtant morne. Je me fais violence pour rester immobile.

C'est elle qui a ordonné l'exécution de mon grand-père… Qui a décidé de faire des Hunger Games avec les enfants du Capitole… qui…

Je ferme les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Je commets la même erreur que je condamne chaque fois qu'on parle de mon grand-père. Coin n'est pas la seule responsable. C'est elle, ses conseillers, les anciens vainqueurs des Jeux, les habitants des districts aveuglés par la rancune…

C'est… c'est peut-être la faute de Panem en entier, finalement. Mais que ce soit vrai ou non, ce n'est pas important. Si je dois choisir entre le bien-être du Capitole et celui des districts, mon choix est fait sans hésitation.

– Désolée pour ce petit… désagrément durant la parade, commence Coin d'une voix ferme. Dès votre retour au Capitole, vous serez confinés au centre d'Entraînement. Rien de ce genre ne se reproduira à nouveau.

Elle commence alors un discours sur les raisons de ces Jeux, à quel point ils sont vitaux afin que Panem puisse se reconstruire sur de bonnes bases. Plus elle parle, plus je sens la rage montée. C'est n'importe quoi, ça sonne simplement que des excuses. Puisqu'ils trouvent que les Jeux étaient un traitement si horrible, n'est-ce pas totalement hypocrite de leur part de nous les faire subir aussi ?

Comme si faire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé peu permettre de partir sur de bonnes bases. Idiot, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Je cesse bientôt de l'écouter. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à planifier. Par exemple, comment m'assurer que les Juges pourront me laisser survivre à l'arène ? Peut-être en faisant croire que je suis inoffensive ? Que je n'ai aucune intention de suivre les idéaux de mon grand-père ?

Mais qui y croirait ? Et l'idée de mentir, même si c'est pour sauver ma vie, me répugne.

Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance, si je ne veux pas mourir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosaphyr Archer, 14 ans, Secteur 10**

– Je vous souhaite de joyeux Hunger Games, termine la présidente avant de s'éloigner avec son escorte de Thraxs.

La gare se met immédiatement à bourdonner de conversations. Seule, je m'appuie contre mon charriot, encore secouée par la parade. Je me suis sentie tellement impuissante. Comme avant, dans ma famille. La petite martyr incapable de se défendre, incapable de s'affirmer.

J'ai honte. Quand les gens ont commencé à nous jeter des trucs, je me suis cachée alors que d'autres sont restés fièrement debout. J'aurais dû faire comme eux… La Rosaphyr libre aurait fait comme eux. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

– Prête à enlever ton costume ? me dit une voix masculine, me sortant de mes pensées.

Laercyn me regarde d'un air placide. Je remarque que les autres stylistes ont envahi la gare, rejoignant leurs tributs. Je hoche faiblement la tête. Il se met à me tourner autour avec une grimace.

– Mon beau costume, complètement ruiné. Ces gens des districts n'ont décidément aucun savoir vivre. Pour une fois que j'étais réellement satisfait du résultat, en plus. Ta crinière noire complétait parfaitement la tenue.

Je hausse les épaules. C'est vrai que je me sentais jolie dans le costume, mais je ne peux pas dire que son sort m'importe. Le styliste effleure les ailes noires accrochées dans mon dos et soupire.

Pour représenter la décadence, il a décidé de m'habiller en ange déchu. Il m'a donc vêtue d'une belle robe blanche en dentelle, m'a artificiellement blanchi la peau, a ajouté des lentilles rouges et les ailes. Alors qu'Eodhan semblait plutôt ridicule en roi, je crois que ça m'a donné un air… mystérieux et élégant.

– Si ça avait été une parade normale, tu aurais été dans les favoris, continue de se plaindre Laercyn. Tant pis. On se reprendra aux entrevues. Au moins, celles-ci se feront bien au Capitole.

J'acquiesce d'une petite voix. J'ai hâte que cette journée se termine et que je puisse enfin être seule. Je me sens… épuisée. Autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Et je veux prendre une douche. Poser la tête sur un confortable oreiller… Peut-être m'assommer avec un film.

L'hôtesse m'a dit que les quartiers des tributs sont très confortables. Autant en profiter à fond. Je n'ai connu que le grenier, après tout. Le minuscule lit aux inconfortables ressors, les planchers grinçant et pourris, les cafards, souris et rats, le toit qui fuit quand il pleut…

Quand j'y pense, j'ai vraiment eu une vie misérable. En même temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai connu. Je m'y étais habituée. Peut-être qu'être dans le confort aura l'effet inverse et que je me sentirai mal ? Ça serait vraiment ironique.

– Bon, je retourne dans le train, déclare Laercyn. Trouve ton partenaire de secteur puis viens m'y rejoindre. Nous partons dans quinze minutes pour le Capitole et je dois vous enlever vos costumes avant d'arriver.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe quelques stylistes qui discutent cordialement avec leurs tributs, qui leur donnent des conseils et les rassurent. Le mien est si froid et distant…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute violemment. Me retournant d'un bond, je croise les bras quand je reconnais Eodhan. Il affiche un sourire hésitant et penche la tête.

– Ça va ? demande-t-il d'un air penaud.

Je l'ignore, lui tournant à nouveau le dos, mais il se place devant moi immédiatement.

– T'es en colère ?

– Non ! dis-je d'un ton un peu trop précipité à mon goût.

Il sourit de plus belle, amusé, et je baisse les yeux avec frustration.

– Je suis désolé, ok ? J'ai juste… J'ai reconnu une vieille amie, tu sais, et… Je doute que tu comprennes, mais je me suis promis quand j'ai été tiré au sort que je ne jouerai pas le jeu… donc j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de faire des emmerdes… Sérieux, je suis désolé, Rosaphyr.

– Je suis pas en colère !

– Sauf que… tu l'es… rétorque-t-il doucement.

– Non. Je m'en fous. Tu fais ce que tu veux. On est ennemis, non ? Je m'attendais pas à mieux, alors oublie.

– On n'a pas à être ennemi, glisse-t-il. Je dis pas qu'on doit être alliés, mais j'ai pensé qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien cet après-midi, alors… J'ai pas réfléchi au fait que tu te retrouverais seule sur le charriot. C'était mal de ma part. Mais… je ne te veux pas de mal, Rosaphyr…

– J'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'avais pas besoin de toi sur le charriot, et j'aurai pas besoin de toi à l'avenir ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Relevant la tête, je l'affronte du regard, bouillonnante de rage. Comme si j'allais lui faire confiance. Il est comme ma famille, comme les autres jeunes à l'école. Ils font semblant de se préoccuper de moi, mais en fin de compte tout le monde me trahit. Même Sancus, le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu… Il m'a laissée au Capitole sans un regard en arrière, il n'a pas tenu sa promesse de me sortir de là.

Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça ne va pas changer. Eodhan vient de me le prouver. Il a fait comme s'il m'aimait bien, comme s'il voulait se rapprocher de moi. Il m'a donné des encouragements pendant les préparations, il m'a dit de ne pas être nerveuse pour la parade… qu'au moins on serait deux…

Et après, il a embarqué sur le charriot du Trois et il m'a laissée pour compte.

– D'accord, dit-il enfin, les épaules basses. C'est compris. Je le mérite, j'imagine. Mais sache quand même que si tu changes d'avis à un moment, que tu as besoin d'un coup de main… Tu peux venir me voir.

– Je changerai pas d'avis !

Il hoche la tête et sourit, puis s'éloigne en direction du train. En chemin, il adresse un salut de la main enthousiaste en direction de la fille du Trois, qui se contente de l'observer en silence, les sourcils froncés. Je la fusille du regard malgré moi. Si ce n'était d'elle, peut-être qu'Eodhan aurait pu…

Non, non. Oublie, Rosa. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne, d'accord ? Personne. Ils veulent tous ta mort ici, souviens-t-en. _Tous_. Mais tu ne vas pas mourir.

Les Hunger Games sont ma seule chance d'être libre, de me débarrasser de ma famille. Pas question de la manquer. Je vais leur montrer à tous. Rosaphyr Archer n'est plus la petite esclave obéissante.

Je vais gagner les Jeux. Ou en tout cas, je vais me battre pour cela de toutes mes forces. Jusqu'à la mort… n'est-ce pas ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drew Linasy, 16 ans, Secteur 5**

– Quel désastre, mais quel désastre ! se désespère Minnie. Mes pauvres chéris, comme vous avez dû souffrir ! Les gens des districts ne savent donc pas apprécier l'art ? C'est d'une tristesse, tout ça !

Faisant les cent pas, notre styliste rondouillarde passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Les plumes accrochées à son derrière m'effleurent le visage et j'éternue malgré moi. Siam retient un gloussement et je lui jette un regard faussement énervé. Au moins, Minnie a le don de nous faire rire. C'est bien sa seule utilité.

Cicero, l'un des assistants, m'aide à enlever mon costume de clown avec des gestes sûrs, ignorant sa patronne. Siam, quant à elle, est assistée par les deux jumelles, Ravenna et Perra.

On ne peut pas dire que Minnie ait usé d'une très grande imagination. Un clown pour représenter les couleurs et un mime pour ce qui est décoloré. Au moins, le costume allait plutôt bien à Siam, contrairement au mien. Ravenna nous a avoué que notre styliste a la réputation de toujours faire les pires vêtements. Sur le coup ce n'était pas rassurant.

– Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire ! On en parlera encore dans dix ans de cette journée ! Mais qu'ont-ils fait de mes magnifiques costumes ! Et vous, mes enfants… Vous avez dû avoir si peur ! Oh, j'en suis toute chamboulée !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Notre styliste est complètement ridicule. C'est ce moment que choisit le train pour se mettre en marche, mettant fin au monologue de Minnie. Au grand soulagement de tous.

Cicero me passe un peignoir que j'enfile rapidement. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une douche en ce moment… Et dire que ce n'est que le premier jour des avant-Jeux. Je n'ai pas hâte à la suite.

D'abord les entraînements… Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que je vais y faire. Ma seule vraiment force est probablement mon endurance, vu que j'ai pris l'habitude de courir tous les matins depuis deux ans. Mais sinon… je n'y connais aux plantes, ou aux techniques de survie, ou… Rien à rien, quoi.

Au moins, je peux me consoler en me disant que c'est probablement pareil pour les autres tributs. Pas de carrières au Capitole. Ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver face à une meute de carrières dans l'arène me donne envie de vomir.

Je me demande comment les alliances vont se former, cette année. Par amitié, ou en montrant ses capacités durant les entraînements, ou… Je devrais attendre d'en parler avec notre mentor. Elle s'y connait probablement mieux, elle pourra nous donner de bons conseils.

En tout cas, comme première impression des autres tributs, c'était bizarre. Normalement, on peut se faire une idée de qui est intéressant ou non selon leur popularité durant la parade, mais là… Je ne sais pas trop quoi tirer de ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Madame Babcock ? intervient poliment Cicero à l'adresse de notre styliste.

– Quoi ? Quoi ? s'affole celle-ci alors que son chapeau emplumé lui glisse du crâne.

– Il y a une réunion d'urgence avec la présidente…

– Oh ! C'est vrai ! Bon, veuillez m'excuser les enfants. Prenez donc une douche en attendant, vous empestez !

Je me redresse à cela et hoche la tête. Enfin ! Elle quitte la pièce en trombe, suivie de ses assistants qui nous saluent cordialement. Je me tourne vers Siam. Elle me sourit timidement.

– _Tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ?_ dis-je en langage des signes.

– Je lis sur les lèvres, je te rappelle, rétorque-t-elle à voix haute.

Je souris à mon tour et lui indique l'une des salles de bain. Elle s'y glisse immédiatement pressée de retirer les morceaux de fruits et légumes collés sur sa peau. Je prends la deuxième et grogne de soulagement quand l'eau tombe sur mon dos.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais tendu. En même temps, après s'être fait insulté et attaqué, ce n'est pas étonnant. J'envie presque Siam et sa surdité, au moins elle n'a rien entendu.

Je crois que nous avons tous les deux eu assez peur. Quand les foules deviennent hors de contrôle… Qui sait ce qui aurait pu nous arriver si les spectateurs avaient décidé de nous attaquer pour de vrai. Ça aurait pu être très dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de la présidente et des Juges mais… l'idée de faire la parade dans le district Un était vraiment idiote.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sors enfin de la douche, complètement propre. Siam me rejoint un peu plus tard. J'imagine que laver ses longs cheveux prend plus de temps.

Nous nous observons en silence quelques secondes, ne sachant trop quoi se dire. Finalement, Siam ouvre la bouche avec hésitation et je l'encourage d'un mouvement de tête.

– Pourquoi…

Elle s'interrompt, cherchant ses mots.

– Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? finit-elle par demander.

– Parce que ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde d'un air mauvais. Je lève les mains en signe de paix et ris nerveusement. Mais devant son expression toujours aussi sérieuse, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et hausse les épaules.

– Je sais pas. Ça me semble… C'est… Comme si c'est ce que je dois faire, tu sais ? Ce qui est _bien_ de faire. Je pourrais comploter, établir des stratégies, trouver les bons alliés… Mais j'aime pas vraiment les Hunger Games, et j'ai peur que ça me… que… Disons… que je me perde. Probablement pas très clair, hein ?

Elle tourne la tête de gauche à droite vigoureusement.

– _Tu as peur de devenir un monstre_, résume-t-elle en langage des signes.

Je hoche la tête, croisant les bras.

– C'est un peu ça, oui.

– _Et tu es gentil avec moi… parce que tu as pitié ? Ou parce que je suis un moyen de garder ton humanité ? La petite fille sourde qui ne peut rien faire par elle-même… C'est sûr que tu vas te sentir noble si tu t'occupes de moi, _conclut-elle sombrement.

Je sursaute malgré moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si directe.

– N-non ! Enfin… je… C'est vrai que j'ai eu pitié… Peut-être que ça me donne un sens de… de responsabilité, tu sais ? Je veux pas… paraître noble ou un truc du genre. Juste… J'avais envie de t'aider, alors je l'ai fait. Je peux pas dire que j'y ai réfléchi plus que ça.

– _Mais concrètement, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dans l'arène, je veux dire_, spécifie-t-elle devant mon air perdu.

– Bonne question, dis-je avec un petit rire. J'imagine que… je te propose une alliance ?

– _Même si je ne peux rien t'apporter ? Que je ne suis qu'un poids lourd… une handicapée ?_

– Tu serais… mon soutien moral. Ma raison de rester en vie, de me battre dans l'arène.

– _Et de ne pas devenir un monstre._

– Oui.

– _Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me trahir ?_

– Rien… Comme rien ne me dit que tu ne vas pas te servir de moi puis me tuer pendant mon sommeil.

– _Vrai_, sourit-elle doucement.

– Alors ?

– Alors c'est d'accord. Nous sommes alliés, dit-elle à voix haute.


End file.
